You Stay With Me
by Future Miss CSI60
Summary: Sequel to 'Me and My Gang' featuring all the same characters we know and love...hopefully. Continue on with Nick and Riley, sharing all the laughs, drama, fights, sex scenes, 'choice words', and car accidents! Back with a vengeance!
1. Meet the Parents

**Summary: **Sequel to Me and My Gang featuring all the same characters we know and love...hopefully ;P Reviews can come not soon enough for my worrying, wondrous soul...

**Timeline: **Before Built to Kill Part 1 (7X01)...we kinda skipped the rest of season 6 in Me and My Gang (it happened, I just didn't mention it...)

**Spoilers:** None as of now...wait, does my life count as a 'spoiler'?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Nick, his parents, or the idea of him having 5 sisters and a brother...their names and personalities as well as families belongs to me...but, as said many times before, if Jerry and Anthony wanna lend me Nick for a while...I promise to play nice...-grins- well, for the most part... ;D

**Title: You Stay With Me**

**By: Futuremisscsi60**

**A/N: **I'M BACK!!!!! And so are the characters...tee hee. Okay now, so this book picks up with Nick and Riley arriving at his parent's house. NOTE: You'll need to read Me and My Gang to understand what's going on here...I know it's a big sexy beast, but you really need to read it to get this... This chapter starts off kinda fluffy but don't worry, our beloved couple will have us all on the edges of our seats hoping that they'll make it through whatever hurtle they come up to next...but rest assured, no matter what hurtle it is, they'll jump over it holding hands...(Awww, isn't that a wonderful mental image..?) Tee hee :D

Alright y'all old timers, is everybody ready for another crazy insane book with the Nick/Riley-love-ness?!?! Good! Cause here we go...Oh! Wait! This is freaky...and I have to tell y'all...alright, so I'm sittin here typin up this chapter...when all of the sudden You Stay With Me by Faith Hill starts playin...THAT'S SOME FREAKY STUFF RIGHT THERE!!! _And_, I decided to be nice and give y'all a semi-long chapter...ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**

* * *

****Arlington****, TX**

**US 80 **

**August 21, 2006 **

**10:04 p.m.**

Riley sighed and put her feet up on the dashboard as she looked over at Nick and studied him as he drove. She smiled at the concentration lines on his forehead, and in the corners of his eyes. His charming brown eyes were focused intently on the road as his strong arms and hands controlled the steering wheel, every now and then causing his forearms to flex as he steered the wheel and guided the vehicle in a different direction. His broad shoulders were kept up straight and back slightly showing good posture, signaling to her that once upon a time he had ridden horses (even though she already knew that). She let her blue eyes travel down his arms to his long fingers as they gripped the steering wheel, occasionally strumming along to whatever song was playing on the radio.

She smiled and gave a quite chuckle as he hummed along to the song and occasionally sang the few words he knew to the song. The deep, throaty hum made her gaze slide to his strong neck, then drawing her attention to his chest and abdominal muscles that were hidden by his shirt, but slightly outlined as the cotton fabric of his shirt grazed across them as he moved in his seat. Her gaze then drifted to his thighs and strong legs as he bounced his knee whenever they came to a stop light, a habit he had picked up from her. His narrow hips and waist contrasted his broad shoulders and chest, and gave him the 'zuit suit' appearance.

She grinned as she brought her eyes back up to his handsome facial features as a sly smile appeared on his face. "Are you checkin me out?" He drawled without looking over at her and she bit the tip of her tongue as she smiled and looked away.

"..._Maybe_...what's it to ya Stokes?"

He chuckled in a deep voice and shook his head slightly as he smirked and steered the car left. "Don't start with me Turner..." He warned playfully and she chuckled and looked back at the map while tucking a stray red curl behind her ear. "Why are you reading the map? I know where I'm goin..." Nick asked and she sighed in mock-exasperation and took her legs off of the dashboard and tucked them back by the seats.

"_Because_, reading the map makes me feel important." She stated matter-of-factly and Nick chuckled. She sighed in exasperation when her hair blew back into her face. She groaned and tucked it under Nick's LVPD cap he let her use and went back to her 'map reading'. "Damn Texas humidity..." She grumbled and Nick smiled and shook his head.

"What'd you expect Riley, it's the middle of August...c'mon, you've lived in Texas before, you had to know it was gonna be like this."

"Well I've moved around so much I forgot."

"Vegas isn't that much better."

"Easy for you to say," She reached over and ruffled his hair. "Your hair is easy to manage."

"Not really..." Nick replied and ran his hand over his shaggy brown hair grimly and Riley smiled and shook her head.

"Will your parents care that we're stopping in so late...?"

Nick looked at his watch and shrugged. "Nah...I think they'll be in too much shock that I'm coming to see 'em to care what time it is..."

"Should we call 'em to let them know we're coming?"

Nick shook his head and smiled. "No. I wanna surprise them..."

"When was the last time you saw them?" She asked, turning in seat as much as her seatbelt would allow.

Nick sighed and puckered his lips as he thought back to the last time he had visited his family. "Um...a little over a year..."

"Really?" She asked and Nick nodded and took on a somber tone. She suddenly realized the last time he visited them was after he had been buried alive. "Was it because..." She let her thought trail off and bit her lip uncertainly.

"Walter Gordon?" Nick finished for her and turned to give her a soft smile as he nodded and turned his attention back to the road.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

Nick shook his head. "You didn't know...besides, it's over and dealt with."

"Still..." Nick grabbed her hand and placed a kiss the back of it as he turned his face to smile at her in reassurance. She grinned back and sighed as she rested her head on the head rest and closed her eyes.

"You goin to sleep?" Nick asked as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Nah...just resting my eyes..."

"_Ah_, the famous last words...

**Dallas****, Texas**

**Stokes Ranch **

**10:48 p.m. **

Nick pulled the rental car into his parent's driveway and looked over at his sleeping Riley. He chuckled internally and smiled as he stroked his knuckles across her cheek. _I knew it...we should start taking bets on her sleeping schedule. _Nick thought to himself as he undid his seatbelt and turned to her. "Wake up Ry..."

"_Noooo_." She groaned and turned as much as her seatbelt would allow as she slept.

"_Yeeees_." Nick replied softly and tugged on her arm a little. "C'mon Riley...up-an'-at-'em!" He exclaimed and she waved him away and snuggled further into her seat.

"Five more minutes..." She mumbled as Nick took on a wry grin as an evil plan formulated inside of his head.

"Wake up..._Sugar Dumplin_..."

Her eyes snapped open and she made a groaning noise. "O.M.G. Nick...O.M.G., _please_ don't start that again."

"C'mon Cookie Lips, my Shnookums Teddy Bear..."

"Oh Goodness Nick, please no..." She whimpered and put her head between her knees, hands clamped down over her ears.

"Let's go Cupcake, Honey Muffin...my Widdle Gwape..." Nick replied in a baby voice and she groaned and laughing in mercy.

"I'm up! I'm up! Just please stop it with the pet names..."

"Aww...you don't wike Widdle Gwape?" Nick asked in a baby voice yet again and she whimpered in surrender, but couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "I wike it...vewy suiting...My Widdle Gwape."

"Oh Good Lord Nick, I will fly back out to Vegas if you don't stop it." She warned playfully and waved a finger at him. Nick laughed and grabbed the finger she was waving and dragged her out of the car.

"C'mon let's go meet my parents."

"Aright," She straightened her appearance. "How do I look?"

"Like a bijillion bucks." Nick replied instantly, not even needing to look at her.

"I need a mirror."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't trust you..."

He feigned offence. "Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No...but you don't dare tell me I'm not lookin my best...you're too sweet." She replied and pecked his cheek quickly as she checked her appearance in the side-view mirrors before jogging to catch back up with Nick.

"Are you ready?"

"Um...why not?"

He turned to look at her confused. "I thought you wanted to meet my parents."

"I do. I just have a feeling your mother's gonna hate me..."

"Why?"

"Because I had a horrible dream that she met me, instantly hated me, and then ended up bludgeoning me to death with a rolling pin..."

"Riley, I promise, she won't bludgeon you with a rolling pin...she's not allowed near them after that one 'incident'." Nick replied and Riley looked over at him, eyes wide. He burst out laughing and pulled her close for a hug. "Honey I was kidding!" He assured her and she bit her lip nervously as she continued towards the house.

"I swear to God Nicholas Stokes if you ever do that again I'll-"

"Nick!" Came the yell of joy that cut of Riley's whispered threat. An older woman with light brown hair and graying streaks popped out of the house and fled to her son. Nick stumbled backwards when his mother nearly tackled him in a hug. Nick chuckled slightly and looked over at Riley who shot him an amused look. Nick hugged his mother back and stood up straight again.

"Uh...hi Mama..." He replied and chuckled as his father came out to pry the woman off of his son. "Thanks Cisco." Nick replied and gave his father a hug before turning to Riley and pulling her closer. Before Nick could properly introduce her, his father had begun talking.

"Wow it's odd that you should show up Pancho, you'll never guess who decided to stop by for a visit." His father drawled and nodded towards the house.

"Who?" Nick asked curiously but shook his head. "Dad I want you to meet-"

"Nicky?!" Came the startled cry of a woman a little younger than Nick himself. "Nicholas Stokes is that you?" The rather attractive brunette asked and came towards him, grinning widely.

"Carrie Faulk?" Nick asked in disbelief as the blue-eyed woman came towards him and gave him a friendly hug...a little too friendly for Riley's liking. "Carrie what are you doin here?"

She laughed and pulled away, obviously in ecstasy over seeing the man again. "C'mon Nicholas, is that any greetin for me?" She asked and held him at arms length to inspect him. "Wow...you're all grown up."

"Yeah...yeah you too. But then again we weren't that young last time we saw each other." Nick pointed out nervously. He kept stealing glances at Riley who was trying to disappear into thin air. Which wouldn't be too hard considering no one was really paying any attention to her. She wasn't quite sure they even saw her standing there... "Um...why are you here so late at night?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The buxom brunette drawled. "I thought you lived in Vegas?"

"I do. I just came up with a friend." Riley did her best to not try to assassinate the two of them with her eyes as she sucked in her lips and looked down at the mention of 'friend'. "You guys, there's someone I want you to meet." Nick turned to face her and extended his arm her way.

She simply stared at him for a moment before stepping forward, still not accepting his hand. "Mama, Dad, Carrie; this is Riley."

Riley forced out a smile that passed as genuine as she stuck out her hand towards Nick's mother. "Riley Turner. Nice to meet you ma'am." Riley drawled and his mother smiled warmly.

"Jillian Stokes. Nice to meet you too dear."

"Bill Stokes." His father replied and gave a small smile as he shook the red head's hand. She reluctantly turned to the brunette who was eyeing her slightly, but put on a smile and shook Riley's hand.

"Caroline Faulk. Pleasure to meet you Riley."

"Pleasure to meet you Caroline." Riley drawled. _NOT!!_ She thought internally, but didn't let on.

"How do you know our Nicky?" Jillian asked and Riley smiled blankly for a moment before slowly turning to Nick and sending him a subtle 'You-didn't-even-mention-me' look before turning back to his mother.

"She's the friend I came here with." Nick replied and Riley forced the smile on her face not to form into a frown at the 'F' bomb...

Friend.

_Pssh...friend my ass...well screw this, if he ain't gonna be a big boy and tell 'em about us...I won't either. _

"Yep. I'm his _friend_ Riley." Riley replied sweetly while over exaggerating the word 'friend' slightly, causing everyone to buy the lie and Nick to shuffle nervously. The 'F' word had kinda slipped out...he meant to call her his girlfriend, but when he had seen Carrie, he froze.

"She's my girlfriend." Nick blurted and everyone smiled and nodded, while replying in 'Oh'...

Riley gave a big, fake smile, and while barely moving her lips remarked only loud enough for Nick to hear, "We'll see."

Nick winced slightly at the, admittedly, wicked burn and went to grab Riley's hand but she crossed her arms over her chest, a gesture that probably wasn't a coincidence. "Well this is just a wonderful surprise." Jillian replied in joy of seeing her son. "Why don't we all go inside for a while and have some coffee while we all catch up on old times?"

"Jill, Dear, it's nearly eleven o'clock." Bill pointed out and Jillian smiled and shrugged.

"So we'll have hot chocolate." She replied and Riley had to smile at that. Nick's mother seemed like a lovely woman, and his father seemed like a charming gentleman. _Must be where Nick gets it from..._ It was Carrie that Riley was worried about. "Alright everyone, let's get ourselves inside before we all sweat to death." Jillian said with a chuckle and led everyone towards the house.

Riley was amazed at the size of the ranch-style house, and not only that, but the spacious front lawn, backyard, and horse corral and stables. "Wow...this is a really nice house Mrs. Stokes..." Riley complimented in awe. It looked to be about the same size as her family's house, but this house was so much less crowded.

"Well thank you Dear, and please, call me Jillian." She replied and took Riley by the hand. "Let me show you the back."

Riley chuckled and nodded as she followed the excited mother towards the back of the house. "Alright..."

Nick watched the two women disappear and turned to where his father had last been standing only to see Carrie in his place. Nick forced a nervous smile and quickly disappeared to find his father. Bill was in the kitchen preparing the kettle for the hot chocolate when Nick walked in. "Dad, why is Carrie here?" Nick asked softly so Carrie wouldn't hear them.

Bill sighed. "Relax Boy, it's not like we did this as a conspiracy to you. We didn't know you were coming." He sighed again and turned to face Nick. "How're you doing?" He asked concerned and Nick furred his brows.

"I'm fine...but that doesn't-"

Bill held up his hand to silence his youngest and Nick nodded and let his father speak. "Carrie just got back from a business deal in Maryland. She came over to say 'hi' to us...it's not illegal ya know, you two _were_ close...Hell Pancho you were gonna marry the woman..." Bill pointed out and Nick sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah I know Dad...but Riley doesn't know about her."

"How long have you been seeing Riley?"

"Um...well...we're kinda an on-and-off couple...but roughly nine or ten months."

"And you haven't told her about Carrie yet?" Bill asked incredulously.

_There's a lot of things about me that I haven't told her Dad..._ Nick thought, out loud he said, "Well I didn't think we'd ever run into her...especially not here." He sighed and leaned against the counter. "So, what...she just dropped by after nearly nine years and decides to say 'hi'...?"

"Well...not exactly." Bill replied and sighed as he turned back to the kettle of steaming water and began to pour it into five mugs.

"Well what then?"

"Nick..." He turned back to face his son. "...Talk to Carrie."

Nick sighed and nodded as he turned to walk back out into the living room. "I knew you'd say that..." Nick mumbled loud enough for his father to hear, who chuckled softly and shook his head. He was glad to see his son again, smiling nonetheless, especially since the last time he'd seen him he was only a shell of the strong man he knew he'd raised beneath the ever disappearing sensitive cover...and he had an idea that the new leading lady in Nick's life had something to do with it.

As soon as Carrie saw Nick she brightened and walked over to him. "Hey you." She greeted softly, in the same seductive voice she'd used so many times before.

Nick smiled a little easier this time. "Hi..."

"I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"I could say the same for you." Nick replied lightly. "What're you doin here?"

She smiled and shrugged as she sat on the couch and patted the spot next to herself. Nick sat down and turned slightly to face her and she smiled guiltily and hung her head. "Alright...I confess...I came to ask your parents if they knew exactly were you lived in Vegas..."

Nick raised and eyebrow and shook his head slightly. "Why?"

She sighed and turned to fully face him. "Because I made a big mistake."

"And it took you almost _nine_ years to figure that out?"

"I was scared Nick...we were young."

Nick gave her a look of confusion. "We were 28...we weren't _that_ young. Heck my parents were already married with two children by that time." Nick replied and almost laughed at the censored version of his statement. He had been brought up to never use harsh language in front of a lady, and he had only heard his parents cuss a number of times. Being around Riley and her friends had seemed to rub that trait right out of him.

"Well things had changed since then...and Nick...I missed you." She reached out her hand and clasped his in hers. "You can't deny you missed me too." She pointed out softly, not concededly, just knowingly.

"Well yeah, I did, for a while...but I moved on..."

"Nicholas-"

"Carrie no. This isn't some sappy romance novel where the girl comes back for the guy and she falls into his arms so he ditches his chick and they ride off into the sunset..." Nick had a flashback of saying those similar words to Riley only a few hours before. "This is reality. And the reality is you left."

"But I came back. I miss you."

"You _broke _my _heart_!" Nick shouted unbelievingly. No way was he sitting on his parent's couch, with Caroline Faulk, talking about her breaking his heart...

_Oh my God...it's nine years ago..._ Nick thought sarcastically and chuckled internally. _Ha ha, sarcastic internal thoughts...? Riley's rubbing off on me._

Carrie sat back and looked down to the ground while brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She still had a tight hold of his hand. "I don't know what else to say Nicky...I miss you, we were good together...we were happy."

"And I'm happy with Riley..." He scoffed. "Last I heard about you was you were engaged to an heir to a fiber glass company out in Georgia..."

Carried frowned slightly and nodded. "I was...'till I found him in bed with the heiress to a multi-million dollar string of hotels in California..."

"Oh." Nick hung his head and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Wasn't your fault Nick...although I can't say I was much more faithful..." Nick looked over at her. "I thought about you everyday." She confessed and Nick sighed and shook his head as he slowly stood up and walked over to the center rug in the living room and turned to face her.

"So why'd you break off our engagement...? You said we were happy together, you claimed you loved me...if that's true just being 'too young' wouldn't have been enough to drive you off."

She sighed. "I didn't want to share you."

Nick furred his brows, shook his head, and shifted his footing as his hands stayed firm on his hips. "I was always faithful to you...I never strayed."

"You were married to your job Nick...you always have been. From what I hear now you still are..."

"How do you-"

"Your mom to the neighbors to my mom to me..." She shrugged. "Word gets around." She smiled sadly. "Though I didn't hear about Lil' Miss Texas out there with your mother..." Carrie pointed out with only the tiniest smidge of hostility.

"Riley..."

"Right." She shrugged and put her elbows on her knees and folded her hands.

"No one really knew about her..."

"Uh huh."

"We're happy."

"You said that..." She pointed out and Nick shifted nervously. He felt dirty and wrong talking to Carrie. Technically they weren't doing anything wrong...but he still felt like he was morally guilty for even entertaining the idea of Carrie and him. "If y'all are so happy then why are you in here talkin to me...thinkin about us?" Carrie drawled softly and Nick frowned at her.

"I love her Carrie...I wouldn't ever do anything to betray her trust. She's been burned before, and I'll sign my soul over to the Devil himself before I let _anything_ or _anyone_ **ever** hurt her again...that way they'll have to go through Hell _and_ me to get to her." Nick professed as he saw the tears forming in Carrie's eyes.

"Sounds like she's really important to you."

"She's my everything." Nick replied with more confidence than Liberachi behind a shiny new Steinway. Suddenly Nick realized it wasn't Carrie's Southern drawl that had uttered those words...it was something even sweeter. He turned to see Riley standing in the large double door doorway leading to the spacious dinning room of his family's house. There was a soft smile on her face and the soft glisten of tears in her eyes.

She blushed slightly and looked down giving Nick a better view of his mother standing behind her, smiling knowingly. She stole a quick glance at her husband, who slowly turned his attention to Carrie. Nick turned back to his ex and watched as she sighed and stood. "I should go." She replied softly and Nick sighed and shook his head.

"Carrie..." They might not have been dating, but they had still been friends for close to six years before they dated for two and then been engaged for eight months...she might not have been his girlfriend, but he still cared about her. Just not the same way as he did Riley (_A/N:_ _obviously_). "Don't go. You shouldn't drive this late at night."

"You haven't even had your cocoa." Jillian added and Nick, Riley, and Bill turned to give her the 'did-you-actually-just-say-that' look before turning back to Carrie.

She smiled and shook her head, her soft brown waves shaking as she did so. "My parent's still live right down the street, driving won't be a problem...and I'll have to take a rain check on that cocoa Mrs. Stokes."

"At least let me walk you out." Nick offered and Carrie shook her head.

"I'll be fine." And with that she quickly disappeared out the door and to her car. The four left there stood in awkward silence before slowly turning to face each other.

"...Do y'all still want your hot cocoas?" Jillian asked and Riley released a small chuckle.

**Stokes' Ranch **

**Guest Room **

**August 22, 2006 **

**1:51 a.m.**

A small shuffle of footsteps outside of the guestroom door drew Riley's attention and she opened her eyes and turned her head towards the door. She recognized Nick's shadow instantly. She smiled and sat up in bed while scooting over, making room for him. "I didn't even notice you left..." She whispered softly as Nick reappeared with two glasses of what and handed one to her.

"Gee, thanks." Nick joked and she scoffed and rolled her eyes as she took a long sip of water.

"You know what I mean." She replied into her cup and soon felt Nick's fingers brush her shoulder. She looked down to see him pushing the spaghetti strap of her top back up on her shoulder. She smiled and brushed the hair from her eyes, sighing as the hair that framed her face fell back from behind her ear, too short to be kept back in a pony tail with the rest of her long red angel waves and curls.

"I'm sorry about that whole thing with Carrie earlier..." Nick apologized and Riley shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry about being jealous...I just...you knew her, and you didn't tell me about her...and apparently you were engaged or something..." Nick nodded and she sighed. "And then...your parents had _no_ idea who_ I_ was..."

Nick hung his head guiltily. "Well..." She waited for him to finish his statement, but he didn't.

"It just kinda, hurt, a little."

"I know...I'm sorry. I also didn't expect Carrie to be here."

Riley gave a soft smile and shrugged. "Hey, she's like your Deven...popping up in inopportune places and times." Nick nodded. "And you _were _engaged to her...she's allowed to talk to your parents." Riley replied in a soft chuckle. "Y'all must've been really good friends even before you got engaged..."

Nick nodded, but offered no other information. Riley nodded and accepted what little information he did tell her and brought her cup back to her lips.

When she finished off her water and Nick took the cup and set it on the nightstand next to his as they snuggled back down under the sheets. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips as he enveloped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. Her arms wrapped around his chest as she hooked one of her arms up and across his chest to drape her hand into his hair and bury her face in his neck.

No more than ten minutes later her breathing had evened out once more. Nick sighed softly and kissed the top of her head once more while holding her tighter. He realized how lucky he was to have her more and more every day. Any other woman would have pushed and pushed for information on his and Carrie's relationship, but she hadn't. She'd settled for the vague outline he had drawn her, then sealed the conversation with a kiss and nestled into his embrace.

He was surprised his parents hadn't objected to the two of them sharing a bed, but then again, his parents were aware of his 'ladies man' ways, even if he was a one-woman-man right now. But whatever the reason, he was thankful for it. Nick released a small breath of relief and scooted down and away from her so he could pull back and look at her serene face as she slept. "I love you Baby." He whispered, just as he did every night, when he was sure she was asleep.

He then sealed his secret confession declared to the shadows and night with a soft kiss to her lips, and laid his head down on the pillow next to hers as he let sleep consume him.

**

* * *

**

A/N: AWWWW! Raise up ya'lls hands if you think they're adorable!!! –Raises hands- I can't help it...I love them. –shrugs- what's a girl to do? Well, in order to really kick off this new book and christen it into the wonderful world of I'm gonna need some reviews...any takers...? (hint hint)

'Till next chapter...

-Futuremisscsi60 (back in action!!)


	2. I Walk the Line

**Disclaimer: **I only own Riley...I don't own Nick, or his parents, or anything else mentioned in this chapter...(lol, i don't wanna give it away)

**A/N: **Alright guys, we're off to a good start with the reviews! Keep 'em comin! You know how greedy I can be about my reviews...XD. I've decided that I'm going to TRY to update this every week on Thursdays or Fridays (more than likely it'll be Fridays because I have absolutely NOTHING to do on Fridays...). And incase anyone hasn't noticed, this is rated T for now...y'all know me and my dirty little habits (tee hee) so it'll be bumped up to M as the story goes on. I figured there would be no need to scare anyone off with the big and dirty M...

Alright, I'll stop babbling now...here comes chapter 2!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**

* * *

Dallas, Texas **

**Stokes' Ranch**

**August 22, 2006**

**9:13 a.m.**

Nick rolled over in the bed and pulled Riley closer to him. She sighed contently in her sleep and snuggled against his chest, dragging her nails lightly across his shirted chest. He opened his eyes to see her face contort in her sleep, then relax and let the usual peaceful wave to wash over her face. She sighed barely audibly and buried her head in the crook of his neck, still lightly caressing his chest.

Nick pulled her closer and breathed in the scent of hotel shampoo as she shifted over, almost on top of him, using him as a mattress and pillow. He chuckled softly and fingered the long red hair splayed across his chest, tickling his neck, wondering where her pony tail holder had gone. He could feel her heart beating rhythmically against his ribs, her warm breath against his ribs and stomach, and the soft touch of her magic hands.

He loved waking up like this. She was a late sleeper by nature, and the fact that her sleeping schedule was all out of whack wasn't helping her in the mornings either. He contemplated waking her, but smiled when he realized he didn't have to as the scent of his mother's freshly baked blueberry pancakes drifted into the hallway.

Sure enough Riley's head slowly lifted up and she looked around the room for the source of the smell. "Food..." She mumbled and put her head lazily back on his chest. Nick laughed and she tilted her head so that she was looking at him before reaching out and brushing the red hair from her face so she could clearly see him.

"Mornin' Sleepin' Beauty..."

She grinned and chuckled. "Mornin' Prince...uh...whatever his name was." Nick laughed.

"Phillip. Prince Phillip."

She shrugged and mumbled. "I'm a Cinderella or Aladdin girl myself, I don't know the other Prince's names by heart..."

"Neither do I, you just reminded me of Sleeping Beauty, so I decided to watch the movie, and I just happened to remember the Prince's name."

"Uh huh..._sure_..." Riley replied and Nick growled and pulled her up towards his face where he held her firmly against his body. She giggled and 'tried' to pull away, but Nick held her there while leaning up to kiss her. She grimaced playfully and pulled away. "Eew...I don't kiss icky boys like you..." She replied and squealed as Nick chuckled and grabbed the back of her thigh and wrapped it around his waist so he could flip her over onto her back. She giggled and tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Oh yeah...?" Nick growled playfully and slowly lowered his head to kiss her softly. He moved his forearm to brace himself above her, giving her room to move her arms. She brought her hands up to cup his face, then let them wrap around his neck and dive into his shaggy hair, drawing him closer. The kiss became more passionate as she did so, letting Nick slowly run his hand up the extent of her thigh all the way to her hip, where he let his fingers trail fiery touches over her smooth skin.

She let out a throaty moan and Nick pushed his pelvis against hers, causing her to scoot up the bed. She hooked her other leg around him and pulled on his shirt, drawing him impossibly close to her. Nick pushed his hips into hers again, causing her to break off the kiss and moan softly. Nick's kisses began trailing down her neck and across the exposed area of her skin. Her hands trailed down his back and then dipped underneath his shirt to the rough, yet smooth skin beneath.

Nick's hand slowly slid into her shirt and settled on her stomach, playing with her belly button as he did so. She giggled and pulled away while dropping her head back against the pillows to throw her hand over her mouth to silence herself. Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I was just playin with your belly button baby..."

"I know, but you tickled me, then I got nervous so I started laughing." She explained and quickly clamped her hand back over her mouth as more giggles came upon her.

"Alright, you giggle up a fest, I'm gonna keep kissin you now." Nick informed her and kissed his way down her shirted breasts and stomach before dipping under the covers. She squealed and pulled him back up.

"Get outta there!" She whispered frantically and Nick laughed. "C'mon, feed me. I'm hungry."

"Yeah me too." Nick said in a breathy voice, like an excited teenager with a wily grin on his handsome face, and she rolled her eyes.

"No." She sighed and propped herself up on her forearms. "I mean for actual food."

"Well I ain't goin down there like this..." Nick said while blushing and gesturing to his current state of frustration. She smirked and rolled him over so that he was on his back as she straddled his hips, then scooted down his legs.

"Alright...you just need to keep your moaning down..." She replied while smirking and ducking under the covers.

**Stokes' Ranch**

**Horse Corrals **

**12:06 p.m.**

"No."

"C'mon Babe."

"Nick, no."

"How can a Texas girl hate horses?!"

Riley sighed and rolled her eyes and leaned against the wooden railing of the corral and looked up at Nick on the horse. "I don't hate horses...I think they're beautiful, amazing creatures, I just haven't been on a horse since the accident."

"Sweetie...that was ten years ago..."

"I know...but I'm still scared of it. I mean Hell, the horse could've trampled me to death...she nearly did!" Riley exclaimed and jumped back when the horse snorted and reared up on its hind legs. Nick balanced his weight expertly so that he wouldn't fall off, and sighed and looked over at Riley. "No." She reiterated.

"How about if I'm on it with you?"

"So that he could kill us _both_? No...I need someone to mourn my death. And if you're not here who'll do that?"

"I'll mourn you from the grave Sweetheart."

She gave a fake smile. "That's sweet. And comforting." She replied sarcastically and Nick sighed and moved the horse so that it was walking towards her.

"Riding a horse is easy...even if it's only been ten years you can't forget."

"Oh I didn't forget...I just prefer to ride only _one_ wild animal..." She replied seductively while waggling her eyebrows and Nick grinned and winked at her. "So no." Nick's grin widened as he led the horse towards her. "Nick no." He kept walking. "I mean it..." When he reached her, he held out his hand and smiled.

"C'mon...I promise it'll be okay..." She looked at him uncertainly. "Have I ever lied to you before...?" She looked at him for a minute before reluctantly grabbing his hand and hoisting herself up and on the horse in front of him. "Scoot back." He instructed and she did so. Nick grabbed the reigns behind where she was holding to help her steer. "That's it...see?" Nick asked after they had taken off and were walking around the corral slowly. "You okay?" Nick asked her. She bit her lip and nodded slowly, making Nick smile. "Wanna take her to a trot?"

Riley turned her head quickly to look at him and almost gave herself whiplash. She stared for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Uhhhh-kay."

"'Cause we can just keep walking her around if you want to." Nick offered and Riley shook her head.

"Let's trot." She replied and Nick smiled and popped the reigns a bit and gave the horse a slight nudge with his foot, signaling for the horse to come to a trot. Riley sucked in a breath and groaned a little as the horse began to trot, and Nick felt her tense up.

"It's alright Honey...you wanna slow down?"

"No." She answered and Nick nodded.

Thirty minutes later they had let the horse walk, trot, and gallop around the corral. Shortly after the horse had begun galloping a crash in the stables spooked the horse, and he bucked Riley and Nick off. Nick had been fine, just a sore arm, but Riley had hit her head hard on the ground and scuffed up her elbows, and left a serious bruise on her butt.

* * *

Nick finished feeding the horse, and walked back over to the grassy section of his backyard and saw Riley lying on her stomach in the hammock, talking to his mother who was sitting in a chair next to her, sipping lemonade. The soft hum of the radio grew louder as Nick neared the women. "Hello Ladies..." He greeted and knelt down next to Riley. "How's your butt Hon?" He asked and adjusted the frozen gel pack resting on her bruised cheek.

She chuckled and brought her hand up to block the sun from her eyes. "Better...just kinda frozen."

"I'm sorry...I didn't think she'd scare so easily."

"It wasn't your fault Nicky."

"I said you'd be okay."

"And I am...I came out of their in one piece and not on a stretcher...I'd call that a success." Riley replied and Jillian gasped.

"Lord Child, what happened to you?" She drawled and Riley chuckled and waved the question away.

"I'd rather not revisit it..."

Jillian chuckled and shook her head as she stood up. "Nicky, do you want some lemonade?"

"I can get it Mama."

"No, sit, sit. Be with each other, I'll be right back..."

Nick smiled and looked down at Riley. "You are so much like your mother..." Riley said matter-of-factly. Nick chuckled and climbed into the hammock with her and brought her to lie on his chest as he rested an arm behind his head and stroked her hair that was hanging from her pony tail holder. A familiar voice came on the radio and Nick smiled.

"I love Johnny Cash..." He professed and she smiled and nodded.

"Me too...have you seen the new Johnny Cash movie, Walk The Line?"

Nick gave her an odd look. "I saw it with you."

"Oh...yeah." She chuckled and shook her head as Nick pulled her face towards his for a kiss. When he broke away he began singing along to the familiar song.

"_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine. I keep my eyes wide open all the time. I keep the ends out for the tie that binds. Because you're mine, I walk the line. I find it very, very easy to be true. I find myself alone when each day is through. Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you. Because you're mine, I walk the line_." Nick sang in a deep, Johnny Cash, like voice. Riley grinned and blushed as she felt herself swooning.

She picked her head up as he pulled the pony tail holder from her hair and let her hair fall and frame her face. She chuckled and scooted her body up his to stare him in the eye as he sang to her.

"_As sure as night is dark and day is light. I keep you on my mind both day and night. And happiness I've known proves that it's right. Because you're mine, I walk the line. You've got a way to keep me on your side. You give me cause for love that I can't hide. For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide. Because you're mine, I walk the line_."

Nick dropped his voice a little more and sang the last verse of the song. "_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine. I keep my eyes wide open all the time. I keep the ends out for the tie that binds. Because you're mine, I walk the line_."

Riley laughed and applauded him when he finished and sealed it with a kiss. When they pulled apart she giggled and shook her head, her long red curls blowing slightly in the breeze. "I didn't know you could sing..." She replied and Nick shrugged.

"I'm not the best..."

"I thought it was amazing...I'm on cloud nine here..." She professed and cuddled up to his chest, while still looking him in the eyes.

"Oh really?" Nick asked while picking a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Uh hum..." She answered as she stroked his cheek with her hands and smiled softly. She lowered her head and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back after a minute, and smiled sweetly down at him. "Nick...I-"

"Fresh made lemonade!" Jillian called bringing out the pitcher of lemonade on a tray accompanied by three cups, Nick's father in tow. Riley pushed off of Nick quickly and rolled onto the other side of him before standing up off the hammock. Nick grabbed her hand and sat up on his forearm as she was walking away.

"Wait...what were you going to say?" Nick asked hopefully.

"I...think you should take me shopping." She replied and Nick sighed and watched her walk over and pour them two glasses of lemonade. Nick looked over at his mother and silently cursed, wishing she had taken just about five seconds longer. His gaze then settled on his father, who gave him a sympathetic look. Nick sighed. Even his father knew what she was about to say...

_Damn lemonade..._ Nick cursed silently and went to go retrieve his glass.**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Alright...first off...HA! I teased you with the beginnings of a sex scene! Yay, I still get to keep the rating at T... (That's my goal: to see how long I can keep the rating at T before we all go stir crazy!!!)

Secondly...YAY! I made Nick sing! Alright, now how many of y'all are picturing yourselves with him while he's singing that to you...? –raises hand- I AM!!!!!!!!!! XD

Thirdly...how many of y'all are mad at me that I left ya hanging at the end of that chapter...? Hmm..._what_ could she have been about to say...? –chuckles and looks around innocently-

Fourthly:...how many of y'all are now boycotting lemonade????? XD -raises hands- ME!!!!!!!!! DAMN LEMONADE! You've ruined my life!!

STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!!!

Till next Thursday...

-Futuremisscsi60


	3. Diamondback Disaster

**Disclaimer: **I don't claim them...that's why it's called a DISclaimer...oh wait!! I own Riley...and Kiersten...and the 'mystery guests' towards the middle of the chapter...yep...um...that's it!!!

**A/N: **Totally cool on the reviews y'all! I love y'all, y I will officially be updating every Thursday (probably around 6 p.m. or later...). I figured out that I get more reviews that way. Tee hee. I know, I'm a review whore... (Emma, Kit; I think I need to go to H.A.!!) lol, inside joke...if you don't know about it...sadly, it's because you're not on the inside...-sniffle- just be glad you don't have to experience my crazy insane-ness 24/7...BUT if you're reading this book...then ya kinda are...

Okay, so I was sittin at my computer typin up chapter 4, when suddenly I realized...IT'S THURSDAY!!!!! (And it has been all day in case anyone was wondering) AND I CAN POST MY NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!

Alright, alright, alright, stop shovin! I'm getting to the book now! –sighs and clears throat- Get ready everyone for Chapter 3 of You Stay With Me... I warn you...it's full of fluff and drama!!!!!

**

* * *

Chapter 3****

* * *

Dallas, Texas**

**Stokes' Ranch**

**Guest Room**

**August 23, 2006**

**2:18 a.m.**

Riley sighed and pulled back the sheets of the bed and tossed the throw pillows onto the chair by the window as Nick crawled into the bed on the opposite side of her. "How come your mother has so many throw pillows...? Does anyone really use them?" Riley asked and Nick chuckled and shrugged. "Did y'all have 'em in your rooms when you were growin up? Or were these added after the nasty children moved out of the house?" Riley teased and Nick laughed.

"Hey, I was a good kid..."

"Uh huh, sure...you never painted, colored, or smeared glue all over the walls?" Riley asked as she slid into the bed next to Nick, he laughed harder and rolled over to face her as he shook his head. "...Oh...did you decorate the house in strings of macaroni, make mud pictures, and eat paint chips?" She asked matter-of-factly, causing Nick to laugh harder and shake his head.

"I think that was only you!" Nick accused between fits of laughter.

"Nu uh! Kiersten did too!"

This only caused Nick to laugh harder before a knock sounded on the door and silenced them. "Y'all best not be in a compromising position..." Came the partially playful tone of Nick's mother, and a few seconds later the door opened. Jillian Stokes appeared and smiled when she saw Riley on her knees a few feet away from Nick.

"Mama, what're you doin up still?" Nick asked and Jillian chuckled.

"Hard to sleep with the circus just down the hall..."

"Oh...sorry Mama."

"Mrs. Stokes, can I ask you a question?" Riley asked and Nick groaned and shook his head.

"Give it up my Widdle Gwape." Nick said in a baby voice as Riley rolled her eyes.

"Sure Dear..." Jillian replied and stepped fully into the room, clinching her robe tighter as she did so.

"Was Nick a good kid, or did he cause trouble and like, ya know, color on the walls and stuff?"

Jillian furred her brows and shook her head. "No...Nick was good little boy, for the most part. When he was younger he got into his fair share of trouble, but more so as he got older..."

"Ha! So you weren't always Mr. Perfect." Riley replied.

"Well, none of my children were perfect, but I loved them all. But yes, Nicky was a good little boy..."

"And I didn't eat paint chips?" Nick asked and Jillian threw her head back and gave a hearty laugh.

"Good Lord Child no! I think you'd be permanently messed up if you had!" Jillian exclaimed.

"Hey..." Riley pouted.

**Presidio, Texas**

**Local Street Market**

**August 23, 2006**

**12:18 p.m.**

"Nick...I can't believe you brought me here."

"Eh...it's so cool...I figured you'd wanna see this." Nick replied as he kept a hold of her hand as they strolled along the streets, looking at the tiny booths along the cobblestone sidewalks. Nick kept her close to him as they walked, though it wasn't hard, considering they were traveling along with and against hundreds of other people on the street.

"Is it always as crowded as this?" Riley asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Yep. Always. Haven't you been here before?"

"Nah...we might've traveled through it...but we didn't stop to look around." Riley drawled and Nick nodded.

"Ooh, look at this Baby." Nick replied and pulled her over to look at some hand woven scarves.

"Wow, these are gorgeous..."

"Look at the hats..." Nick chuckled as he pointed to some off white cowboy hats with tan leather straps around the base of the hats, with turquoise and silver pendants and several animals' teeth in the leather. "Aren't these cool?" Nick asked as he picked one up and looked at it. Riley came up to stand partially behind him and lay a hand on his shoulder as she peered around him and smiled at the hat.

"It's nice...but I like your Stetson better..." Riley drawled in a deep voice and Nick chuckled. She giggled and pulled away, dragging him along with her. "Ooh look!" She squealed as Nick tossed the hat back on the booth and they pushed their way through the crowd to reach the booth of purses. "Do you like these?" She asked and held up the oversized leather bag.

Nick nodded. "Yep..."

"They have rings too Nicky." She pointed out the oversized rings like the one he always wore, but had made a comfortable home around her neck. "So you can have this one back..." She replied and Nick frowned slightly and looked at her.

"You...you don't wanna keep it?" Nick asked slightly hurt and she smiled and chuckled.

"Well you wear this thing every day, I figured you'd want it back...it was on loan right...?"

Nick smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I was gonna let you keep it. But if you don't want it-"

He was cut off by Riley smiling and kissing him passionately and smiling at the ring. "Yeah I wanna keep it. Just lemme buy you a new one."

"No, I'll buy myself a new one."

"No, I'll do it...it'll be a birthday present to you."

"You already gave me my present."

"Well, then this will just be because I like you."

"Riley-"

"Ah!" She cut him of and smirked. "No more outta you Mister or next year you'll get a sweater and no 'birthday activities'."

Nick shut his mouth and reluctantly let her pay for the ring he chose, and pecked her on the cheek as she handed him the ring. "Thank you Ms. Turner."

"You're welcome Mr. Stokes." She replied and moved out of the way of the booth so she could kiss him without being in anyone's way. As Nick pulled away he opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and grinned when he heard the Mexican music in the distance. He looked to find the source of the music, and smiled when he saw a small patch of road cleared with a small stage set up. A Mexican bandstand was on the stage, singing and playing their instruments as several people danced on the cobblestone roads in below them.

Nick pulled on her hand. "C'mon, let's go dance." Nick suggested and led her towards the dance area. She laughed as he spun her around then held her to him as they began to move their hips in sync with the up beat Latino music. She threw her head back and laughed as Nick spun her out and began shimmying by himself, swaying his hips along to the beat. She bit her lip as she watched him move his hips so seductively, and couldn't help the blush overcome her face and girly giggle that escaped her throat.

Nick chuckled and pulled her back towards him so they could dance together again. Riley laughed and grabbed her tan peasant skirt with one hand and began dancing around and waving her skirt as she did so. Nick laughed and held on to her hand tightly as he spun her in circles around him. She threw her head back and laughed as she collapsed in his strong, supportive arms, growing dizzy with all the spinning.

After a few songs they stumbled off the 'dance floor' laughing and joking about each of their Gringo style dancing moves. Riley shook her head, her long red angel waves flowing, and tucked a curl behind her ear as she walked hand in hand with Nick to the booths once more. "Ooh I like this!" Riley replied and picked up a knit poncho.

"...And she's back to shopping." Nick announced monotone and Riley smirked and shrugged.

"I can't help it if I like to shop...and we haven't even hit the shoes yet."

"Oh Sweet Lord have mercy on my soul!" Nick asked dramatically and Riley laughed. Just then Nick's phone began to ring and Riley furred her brows.

"I thought you left that back at your parent's house?"

"Uh..."

"Nick, you're supposed to be relaxing."

"It could be important."

"You're on vacation."

"It could be work."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What, you gonna catch the bad guy all the way from Texas?" Nick gave a saddened, innocent look and glanced at his phone longingly before looking back at her and shrugging like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She sighed and shook her head. "Answer it."

"Are you gonna be mad?"

"Just answer the damn thing." Riley instructed exasperatedly. Nick sighed and flipped open his phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Stokes...Greg?" Nick asked, barely able to hear through the static. "No, I'm not in a building. I just have bad reception...hang on." Nick turned to Riley to tell her he was going to try and find a spot with reception, but, reading his mind, she shooed him away before he could even say anything.

'I'll be here.' She mouthed and pointed to the booth. Nick nodded and walked a couple feet away to find a signal.

"Greggo? Greg you there?" Nick walked down the street, trying to find a place with better reception. About seven or eight yards away from Riley, Nick finally caught a break. "Sorry about that Greg...no, no, we're basically skimmin the border of Mexico...yes...because I wanted to take Riley to this cool street fair thing they have goin on...why'd ya call Greg?" Nick asked as he turned around so that he was facing the direction he came. He scanned the crowd for her and smiled slightly when he saw her standing at the booth she was at earlier, looking intently through the scarves, belts, and sashes. Nick waved to her and she smirked and waved back. "What about the Pin-Up? What? What do you mean my notes seem off?" Nick asked confused while turning around and crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you mean Greg?"

Greg sighed and began relaying his thoughts from earlier that day. Nick kept a good ear and mind of what Greg was saying as he looked absently around the crowd, moving back a few steps to avoid getting hit by the taxi. He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know Greg, that case wasn't mine. I worked the Kendra Blake case; Warrick worked the Gracelynn Kesters case..." He shook his head. "Well tell that to Grissom, then take the unidentified prints from the first case and run them against the radiator cap from the Wendy Milson case..." Nick chuckled. "Well ask Sara how to print the radiator cap...she knows all about it." Nick laughed as he turned back to the direction he had come from and looked over at Riley at the booth...but she wasn't there. Nick scanned the area around the booth and felt his heart fall into his stomach as she was no where to be found. He took a step forward and was about to open the gates of Hell when a flash of distinct red hair in the distance caught his eye.

He released a breath and tried to return his breathing to normal. _Good Lord Woman! I thought I told you to stay put!_ Nick mentally scolded her and shook his head. "Yeah Greg, I'm here." He smiled widely as he saw her scrutinizing a pair of jeweled sandals, and couldn't help but release a small chuckle.

_Should've known she'd go for the shoes..._

"Just checkin up on Riley. Listen, Greggo, just talk to Grissom and see what he says about the case..." Nick instructed and let his eyes wander absently throughout the crowd. His eyes settled on a group of Mexicans and one Gringo, each of them chuckling menacingly. Nick furred his brows and felt an odd feeling surround him. He followed the line of sight of who seemed to be the 'leader' of the pack, and clenched his jaw when he spotted an oblivious red head checking out a pair of shoes.

Nick felt him chest tighten and worry begin to settle in._ C'mon Stokes...don't panic...guys stare at her a lot...she's a pretty woman. Guys stare...don't freak out or you'll piss her off. _

He looked back to the pack of men and saw one of the Mexicans reached over and punched the white guy in the shoulder, causing him to laugh and nod as he continued to scan Riley from a distance. As the guys' arm extended Nick got a good view of the tattoo hidden partially by his shirt, and recognized it immediately. He scanned the rest of the men's biceps and found the same tattoo in all that same places...he recognized the emblems inked to their skins as diamondback rattlers...one of the fiercest and most venomous snakes throughout Arkansas, most of Texas and Oklahoma, the southern parts of New Mexico and Arizona, the southern tip of California...

The _Diamondback Rattlers_ were one of the fiercest gangs throughout the range of the snakes they so much venerated. Everything about them, down to the tattoos on their bodies, mirrored the rattlesnakes themselves. Nick cringed and ignored Greg's words of wonder at why he hadn't answered him yet...he saw the leader of the _Diamondbacks_ make a subtle move towards Riley.

_Oh God...okay.._.now_ you can panic!! _His mind alerted him as he spoke to the phone numbly. "I have to call you back Greg." He promptly shut the phone and went towards Riley in mere determination. Suddenly a large crowd of people shifted towards Nick, pushing him back along with the stream of people. He desperately tried to fight against them but found it useless. Nick vainly fought against them and pushed his way to get back to Riley, but he was being pulled farther and farther away from her. _Oh God...Oh God no...Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck no!!! God no! Riley get out of there!_ His mind screamed. Suddenly Riley looked up, and slowly turned to see the pack of men staring at her.

A strange look of worry came over her face and she promptly turned back to the booth, paid for her things, and left in search of Nick. She ran towards the spot he had been, but stopped when she saw he was gone.

"Riley!" Nick tried to call to her, but his voice was drowned out by the other voices, cars, and music. "Riley!!"

Riley searched nervously through the crowd and bit her lower lip in worry. Nick saw the _Diamondbacks_ move to follow her and Riley seemed to sense it. She took off walking briskly to a crowd of people, somewhere she couldn't be singled out. Nick felt his heartbeat quicken as he lost sight of her, and saw the leader motion for the group to split and find her. Nick felt his energy surge through him, and he pushed his way through the crowd, slowly making head-way and parting the crowd.

The group that Riley had surrounded herself within dispersed, leaving Riley bare and exposed. She spotted the group coming towards her and she quickly darted to the left, unknowingly throwing herself into an alley._ Oh God no! Riley no! Don't go in there! Get back into a crowd!_

tears stung at the back of Nick's eyes and his blood began to boil as he set his jaw firmly and forced his way through the crowd, probably pissing off a bunch of people, but not really caring. He had lost sight of the gang, and as far as he had seen Riley was the only one to enter the alley...he wanted to keep it that way.

He finally reached the alley and ran towards it, stopping between the buildings. he saw a breathless and panicked Riley towards the end of the alley, looking helplessly at the wall that was her dead end. She heard movement behind her and whipped around to see Nick. She exhaled a breath and ran towards him. "Where were you?!" She asked nervously and Nick shook his head.

"I got swept into a crowd...I'm sorry...are you alright?" Nick asked between breaths, both of them had labored breathing that was quickly calming, along with their heart rates. Nick grabbed her and pulled her towards him for a hug and squeezed his eyes shut, just wanting to get out of there as quickly as they could. "C'mon, let's get out of here." Nick replied, and then felt Riley tense.

He furred his brows and pulled away to look at her terror stricken face. "Nick..." She whispered frightened. Nick turned to follow her line of sight and felt the dread returning as the Diamondbacks slowly started to form at the head of the alley, the only way out. They began to move closer to the couple, sick smiles on all their faces.

Nick instinctively reached back and pushed Riley behind them, shielding her from view and 'harm'. He forced her to back up against a wall by taking a few steps back, keeping her blocked in so they couldn't get to her from any angle. As his hand slowly went away from her she reached out and latched onto it and shuddered. "Nick..." She repeated and Nick gave her hand a soft squeeze.

One of the 'henchmen' from behind the leader chuckled at this. "Uh oh Manny...looks like another Gringo got to your Chica first..."

Manny smiled deviously. "I can alter that..." He replied in a thick Southern accent.

_Wow...normally a Southern accent soothes me...but right now I feel like dropping to my knees and screaming uncontrollably._ Riley pondered and latched onto Nick's bicep with her other free hand.

"Look man...we don't want any trouble." Nick replied calmly and Manny laughed and held out his hands as if he was going to shrug.

"Nobody ever does..." He drawled thickly and chuckled. With the evil smile still on his face he stared past Nick, presumably to the wall behind him. "Marco..."

A burly Mexican man with almost black eyes stepped forward. "_Entregar su carteras ahora." _

With the demand of his and Riley's wallets, Nick felt his heart beat quicken. If they leave after we give them our wallets, then we'll be fine...if not...then that's not what they're looking for... Nick shivered at the last thought.

"Your wallets please." Manny order in mock kindness. Nick reached back into his back pocket for his cash and ID he had brought with him and held it up.

"My wallet isn't with me...this is all I have." Nick replied calmly.

"_Que acerca de ella_?" Marco snarled, nodding towards Riley standing behind Nick.

"Hand me your wallet Honey." Nick whispered softly and Riley squeezed his arm and softly replied.

"Nick...I didn't bring it. All I have is the money in my bra." Riley replied.

"So hand me the money."

"_Vamos, menearse el arriba_!" An unknown Mexican snapped from behind Manny.

"Patience 'T'." Manny replied in a suave drawl that made Riley wanna puke all over him. He gave a greasy smile and took a step towards the couple, Nick instinctively pushing Riley further behind him and clutching her hand tightly. "Hand over your money, _Darlin'_." He drawled deeply, making Nick frown at the pet name. He fought down his instinctive territorial manners and tried to remain calm, for both their sakes.

"I don't have it..." She replied softly from behind Nick. Manny looked over at Nick and gave him an 'innocent' smile as if to say 'isn't she precious?'

"Well that certainly creates quite a..." He moved over to the left slightly to gaze at her behind Nick. "_Problem_...doesn't it...?" He sneered and gave Nick a sleazy grin. Nick didn't like the thoughts he knew were going through the man's head, and felt his own chest puff out as well as his jaw clench. He narrowed his eyes on Manny, who smiled, glad knowing he had hit Nick's nerves by leering at his woman.

Manny took another step forward, then another, and Nick took in a deep breath, realizing if he backed up into Riley any more he'd push her through the wall...which he was slightly tempted to do. Anything to keep her safe. Manny motioned for Marco to step forward, which he did. Without even having to be told, he walked straight up to the couple and snatched Nick's things from his hand, and stood next to him, practically nose to nose with him.

He quickly scanned over the ID and his eyes widened. He looked up at Nick, then slowly went back towards Manny and whispered something to the leader. Nick was able to make out a faint part of what he said... '_Juez Stokes' chico_.' Nick frowned slightly. What did his dad have to do with this?

A man next to Marco spoke up worriedly. "Aye man, Salvador's gang got busted 'cause he messed with Pirtatciis' boy...aye man, they fucked him over pretty bad..." He replied in a thick Mexican accent and suddenly Nick understood. If they messed with him or Riley, word would get back to his father...and knowing Nick's father, he wouldn't rest until they were put to justice. Nick almost raised his brow at this man's craven manner. No way would any 'respectable Diamondback' let something like this stop him...even if it could be his demise.

"_Cerrar arriba_!" Manny ordered and growled as he shook his head, obviously irritated at the man's cowardliness as well. He looked back at Nick, then past his to Riley. "_Busqueda el chica_." He instructed calmly, still glaring at Nick. These words Nick understood...

Marco, 'T', and the cowardly man stepped forwards toward Nick and Riley and Nick felt his heart pounding in his chest...he knew they would probably do more than search her for ID. 'T' came the farthest forward and stood in front of Nick. "Move..." He instructed in a baritone voice. Nick stayed in place. 'T' frowned and reached into his pocket to produce a gun and held it to Nick. "Move..."

Nick stayed still.

Riley saw the gun and her eyes widened. "Nick move." Riley demanded, thinking of only his well being.

"No." Nick replied firmly. 'T' cocked the gun and Riley sucked in a breath, her heart beat quickening.

"Nick move out of the way." She drawled desperately.

"Yes, _Nick_, move..." Marco replied, grinning evilly from behind 'T'. The cowardly man next to Marco seemed to want nothing to do with this. Nick set him with a glare hot enough to make the devil himself shy away.

"No." He growled, and faster than he could think an unknown gang member came from Nick's left and snatched Riley's arm and yanked her to him...Nick quickly reacted, but wasn't quick enough for Marco's lightning moves. He reached out and pulled Nick's arms behind his back, while 'T' kept the gun pointed steadily at him. Nick frowned at his own stupidity to let himself be fooled by the diversion to get to Riley.

He looked over while still struggling against Marco's killer grip to see Manny walking forward towards Riley. Nick struggled harder and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, as if that would help give him strength. He opened his eyes to see Manny standing right next to Riley, a wicked grin on his face as he slowly look over towards Nick. "Stop struggling _Nick_...I promise to play nice with her."

Nick reared his body and grunted in hate against the man's impossibly strong arms as Manny reached out a hand and caressed Riley's cheek softly, making her whimper and turn her face away from him. He slid his hand down her neck, and chest, lingering on her breast longer than necessary before sliding down to her stomach, and stopping just above the waist line on her white peasant skirt. He caressed the soft material of her dark brown shirt between his thumb and index finger before letting his hand graze her hip bone and thigh through her skirt.

"Please stop..." Riley whimpered, making Manny grin in delight.

"Stop it!" Nick demanded, but Manny ignored him and Riley's soft cries as he slid his hand farther towards her inner thigh, calm and steady the entire time. "Get the fuck away from her!!" Nick ordered as Riley began to sob. The man restraining her put a hand over her mouth to silence her as Manny pressed his body against her.

Riley squirmed against him, making him grin. The man behind her let out a cry of pain, leaving everyone confused. They then saw the blood falling from the space between his hand and her mouth. He loosened his grip slightly, letting her stomp on his foot, raising her knee swiftly in the process and kneeing Manny in the groin. Manny cried out in pain and sank to the ground, letting her knee came in contact with his chin, actually forcing him to involuntarily jump off the ground then land down again with a hard thud. As she brought her leg back down she got a two-for-one, and slammed it down on the bleeding man's foot. She then reached back and punched him as hard as he could in the groin, making a second grown man cry and cover his sensitive area. She made a disgusted face a wiped the blood from her mouth.

'T' took the opportunity to aim the gun at her, giving Nick only a millisecond to elbow Marco and knock the gun from 'T's' hands and land a sharp blow to his gut, causing him to double over, giving Nick the chance to clock him across the jaw and send him to the ground as well. Marco stumbled backwards and Nick raised his elbow and slammed it hard into the man's face, and the hard 'crunch' of bone breaking rang through the air.

A searing pain in his side caused tears to spring to his eyes and him to cry out and sink to his knees. Marco kicked him in the chest and sent him falling to the ground. But before Nick hit the ground he reached out and kicked Marco sharply in the knee, breaking it instantly, making him cry and fall to the ground. Nick groaned loudly as he hit the ground, and felt his stomach churn as his head hit the cobblestone with a sickening 'thud'. His vision blurred and dots clouded his eyes as the bright sky was replaced by black and fading shouts.

_Where the fuck are the random people who always seem to show up in the nick of time?!_ Nick thought as he passed out.

Riley's shrill scream rang through the air, snapping Nick back to reality and his eyes to shoot open. He fought against the pain and looked over to see Manny on top of Riley, both of them a messy tangle of limbs and scratches. Riley wheeled off and punched him hard across the jaw, sending his head snapping in another direction. He reached down and yanked on her hair with one hand, pinning her down by the chest with the other. His knee rose up and he placed it on one side of her hip, pushing himself up into a sitting position, he straddled her waist. She fought against him and scratched him hard across the face, hard enough to draw blood.

He punched her hard across the cheek, cutting her skin with his ring and snapping her head to the side too fast, practically giving her whiplash. She moaned in pain and felt her vision slur from the hard jolt and struggled to keep her eye lids from closing. She fought weakly against him as he now had no problem pinning her down by her wrists. He moved to bite her in the neck, making her scream once again. He silenced her by quickly crushing her lips with his own. Manny started hiking his hand up her thigh, pulling her calf length peasant skirt up with it.

Nick took every fiber of hate, spite, passion, determination, and love he possessed in his body and forced himself off the ground. He felt a jarring pain in his side and he gasped in pain and looked down to see his shirt was covered in blood at his side. He felt it throbbing in severe pain, but he ignored it and stumbled over towards Riley and Manny, catching Riley's eye. Before Riley or Manny could react, Nick reached out and grabbed Manny's throat from behind and growled as he yanked the man off of Riley and flung him to the side as if he was a rag doll, crashing into the man that hand been restraining Riley, knocking him out again.

Riley had scrambled to her knees to aid Nick when a hand reached out and jerked her shoulder back harshly. She heard rather than felt it pop and screamed in pain. The once gutless man held the gun in his hand and placed it under her chin as he quickly backed out of the way, putting his back to Nick, whom he thought was down and out for the count...

Wrong.

Nick grabbed the guy's free arm and twisted it sharply behind his back, causing him to yelp and point the gun in the air and shoot it involuntarily. Riley stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, yelping in fear. The smaller man had darted off towards the front of the alley when Nick picked up the gun and aimed it at the fleeing man's foot. He fired the shot, causing him to scream and fall to the ground. The gunshot wasn't enough to kill him, but the scar would make one helluva story...

Nick looked around him at all the fallen men and sighed when he realized they were all either unconscious or too wounded or tired to stand. he walked over to Riley and sank to his knees in front of her, staring at her unbelievingly. _No way did that just happen... _He stared at her and cracked a small smile and shook his head. "I am never answering my phone again..." Nick vowed, trying to make her laugh. Instead she began to sob, the shock of what did, and almost happen finally catching up with her. Nick took her into his arms as she clung to him and cried against his chest. Nick held her tightly as she sobbed. She flung her arms around him as well, silently vowing to never let go.

Nick brought his hand up to the base of her head and pressed his lips into her hair, exhaling all his worries and fears onto her hair as he felt tears streaming down his face. He kissed the top of her head once again and she nestled her head in his neck.

Suddenly police officers ran into the alley, raising their guns to the men on the ground. _Oh, so_ now _you get here..._ Nick thought sarcastically and ignored the officers and people swarming around him and Riley as they clung to each other like life lines...

**

* * *

A/N: Okay...I just want to say I really hope y'all appreciated that last scene, because it was REALLY hard for me to write...no, no, no...not because our little 'protective-bubble' worthy couple got into trouble yet again (shocking!)...but because of the gang itself, and the fact that it derived from snakes...in case some of y'all didn't know, I'm really adamant about the random facts or drabbles in my stories to be accurate...unless I can't find what I'm looking for on Google, then I just BS it...-snicker-...so I had to go onto google and search for venomous snakes throughout Texas...and they had to be located in a certain region, and have a certain hunting style, and breeding style, and denning pattern...-sigh-...so I had to go through 20 pages of snake information before I finally found these suckers...**

Now, for most people, this wouldn't be bad...but I am DEATHLY afraid of snakes...y'all have NO IDEA!!!! I was walking with my friends to class one day, and a black racer slivered its way across the courtyard of our school...I swear to God I've never been so scared in my life...I let out a high pitch scream and was brought to the edge of tears, having to be comforted by my Kiersten...-cries at memory-...alright, alright...I'll stop rambling and let y'all review...

Did I mention the websites had sound effects...?! Yep! I'm talking non-stop rattling and that little weird noise they make with their tongues...-shivers- I swear to the Heavenly Lord Almighty I felt them SOBs on me!!!!!!!!! I continuously had to shake and wipe off invisible snakes and sob for a few minutes...

Lol, alright...so I'll stop it with my sob-story of my traumatic chapter...-cries- I can pretty much guarantee you y'all will NEVER hear from the Diamondback Rattlers again...-shivers-...alright, review and tell me how pathetic I am...

P.S. Just for the record...I didn't intend the last scene to go down like that...it was supposed to end a lot nicer than that, but I sat down at my computer, and my mind ran away with me...IT'S THE KEYBOARD'S FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just be glad they weren't SEVERELY wounded, and everyone made it out alive.

-The-extrememly-truamatized-and-lyable-to-let-scenes-run-away-with-her-Futuremisscsi60... (wow, that's a long pen name... ;D)


	4. Independent Corollary

**A/N: **Alright, Yay for reviews!! Wow...I said so much in my last author's note there's nothing for me to say... –ignores the reader's cheers of her finally shutting up- Okay, okay...read the darn chapter already and read what our little couples get involved into next... Oh! And, the second scene has GOT to be absolute most favorite out of this entire chapter...wanna hint? SPOILER ALERT (wow, that's really sad; when you give yourself your own spoiler alert...) Anyway...who's missed Riley's gang?!?!? Well they're _baaaaack!_

Alright, I have to apologize, as most of y'all know...I forget A LOT...and I have searched both of my books high and low looking to see if Warrick already knew about Nick and Riley...I thought that I already wrote him in as finding out...but I couldn't find it ANYWHERE...my friend and I search for like 20 minutes, and still came up empty...if, by some random turn of events, I actually DID write it, and I just managed to overlook it a hundred times...then I apologize for the scene where Warrick finds out (again?) I know, I know, it's sad that I don't know my own book...but mind y'all...Me and My Gang was a big sexy beast! And I've got another chapter book running (one on hiatus) and then a few one-shots in between...plus I have life, family, school, and chores...-sigh-...it's exhausting...

Okay, so I'll stop complaining now. Read the book...and the Disclaimer so you know who I do/do not own. (And warning: The CSIs are kinda OOC in this chapter...I promise they'll be more realistic later...it's just that I haven't written them in a while, so I have to adjust)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nick, Greg, Grissom, Jillian Stokes, Bill Stokes, Catherine, Warrick, Tina, Mandy, Wendy, or Sara...everyone else belongs to me...SO DEAL WITH IT!!! lol...JK JK...but not really.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**

* * *

Presidio, Texas**

**Presidio Palms Medical Center**

**Emergency Ward **

**August 23, 2006 **

**4:53 p.m.**

Nick groaned as he shifted slightly to become more comfortable on the hospital bed, no use. He sighed and reached over to drink the cup of water they had given him, but winced in pain as he moved. Now dealing with the repercussions of the fight, he was feeling all the pains of the battle, including his gun shot wound to the side...

_But it was _damn _well worth it..._ Nick thought, remembering how the first words out of his lips when he entered the hospital room were: 'Is Riley okay?' The doctor had smiled slightly and told him she was going to be fine. In fact, the first thing Riley had asked was if Nick was alright. Nick smiled at the memory and sighed as he laid his head softly back against the pillows. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the damned hospital bed and figure out where Riley's room was and hold her in his arms. After the police had taken the men away they quickly brought an ambulance for Nick and Riley.

So there he sat, lonely, and wanting to ask Riley if she was alright, though he already knew what her reply would be. He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, when a shuffle from behind the curtain closing him off to the rest of the room drew his attention. He opened his eyes and searched the shadow for any hint of recognition, but found none.

Suddenly the curtain was pulled back, and a nurse pushing a wheel chair entered his precinct. Nick gave a worried look to the red head sitting in the wheel chair, affectionately named Riley, (_lol, is it just me, or does that sentence make you laugh for some odd reason...?)_ as she was pushed up to his bed. He struggled to sit up, and was quickly aided by the nurse who had wheeled Riley in.

Riley raised a brow at the nurse's hurriedness to aid her boyfriend, and flash him a flattering smile. Riley gave her a skeptical look as she passed, but couldn't help smile at Nick's obliviousness. He was blind to any woman but her. (_Aww! Fluff-fest_!) Nick settled in comfortably and looked up to see the nurse, and then several others, gather around his door. He secretly wondered if they were waiting to deliver a show-stopping-number, song and dance. "Can I get you anything else?" The brunette nurse asked shyly and Riley turned around to shoot them all a 'you've-_got_-to-be-kidding-me' look.

"Anything at all?" A smaller Asian nurse called from the back, and Riley silenced her with a glare.

Nick furred his brows and looked at them confused. "...Um...no, I'm fine." He flashed a polite smile, practically melting everyone in the room, Riley included.

"Well...um...alright..." The 'head' nurse said, reluctant to leave, but was quickly rushed away by Riley's solid glare. After they had cleared out she turned back to Nick as he shook his head confused. "Man them nurses are bothersome...they keep comin' in here every ten minutes to see if I need anythin', and then they constantly walk by my door, and come in here even if I don't call 'em!" Nick replied exasperatedly. Riley pursed her lips and shook her head. "What?" He asked.

She laughed. "Baby...they wanna get in your pants..." She replied bluntly, and Nick looked at her and blushed. "And if they'd let me outta this damn chair I'd kick all their asses..." Riley threatened and Nick chuckled.

"How're you feeling? Why are you in a wheel chair?" Nick asked, changing the subject.

She shrugged. "Twisted my ankle, and my shoulder's dislocated so they wouldn't let me use crutches..."

"Would you use them even if they'd let you? Wouldn't that hurt?"

She shrugged. "Eh, probably. But you've seen the beatin's I've taken at home; I could play through the pain." At the mention of her home Nick raised a brow.

"Did you call them? Home, I mean."

"Nope."

"Are you going to?"

"Nope."

"Alright." Nick nodded and dropped the issue, searching his brain for a change of conversation. "What's your total damage report?"

Riley chuckled and sighed as she reclined slightly in the wheel chair. "Alright...you ready for this...?"

**Las Vegas****, Nevada**

**The Universal House **

**Kiersten's Room **

**August 24, 2006 **

**2:12 a.m. **

"What!?!?" Kiersten screamed into her cell phone. Several loud thuds, which could only be constituted as the men falling out of their beds and scrambling towards her room, sounded. Her door ruptured open as Shaun, Pot Roast, Jabari, CJ, and Deven plunged into her room, all of them wielding bats, tennis rackets, lighters...and Shaun holding a rolling pin in one hand and a neon green squirt gun in the other.

"What!? What?! Who!? Where?!" Jabari asked.

"Who's there!?!" Pot Roast screamed.

"Get the Hell outta here you Bastard!!" Deven ordered.

"What's there?! Who is it?!" CJ hollered.

"Get ready to meet your maker!!" Shaun warned and pulled the trigger of the squirt gun twice, spraying the foot of Kiersten's bed. Deven gave him a 'what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you?' look and slapped him upside the back of the head.

Kiersten shushed them all and tried to listen to the person on the other end of the phone. "Yes...Oh my God! What happened...?! Well are they alright...?!" She suddenly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, her mouth seems to be working _just fine_..." She shook her head and tried to suppress a chuckle. "Yeah...no...make sure they get better...yes...uh huh...thank you Mrs. Stokes." Kiersten hung up her phone and looked at the guys.

"Whose Mrs. Stokes?" Jabari asked.

"Is it Riley? Did she and that hunky cowboy elope!?" Thomas asked as he appeared from behind Shaun and Kiersten shook her head.

"That was Nick's mother..."

"You screamed because Nick's mother called you...no wait, correction...you _woke us up_ because Nick's mother called you?" CJ clarified.

"No wonder, if his mother is as horrible as he is, I'd scream too." Deven grumbled and Kiersten shot him a look.

"Nick and his mother are _both very nice_ people...I was screaming because of something else..."

Thomas grinned wickedly. "I'd like to have that man make me scream..." He thought out loud and everyone cringed and screamed in horror, Kiersten threw pillows at him, while Shaun slapped him in the face with the rolling pin.

"Good Lord Thomas I did _not_ need those homo-erotic images in my head!" Jabari screamed and covered his ears.

"_Why_ did you have to say that?!" Pot Roast grumbled.

"...Shaun where'd you get a rolling pin?" Deven asked and looked from Shaun to the cooking utensil. Everyone turned to look at Shaun's weapon of choice and he blushed.

"Um...uh...well...I was um...this one time..." He stuttered and everyone screamed in horror and backed away from Shaun's 'cook utensil/sex toy'. Thomas took the squirt gun from Shaun's hand and proceeded to squirt his face where Shaun had hit him with the rolling pin and scrub the germs away. Shaun looked around confused. "I don't get it...Andrea liked it..."

"Good Lord I'm glad I don't live here anymore..." Deven replied and Kiersten looked at him oddly.

"Yeah...you _don't_ live here anymore...why are you here?"

"...I fell asleep here..."

They all groaned again and CJ shook his head. "I swear to God you all have ADD...why were you screaming in the first place?"

Kiersten looked at them and sighed. "...Riley and Nick are in the hospital."

"WHAT!?!?!" Everyone shouted in unison.

She nodded. "They got into a fight..."

"He HIT her?!" Deven boomed and Kiersten shook her head.

"No! Calm down testosterone boy, they were at a street fair down on the border of Mexico and Texas and they were cornered in the alley by a gang..."

"What?! Are they okay?" Thomas asked.

"Are they all dead?!" Jabari questioned.

"Oh! By the beard of Zeus...!" Deven gasped.

"Holy sheep shit Batman!" Shaun screamed.

"Who was it?! What gang?" CJ asked.

"...The Diamondback Rattlers..." She relayed and everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh my God...please tell me she's okay." Deven begged and Kiersten smiled and nodded.

"They're both fine. I'll tell ya what though, from what Mrs. Stokes told me, Nick and Riley did quite a number on 'em...Nick even took a gun shot wound to the side."

"What?!" They all screamed and Kiersten nodded.

"Well, technically it grazed his side, but there was still a lot of blood loss and he can barely move."

"Is Riley alright though? Did they touch her?" Deven asked, knowing the Diamondback style. He had once had a run-in with them when he was younger and stupider...(if that's even possible).

"No, no, she's fine. Nick kept her safe...but they're both still recovering so they're going to have to stay in Texas a few days longer. Mrs. Stokes said they'll probably leave around Wednesday."

The group was shocked silent...until Shaun spoke.

"I really think we should invest in that protective bubble for her..." Shaun said, breaking the silence. Kiersten chuckled.

"Nick said the same thing."

Suddenly a noise from the bathroom down the hall attracted their attention and all the guys turned around to see an unknown man wearing nothing but tattoos and boxers walk into Kiersten's room. His tattoos went all over his upper torso, chest, back, arms, and shoulders, stopping at his neck. The men all raise their weapons of torture again, all screaming random threats to scare the man away...

"Get outta here!!"

"Robber!"

"Think you can break into our house?!?!"

"Begone Ruffian!"

"Ahhh!! Kibbles and bits!!!" Shaun screamed and squirted his gun a few times, misting the man in the face, causing everyone to stop and look at him oddly, again, as if to say 'what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you?'

The man took a few steps back and stared at them all in shock. "Um...Baby...?"

"Uh...yeah Hon...sorry about them..."

The men all turned to look at her. "He's with you?" Jabari asked and Kiersten blushed and nodded.

"...Damnit!" Thomas cursed and stomped his foot and stormed back to his room.

The tattooed man watched him go, then turned back to Kiersten. "Um..."

"Yeah, Michael, this is The Gang minus a few. Guys, this is Michael Miller."

They all turned to look at him skeptically and Shaun sighed... "And so it begins _again_..._so_...you're not gonna call her for two months then randomly turn up and force her to diner with you, then sweep her off her feet and steal her away only to break her heart, have her get into a car accident, then get back together only to freak her out by saying a dirty-four-letter-word, break up with her again, make her sleep with Deven, get back together because a television show makes y'all talk, then get a bird and a dog, sweep her off her feet _again_, and take her to Texas and get yourself shot, too...?" Shaun asked as everyone turned to him to deliver his well deserved 'look' again, then turn to Michael for his answer...

"_Maybe._.." He replied in a slightly teasing tone causing everyone to laugh.

**Dallas****, Texas**

**Stokes' Ranch **

**Guest Room **

**August 24, 2006 **

**8:02 p.m. **

Nick sighed and waited for the phone to stop ringing and his boss to pick up. "Grissom."

"Griss?"

"Nick?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you on your way back to Vegas yet?" Grissom immediately asked, and Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then scratched the back of his neck and rubbed his chin, where his overnight stubble had grown.

"Um...not exactly."

"Why not?" Grissom asked exasperatedly.

"Well...you see...long story short, Riley and I just got discharged from the hospital. I'm still recovering from a gunshot wound and lots of bruises and cuts, a sprained wrist, and a nasty gash in my bicep. Riley's got a twisted ankle, badly bruised body with lots of cuts, a dislocated shoulder, and we've both got minor concussions..." There was no reply from the other end of the phone. "_And _we missed our flight cause the damned hospital wouldn't let us leave." Nick admitted sheepishly, hating that he had to disappoint his boss. "...Grissom?"

"...Didn't you go to Texas to _relax_?" Grissom asked confused.

Nick scoffed. "Texas had other plans..."

Grissom raised a brow and shook his head. "How bad is your gun shot wound? Are you going to be alright? What about Riley? Is she alright?" Grissom asked worriedly.

"We'll both be fine...she's pretty shaken up though..."

"What exactly happened?" Grissom asked as Nick sighed and began to tell him the events that landed them BACK in the hospital.

"I swear Grissom, this woman is in the hospital more than anyone I've ever met..."

"Including you?" Grissom and Riley asked in unison from opposite ends of the phone, and Grissom couldn't help but smile as he heard Riley scold Nick about bad-mouthing her to his boss. Nick chuckled. "Oh you think I'm funny?" Riley demanded only half angry.

"Seems like her mouth is working..." Grissom replied and Nick howled in laughter, and then cringed as he felt soreness in his lower left abdomen, off to the side more than in his stomach. He quickly recovered and told Riley what Grissom had said. Grissom couldn't help but laugh when he heard her get all worked up because everyone had been saying that so far... "So when are you coming back Nick?"

"The earliest flight is Wednesday."

"I'm not worried about the earliest flight, I want you two to be okay when you get back here."

"Wednesday will be good for us, we'll be healed by then..."

"Nick. You've got a sprained wrist, your girlfriend has a dislocated shoulder and twisted ankle, you've both got concussions, _and_ you were shot..."

"The bullet just grazed me."

"Nick..."

"I'm fine Grissom. I'll see you Wednesday." Nick said hurriedly, not wanting his boss to worry about him anymore, or his mother to come in and find him on the phone when he was supposed to be resting. She had been so fraught for him to get rest that she contemplated putting Nick and Riley in separate rooms so they could essentially sleep without fooling around, or having one of their ever so recent chat-a-thons...until Riley and Nick had convinced her they were too tired to do anything and pledged to get rest.

Grissom sighed and massaged his temples. "Get back here Wednesday, we'll see you Thursday night for work."

Nick sighed and rolled his eyes, too tired to fight with his boss. "Alright, fine. I'll see you Thursday." Nick replied and Grissom sighed. "Bye Grissom. Good luck with shift later..."

"Bye Nick. Good luck with Riley..." The men shared a laugh and Nick stole a quick glance at Riley to see she was hobbling out of the bathroom with a cane to help her walk.

"Thanks. Now I gotta go help her before she falls and breaks her neck." Nick joked and hung up with his boss to agonizingly swing his legs over the rim of the bed and wince at the pain sweltering through his side.

"Nick, you've just been shot, lay your beautiful ass back down and relax." Riley ordered lightly and Nick sighed and hissed in pain once more as he brought his legs back up on the bed. Riley grabbed the cane she had left by the door and used it to help her make her way back to the bed. "I _swear _to goodness, I'm _so_ close to havin' my bladder removed so I'm not usin' the bathroom every two minutes." Riley twanged as she lowered herself into the bed and Nick chuckled.

"Lemme see your ankle..." Nick replied and she removed the wrap around bandage, holding the icepack in place. "It doesn't look as bad as before. The swellin's gone down."

"Yeah, that's about all this ice pack is good fer, I can still feel every step when I walk." She drawled.

Nick sighed. "So why didn't you take the wheelchair when they offered it to you?"

"'Cause if I don't beat the pain out now, it'll be twice as hard when we have to go home...I want to be semi decent when we leave." A small smile played on Nick's lips when he heard her say 'home' in reference to him...technically she was referring to her house as well...but she still thought of his house as her second home. "I miss everyone...and my job." She replied and Nick chuckled.

"You do realize there will be no bartendin' when you get back...right?"

"Why?!"

"Because you drink when you work...and you can't drink while you're on your meds. And you can't dance and prance around on the bar with your cute little self while you've got an injured leg." Nick lectured and Riley growled angrily and rolled her eyes as she wrapped the bandage back up. When she was finished Nick reached for the blanket and pulled it up their bodies. They both hissed and groaned in pain as they situated themselves on the bed so that they could lay comfortably.

"God we're a mess..." Riley chuckled.

"Yeah..." Nick replied, too tired to really say anything else. He could feel his eyelids drooping slightly and his breathing begin to even out, until he felt Riley shift slightly next to him.

"Hey Nicky...?" He opened his eyes and rolled his head to look at her. "I uh...I don't think I actually told you this yet, ya know, with the doctors and nurses bein up your ass constantly and what not..."

"What is it?"

She gave a soft smile. "Thanks...thanks for what you did back in the alley...I don't think either of us would have made it out if you hadn't..." She gulped slightly and nodded her head back and forth. "Gotten my stupid ass outta that jam...I'm sorry I put you in that position, but thanks for gettin' me out of it."

Nick gave her a tired smile and pulled her a little closer, trying to be conscious of the injuries both their bodies were entertaining, and kissed the tip of her nose, everywhere else on her seemingly too bruised to be touched. He secretly wondered how she was even laying down comfortably, with that nasty bruise and gash to her back and all. "I'd do it again in a Texas gun-shot baby...anytime, any place..."

She smiled sadly, knowing it was true, and thankful for it in a bittersweet kind of way. She knew she was damn lucky to have Nick love her like he did, and be willing to lay his life and safety down for her...but that upset her in more ways than one. Nick was willing to do just about anything to keep her safe, and given Riley's accident-prone nature, that posed as a detriment to Nick's safety. He didn't seem to care about himself when it came to her well being. That scared her, knowing he'd do anything for her.

Whereas it would make most women swoon at the thought of having a hunky, Texan, stud do almost anything you asked, Riley's assertive, blunt side couldn't quite accept that. She wouldn't exactly call herself a bigoted feminist, more like an assertive, strong woman. And Nick's 'let-me-help-you-with-that-lil'-lady' nature, though at times sweet, could be down right annoying.

But what she adored about him was, when she had brought this up to him no more than a month ago, he had quickly branded it into his brain, and tried to remind himself to lay off a little more, and let her be her half of the whole. She had to snap at him a couple times for small things, like _always_ holding her hand and helping her out of a car, _never_ letting her carry her own bags, and not letting her do 'men's work'.

She wanted a lover, not a mother, and a somewhat sexist one at that.

Riley was never really one of a nurturer, often said to have the maternal instincts of a shark and the comfort level of a string of barbed wire, she wasn't really sure how to be the uber feminine/nurturing part of the couple. _But...I guess if Nick made a change...then I should too. _She reasoned and sighed as she realized Nick was asleep, and this conversation would have to wait until morning.

**Las Vegas****, Nevada**

**CSI HQ **

**Break Room **

**August 24, 2006 **

**9:13 p.m. **

The familiar noises of his team congregating merrily in the break room drew a smile onto Grissom's tired face. He spotted them through the glass before they saw him, they were too busy goofing around and laughing happily to notice anyone else.

Greg had the lampshade on his head and was doing 'The Twist', causing Catherine and Sara to double over laughing while Warrick shook his head and laughed as he threw M&Ms at him. Mandy sat at the table, flipping through her magazine while sipping coffee, trying not to laugh, and Wendy proceeded to steal some of Warrick's M&Ms and toss a few at Greg while saving a few for herself.

Grissom stepped into the room and cleared his throat, causing everyone to hide their smirks unsuccessfully and jump to attention. Grissom looked around the room at his 'troops' and had to chuckle as Greg stood up straight, in perfect posture, hand up at his forehead in a 'salute' position...all the while still wearing the lampshade.

The team laughed and Greg slowly pulled the lampshade off his head, blushed when he saw it was Grissom, and carefully put the cover back on. "What's up Grissom? Do you have the assignments?" Catherine asked and straightened her appearance somewhat while looking more professional. Grissom took on a somber mood and looked down as he shook his head.

"No...not yet...this is about something else." Grissom replied and everyone looked around worriedly. He only used that tone when... "Nick is in the hospital."

"What!?" Came the collective gasp from the room.

"What happened?"

"Is he alright?"

"Oh my God! What happened?"

"Is he back in Vegas yet?"

"When did this happen?"

"Is it severe?"

Grissom held up his hands to silence them all. "Nick's fine...he actually should be getting out of the hospital now, but he and Riley are both fine...sort of."

"What?! Riley was hurt too! I've got to call Emma and Kiersten!" Greg replied and everyone else looked around confused.

"Who are Riley, Kiersten, and Emma?" They all asked Greg, but he darted out of the room to make the call to his girlfriend.

Grissom winced as he realized what he had said. _Oops...uh oh...oh well, at least Nick can't get me...he's in Texas...oh crap, he's coming back on Thursday...eh, I can be in Canada by then_. Grissom joked internally (_See, Grissom's funny on the inside...lol_).

Suddenly Warrick's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, wait...Riley, Kiersten, and Emma...as in Tina's Riley, Kiersten, and Emma? What is Riley doing in Texas with Nick without Kiersten?"

"Whose Emma, Kiersten, and Riley?" Sara asked.

"Isn't Emma Greg's girlfriend?" Wendy asked.

"How do you know Emma?" Warrick asked and Wendy turned to him.

"I don't. I caught Greg talking to her on his cell one day and I forced him to tell me who it was..."

"Wait, so how do you know everyone?" Catherine asked. "I knew you asked Nicky about Kiersten one day after shift, is that his girlfriend?"

Warrick nodded, still oblivious to the fact that Nick was in fact dating Riley. "Yeah. I guess they hooked up when Tina and I got into a fight about a month back, then she called a 'women's night' or whatever-"

"You mean a 'girl's night'..." The women corrected and Warrick blinked a few times.

"Sure...anyway, Riley, Emma, and Kiersten went to Tina and they...well, basically plotted my death-"

"I'll bet ya they ate chocolate." Wendy interrupted.

"Godiva...and martinis." Mandy added.

"Nah...Tina seems more like a margarita kind of girl..." Sara replied.

"Did they watch any chick flicks?" Catherine asked and Warrick furred his brows.

"I don't know...can I get back to my story now?" When all the women settled down he continued. "Alright, so...I guess he dropped Riley off at her house or somethin cause he, Kiersten, and Riley all peeled outta there about the same time, and they accidentally left Riley's dog at our house...so Nick called the next morning and said Kiersten called looking for the dog-"

"I thought it was Riley's dog..." Sara replied.

"It was."

"Well then why did Kiersten call?" Wendy asked.

"Apparently Riley called her and Kiersten called Nick-"

"But if Kiersten and Nick hooked up she would have still been with him...are you sure she wasn't there?"

"No...well...she might have been, I thought I heard some noises. But I thought it was just the bird or the television."

"Nick has a bird?" Grissom asked confused, finally speaking up.

They all looked over at him and Warrick nodded. "Yeah. He got him about two or three months ago..."

"You mean when he was going through that 'depressed phase'?" Catherine asked and Warrick nodded, causing Grissom to stifle a laugh. _Ooh...he tried to replace Riley with a bird...no, no, no Nicky...believe me, pets, including birds and tarantulas, cannot fill the empty space in your heart like your woman can..._ Grissom thought.

Catherine and Sara shared a look, and then turned to Wendy and Mandy to see them giving each other the same look. Something just didn't add up. "So let me get this straight...Nick met Kiersten at the fight/girls' night, hooked up, got a call from Riley about where her dog was..." Mandy stopped to think. "If Riley is friends with Tina and she had her phone number, why would she call Kiersten...?"

"Unless she didn't call Kiersten." Sara supplied.

"So that would mean that Riley called Nick." Wendy stated.

"And she got his number that night..." Catherine replied, putting one of the last pieces of the puzzle together. All the women shared a knowing look, and then turned to Warrick, whose eyes widened.

"...So Nick had a threesome?" He asked obliviously and all the women rolled their eyes and slapped him upside the back of the head.

"No! Nick and Riley hooked up that night! Not Nick and Kiersten..." Catherine explained.

"Good job Ladies..." Grissom complimented and they all turned to look at him in mild shock.

"You _knew _about this?!" Sara asked.

"Yes. I accidentally ran into them at the super market a few months back and promised I wouldn't tell."

"Whoa whoa wait! A few months back...? How long have Riley and Nick been seeing each other?" Warrick asked, and Grissom winced, realizing he spilt the beans again.

"Well...they're kind of on and off...but in my knowledge, they met last October...apparently at some club...Club Spike or something..."

Suddenly it all started falling together; Catherine looked up at Grissom curiously. "What color hair does Riley have?" She asked and Grissom smirked, she had it.

"Red..._very_ red hair."

"Oh my God! Riley is the red head Nick met at the club we forced him to go to last October? She's the girl that got Sara and me twenty bucks!" Catherine replied. "They've been dating since then?"

"On and off." Grissom repeated.

"Well that explains his slumps every few months...and his mood swings." Warrick grumbled.

"Wait...that's the girl I met at the hospital that one time! Her friend was in a car accident. I thought I noticed sexual tension between her and Nick." Sara realized.

"Is that the same red head that got into the car accident last January...? The one with the crazy car?" Warrick asked and Grissom smiled and nodded.

"I think I saw she and Nick making-out in the parking lot last May." Mandy replied and Catherine chuckled.

"Ooh! In the parking lot?" Mandy nodded and Catherine laughed again.

"So wait...how does Greg know her?" Sara asked.

"Emma." Grissom answered.

"Greg's girlfriend?" Wendy asked and Grissom nodded.

"Emma, Kiersten, and Riley are really good friends. Riley and Nick kind of hooked Greg and Emma up I guess..."

"Alright, I get why Greg hasn't mention Emma yet, they've only been dating a few weeks...but Nick and Riley have been together almost a year...how come we haven't met her yet?" Warrick asked, slightly offended.

"I guess they're trying to keep it quiet..."

"For a year?" Sara asked, then realized that's what she and Grissom had done, and promptly shut her mouth.

"How often do they break up?" Wendy asked and Grissom shook his head and held up his hands.

"No! I've already said too much. I wasn't supposed to tell anybody, so you have to pretend like you don't know."

"Gil, this girl's bringing out a new devious side of you I've never seen before..." Sara joked in mock-offense, causing everyone to laugh. Grissom shot her a playful look.

"Well...it happens. Just keep your mouths shut and when Nick is ready to tell you, he'll tell you. Until then, you know nothing."

"Got it..." Suddenly, Catherine remembered what had brought this all on. "Oh God! I forgot; why is Nick in the hospital?"

Grissom shook his head and sighed as he relayed the events that had landed the indignant couple back in their most frequented residence.

"Oh My God..." Sara said slowly, in shock. "How is Nick? Is he okay? Is he coming back soon?" Sara fired and Grissom nodded.

"He's fine, and he's coming back to work Thursday."

"That soon?" Wendy asked in shock and Grissom shrugged.

"It was the latest I could get him to agree to..."

"That man has a hospital fetish." Warrick said, breaking the silence that had enveloped them. Just then, Greg came back in the room.

"Alright...Emma didn't know anything about it, so I did nothing but worry her...so, what exactly happened...?"

**Dallas****, Texas**

**Stokes' Ranch **

**Guest Room **

**August 24, 2006 **

**11:54 p.m. **

Riley's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright in bed...or tried to. She winced and cried out in pain as she felt the immense amount of pain course through her body. She slowly lowered herself back down, managing to stifle her cries and groans as she did so until she hit the pillow and let out a soft whimper. Nick shifted in his sleep, causing her to turn her head slightly to look at him.

His face contorted as he rolled slightly, feeling the pain of the brawl as well. She sighed as she realized she had to get out of bed...she had to pee. She groaned and slowly and painfully dragged herself out of the reverie the bed provided and slumped to the bathroom.

A few minutes later after lots of cursing in pain and threats of murder, Riley exited the bathroom and limped over to the bed, her cane aiding her way. Her ankle hurt a Hell of a lot more than she was letting on to Nick, and the cane was absolutely necessary if she was going to walk at all. Something told her she wouldn't be returning to work as quickly as Nick would.

She had scolded him internally for being folly and returning to work so soon, but knew that arguing with him was a waste of breath...he was just as bull-headed and stubborn as she was. Truthfully she was looking forward to recovering at home with Nick, whosever house they decided to slum it at, and doing nothing other than sleeping and spending time with him...

But she knew other than him being stubborn, his work needed him. And he wouldn't deny his job.

Riley sighed as she lowered herself onto the bed and braced herself on her good arm and laid the slinged arm along his chest gently as she looked at his sleeping face. His long lashes sprawled out perfectly on his cheeks, and the reposed look on his face did nothing but soothe her. All the frustration of him being foolish and obstinate disappeared as she watched him sleep serenely, but more importantly, securely.

He was safe. He was alright. And that was all that mattered. She was prone to getting herself into jams because of her big mouth and stupid nature to piss people off, but she had always been able to get herself out. Now that Nick was in the picture, she couldn't just worry about herself anymore.

She spent her entire life looking out for mostly herself, everyone else around her didn't rely on her, the baby, to help them with their problems. But she always lend and ear and a hand, or even a shoulder to them when she could. She hadn't had many serious boyfriends, mostly because her relationships never lasted too long, being mostly 'one-of-the-guys'. Her relationship with Deven had been a serious friendship filled with lots of love, comfort, and support. But they had been friends for a long time before that, and had tons of other friends to help them along as well, so being the second half to Deven wasn't really all that challenging. That's one of the things that made it work, it was easy and comfortable.

But with Nick...Nick was a challenge. Deven had always been polite and courteous to her (otherwise everyone who knew them would pound him into the ground for not doing so), but he knew Riley's limits on being treated as a damsel, specifically one in distress. He knew how independent she was, and how she'd more than likely hold the door for Deven than have him hold it for her. He knew about all of her crazy quirks and had a chance to accept, learn-to-deal, and love them before they embarked on their relationship.

Nick was a gentleman through and through, but when it came down to the facts, her and Nick's relationship had started off, and for the beginning, been mostly about sex. Things had been rushed, and strained, but they had eventually evened out and smoothed over, giving them each time to adjust. That very problem had been one of the reasons she had freaked out when he dropped the 'L' bomb. She felt like he was taking it too fast. She felt like she needed to slow down and catch her breath.

She and Deven had known pretty much every little thing there was to know about each other before they had slept together, so nothing was new. But with Nick, she could barely even remember his last name or where he worked, they had both been pretty heavily intoxicated. And while her journey with Nick was new and exciting, she couldn't help but feel scared and pressured. Everything seemed to be coming so fast, even though it really wasn't...

Riley had just always been one to take things slowly.

"Baby...you know I don't like to be watched while I sleep." Nick pointed out in a soft, yet firm voice. Riley gasped slightly, being startled that he was awake, and then looked at him. His eyes were still closed and his lips had barely moved. If she hadn't known it was him talking, she would have sworn he was still asleep.

"...Sorry." She apologized and slid fully into the bed next to him, muffling her whimpers as she did so. Her body felt like she'd been to Hell and back, hitting every bump along the way while laying in a cart of rocks.

"How're you doin?" Nick asked sleepily.

"Fine..." She paused. "Go back to sleep Nick."

"I'm not tired."

"Bull. Sleep." She said firmly and Nick gave her a look.

"Well, you're bossy this mornin'."

"It's not morning; I'm allowed to be bossy." She countered and Nick furred his brows as he continued looking at the ceiling fan.

"What time is it?"

"Twelve-ish..." She said while yawning.

"Sounds like you're the one that needs sleep."

"Go back to sleep Nick." She instructed softly while rolling over to face him, but not touching him for fear of hurting him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm in pain...you're in pain. I'm sleepy. You need to sleep but won't admit it...so no, I'm not fine." She almost whispered.

Nick smirked and kissed the top of her head. "Bull. Somethin else is botherin you...and I intend to figure it out...just not while you're sleeping." Nick replied and sighed.

_What's wrong Baby...? What is it? _

**Dallas****, Texas**

**Stokes' Ranch **

**Dinning Room **

**August 25, 2006 **

**7:43 a.m. **

"This is really good Mama." Nick replied as he attempted to cut up his pancakes and struggled to get them in his mouth while keeping perfect posture...it hurt too much t slouch. Riley watched him do so with mild amusement. She herself was having trouble eating the pancakes, because her shoulder hurt too much to move, and she couldn't function with her left hand. Nick chuckled at her failed efforts and grinned as a piece of bacon was thrown his way.

Riley shot him a mock-angry look and pouted as she continuously tried to eat her breakfast. "Maybe cereal would have been a better idea..." Jillian realized and Riley shook her head.

"No! I love pancakes...this is wonderful...I just can't quite fork the flappy jacks." Riley replied.

"Sounds like a personal problem." Nick chuckled and Riley rolled her eyes and reached for another piece of bacon, but Nick beat her to it, and tossed one at her. She stuck out her tongue and tried to focus on eating her food. Nick watched her lovingly and smiled. "Want some help Darlin'?"

"No." She said defiantly. "I can do it." She insisted as she incessantly struggled. Nick and Bill stifled their laughs while Jillian chuckled openly. After another ten minutes of trying, Riley sighed and set her fork down. "I'm not that hungry."

"Let me help you." Nick instructed and reached over for her fork, ignoring the pain in his side.

"No Nick, I'm not hungry." Riley replied stubbornly, not about to have Nick feed her.

"Riley, just lemme help."

"No. I don't need it. I'm not hungry." Riley replied, and Bill and Jillian both muffled their smiles with their napkins. Riley swatted Nick's hand away as he reached over to grab her fork to help her. "Nick stop." She ordered.

"Yer so darn stubborn." Nick twanged.

"Look whose talkin'." She drawled and Jillian chuckled.

"My Dear, y'all bicker about as much as Bill an' I do." Jillian informed them and Riley sighed and pursed her lips to hide an irritated smile. "Don't worry; the arguin' never goes away...it'll only increase when y'all get hitched."

Nick about choked on his eggs, while Riley sucked back her juice too quickly and turned a funny shade of blue. As soon as she began breathing again, they both turned a deep shade of crimson and refused to even acknowledge the fact that their significant other was at the table. Riley stared at her eggs as if they held the meaning of life and tucked a stray red curl behind her ear.

"It's always about the silliest things too. I 'member once Bill and I fought for _hours _about what kinda cereal to buy...but y'all won't really have to worry about that until the babies come, though." Jillian continued. If Riley's eyes had bulged any wider they would have fallen out of her head. Nick looked to his father for help, who was already trying to subtly shush his wife.

"I never thought I'd have as many kids as I did. Bill and I both had our hearts set on three, but they just kept comin'!" She laughed heartily, and Nick couldn't help but cringe at the thought of his parents..._making_ children. He valiantly stole a quick glance at Riley who looked about ready to run out the door and never return. "But I'm sure y'all will have a sufficient amount, although Riley, Nick _did _mention you havin' a big family, are you lookin' forward to havin' a bunch of youngsters runnin' around the house?" Jillian asked, finally looking up to gauge the kid's reactions.

She saw how flushed and uncomfortable they had both become and blushed and looked back down to her food. It hadn't occurred to her that the mentioning of nuptials would make the couple so uncomfortable. "So uh, Nicky, how're yer friends doin'? I'll bet they just adore you, huh Riley?" Jillian smiled pleasantly, trying to divert away from talks of nuptials and babies, unknowingly landing in another pot hole.

"I actually haven't met 'em yet..." Riley admitted and shifted uncomfortably. _Well this is going well..._ Riley thought sarcastically and took a sip of her juice.

"Oh...um...well, what's yer family like? I'll bet it was good getting' ta see 'em again. By the way, have you called them yet to let 'em know about what happened??"

Riley shifted again and sent Nick a pleading look, before turning back to his mother. "I uh...my family an' I really aren't on speakin' terms right now..." She said sheepishly and mentally slapped herself. _Should've just eaten the damn spaghetti..._

Jillian blanched and chuckled dryly. "Wow. Well, got any dead pets I could bring up? I think that'd be a perfect end to this conversation huh?" She replied jokingly and Riley winced and shrugged.

"Actually...one year ago today my baby Beagle, Roxi, was killed by a semi..." Riley replied sadly and Jillian's jaw dropped. Bill groaned and leaned back in his chair while looking towards the ceiling.

"Lawd Awmighty, please help her..." Bill prayed for his wife. Nick buried his head in his hand and shook his head while releasing a whimper-laugh.

"...Bacon." Jillian said simply and quickly fled the table and entered into the kitchen to get more bacon, even though the table had plenty. The three left looked around at each other uncomfortably and Riley forced a smile.

"...Yer house is lovely..."

**Dallas****, Texas**

**Stokes' Ranch **

**Jillian Stokes' Office **

**August 25, 2006 **

**8:29 a.m. **

"So Mama, do you absolutely hate Riley?" Nick asked from the doorway of his mother's office, startling the older woman slightly. She jumped and gasped, then clutched her heart.

"Lord Heaven Almighty! Nicholas Garret Stokes, ya scared the Sunday mornin' dawn right outta me!" She drawled and Nick chuckled and walked fully into the room. "I adore Riley, why would you think I hated her?"

Nick raised his eyebrow. "Well, you hit the perpetual nail of sorrow and angst right on the head every darn time Mama. A boy can only assume..."

Jillian sighed and shook her head as she plopped down in the forest green leather chair. "Is she extremely upset? Did I offend her?"

Nick chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, she'll be awright. It takes a lot more than that to offend her. She's pretty laid- back."

"I feel horrible..."

"Aw Mama, don't. I was only joshin' ya..." He drawled and Jillian sighed.

"Was I that bad?"

Nick thought back and sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Yeah. But rest assured in the fact that no matter how bad it was, it could never compare to the horror that was 'Meeting Miss Molly Miners'." Nick informed her and Jillian laughed.

"Oh my! I could have gone my life without _ever _meetin' that woman...she was definitely the worst of your 'gal-pals'." Jillian grumbled and Nick laughed.

"Yes, I know. Please, I'd rather not revisit that time..." Nick chuckled and Jillian scoffed.

"That makes two of us..."

"I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable this mornin' Nicky...I was just tryin' ta make conversation." She apologized and Nick smiled and hugged her.

"I know Mama...you just kinda freaked us out with that. Caught us off guard, ya know?"

"How long have y'all been together?"

"Almost ten months exactly..."

"And y'all haven't talked about kids or marriage yet...?" Jillian asked disbelievingly.

"Yes...we're takin' it slow. And we've talked about it a little."

"Does she wanna get married and have kids?"

"Well, I mean...we've talked about other people's kids." Nick admitted and his mother shot him a look. "I don't wanna scare her off." Nick defended and Jillian sighed and shook her head.

"Awright...well, I need to get some work done, but I'll check on y'all later." Jillian replied; changing the subject and breaking away from her son's embrace.

Nick chuckled. "I'm not five Mama..." He joked and she rolled her eyes.

"I meant ta give y'all yer medicine." She drawled and shook her head. "Lawd knows y'all won't take 'em unless I shove it down ya'lls throats." She muttered and Nick shrugged.

"I don't like the medicine and I don't need it..." Nick said stubbornly and crossed his arms over his chest painfully and his mother smirked.

"...Not five eh...?"

**

* * *

A/N:** Alright, so I was nice and gave y'all a nice LONG chapter...lol. It's funny, I had most of this written before I even posted Chapter 3, but the last few scenes took FOREVER to write! Whew! And I've got semester exams...-sighs- Damn high school, it's completely unnecessary. lol. Yea, I'm thinkin about quittin and writing for the rest of my life...-gasp- OMG! Like, five generations of my ancestors just rolled over in their graves! Me not finishing school is like me getting married... 

If it happens, we'll all need to ice skate home...BECAUSE HELL WILL HAVE FROZEN OVER!!! LMAO!

Alright, alright, now be good little readers and review...and I PROMISE the next chapter will DEFINITELY feed the hunger for Nick-Riley-ness y'all have been cravin' for... I guarantee y'all ya won't expect it, and cookies to those who guess... lol.

Until next Thursday... (or if you review and leave me an email address or pen name to reply back to)...

-Futuremisscsi60


	5. When It All Comes Out

**A/N: **-Gasp!!!!- It's Friday!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG y'all...I just got on Winter break, and I forgot it was Thursday...lol, I thought it was Saturday and I still had Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday to post the chapter...then (Thank you 'Doctor John'!!) I got a review saying I forgot to post my chapter!! –Gasp- Uh oh...sorry y'all. Well, without further ado (did I spell that right?), Chapter 5... (PS, Merry Christmas everyone!!) And as an early Christmas present, a twist to my little story!

**Rating:** T still, but just to warn everyone; Riley's colorful vocabulary we all know, love, and are slightly offended by (lol) is back in this chapter, along with mentions of rape, but nothing descriptive. And then there's fluff thrown in.

**

* * *

Chapter 5****

* * *

**

**Dallas****, Texas**

**Stokes' Ranch **

**Kitchen **

**August 25, 2006 **

**11:11 a.m. **

Bill wandered in from the horse stables out back and pulled his hat off of his head and looked around the house. He spotted his wife cooking something in the kitchen and he bent over slightly to give her a kiss on the cheek. She half turned around and smiled warmly. "Did ya break in the Buckskin yet?" Jillian questioned and Bill sighed tiredly and shook his head.

"No..." He wiped his brow. "That's one stubborn horse there, an' I'll tell ya...I'm getting' just a tad too seasoned for this." He remarked and winced as he rubbed his hip and flexed his knees back and forth a bit as he balanced on one foot, with the support of the counter as well.

Jillian slipped him a sly smirk and chuckled softly. "Aww...ye're not that old."

Bill scoffed. "Jill, Darlin' please...our youngest just turned 36..."

Jillian shrugged. "Ain't that supposed ta be my line...?"

"Well, you're still young."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "So are you." Bill waved away the comment and grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter and tossed it in the air and catched it with a smile before taking a bite out of it. "You still act like a kid..." She pointed out and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't go spreadin' that around. With the mess we're in at the moment, I don't think our family's reputation could handle anymore detriments."

Jillian turned to face him fully as she toweled her hands. "So you spoke with Governor Krenzer?" Bill nodded. "And..."

"It didn't go so well."

She huffed and threw the towel down, becoming angered. "Ya know, you think the self-righteous prick would be glad the Diamondbacks are off the streets...well, at least _one clan_ anyway..."

Bill sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Well...if the Diamondbacks are off the streets, he's got no more publicity. Plus it's a disadvantage to his social circle. One of the boys is the son of his friend."

"Jackass." Jillian muttered and Bill smirked.

"Don't talk about Marcus like that Dear. Try to remember to the time when things weren't so stressed."

"You mean the time when we were all friends and 'equally low' in the government food chain?" Jillian snapped, not irritated with Bill, but letting him get the brunt of her anger anyway. Bill only smiled and took it like a man, he knew she wasn't angry with him and was only looking to blow off steam. After being married for over 40 years, you get used to being an outlet, especially in Bill's case. "I don't get it, the man gets one taste of power and suddenly he's all high and mighty."

"Jillian...calm down."

"Damnit, _no_ William Andrew Stokes, I will **not **calm down! My baby boy put _his life_ on the line and the pompous SOB acts as if it's damage to _him_! He should give Nicky a medal!" Jillian replied and Bill shushed her softly, motioning with his hands and looking behind him.

"Darlin' if you keep rantin' and ravin' like ya are, ye're gonna wake up the youngins."

Jillian sighed and shook her head, regaining composure. "I'm sorry Bill...I just hate it that Nick keeps landing himself in these situations...I know it wasn't completely his fault this time...but I really wish he'd start thinking before he gets himself..." She shivered and let the statement trail off, not wanting to even finish the sentence.

"Well what would you have had him do, Jill? Leave Riley in the alley? We raised him to always protect and stand up for his woman."

Jillian smirked a bit. "Problem is, she doesn't seem to want the help."

"_You're_ one to talk." Bill accused and Jillian laughed. "And you were **worse**!"

"Was not!" She denied and Bill thought about it.

"Awright...maybe not, but you were ahead of your time Darlin' so yer acts were seen as a downright damnation."

"Could you imagine Riley growin' up in our time?" Jillian chuckled.

"Heavens no." Came a different voice from the kitchen doorway. Jillian and Bill turned to see Nick walk into the kitchen, a smile grazing his lips. "Riley'd never survive on their way of life. I could see her havin' givin' Alice Paul, Lucretia Mott, and Cady Stanton a run fer their money."

"Well, I'd have been good friends with 'em anyway..." Came yet another Southern drawl from behind Nick. Nick turned around and his parents peered around them to smile at Riley.

"Aren't y'all supposed to be sleepin'?" Mrs. Stokes drawled with a teasing smile adorning her gracefully aged face.

Riley and Nick shrugged and jabbed a thumb at each other.

"She snores."

"He snores."

They accused in unison, then turned to give each other a disbelieving look. "Do not!" The denied in unison yet again.

Jillian bit her tongue to keep from blurting out how perfect they were for each other when she looked Riley up and down and gasped at what she saw. "Bryn Riley Ann Turner! _Where_ is yer cane?!" Nick and his father followed Jillian's line of sight.

"Wow...didn't think I'd be hearin' that sentence fer another fifty years...hey, wait, how do ya know my full name?" She asked and Nick gave her a disapproving look.

"Why aren't ya usin' yer cane?"

"'Cause I don't need it."

"Liar. Ye're leanin' on the counter."

"Same thing as leanin' on a cane. Look, Nick, how am I gonna walk again if I don't start puttin' some weight on my ankle now?"

"Ri-"

"I'm not usin' the cane so you'll just have to deal Sweets." She replied and Bill shot Jillian an accusing look, telling her that was the same thing she did. "I swear Nick, I actually do feel a lot better...and I think they misdiagnosed my shoulder, 'cause it don't hurt." She drawled.

"Alright. Now I **know **ye're lyin' because I _heard_ yer shoulder pop..." Nick pointed out softly, almost in a whisper. She sighed and shook her head.

"It doesn't hurt."

"I'm not gonna argue with you about this."

"...So stop talkin'." Riley concluded and shrugged as she came fully into the kitchen and smiled at the smell of what Mrs. Stokes was cooking. "That smells delicious Mrs. Stokes."

"Why thank you Dear, it's fried green tomatoes."

"Oooohh, I can't stand tomatoes, but this smells really good." Riley leaned in a little and Mrs. Stokes chuckled.

"Ya know this is Nicky's favorite lunch. It was the only kind of sandwich he would eat as a kid, well, that and Bill's infamous Country-Fried Steak Sandwich...yum-my was that good?!" Jillian exclaimed and Riley laughed as Nick rolled his eyes at their babbling. His father nodded towards the horse stables, and Nick followed him out the door.

Nick and his father walked slowly side-by-side out through the patio, backyard, all the way down to the dirt road where the truck was parked. Bill climbed in the driver's seat with Nick riding shotgun, both silent for the short ride out to the guesthouse and stables. The Judge parked the truck in the dirt driveway by the tiny guesthouse as they both walked into the air conditioned unit.

"So...what's so secret that we had ta go out to the 'Safe House'?" Nick asked as he sat down at the bar top in the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Nicholas, you know I don't doubt yer abilities to defend yerself or yer woman."

"'Course not Sir, you taught me everythin' I know..." Bill sighed and nodded. "Dad...?"

"Nick, the Governor doesn't want this case to see the inside of a courtroom..."

"Well good, a speedy prosecution is the best route." Nick replied while taking a sip of his water, misunderstanding his father's statement. Bill sighed and shook his head.

"No Son...Governor Krenzer doesn't want a prosecution _at all_..."

"What!?" Nick shouted and Bill sighed and winced. "Bull shit!"

"Son-"

"No! I'm sorry Sir, but this is** ridiculous**! They tried to _kill us_ and..._assault _Riley." Nick forced the words out. Bill looked at his son helplessly and felt his heart tugging, he knew his son had taken the attack roughly, who wouldn't, but having to tell his son that they weren't going to get justice for it, he felt like someone was ripping his heart out of his chest and stomping it into the ground. "This is BS! How could he not want to prosecute 'em!? They're the most precarious gang in the Southern US! What is his friggin **problem**?!"

"Well...apparently the leader of the Diamondback gang that you took down is the illegitimate son to the Governor's personal friend, Robert Callahan..."

"So, what, _just because_ the _big bad _leader of the Diamondbacks is the bastard child of some hot-shot by association to the Governor they're just gonna **ignore** the fact that they tried to kill me and rape my girlfriend?!! What about every other person they've gone up against?! 'Cause I know we weren't the first, they're just gonna let them not get justice?!" Nick boomed.

Bill sighed and walked around the counter to the barstool next to Nick, and sat down. "Nicholas..." He sighed helplessly and gave his son a feeble look. "I'm goin' ta do everythin' I can to make sure I get you and Riley get the justice y'all deserve, and _every other_ _one_ of their victims. Yer mother will be on their tails too, so don't worry about this son. Just go on like everythin's normal and I'll keep you posted. We're goin' to fight this. We won't take this sittin' down that's fer _damn_ sure." His father said firmly, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

If Nick wasn't preoccupied with homicidal thoughts of the Governor, he'd be extremely thrown off by his father's comforting nature. His father wasn't really a man to show much emotion, except when Nick did something really wrong. And even then it was just a firm lecture and a punishment that got him out of his father's sight. True, he had a good relationship with his father, they were close...but you can only get so close with a brick wall.

Nick always excused his emotional nature as showing emotion for himself and his father...kinda like he does with Grissom. His boss' apathy was one of the reason's he had become a surrogate father to Nick. The only exception being that the Judge showed slight more emotion than the scientist.

When Bill Stokes became Judge Bill Stokes in the courtroom, he had more spunk than a spitfire. He never stopped until he delivered justice, and this time would be no different, especially now since it involved people close to him. This wouldn't end here, they were going to catch these bandits and make them pay for what they had done and attempted to do.

Now all he had to do was get his son to believe it.

"Sir, no disrespect, but I'm not gonna just sit back and let ya handle all of this by yerself."

"Son, I'm not goin' ta do it all by myself, yer mother and a team of the best prosecutors and political powers in debt to us are gonna help...you can't do anythin' from Vegas. Just take Riley home and make her think everythin' is okay. I don't want either of you worryin' about this, and I personally think that it'd be better if she didn't even know."

Nick fervently shook his head. "No, no, no, uh uh. _No way_ Dad. I can't keep this from her. She deserves to know...plus, she'd eventually find out and ream my butt for not tellin' her."

Bill sighed. "I understand you don't wanna upset her by not tellin' her, but she's stressed about this, is the knowledge that it may go all to Hell gonna be the best thing fer her?" Bill drawled and Nick sighed and shook his head.

"I can't abuse her trust. She _needs_ to know. I'm sorry Sir, I don't mean to go against yer wishes...but I have to think about her too...and yeah, it may not be the _best _thing for her condition...but you've seen how independent she is, she's already kicked my ass up an' down a bijillion times fer tryin' ta think for her..."

Bill nodded, and then furred his brows. "_Bijillion_?"

Nick nodded. "It's somethin' I picked up from Riley..."

"Ah..."

**Dallas****, Texas**

**Stokes' Ranch **

**Horse Stables **

**August 25, 2006 **

**12:41 p.m.**

Nick took Riley by the hand and walked slowly with her into the horse stables, careful of how fast he walked so that she wouldn't strained her ankle too much. When they finally reached the stables, Nick led her to the first stall and pulled up a stool so that she could sit and rest her ankle as she looked at the horses.

Nick walked up to the gate and called the horse over. "C'mere..." He said softly and called the horse one more time, as the Buckskin slowly made it's way towards Nick. Nick took a few steps back so that he wasn't invading the horse's space, before slowly reaching out a hand to stroke the horse's nose. "This is our newest one. She's still pretty young, stubborn as Hell too..." He replied and she chuckled.

"What's her name?"

"We ain't got one yet." Nick drawled and Riley nodded and stood to walk towards her. Nick took a step back and away so that the horse wouldn't feel too crowded. Riley petted the horses nose and smiled.

"She's gorgeous..."

"Dad was breakin' her in this mornin'..."

"So I heard...with no success."

"He's thinkin' she can't be tamed." Nick explained and Riley shrugged.

"Some are just like that." She grinned as the horse came closer, letting Riley pet under her jaw. "She's extremely gorgeous..."

"Yeah...it's a shame Dad can't tame her."

Riley shook her head. "She's more beautiful like that. The mystery and free spirit...it makes her intriguing." Riley replied and Nick thought about it. True, right now it was all fun, fine, and dandy, but in the long run they'd have to get rid of her. There was no use in keeping her if they couldn't break her. "So," Riley turned to look at him, leaving the horse to her space. "What'd you wanna talk to me about?"

Nick sighed and gestured to the seat. She waved her hand saying she was fine and crossed her arms over her chest. Nick sighed and looked at her. "My Dad spoke with the Governor earlier this mornin'..."

"Okay..."

"The uh...the Governor isn't seeking prosecution for the Diamondbacks...we're not going to court and they aren't going to jail..."

"What!?!?" Riley screamed, jumping up quickly and spooking the horse. Nick winced and walked towards the horse to calm her down.

"My parents are organizing a team of prosecutors and political powers to deal with this. They're not accepting this bogus call." Nick replied while petting the horse's nose to calm her.

"Why doesn't the damn Governor want them behind bars?! Can he even _do_ that?! What's that fucking prick's **problem**?!" She growled and shook her head angrily. "I _knew_ there was a reason I left Texas. **Jackass**!" She snarled.

Nick calmly relayed all the information his father had told him. All the while watching her hobble back and forth while growling and muttering profanities in Spanish. "...They want us to go back to Vegas and try to function normally while they get this whole damn mess straightened out."

Riley shook her head and sighed to release her anger while placing her hands on her hips and looking away. "I don't fuckin **believe** this..." She growled.

"Listen, Ry, I know this is really stressful, but they're right. There isn't much we can really do from Vegas, and we can't stay here...we're going to be as involved as possible from Vegas, but we have to back off when they say to, otherwise it'll be a compromised case, and we'll _really_ be screwed..."

"I don't like this Nick...we're still at risk in Vegas. They could come after us again. We may not have sent 'em to jail yet, but we sure as Hell pissed 'em off."

"I thought about that...my mother said she's gonna try and get a civil suit against them to start with, at least with that we can keep them in Texas for a while-"

"Where they can still get **other **innocent people in the process." Riley interrupted. "What about yer parents? What about my parents? Are our families at risk? God what the fuck is that prick's problem?!" Riley cursed in reference to the Governor. "Everyon's at risk."

"TROs." Nick answered.

"Ya mean a little piece of paper...what're we gonna do with _that_? Give 'em a paper cut?!"

"Riley, if they _do_ come near us we can get them with the TRO, they'll _have_ to go to jail for that. Governor Krenzer doesn't have any say what happens in Vegas."

"But he can still get to our families here...Nick, half the women in my family are pregnant...we've all got families and ties to the law...they'd be easy to trace. And what about _yer _family? Aren't y'all all in law enforcement?"

"Yes..."

"Nick...it's not safe."

"It'll be fine Riley. My parent's and their teams are going to work 'round the clock to get justice."

"And I'm thankful fer that...but I'm still not convinced."

Nick walked towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace, placing one arm along her mid back and one hand at the base of her neck while pressing his lips softly against her forehead. "Darlin'...I _swear_ on my _life_, I am goin' ta do _anythin' _and _everythin'_ in my power to keep you safe. I won't let _anythin' _happen to you. I swear it. I may have failed you before but I'm not goin' to again."

Riley pulled out of his embrace and looked at him oddly. "You didn't fail me. What are you talkin' about?" She drawled.

"I let you get hurt-"

"And you also saved my life..." She grabbed his hand. "I wouldn't have made it outta there if it wasn't fer you. I saw 'Marco' or whoever point that gun at me...you did **not** fail me."

"...I promise what almost happened will _never _happen again, alright? I promise." He kissed her softly on the lips. "You mean too damn much to me fer me to ever loose you like that...I wouldn't be able to deal if you were ever hurt."

Riley stepped back into his embrace and slipped her arms underneath his and clung to his shoulders from behind. He softly pressed his lips into hers and wrapped his arms around the small of her back, pulling her closer. After a few seconds they broke away and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I promise I'll keep you safe..."

**Las Vegas****, Nevada**

**CSI Crime Lab **

**Grissom's Office **

**August 25, 2006 **

**5:13 p.m. **

"Come in." Grissom croaked gruffly as he cleared his throat and tried again in response to whoever had knocked on his office door. "Come in." He replied more firmly. The door opened slowly and a familiar long legged brunette slipped into the room, a soft smile on her face. Her presence being enough to make him smile, he smirked at her and gestured to the chair she was walking towards.

Instead of stopping at the chair like she normally would, she continued passed it and walked up to him and kissed him square on the lips. When she pulled away he smiled.

"Hi."

"Hello. You weren't there when I woke up this morning." She commented and sat on the edge of his desk, careful to avoid any papers or little insects that may have been crawling around on his desk.

"Paperwork." He said gesturing to his desk.

She smiled and looked to where he was gesturing. "Yeah, I figured." She tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear as she turned back to face him. "How much sleep did you get?"

"Four hours at most..."

"Pin-Up?"

He nodded and let the conversation lapse into awkward silence. "I hate it that he's smarter than me..."

"He's not-"

"Yes, he is. No serial has ever gotten this far under my purview." Grissom argued. "He's killed 24 innocent women..._24_ Sara." He expressed while pulling off his glasses.

"I thought it was only 23?"

"I just called Catherine and 'Rick out to the 24th victim..." Grissom looked at her sadly, helplessly. He shook his head slowly and let his gaze fall to the floor. He slouched forward and rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. He could feel a migraine coming on...they were getting worse. Sara reached out a grabbed his had. "I feel like its not enough anymore..." He admitted. "Were you ever afraid of monsters in your closet?" Sara nodded. "Well that's what this sick bastard is to me...he's like a monster I can't get rid of."

"Grissom, you make a difference...you _are _smart enough to catch this guy...he _will _slip up."

"I don't-"

"Grissom..." She interrupted and knelt down in front of him. "You will catch him. You _are_ enough to catch him." She slowly pulled him into a hug, wrapping him in a comforting embrace to let him know he wasn't alone in this. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her Jasmine shampoo.

_It's not enough anymore...it's not enough..._ Grissom thought to himself as he sighed deeply. _I wish it was...but it's not..._

**Dallas****, Texas**

**Stokes' Ranch **

**Guest Room **

**August 26, 2006 **

**1:23 a.m. **

_He laid in his bed, a presence in the air telling him something wasn't right. he pulled the covers tighter; afraid the monsters in the closet would jump out at any moment and swallow him whole. A creak in the floorboards outside his room made him jump. He looked at his door, afraid that the monsters had somehow snuck out of his room and were going to taunt him from the hallway, just to throw him off. _

_He heard the floorboard creak again under a mysterious weight and he gasped and ducked under the covers. "God..." He prayed in his soft, childish voice. "Please make the monsters go away..." _

_Suddenly the door to his bedroom opened, and he pulled the outer space covers down a little to get a glance of the form in his doorway. He let out a tiny breath of relief when he saw it was only his babysitter. She seemed nice earlier. She let him watch cartoons when the other babysitters didn't, gave him candy, and lots of hugs. _

"_Amy...?" He called out softly, as the babysitter walked towards him wordlessly. "Amy?" He replied again and sat up, but a hand reached out and pushed him back down. _

"_Lay down Nick." She instructed in her honey sweet Southern accent. _

_He did as he was told, after all, the babysitters always knew best. She kept her hands on him even though he was already lying down. "Amy?" _

"_Sssh...be quiet Nick." She ordered softly. _

_Nick did as he was told and frowned when she ran her hands down his tiny body. "Amy-"_

"_Be still Nick. Be quiet, and do as you're told. What did your Ma say before she left?" _

"_To be a good boy." Nick answered in a trembling voice as her hands continued to feel across his body and violate him. He avoided looking at her by focusing his big brown eyes on the ceiling above him, zeroing in on one of the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. _

"_That's right...now be a good boy and do as I say...Nick..."_

"_Okay."_

"_Okay what?" _

_He snuffled. This wasn't right. He might not know much, but he knew this wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to be here and this wasn't supposed to be happening. "I'll be a good boy." He whimpered as her hands slid to the bottoms of his astronaut pajama bottoms. _

"_That's right..." Her hands slid into his pajamas..._

"That's right Nick, wake up..." A voice gently prodded. Nick gasped in fear of the figure hovering over him, and pushed it away, hearing it gasp in surprise and groan as it hit the ground.

His heart was pounding so loudly in his ears he was sure that the house would shake, he felt dizzy and nauseous as his stomach climbed higher and higher in his throat, threatening to seep passed his lips, his mind felt a blur, as did his vision as he slowly focused in on the room around him. It wasn't his old room, he wasn't nine, and the evil woman that stole his innocence wasn't grinning sickly and leaving out the front door, playing it up to his parents as the conniving bitch left.

...So who was the figure hovering above him...?

"Riley?" Nick asked tentatively and looked around for her. She wasn't on the bed. He drew his knees closer to his body, just as he did the night so many years ago, and waited for a response. "Riley...?" He whimpered vulnerably.

"Nick?" Came the familiar drawl, except more scared and faltering. She slowly made her appearance as she stood up from off the floor, trembling as she did so. "Are you...you um..." She shook her head. "You were havin' um...a nightmare..." She drawled her accent thick with sleep and worry.

"Oh." Nick said. _Yeah, I pretty much guessed that..._

"Are you awright...?" She asked, still not making a move to come towards the bed.

"Yes." _Lie._ "Are you okay?" _Please be okay._ "Did I hurt you?" _I didn't mean to hurt you._

"Uh...no...I'm fine." She took a step towards the bed. The darkness of the room prevented her from seeing Nick tense as she sat down on her side of the king size bed. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." Nick answered and Riley slowly nodded and moved a little further in the bed. "No. I don't."

She sat fully on her side, looking at him questioningly, but didn't push. "Awright..."

He laid back down and she slid under the covers next to him and went to place a hand on his chest. As soon as her hand made contact with his skin he bolted up in bed and threw the covers off. "I'm going to get some water." He fibbed as he hurried from the room. Riley sat on the bed, looking at the door Nick had dashed out of and furred her brows.

_What was all that about...? _

**Dallas****, Texas**

**Stokes' Ranch **

**Living Room **

**August 26, 2006 **

**9:24 a.m. **

Riley set her bag down by the front door, next to Nick's duffel bag and sighed, wondering where he had gone to. She hadn't seen him since the incident the night before. As far as she knew he had never returned to the room, and had avoided her all morning. He wouldn't even look at her at breakfast.

"Riley..." She heard Jillian call her name from the Den and she smiled.

"Comin' Mrs. Stokes." Riley answered and walked towards the Den, crossing Nick's path on the way. He stopped in front of her and his eyes widened slightly as if he hadn't expected her to be there. "Hey..." She said softly and laid a hand on his bicep, making him look down at it oddly, as if it was avoiding his personal space. She furred her brow and removed her hand. "Are you awright?"

"Riley?" Mrs. Stokes asked from the Den again. Riley looked to the door, then back to Nick before stepping in front of him and walking into the Den, turning her face away from him at the last minute as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yes Mrs. Stokes?"

"I told you Dear, call me Jillian." Jillian instructed and Riley smiled.

"What is it Jillian?"

"Look what I've found." She held up a blue and white plaid book with Nick's name in block letters on the front. "Nicky's baby book." Jillian gushed and Riley giggled. "I figured since today is y'alls last day we could take a gander at it..." Riley squealed in joy and Nick groaned from the doorway.

"Mama, c'mon we're leavin' soon..."

Riley and Jillian turned to look at Nick in the doorway. "Oh shush yerself boy, we've got time." His mother drawled and giggled mischievously as she opened the book. Bill walked in from the doorway and laid a supportive hand on his son's shoulder before giving him an apologetic look and walking into the room. "Oh, look Riley, Nicky's first day home."

"Awww!" Riley beamed as she got a glimpse of a full head of brown hair peaking out from under the blue blanket.

"And here's Nicky's first Christmas..." She showed Riley a picture of a baby Nick in a diaper and Santa hat, frowning at the camera.

Riley laughed and looked behind her as she heard Nick approach her. She smiled at him and chuckled as he shook his head. "That's not me." He denied.

"Yes it is!" Riley replied and Nick shot her a look and a smirk.

"How would you know?"

She pointed to the picture. "You still have that birthmark on your thigh."

Nick smirked at her. "And you would know this how...?"

Riley blushed and looked away. "So what's the next picture?" She asked, quickly changing the subject. Jillian happily complied.

"Nick's first Easter..."

"Awww!" Riley replied as she saw Nick in a white onesy with a white cotton ball on his butt and paper bunny ears on his head. His nose was painted pink with black whiskers and little freckles on his cheeks and a pink bow around his neck. Riley about doubled over laughing. "Ya know...Paige had that exact outfit one Easter..." Riley gasped between breaths. Nick grabbed the book.

"No way is that me!" He objected and Riley snatched the book back.

"It is, get over it."

Jillian turned the page and laughed when she saw the picture of Nick laying on a blanket spread out on the floor, no more than two, sucking his thumb while clinging to a teddy bear with a shaggy dog next to him, protecting him from anyone that would try to come near him. "Oh Nicky, this was after his second birthday...poor little man was so tuckered out."

Riley laughed. "He's still like that. He could go out for dinner with me and fall asleep as soon as he walks through the door."

Jillian laughed and turned the page. "Oh look! Nick and his sister won the talent show at the Family Reunion when they did a duet of Car Wash by Rose Royce..." Jillian explained as Riley looked up at Nick and laughed as he blushed and turned his head away. "And this is Nick one day after preschool when Maggie, Shannon, and Erica got a hold of him..." She explained and showed Riley the picture of Nick in a red floppy hat with silk flowers on the brim and a floral blue and yellow 50's dress and a string of pearls. He was standing in his mother's white high heals with ruffles around the opening of the toe and a bow on the front. He was giving a big familiar grin, except this grin was decorated with red lipstick, pink rouge blush, and blue eye shadow.

Riley fell off the couch laughing as she gripped her stomach with laughter. "Oh my God!!" She laughed and Nick grabbed the photo album and began running away with this.

"Alright, this thing is gettin' burned." Nick announced as Jillian took off after him.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here Nicholas Garret Stokes!!" Jillian ordered as Riley rolled on the floor and wiped the corners of her eyes. She looked up to see Bill sitting in his lazy boy, shaking his head.

"That was the only time I ever regretted having a boy after having five girls." Bill explained and Riley laughed harder. As she heard Nick yelp and Jillian walk back into the room, a big grin on her face.

"Ready for more pictures Dear?" She asked.

"Oh, I _so_ want copies of these..."

**Las Vegas****, Nevada**

**Flight 624 **

**First Class **

**August 26, 2006 **

**1:06 p.m. **

"Attention passengers, this is your Captain speaking, we're about ready to land, so make sure all your seatbelts are fastened and your trays are away, as we will experience slight turbulence. We should land in a few minutes. Good luck down there while ya gamble, remember to be safe, be courteous...and be lucky!" The pilot exclaimed and Nick shook his head and chuckled.

Despite all the commercialism he despised...he really missed his home, and couldn't wait to see his friends. After turbulence, Nick gently shook Riley's shoulder to wake her. "Riley...Baby, wake up."

"Mmmmm...go away." She grumbled and shifted uncomfortably in her seat trying to resume her sleeping.

"C'mon...don't make me call you by your pet names..." Nick threatened and sighed when she still made no move to wake up. He sighed and looked absently around the plane to see a group of men in red and white striped suits and white hats with tiny red roses through them, with matching white pants and shoes. Nick smirked as he heard them singing a telegram for a man named Todd proposing to a lady named Susie. He grinned evilly and spotted an empty seat next to them, which he quickly stole. "Hey fellas, my name's Nick and that's my gal Riley over there...would y'all mind doin me a favor...?" Nick asked as he held out two fifties.

The presumed leader of the group looked at the other three and smiled as he snatched the money from Nick's hand. "Anything..."

"Anything..."

"Anything..."

"Anything..." They all sang from Baritone to Soprano voices before joining in on unison:

"You like...!" They sang in their expert ranges.

Nick gave an evil smile. "Well..."

* * *

"Wake up Ms. Turner! The sun is shining bright! You've slept right through the whole darn flight!" The four singers shouted to Riley in their diverse ranges of pitch. Riley jolted awake and stared at them in complete shock. "Now we know that you hate flying, your lad there told us so! So we've come to soothe you with a message and a show!" They moved to form a straight line and put on their jazz hands as Riley gaped at them and the other passengers enjoyed the entertainment, while Nick rolled around in the isle laughing. "You were quite taken with Nick's parents; they think you're charming and sweet. So get on up and off this plane so he can sweep you off your feet." They sang while pointing to Nick. "Wake up Ms. Turner! The sun is shinning bright! You slept like a baby, drooling, and quite a sight!" Riley blushed a deep red. "We're here to entertain you and make sure you stay conscious, lass. So don't fail us now, or he'll take his hundred bucks back!" The Soprano man sang the last part making Riley duck her head and blush. 

"It's a whole new day..."

"Day..."

"Day..."

"Day..."

"So try to stay awake..."

"Awake..."

"Awake..."

"Awake...and don't be the last one off the plane, man that's a pain!" The Baritone noted, causing the plane to erupt in laughter. They did a little shimmy and formed into a semi-circle.

"Stay awake Ms. Turner! The sun is shining bright! You slept so soundly, you gave Nicky quite a fright! Greet the day with coffee and cream! Heck, go shoe shopping! For you it'll be serene!" They shimmied back into a straight line. "Wake up Ms. Turner! The sun is shinning bright! You slept right through..."

"Through..."

"Through..."

"Through..."

"The whole darn flight!!" They sang in unison and ended with big smiles and spirit fingers. Everyone applauded and Nick laughed and stepped forward.

"Thank y'all very much..." He shook their hands and they tipped their hats at him as everyone gushed at them and laughed. Nick grinned as he walked towards a very embarrassed Riley who was blushing and shaking her head.

"You are a special kinda crazy Nick..." Riley drawled and Nick shrugged and pulled the bags down from the overhead compartment and kissed her quickly on the lips. "And don't think I won't get you back in your own crazy way..."

Nick chuckled deeply. "Looking forward to it..."

**Las Vegas****, Nevada**

**McCarran**** International Airport**

**Baggage Claim **

**August 26, 2006 **

**3:16 p.m. **

"No way Nick..."

"Aww...c'mon baby."

"No! I caved on the whole 'Naughty Nurse' thing, but a _definite_ no to this..."

"C'mon...you've let me tie ya up before..." Nick drawled softly, a wicked grin before and she laughed.

"Yeah, I've also let you lick whipped cream off my breasts, suck M&Ms outta my belly button, and cover me in Cherry Sauce...look how well _that_ turned out!" Riley drawled thickly and turned slightly to see an older couple staring at her in shock and a few teenage boys blushing. She rolled her eyes. "We have a _very_ healthy sex life, so sue me." She explained to the older couple, making the man grin and the woman turn up her nose.

"Can I have her for Christmas?" The older man and teenage boy asked in unison and Nick raised a brow and gave them both a look.

"I don't think the old man's ticker could handle her...and you're too young to die of a heart attack." Came a voice from behind Nick. The boy scurried off and Nick and Riley turned around to see Tina and Warrick standing there, smirking at the pair. "Trying to sell your girlfriend as a prostitute Stokes?" Tina asked and Warrick winced, remembering back to Kristy, knowing his wife didn't know about that and hoping Nick wouldn't take too much offense against it.

He seemed to not notice and smirked and shrugged. "Ya think she's kiddin when she says she works the corner?" Nick joked while poking a thumb at Riley. The four of them shared a good laugh and Warrick shook his head.

"Damn your face is uglier than usual. Griss wasn't kiddin'." Warrick replied and Nick swatted his friend's hand away as he tried to turn Nick's head. "And what the Hell is up with your voice!?" He asked and Nick chuckled.

"My accent got thicker ever since I went home..." He drawled in a full swing Texas accent.

"How're you feelin' Riley?" Tina asked and Riley shrugged.

"Tired." She drawled.

"Didn't you sleep on the plane?"

Nick laughed and Riley blushed. "I'd rather not talk about it..."

Warrick and Tina shared a look before Warrick turned to look at Nick. "You _will_ explain later." He ordered and Nick laughed.

"Wait...how'd ya know Nick an' I were dating?" Riley gasped. "Tina did you tell him?!"

"Wait you knew too?!" Warrick gasped and Tina cringed.

"_Riley_..." She growled and Riley raised a brow and gasped.

"_Too_?! Who else knows?!"

"Besides Grissom and Greg...?" Warrick asked and Nick and Riley nodded. "Everybody."

"Crap! Catherine, Wendy, Sara, an' Mandy are gonna kick my ass!"

"Who're Wendy an' Mandy?" Riley asked jutting out her hip and giving Nick a look.

"Lab techs..." Nick answered and Riley nodded slowly, satisfied with the answer for now. "So how did everyone find out?"

"Grissom." Warrick answered.

"I'm gonna kill him." Nick swore.

"I'm gonna kill you." Warrick said to Tina, who kissed him to silence him.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Riley cursed and everyone turned to look at her. She noticed the glances and rolled her eyes. "I just checked my voice mail and apparently Kiersten has a boyfriend she didn't tell me about."

"Sucks huh..." Tina said mockingly and Riley blushed and closed her phone.

"Hey, you never told me you got married man. I wasn't even invited to the weddin'." Nick said defensively to Warrick who thought about it.

"But I told you a few days later. You waited a year to tell me...and you technically didn't even tell me..." Warrick countered.

"So ya know we met that one night at the club?" Riley asked and Warrick nodded. Riley turned to Tina. "Ya don't think that's trashy do ya?" She questioned and Tina shook her head.

"Where do you think I met 'Rick?"

"At the same club?!"

"No, we met a few months before, but I did surprise him that night in the club." Tina replied and Nick nodded.

"I thought you looked familiar that night." Nick grinned.

"Isn't that where we met for the first time outside of work?" Riley asked Tina and she nodded.

"Yep, when I found out how fun you were I put in a good word for you at the hospital." Tina replied and Riley gasped.

"That was _you_ that got me the job?!" Tina nodded while grinning and Riley hugged her. "Thank you!"

"...This has by far been the weirdest and most conversation I've had in a while...well, save the conversation when I found out about y'all." Warrick replied and Nick nodded.

"Yeah, I wanna hear about that." Nick said.

"Well, you see-"

"Nick! Riley!" Came a voice down the airport and they all turned to see Kiersten running towards them frantically. She reached them and looked over at Warrick and Tina. "Hey guys, Riley-"

"You're not sleeping with Nick." Warrick accused, narrowing his gaze. Kiersten gave him a 'what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about' look and shook her head.

"Duh, only Riley is."

"As far as we know." Riley drawled, shooting Nick a look.

He rolled his eyes. "I told you, they're lab techs Darlin'." Nick drawled.

"Damn your accents are thick!" Kiersten replied and shook her head. "Anyway, we've got a problem..."

"Yeah...where's the car accident Chica?" Riley joked and Kiersten frowned.

"Actually it happened yesterday..."

The four others sobered visibly and Riley became pale. "What's goin' on?"

"...Emma's in the hospital..."

**

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!!! Well, I would have had this chapter posted sooner, but I revised the second to last scene, as well as the last one...lol, I think I like this ending better. I hope it wasn't too terribly hard for anyone to read, I tried to make it simple, but I'm not sure. Review and let me know! **

And feel free to yell at me for being late and thank 'Doctor John' for reminding me to post...lol...where would I be without y'all?

-Futuremisscsi60

(P.S. Anyone else think Riley and Nick are bipolar, they go from freaked out, to ignoring each other, to embarrassed, to fluffy, to threatening each other in three scenes flat!)


	6. Secrets, Lies, and Mistakes

**A/N: **Whew! Ha ha! Look at me! I posted on time! Lol, I deserve a cookie...lol. Hope everyone had happy and safe Holidays. Well, as a belated Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa/New Years/ (any other holidays I forgot to mention) present...you get another chapter. Yay! –Does happy dance- Our little pin-cushion-couple is back in the City of Sin! Let the games begin...hey that rhymed...

**Disclaimer: **Okay...here we go...I don't own Warrick, Tina, Greg, Nick, Grissom, Sara, Catherine, or anyone else that I don't own...ha ha that made a WHOLE lotta sense! Well, everyone else is of my own sick, twisted, imagination...gotta give props to the old cranky men in the deli in my head though...they give me all my ideas... (BTW, I own them too...but I'm selling them on E-bay for a BIJILLION dollars! When I figure out exactly how much that is I'll let ya know...) AND I don't own Sum 41's Fat Lip or Welcome to Temptation by Jennifer Cruise...(DAMN good book though, I totally recommend it to EVERYBODY!)...-sigh- I don't own anything good...

Okay, I'll stop rambling now and let y'all enjoy the story...or hate it, whatever rubs your Buddha...In the words of 'The Captain': "Let's get it on!"

**

* * *

Chapter 6****

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada **

**Desert Palms Hospital **

**Surgery Ward**

**Waiting Room**

**August 26, 2006**

**4:02 p.m.**

"Damn Sunday drivers! It's only fuckin' Wednesday!" Riley cursed in a thick Texan accent as she tore through the halls of the ICU Ward...technically it was Warrick hauling ass. Riley had hauled ass out of the airport and collapsed in the car, only to have her knee give out as soon as she set foot on the ground of the hospital...having Nick scolding her wasn't helping either.

Not about to wait for a wheel chair, she opted to walk in there, until everyone objected and began arguing. Warrick rolled his eyes and scooped her up and began running into the hospital to find Emma's room. Despite the current situation, Kiersten and Tina couldn't help but laugh at the sight of their extremely independent, feminist friend be carried like a dainty bride through the hospital by someone who wasn't even her 'courtier'. Nick's face held pure shock as his best friend portrayed such actions, only making the situation all the funnier.

When they finally reached the floor Emma was on they busted through the double doors to find the larger group sitting in the waiting room, all anxious and frightened. They all looked up and jumped to see the five-some come piling through the doors. "Riley! Nick! People we don't know! What are y'all doin here!?" Shaun asked and ran forward to them. He gave Warrick and odd look, then smirked at Riley. "Traded in the Cowboy I see..." Shaun joked and Riley glared and punched his shoulder while she shimmied out of Warrick's grasp.

"Traded up I think..." Deven murmured as Riley, Nick, and Kiersten shot him dirty glances and Riley punched his shoulder also.

"Not even been here ten seconds and she's already abusing us!" Shaun gasped as he rubbed his shoulder and Riley rolled her eyes.

"Fuck off! Where's Emma? Is she okay? What'd the damn doctors say? Can we see her? Is she conscious?" Riley fired off the questions and Jon shook his head to clear the confusion and clamped a hand over Riley's mouth and sighed happily.

"_Better_...Emma's in surgery right now, but they should be wheeling her down any minute to put her in a recovery room. She's fine, pretty banged up pretty nicely, but they say she's gonna be fine. We can't see her yet, and yes she's conscious...now that's all any of us know..." Jon said shrugging and sitting down to resume his worrying. he grabbed his pillow that he had brought with him and rested his elbows on it.

Everyone that was in the waiting room before the five-some arrived was in their pajamas with pillows and cups of coffee. They had gotten the call about Emma's accident as they were all asleep, and had yet to leave since they had no affirmative 'okay' that Emma was going to be fine and they could see her.

Riley growled and kicked the wall with her injured foot, making everyone who knew her foot was hurt, gasp. "This is fuckin' ridiculous! I wanna fuckin' see her!" Riley growled in anger and plopped into a chair. Nick sighed and sat down next to her.

"Well, beatin' yerself up more isn't gonna make ya see her any faster, so stop it before you put yerself in a bed next 'ta her." Nick instructed.

"Fuck off." Riley snarled and Nick flipped through a magazine.

"Maybe later." Nick replied nonchalantly while Riley rolled her eyes and stood up from the chair. "Where are you goin'?" Nick questioned, looking up from his magazine with furred eyebrows.

"What're ya my fuckin' father?!"

"No...he's a much scarier man than I am." Nick replied, earning a few snickers from the people that knew him. Riley ignored him and continued walking...well, limping rather down the hallway. Nick watched her go and sighed. "Will someone follow her and make sure she doesn't kill herself...if I go I don't think she will be the one comin' back dead..." Nick joked and Michael stood.

"I'll go, Kiersten, come with me and introduce me." Michael replied and Kiersten looked at him as if he had just suggested they go jump of the top of the Rampart...which was probably a safer task than the one they were about to embark upon.

"Uh...I don't think now's a good time to Hon...she's still kinda irked I didn't mention ya sooner..."

"Serves her right! She didn't mention Nick till three months after they were dating! And even then we only found out cause he was stupid and fucked up!" Jabari replied as he cuddled his pillow and snickered. Nick threw his magazine at the pajama-ed man and glared.

"Thanks for that trip down memory lane there, Buddy." Nick drawled with a glare.

Jabari gave a wicked smile. "As her '_husband'_ I have legal right to bring up that and any other mistakes you have made or will make at any random time to remind you how much of an ass you can be when you're around her..."

"...So who does this little favor for you when you turn into an ass?" Nick questioned and smirked.

"Oh! Burn!" CJ yelled and was shushed by a stuffy nurse. He chuckled and went back to his pillow. "Yeah guys...keep it down."

Michael looked at Kiersten oddly. "So...Riley's married to him," He pointed to Jabari. "Yet she's dating him," He gestured to Nick. "Being escorted by him," He jabbed his thumb at Warrick. "And fussed over by him?" Michael pointed to Deven and looked to Kiersten for clarification. She looked around and nodded.

"Yeah, basically..."

"Oh, and this is our 'love-child'." Jabari commented while throwing an arm around Jon's shoulders. Jon smiled jokingly.

"Daddy..." He replied sarcastically in his deep baritone voice.

"Whoa...off topic...how do you know Emma?" Kiersten asked, turning to Warrick.

"Yeah, and who _are_ you?" Shaun inquired as he straightened his pajama bottoms that were riding up in certain places...

"I don't really know her...well, through association I do. I know she's Greg's girlfriend and Riley's friend and I know Riley through Tina and Nick..." Warrick answered.

"How do you know Nick?" Pot Roast questioned.

"I work with him at the LVPD."

Everyone except for Tina, Nick, Kiersten, and Michael paled and shifted nervously. "...Y-y-you're a cop?" CJ stuttered.

"No."

"But you _work_ with them...?" Jon clarified.

"Well yeah..." The men shifted nervously and Warrick looked to Nick with an arched brow. Nick merely chuckled and shoved his face in another magazine. "So um...who are all of you?"

Kiersten sighed. "Alright, starting at your immediate left is Jon, and then next to him is Pot Roast, then Jabari, and CJ. Deven is on your right, last seat down. Next to him are Shaun, Thomas, and Troy, then my boyfriend Michael...and you knowing Nick." Kiersten finished as Thomas stood up and walked over to Warrick seductively.

"He's straight and married to that lovely nurse next to him, Thomas." Nick informed Thomas without even having to look up. Thomas pouted and went back to sit down with a huff.

"Are there _no_ single gay men in Vegas?!"

Warrick shrugged and thought about it. "We have a lab tech named Hodges that we're not sure of..."

Nick cracked up laughing, leaving everyone confused. "Nah...I'm pretty sure he's straight. He won't leave Mandy alone...I swear to God that woman's gonna kick his ass one 'a these days!" Nick drawled.

"Dude...your accents freakin' me out..." Shaun informed Nick while shaking his head.

"Speaking of accents...where'd your girlfriend wander off to?"

"Probably threatenin' some poor nurse into lettin' her see Emma..." Nick shrugged and threw down the newest magazine. "Awright...who wants 'ta be on 'Riley-duty' with me...?" Nick asked as he stood up, and everyone shifted and looked away...'Riley-duty' wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world...especially when she was in a bad mood.

"What's 'Riley-duty'?" Michael asked.

"It's when we go find Riley, wherever she wandered off to, and drag her back to us kickin' and screamin'...it normally takes two or three guys to carry her back..." Nick drawled in explanation.

"Man that woman can put up one Helluva fight!" Jabari exclaimed in memory of his days in 'Riley-duty'. The room was still void of volunteers and Nick looked to Warrick for help.

"Uh uh Man...I carried her in here...you bring her back."

"Nick, your side..." Kiersten reminded him. "You are not bringin' her back in the condition you are..."

Nick grinned evilly. "I know, I'm plannin' on using the old 'guilt-method'." Nick replied and chuckled. "Ya know, I really miss her and want her to come be with me in the waitin' room, but I can't carry her...so she has to be nice and walk back..."

Troy laughed. "That'll _never _work..."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Fine, if _you've_ gotta better plan, _you_ go get her." Nick challenged and Troy nodded and stood.

"Alright, c'mon Marcus, let's go get this girl..." Troy replied as Marcus stood and the two walked off together in search of Riley.

"...Those two aren't coming back are they?" CJ asked and Jon shook his head.

"Nope...there off somewhere having-" Everyone began making loud noises and plugging their ears to keep from hearing the rest of the statement. Jon laughed at the accomplishment of grossing his friends out and went back to his book.

Nick looked over at Warrick once everyone had settled down. "I'm gonna go find Greggo 'kay? When Riley gets back...well, just tell her I had 'ta run and errand." Nick leaned in closer and said. "If she finds out I went to the lab she'll be mad...I'm supposed 'ta be on leave." Nick chuckled sneakily and Warrick laughed.

"Man, instead of sneaking around from her, why don't you just listen to her...she actually knows what she's talkin' about..."

Nick shook his head, "Nah, that'll never work..." He looked around. "Awright, I gotta split 'fore she gets back." Nick said as he took off down the hall and peered around the corners before he turned to avoid getting caught.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**CSI Crime Lab**

**DNA Lab**

**August 26, 2006**

**4:42 p.m.**

_Storming through the party like my name was El Nino  
When I'm hangin out drinking in the back of an El Camino  
As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name.  
I trashed my own house party 'cause nobody came. _

I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
Never going, ever showing up when we had to.  
Is it attention that we crave don't tell us to behave  
I'm sick of always hearing act your age.

I don't want to waste my time  
Become another casualty of society.  
Ill never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down.

Greg belted the lyrics to Sum 41's Fat Lip as he processed the latest DNA sample sent his way. Ecklie had ordered the Nightshift to lay off the Pin-Up cases for a while; explaining: "If he's going to be caught we'll have to wait for a fresh scene."

_Like the prick he is_. Greg thought bitterly and grunted in frustration because the Bio Robot EZ-1 was running exceptionally slow. Any other day and time he wouldn't have cared, there had been days when he was severely tempted to temporarily hinder the machine just to get a little free time to himself.

But now he didn't want any free time. He was in auto-pilot mode, and if he stopped even for a second the events of the previous night would come flooding back. The cheating, the lying, the seduction...the mix for a good racy book or a vanilla-porn-chick-flick.

His heart gave a leap as he thought about the particularly good seduction portion of the mix...her silk skin hot against his hand, trembling beneath his touch. He gasped and shook the thought away. He wasn't allowed to think like that anymore...'cause then he'd want her back.

"I need a distraction..." Greg realized.

"Yo Greggo! What're ya doin' here man?" Nick drawled as he busted through the doors of Greg's lab. Greg looked up and blinked, not bothering to hide the denial in his eyes.

"You look like shit." Greg pointed out and Nick nodded as if he heard this all the time.

"Yeah, I know. And yer ass is gonna be grass if ya don't get down ta the hospital..."

"Your voice is weird."

"Greg..." Nick looked at him and furred his brow. "Greg, do you even know what happened?"

"Yeah, you got yourself in a shitty situation thanks to the Devil's Candy."

Nick furred his brow further and shook his head. "What're ya talkin' 'bout?"

"The Devil's Candy...a woman who'd ruin you as soon as look at you..."

Nick glared. "I know yer not refferin' to my Riley as the 'devil's candy'..." nick let the glare soften and he shook his head in amusement. "Isn't that from a book? Like...a girl's book? Vanilla-porn?" Nick asked and Greg sighed and shot him a look.

"Emma lent me _Welcome to Temptation_ by Jennifer Cruise..."

Nick snickered and leaned against the door frame. "How'd ya like it Greg? Or should I call you Greta?" Nick asked and Greg looked at him in bewilderment.

"What?"

"It's the female form of Greg."

"No it's not."

Nick waved his hand. "Whatever, I ain't arguin' 'bout this with you."

"So quit talking." Greg ordered and Nick sighed.

"Riley says the same thing." Greg snorted. "Anyway, I came down here to relieve ya of yer duties and transport you to the hospital..."

"Nick I'm-"

"Emma's in the hospital." Nick rushed and Greg dropped his jaw slowly and looked at him with the universal 'oh fuck' look on his face.

Ecklie barged in, already in a bad mood because of the dickhead of a Sheriff, and not wanting to be second-best to a bunch of mediocre swing shift CSIs. "Where are-"

"Emma's in the hospital!" Nick interrupted Ecklie, turning slightly to face him. Not surprised a bit that he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Who is Emma?" Ecklie asked annoyed. He put his hands on his hips and stuck out his chin, reminding Nick of a chicken getting ready to peck it's food from the ground. "And why are you here Sanders? You're a night shift lab tech..."

Greg looked at him like he had lost his mind... "You called me in. Remember, swing was short handed."

"Oh...well, fine."

Nick was mildly tempted to ask Ecklie if he was drunk, but he was sure that was just the meds thinking for him. _Scary stuff. _He noted and sighed. "We need to go."

"Stokes you're on leave. You shouldn't be here."

Nick smiled in mock-adoration and shrugged. "I couldn't help it. I missed yer cheerful face Ecklie."

Ecklie set him with a glare and Nick chuckled, not intimidated in the slightest bit. "Pardon Nick Ecklie, he was just leaving." Greg replied and turned back to his work.

"Yes, and I was takin' Greg here with me."

"_NO_ he wasn't."

"Yes I was."

"No."

"Yes." They argued pathetically, neither of them noticing that Ecklie had taken his samples and left. Nick looked to the door and sighed. "Why are you being such a butthead?"

"I am not. And don't use four-year-old insults."

"Well quit actin' like a four-year-old and get outta here when yer not supposed to be here and go to yer girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend."

"Well then there's about," Nick did the math quickly in his head. "Twenty two misinformed people thinkin' that she is."

"Just go back to whatever hole you came from Nick and let me do my work." Greg snapped and Nick glared in disbelief and slapped Greg upside the back of his head.

"Quit being a fuckin' idiot and go see Emma!" Nick commanded and Greg ignored him.

"I have work to do."

Nick scoffed and shook his head. "Ya know...good, stay here. She doesn't deserve yer shit. She deserves someone who knows when to grow up and stop actin' like a damn idiot and deal with his problems rationally."

"She isn't my problem anymore."

"And good fer her. She's better off without ya." Nick lied and turned to leave, hoping he had offended Greg enough to make him do something about the shit sit he was in.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms Hospital **

**Recovery Ward**

**Waiting Room**

**August 26, 2006**

**8:13 p.m.**

Warrick and Tina had long since disappeared and most of The Gang reluctantly filed out of the room to do their jobs with only the promise of Riley's call to tell them what was going on. Nick, Riley, Troy, Marcus, and Jon were all that was left waiting on edge for the doctors to return with any word of Emma's condition.

Riley was leaning on Nick's chest, stretching out along the chairs as he stroked her hair, resting his chin on top of her head. She was dragging her hands along his chest unknowingly putting him to sleep. Troy and Marcus were distracting themselves with talk of their jobs and what they saw in their futures. Jon was flipping absent mindedly through a _Sand and Surf_ magazine thinking and praying that Emma would be alright. Much like his relationship with Kiersten and Riley, he had come to think of Emma as a little sister, and was secretly wondering where the Hell her so-called boyfriend was and why he wasn't here to support her.

"Did you call Greg?" Riley asked and Nick nodded, it wasn't a lie, he had called a few hours ago and insulted Greg more in hopes of Greg coming down to the hospital to kick his ass...at lease then he'd still be in the same building as Emma. "Where is he?"

"At the lab...he ain't comin'."

"Is he comin' after shift?" Nick shook his head and Riley pushed herself up and looked Nick in the eye disbelievingly. "What happened?"

"I'm guessin' they fought and broke up."

Riley expelled the air in her lungs in disbelief. "Must've been one helluva fight if he ain't even down here...even when _we_ fight if somethin' goes wrong..."

"I know..." He kissed her softly on the lips. "I know. I think he's just bein' an ass..."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No. But whatever it is couldn't be so bad that he wouldn't wanna come to see her." Riley noted and rested her head back on Nick's chest. "Where's Porsche?" She asked absently. "Did she ever come back from Texas?" She inquired and Jon nodded.

"Yep. A while ago...I don't know where she is now."

"When's the last time ya saw her?"

"I think...Monday last week." Jon said. "What happened out in Texas? She came back wondering where the Hell you were. She was kinda freakin' out. Said no one had heard from you in a few days."

Nick felt Riley stiffen against him and he squeezed her arm. "We hung out at my parents and there was no reception on their ranch." Nick lied and shot Jon a subtle look telling him to drop it even though it hadn't really answered his question. Jon nodded and went back to his magazine. Riley turned her head and pressed it against Nick's chest and kissed his sternum softly and sat up a little so that she was even with his ear.

"Thank you." She whispered and pecked his cheek softly. She began to pull away but Nick quickly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Yer welcome." He whispered in her ear and pecked her cheek as well. He released her and she smiled and nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Sorry I was such a bitch earlier." She apologized, her voice muffled by his neck. He chuckled.

"I'm used to it." She chuckled in return and settled back down into her original position of laying against his protective chest, mesmerized by his heart beat.

The doctor that had been there earlier approached the group that had lessened considerably and watched them for a moment. His eyes drifted to the two sets of couples, both of them cuddling and consoling each other and he gave a soft smile. It was good to see love in these rooms. It was one of the strongest cures for the things he saw and far too scarce in the world. "Family of Emma Forners?"

They all looked up and the redhead stood quickly, ignoring the pain shooting through her ankle. "That's us."

The doctor didn't ask for verification, he was just glad most of them had left and hopefully gone home for rest. "Ms. Forners is out of surgery and being transported to this floor for recovery. We gave her some heavy sedatives and she'll be out for the rest of the night-"

"Is she okay?" Riley interrupted and the doctor smiled at her eagerness.

"She'll do fine. She's unconscious now, so she hasn't awoken yet to tell us how she's feeling. But from my educated experience, I'd say she'll be feeling mild discomfort for a while, and sleeping won't come easy with her medication. Though she should try to sleep as much as she can. When she awakens you may see her, though I plead no more than two at a time. Though I think familiar faces should ease the physical and emotional pain."

"Have the police already been notified?" Nick asked, remembering that he probably should have asked that question earlier.

"Yes. A detective and CSI came by earlier and collected the evidence, I believe they are out conducting a formal investigation now."

"Thanks Doc." Nick said and the doctor smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome Nick." He replied and left. Riley turned to Nick and raised an eyebrow, causing Nick to shrug. "I come in here a lot."

Riley wore a pained expression at the thought of Nick constantly in the hospital and sighed. "You need to get a new hobby, this 'gettin' the crap kicked outta ya constantly' is gettin' old." She joked and Nick chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Well my other hobby ain't an option right now..." Nick replied in a low voice and shot her a suggestive look and she smiled.

"The doctor said only a few more days..."

Nick expelled his breath and nodded and rested his head against the wall. "Yeah...it can't come soon enough..." She gave him a crooked smile and he moaned softly and pulled her close to him so he could whisper in her ear. "I'm itchin' to touch ya Darlin'...I can't function if I don't..."

She chuckled. "Works gonna suck fer you..."

Nick groaned and shook his head against hers. "I'm barely able to hold a conversation without achin' to touch ya." Nick drawled and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away after a few seconds. "We don't have to listen to the doctor..."

"I'd rather have us both frustrated and fumbling then hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

"Nick...less then 4 days ago you were shot...I think I'd rather not risk it."

Nick moaned and pulled her back in for a kiss. "I hate it that you care."

"Nope. You love it." She replied and Nick chuckled.

"Shush. I wanna keep it a secret."

"Alright." She agreed softly and kissed him once again. Jon's voice broke them apart and Riley looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Huh?"

Jon chuckled. "Note to self: never talk to Riley while she's kissing Nick." Jon joked. "I said I need to take off. I'm starting to scum up this waiting room."

"Startin'?" Nick asked and hid behind Riley when a magazine came flying at him. "Sleep tight Jon Boy."

Jon shook his head and flipped Nick off good naturedly as he walked off down the hall. "Yeah, I have to go too. My show starts at nine and Drake and I have to prepare." Marcus said his goodbyes and left a few minutes later.

Riley looked over at a despondent Troy and smiled and patted the seat next to her. "C'mere you love-sick puppy."

"I miss him." Troy said and Riley smirked.

"Gee I couldn't tell."

"Sorry."

"Nah, I think it's sweet."

"Right back at the two of you..." Troy chuckled and the couple blushed.

"When do ya work?" Riley asked, changing the subject.

"In about a half hour. But the Gallery is only a few minutes away from here so I don't have to leave for a little bit."

"It seems like forever since I've talked 'ta you." Riley replied and Troy chuckled.

"That's because it has been." Troy laughed and Riley shrugged.

"You always seem to bail with Marcus before I get a chance to see you..." She smirked at his blush. "Things are getting' serious. Is that weddin' bells I here?"

"Maybe Hell's Bells." Troy joked and Nick chuckled.

"AC/DC. They kick ass."

"We can't get married Riley..."

"Aw, c'mon. There's always the option of runnin' away to Canada. They have good beer there." Riley pointed out and Nick snorted and shook his head as he flipped through a magazine.

"No, I mean...his parents don't like me."

"That's okay, Deven's pseudo parent's hated me when they first met me. But they grew 'ta love me."

"Who doesn't?" Nick asked as he continued to read.

"No, I mean...they think I'm..."

"What? Don't say old. Cause you're not...age is just a number."

"Even if it's eighteen years apart?"

"Yes. Nick and I are twelve years apart and we're perfectly happy."

"That's not why they hate me..."

"Well why? I don't see how they could hate you. Yer lovable as Hell..."

"Yeah, well, that seems to be the problem." He sighed. "His parents don't know he's gay and they think I'm just his gay friend and I'm trying to bait him to the 'dark side'." Troy professed and Riley nodded slowly.

"...So when's he gonna tell 'em? When y'all are married with a kid?"

"Who'd be the mom?" Nick asked and Troy shrugged.

"I don't know. His parents can't even stand me! Like I'm worried about who's going to mother our child." He sighed and Riley shook her head.

"He needs to come clean to his parents."

"It's hard for him..."

"Did you tell yers?"

"Yes."

"Did they except it?"

"Not at first."

"Do ya love Marcus?"

"Yes."

"Do you wanna be labeled as the 'friend' fer the rest of y'alls lives?"

"No."

"So talk to him...if he cares about you like I know he does then he'll come clean with his folks. They love him right?"

"Yes. He's an only child. They love him to death."

"Then they'll probably accept it...you two need to talk."

Troy thought about it then nodded. "Yeah..." He looked at his watch. "Damn, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Thanks so much Riley." They shared a quick hug and he left. Nick sighed.

"Do you wanna leave?"

"Hell no. I was plannin' on sleepin' here...but if you wanna leave we can." Riley replied and Nick shook his head.

"I just want ya somewhere yer gonna be comfortable."

"As long as yer layin' with me I don't care where I am."

Nick smiled. "That's sweet."

"That's the truth." She kissed him softly on the cheek. "Are you gonna be okay to rest on these chairs?"

"I'll figure it out."

"I think we should go home."

"We're not leavin' just because you don't want me sleepin' on these chairs..."

"You were gonna do that with me." Riley pointed out and Nick shrugged.

"But it's me...I can get away with murder." Nick chuckled and Riley grinned and kissed his chest again.

"Good...I have a body I need you to dispose of."

"Tell me where it is." Nick replied and Riley chuckled and snuggled into his chest. "...I'm serious." Nick replied and Riley laughed, knowing he wasn't and kissed him passionately.

**

* * *

A/N:** Sorry if that chapter sucked and was kinda short...it was a weird day... 

And yes, I know, Greg was a supreme ass in this chapter, but don't worry, he gets better...or does he? ;)

Review please!

-Futuremisscsi60


	7. Epiphany

**A/N: **Ahh...here we go, _another _Thursday...and ANOTHER CSI!!! Too bad they're screwing it up and taking Grissom off the show for the rest of the season. The good news: He'll be back next season. The bad news: Everything will have changed...ha. Kinda reminds me of this book that I read by another author, **Isawin Malfoy** called Returning Home. It's a kick ass book, and I would DEFINITELY read it...I think it's in my favorites if you wanna check it out.

But. for the mean time, you can read my chapter and see what's going on with our gang...

**Disclaimer: **Brain and liver has been fried by alcohol from New Years Eve (I had a KILLER hangover to start the New Year off with...fun) and isn't working enough to think of something funny...(imagine how weird the chapter's gonna be!) And I also don't own Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Tee hee, I love the song, though.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7**

* * *

**

Las Vegas, Nevada

**Stokes Residence**

**Bedroom**

**August 28, 2006**

**6:03 p.m.**

Riley turned slightly in Nick's bedroom and yawned while stretching and groaning at the pain in her shoulder. Nick looked up from the bottom of the bed and slid his jeans on the rest of the way, chuckling as he did so. "Try not to kill yourself while you sleep Darlin'." Nick advised.

Riley moaned and opened an eye to look at him. "Take off them jeans and come back to bed with me Cowboy." She drawled and Nick grinned.

"As _appealing_ as that sounds, I can't. Work beckons." Nick pulled on a green shirt and sat down on the bed to put on his boots, careful not to bed too much so that he didn't make the wound on his side more palpable.

She huffed. "That's it, I'm becoming a 'beckon call girl' so that you come to me when I say..."

Nick chuckled and crawled up the bed to hover over her. "You've got it backwards Sweetie, if you were a 'beckon call girl', **you'd **come when **I **say..."

Riley thought about it then frowned, realizing he was right. "Shut up." She grumbled and Nick chuckled and kissed her softly. He began to pull away when she caught him and pulled him back down on top of her to kiss him more passionately. He chuckled and pulled away, making her growl. "What good is laying in your bed if I can't fuck you?"

Nick scoffed. "Thanks, I don't feel cheap." Nick groused and she smirked and rolled to her side, careful to avoid her shoulder. "If you hate it so much then why don't you go back to your place?"

"Because Emma's using my room so that everyone can keep an eye on her..." Riley replied and sat up in bed and crawled to the end of the bed to wrap her arms around him from behind, whispering in his ear. "And I miss you too easily if I'm not with you at night." She replied and pecked his cheek. "Even when we're not having sex." She kissed his cheek again. "You're not my cheap piece of ass." She reassured and Nick smirked and turned to look at her and kiss her softly on the lips.

She pulled away and flashed him a smile before sitting back and taking her warm embrace with her to the bathroom to get ready to greet the 'day'. She crossed into the hallway and went directly across the hall to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

_So move in with me..._ Nick thought and sighed as he looked away from her, not having enough courage to ask her to live with him yet. He knew she liked her space, and could get quite crabby about it if she didn't have a certain amount of time to herself everyday. Plus, she still had yet to drop the _L_ bomb... _Oh who cares if she hasn't said she loves me yet. She's already come pretty damn close to saying it, and she's admitted she misses me at night...I'm just gonna ask her. _

"I was thinking..." Nick began and Riley turned around and stepped into the hallway, still brushing her teeth.

"Huh?" She asked and moved her hair to the side as she stepped back into the bathroom to spit. After she wiped her mouth she wandered back into the bedroom.

_Just do it..._ Nick told himself as she came up to him and put her hands on his shoulders as she stood in front of him, waiting for him to speak. "Maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe you could...uh," The phone rang. "Answer the phone." _Chicken._

She quirked her brow. "Either your psychic or you chickened out of what you wanted to say." Riley accused.

_Damn she's good..._ "I'm psychic." He turned her around and slapped her butt as he nudged her towards the phone. "Go answer the phone."

She rolled her eyes but went into the living room to pick up the phone. "Stokes Residence, Riley speaking." She greeted and wandered into the hallway so she could watch Nick while she spoke on the phone.

Nick rolled his eyes at the formal greeting. "We're not a hotel sweetie, add some warmth." He whispered and she made a face and flipped him the bird as she smiled and greeted the caller, blushing at who it was.

"Hey Mrs. Stokes."

Nick burst out laughing at her having been caught flipping him off while talking to his mother. Riley flung her scrunchi at him and he ducked to avoid it.

"Yeah...he's getting ready for work." She laughed, making Nick's heart swell at her smile. _Dumbass, you should've asked her._ He thought. "Yeah, he's right here. Hang on." She extended the phone towards Nick.

"Who is it?" He asked, playing dumb and she chuckled and shook her head.

"Dumbass." She accused and Nick grinned and swatted her butt as she walked back into the room. She cried out in pain and sank a little as his hand hit her at a certain angle on her butt, barely covered by her underwear. "Quit doin that!" She yelled and Nick laughed, not having meant to hurt her, but getting a kick out of it as she flipped him the trusty bird again.

"Hey Mama...yeah, I'm going to work...no it's not too early." Nick replied and Riley grinned and whispered:

"Ha! Told ya."

Nick rolled his eyes and turned away from her a little, only to turn around in time to see her take her top off. Nick stared and subconsciously licked his lips, until he realized he was on the phone with his mother and looked away. "Yeah...they've got me in the lab for a week or so, but I should be back out in the field once the wound heals." Nick dared steal a glance at Riley, and wished he hadn't, now getting to see her shed her underwear and bend to pick them up so she could fold them and put them on the bed along with her shirt.

Nick sucked in a breath and looked up at the ceiling, trying to picture anything besides that. _Damn Riley and her aptitude for walking around naked..._ Nick thought, then realizing this was the only time he'd ever regretted her inclination to 'dawn her birthday suit' around the house. _Now if only I can get her to do that _all_ the time..._ "Yeah mom, I'm still here." Nick said, forgetting his mother momentarily. "Look, something just came up." _Nice choice of words, Nick._ "I'll have to call you back." He hung up the phone and looked to see Riley grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom. Nick caught her arm as she passed him and pulled her to him for a kiss.

She was slightly taken aback by his kiss, remembering his opposition to it earlier in bed. She pulled away a little. "You have to work."

"I know..." He mumbled as he moved to kiss her neck.

"You're going to be late." She smirked and closed her eyes, tilting her head back ever so slightly to give him a tiny bit more access to work his magic.

Nick scoffed. "Quickies are a beautiful thing Darlin'."

"You're not in the best physical condition to take your time when 'doin' it'." She replied, knowing her high school like term for it would earn her a chuckle, which it did. "I don't think quickies are an option."

"You brought this all on when you did that little strip tease in there."

She gasped and pushed him away playfully. "I did not do a strip tease! You were _supposed_ to be on the phone with your mother, not watching me."

"I'm always watching you."

"That's creepy...it's like a cheesy line in a mediocre romance novel just before the Dude dies..." Riley pointed out and Nick couldn't help but laugh and rest his forehead on her shoulder, causing her to grin. "C'mon Cowboy, go get ready for work."

He smirked and moved his hands to grip her bottom and squeeze, causing her to jump and let out a squeal. "I need a shower...you need a shower...there is only one shower in the house..." Nick winked and she laughed and slapped his shoulder and walked back into his room.

"You are worse than a teenage boy on prom night, you know that?" Riley scolded as she slid into Nick's bathrobe that seemed to swallow her, and Nick laughed at her remark.

"Yes I know that. You have told me a number of times."

"So you think you'd make an effort to contain yourself."

"I would...if I saw it as a bad thing."

"You know, lust is one of the seven deadly sins. And pre-marital sex is also against my religion."

"_Bad girl_...hey, is that why your father hates me? I mean, I know any man isn't exactly a fan of the guy doin' his daughter, but I mean since it's against your religion...?" Nick asked turning around.

She tried to hide her eyes as she answered, knowing the real reason her father had a problem with Nick. "Well, yeah, I guess partially. He didn't really have a problem with Tom when he and Paige...ya know...I mean sure he was pissed, but he eventually got over it." Riley said trying to assuage Nick's fears.

"Oh good. He just hates _me _then..."

"He doesn't _hate_ you...he just..." She looked away again. She was actually a very good liar...when she wanted to. She hated lying to Nick.

"What?" He gave her a suspicious look. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Lots of things..."

"Ry..." She turned and walked out of the doorway and away from Nick. He went after her. "Riley...Riley, what do you know?"

"I know that I don't want to talk about this."

"Riley..." He growled as she stuck her head in the fridge, looking for food.

She sighed and slammed the door, pissed that he wouldn't leave it alone. "What?" She snapped.

"Why does your father hate me?"

"He **doesn't **hate you." She replied, walking past him to go back into the bedroom, he sighed and followed her.

"Well why does he extremely dislike me?"

"_Nick_..."

"Damnit Riley answer the question!" Nick demanded and she whipped around to face him.

"It's because your age and some of the things you do! Okay?!"

"...What?" Nick asked softly and she sighed and took a few steps closer to him.

"He's not a fan of the age difference...and he thinks that you treat me..." She sighed, not meeting his eyes. "He thinks that you treat me like I'm inferior to you...which," She took a steadying breath. "I have to admit..." She looked up to meet his eyes. "You do. Sometimes you treat me like I'm supposed to be this...subordinate, _little woman_...and my Dad doesn't approve of that."

Nick looked at her in shock. She had mentioned to him a few times before that she was independent and he was annoying her sometimes when he was trying to help her...but he had no idea it was this bad. That even her father, who couldn't see a hand if it was pressed against his face and only spent three days with them, avoiding them most of the time, saw it clearly. God, what did the rest of her family think? What did she think? He sat down on the bed and stared at the floor.

He looked up at her and shook his head, showing he didn't quite understand. She sighed and licked her lips and looked down. "You have a tendency to tell me what to do, and make me feel like I'm not capable of most things..." She sighed and forced a smile that came out unintentionally bitter. "I know I'm a ditz sometimes...and I say and do a _lot_ of really stupid things...but I'm not dumb. My family used to always call me dumb and say I wouldn't make it on my own...they didn't really believe I could handle myself out in the real world no matter how independent I was...and as we got further into our relationship..." She shook her head and looked up at him. "I realized you thought it too-"

"I never thought you were dumb." She gave him a disbelieving look and she smirked bitterly yet again.

"You say it a lot, Nick-"

"I haven't..." He shook his head, interrupting her.

"Think hard, Nick." She said, a little more forceful than she intended. As he sat there and forced himself to evaluate their past, he realized he did say and think it...**a lot**.

"I was joking."

"Not all the time..." He looked down ashamed. "You were right about my Dad being territorial..." He looked up and she sighed. _Dude, he is gonna be so upset by this...Damnit Riley just tell him!_ "You act like my father a lot of the time." His face held disbelief and disgust. She chuckled dryly and nodded. "Yeah. I know..." She took a steadying breath and knelt down in front of him. "You can't be my lover and my father-figure." He cringed at that. "I've got enough father-figures. I've got enough uncles. I've got enough brothers..." She caressed his cheek. "I don't have enough 'Nicky's..." She hinted, a small smile on her lips, but she got nothing out of him. He licked his lips and looked down.

"What else?"

"What do you mean 'what else'?"

"What else do you have a problem with?"

"You act like I'm just a 'little woman' and you try to handle me...it's 2006, not 1800..."

"I don't...I don't do that. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Everyone sees it..."

Nick dropped his jaw. "_Everybody_...?"

"Everybody whose seen us. Kiersten's asked me about it several times, so has Emma. The guys try to ignore it, but every now and then they'll draw straws and someone will have to talk to me about it..." She licked her lips nervously. "Your mom said something..."

His head snapped up and his eyes bulged. "My _mother_?"

She nodded a little. "She mentioned something about you not letting me do anything on my own...and not really thinking about me when you made some of our decisions." _God I hate this...please let his cell phone ring so I can stop talking...either that or I can get laryngitis..._ "It's nothing big...I just..." She sighed. "Well that's a lie. It_is_** kinda** big..." Nick looked up at her as she stood. "Nick, I can't live like that...I can't be this little plaything for you-"

"Plaything?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean 'plaything'?"

She looked at him, mouth open a minute, frozen in her words before she shook her head. "I didn't...I didn't mean anything it just slip-"

"Well then your subconscious was at work..." He frowned. "You think you're just a 'good fuck' to me?"

She shook her head and knelt back down quickly and grabbed his hands. "No, no, no. Nick, I didn't-" He removed his hands from her grasp and stood, causing her to stand as well.

"Yes you did. That's not what I think about you, okay. I love you." She cringed. _Damn you! Ugh! He **had **to bring up the 'L' word in the fight...damn! _

"Nick-"

"Riley-"

"Stop! Stop! Right there, that...you interrupt me constantly..."

"What?"

"You muffle me and don't let me throw my opinion out there by interrupting me...it's a great way of 'putting me in my place'."

"Riley...I don't..." He shook his head. _Oh my God...what the Hell...no **wonder** she hasn't told me she loves me yet._ "I didn't...mean to..." He bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's good that you're sorry Nick...but I need you to do more than 'be sorry'...I wasn't kidding when I said I couldn't live like this. I can't do this every day. Trying to speak over you and prove myself to you...I can't, and I won't."

Nick felt his heart beat and blood pressure raise. _Oh God no...oh Lord she's talking about leaving. Oh please don't leave. _"I don't..." He shook his head and looked down.

"Just..." She sighed. "You have to figure out what you're going to do about it." She licked her lips in the nervous gesture once again and reached out to cup his face, but he moved his face from her touch. She sighed in half exasperation and dropped her hand. "I didn't mean to upset you." He huffed and she narrowed her gaze a bit. "I'm not gonna make myself feel bad about this Nick..." She warned and he looked up at her.

He held her gaze for a moment, looking into her bright blue eyes, then frowned and walked away. "I'm sorry." He said over his shoulder and she sighed and looked down. She stood there for a moment before she heard him enter the room again. She turned around to see a not too happy Nick Stokes at his door, hands on his hips as he looked at her. "What about the age thing?"

_Shit...I thought I escaped that one._ She sighed. "It kinda goes hand in hand with the father figure thing...you think just because you're older than me, you know better than I do. Which is true for some things...but not all things. It's just...we grew up in different times, with _very_ different people...and we had different ways of living and learning. You don't have to help me grow up Nick. I've grown up. Even if you don't think so."

"You don't always act like it."

She set him with a look. _Oh Hell no, I know he did **not **come back in here just to pick a fight with me._ "It's called a sense of humor."

_It's called immaturity. _He thought, and said nothing. She read his thoughts and glared at him. "I don't want to fight about this." He replied and walked away. She dropped her jaw and chased after him into the living room.

"Alright, don't _do_ that."

"What?" He asked, turning around.

"That! You pick fights with me just because you know you can, and you know I'm easily ticked! Then I feel bad for yelling at you so you get your way! You walk away and leave me with the mess and I won't do that anymore! You wanna be a big man and start a fight with me, be a man and **finish** it! _You _can be the one left standing feeling like an asshole!" She shouted, getting in his face before finally storming off, leaving him baffled.

He followed after her into his bedroom as she threw off his robe and began putting her clothes on. "Oh so I'm the big asshole now?! You don't think you pick fights with me?!"

"I _know_ I pick fights with you! Six times outta ten, its because _you_ provoked me! You know my buttons and you push them to get your way! You guilt trip me into submission and I will not be your doormat!"

"I have never treated you like a doormat!" Nick shouted, offended that she would accuse him of something like that.

"And I'm not gonna stick around till you do!"

She stormed out of his room, carrying her shoes and ran into the living room. "Oh, so you're just gonna walk away now!?"

"Yep, figured you do it so damn much it must be fun." She whipped around to face him. "Tell me Honey, is it fun being in my place?" She started to walk towards him. "Is it fun standing there watching the person you care about storm out after they've made you feel like shit!" She continued walking towards him, making him take steps backwards so that he was walking backwards down his hallway. "Is it _fun_ to get your heart torn out _continuously_ just because someone who _supposedly_ loves you didn't get their way?! Does it feel nice_ Baby_?!" She shouted and saw the emotions of betrayal, hurt, agony, and guilt roll across his face...

They mirrored her own when she was in that position so many times before. She felt her eyes well up with tears of anger and sadness and she shook her head. "And it sucks that I had to become something I couldn't stand in order to get you to open your damn eyes to see what you were doing..." She scoffed. "And they say _I'm _the thick skinned one." She muttered and exited the house.

The thought of her leaving him terrified Nick to the very core, and he ran after her. "Riley!" he called as she slammed the door. He opened the door and ran after her, following her down the driveway. "Riley!" he called again, attracting the attention of several neighbors and kids on their bikes. When she didn't turn to face him he reached out to grab her arm, unknowingly grabbing her injured arm, jerking her shoulder in the process.

She cried out in surprise and pain and startled Nick. He hadn't expected that reaction, and he let go of her arm, causing her to stumble. She caught herself in time so she didn't fall, but looked at him anger. "Get bent!"

He gasped as she began running and he took off after her. "Wait! Riley-"

"**Don't **follow me! **Don't **call me! Just stay _away_!" She shouted angrily as she reached for her car door handle. Nick got there first and placed his hand in front of it so she couldn't get it. She wheeled around. "Let go!" She demanded.

"No! We need to talk about-" She slapped him hard across the face. The sting was enough to make tears spring o his eyes. It was the type of slap that a mother gave a child, the hard, quick, stomach turning slap that shocks you silent.

"Get the fuck off my door and leave me the _Hell _alone!" She demanded.

_Damn she's feisty when she's pissed!_ Nick thought even thought he arleady knew that and immediately removed his hand from the door and took a step back, letting her get into her car. She did so and quickly sped off. Nick watched her go and felt his stomach turning. _Oh God...oh please...oh God..._ "Damnit!" Nick cursed, then realized he was outside, and his horrified neighbors were watching. Nick sighed and began the walk of shame back to his house.

He thought dragging his sorry ass back in the door the morning after a wild night was the walk of shame, but he was now learning that dragging his sorry ass back in the door after a serious fight with his girlfriend was much worse. _Oh great...crazy vampire man that only comes out at night and wears black all the time had a fight with the pretty lady and drove her away...they're gonna commit me._ Nick thought and cursed himself for buying a house with a long driveway.

He could feel the eyes burning holes into his back as he walked up his driveway and thanked God for the solitude of the other side of his door.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**The Universal House**

**Driveway**

**August 28, 2006**

**9:18 p.m.**

Riley had been sitting in the driveway of her home for almost two hours now. She was tired and hungry and angry and sad all at the same time...not to mention she really had to pee. Figuring wetting her car wasn't an option, she finally pulled her sorry ass out of her car and walked up the steps to her home, stopping at the door to put on a façade.

She opened the door and gave a smile. "Hey guys."

"Hey Riley. Whacha doin' back?" Jon asked and Riley shrugged.

"Getting some clean clothes and stuff..."

"Running out of clothes at Nick's house?" Shaun wiggled his eyebrows and she forced a blush and laugh that seemed genuine.

"Shut up..." She climbed the stairs and let the façade drop, then gasped when she saw Deven and put the façade back on. But she hadn't been quick enough.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded and gave a small smile.

"Really tired."

The thought of Riley not getting enough sleep while she was at Nick's made Deven sigh and nod. He continued down the stairs and Riley sighed, hating lying to her friends, but not wanting to deal with any of them right now. She knew she took the fight further than she should have, and slapping Nick wasn't the best move, but she was pissed...

Even still, that was no excuse. She sighed and thought about how she told him to not contact her. But that was a good ting. At least then he'd be forced to think about what she said and hopefully try to change them, or at least have a plan...she didn't want to loose him.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Break Room**

**August 28, 2006 **

**11:37 p.m.**

Grissom walked down the hall towards the break room fridge where his experiment of pig's blood awaited him. His nose was buried in a case file, as usual, and he almost didn't notice Nick sitting at the table...lost in deep thought. Grissom finally noticed him and stared at the younger man, and followed his line of sight to a wall. Grissom quirked a brow and looked back at the wall that had Nick so mesmerized and sighed.

"Nick?"

Nick jumped and yelped as if Grissom had shouted his name instead of softly spoken it. Grissom gave him a confused look and Nick blushed and ducked his head. "Yeah?"

"Why aren't you on your 410?"

"My reckless driver? Solved it..."

"And the mass of 419s he caused?"

Nick smirked softly and shook his head. "What we thought was a mass murder by an insane person reported by a foreign anonymous caller saying a 'bad man backed up into her lot of bodies'...turned out to be a four year old little girl reporting that her 'dad's van backed up into a lot of Barbies..." Grissom dropped his jaw and Nick's smirk grew. "She was playing in the driveway and went inside for some water, her father came home, and she went out a few hours later, saw her dolls, freaked and called 911..." Nick chuckled. "She's fine, the parents are embarrassed, and we need to fire that Tracy girl. She can't take notes for crap. When is Judy comin' back?"

Grissom shrugged. "I don't know, I've never had a baby." Nick gave something of a chuckle, and Grissom looked over at him. "Nick..."

Nick sighed. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Nope." Nick answered honestly, not meeting Grissom's eyes. Grissom momentarily forgot his experiment and sat down next to the Texan he considered a son. "Just...Riley's being..." He sighed. "Right."

Grissom chuckled. "Women _are _most of the time...and even when they _aren't_, they are." Nick shook his head.

"I used to think I understood women so well."

Grissom shook his head. "You understood the _anatomy_ of women so well..."

Nick looked up at Grissom and bit his lip. "Hey Griss, level with me." Nick requested, leaning forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees and gesturing with his hands.

"I'm always up for leveling."

"You've seen a lot of my relationships..." Grissom nodded. "Do you think I was..." He bobbed his head. "A little too domineering with any of the women I was with?"

Grissom thought about it and leaned back in his chair. "Yes. You were. But they didn't seem to mind. Your women always went with the flow. Why?"

"Riley basically said I was an old-fashioned, chauvinistic, semi-sexist man who kept trying to handle her..." Nick said as if it was so absurd.

Grissom winced slightly. "I can't...necessarily...argue against that." Grissom replied and Nick dropped his jaw.

_Okay, this is not good...even Grissom, Mr. Wouldn't-notice-true-love-if-it-proclaimed-itself-from-atop-of-a-mountain, knew that I was 'handling' her...damn...guess I was the dumb one in this case. Oh shit, dumb one..._ Another idea struck Nick and he groaned a bit. "Would you say that I treated her like she was beneath me? Like...she wasn't as smart as I was."

Grissom gave him a 'do-I-really-need-to-answer-that' look, and a soft smirk, making Nick rub his eyes and groan loudly as he plopped back in his seat.

"Shit...she was right."

"What happened?"

Nick sighed and moved to massage his temples, hating the fact that he had lived 36 years of his life like this, and treated his girlfriend as if she was so beneath him. "I asked why her father hated me..." Grissom pursed his lips to hold in his laughter, thankfully Nick didn't see. "She told me basically everything that's wrong with me..."

Grissom winced slightly. _Uh oh..._ "Did you piss her off to make her tell you all this?"

"No." Nick denied then groaned, realizing that wasn't true. "Kinda...I have this thing where I don't let things drop...and I continuously pester her about the situation till she gets pissed off and tells me."

"Is this the first time you've ever heard about her problems with you?"

"Some of it...she's mentioned that I can be over protective and thinking back, she pointed out a lot that she wasn't stupid."

Grissom looked at him in disbelief. "You called her _stupid_?"

Nick winced. "I was joking..."

"But not all the time..." Grissom realized.

Nick sighed and leaned forward again. "She can be kinda ditzy..." _But it's not her fault. Her Grandma dropped her twice and she ate paint chips...and she runs into doors a lot. _Nick thought and couldn't help but laugh. He smirked a little as he relayed his thought to Grissom. "And plus she's just Riley...but, I guess I called her dumb and stupid...which is what her family did to her. She would always have to validate herself and prove that she's not stupid." Nick informed the older man.

"She's not stupid. She's book smart and street smart..." Nick continued while nodding as he thought. "Yeah, she has issues with cooking..." He chuckled and thought back to when they first got back to Vegas. "Our first day back from Texas, when we got home, I took a nap and she tried to surprise me by making me a birthday cake." He laughed and shook his head. "She was so tired from spending the night in the hospital with Emma, and being jet-lagged, she fell asleep on the couch and burnt the cake to a crisp!" Grissom joined in on the laughter. "Through and through man," Nick continued smiling but grimaced a little. "Her face was enough to break my heart...she tried so hard not to cry...and I tried so hard not to laugh." Nick chuckled a little thinking back. "She went on and on about how the cake was late anyway, and she ruined it, and how I didn't even have a birthday cake that was a week and a half late...so I ate it anyway to make her feel better. She sat there and told me I didn't have to..." Nick shrugged. "But at least I got to see her smile."

Grissom smirked. "So I take it she's not allowed to cook anymore."

Nick chuckled. "I actually requested that she not cook before that..."

Grissom laughed. "I remember once, Sara was making hotdogs, and she was really distracted, so she didn't put enough water in the pan, and the little water there was evaporated and the hot dog burned and stuck to the pan." Nick laughed and Grissom chuckled and shook his head. "Alright...so Riley's pretty much smart anywhere besides the kitchen."

"Well, I think she could do it, if someone would take the time to really help her...her mom never taught her, neither did her sister or any of her sister-in-laws. She was the baby of the family and she was always out playing with her brothers and friends...she survived on take-out, TV diners, and Sonic burgers..." Grissom chuckled at this. "But she could do it if she learned how. She's a quick learner. And she can come up with some good diners, she just can't cook 'em."

They sat in silence for a minute, each of them thinking about this before Grissom spoke again. "What other problems did her father have with you?"

Nick sighed and frowned. "My age..."

Grissom cringed, hating to think that was a problem...after all, he was 15 years older than Sara...and things weren't going so well there. "What about your age?"

Nick shot him a look. "I'm 12 years older than she is..."

Grissom gaped at him. "How old is she?"

"She'll be 25 in 3 months..." Grissom looked at him in amazement.

"Despite her looks, she seems older than that. I just figured she looked younger than she really was."

"That was never a problem when she was younger from what I hear. She's mature for her age...except when she's with her friends."

"So her Dad doesn't like the age difference?"

"No. Which is kinda hypocritical, because he's 9 years older than her mother..."

"Well did they have problems in their marriage?"

Nick winced and thought back on the explosion back in Texas. "...Yes..."

"Well, maybe he's afraid that the same will happen to Riley and you."

"I'm nothing like her father..." Then Nick grimaced as it hit him. "Oh Holy fuck..." Nick swore softly, shocking Grissom as the Texan threw his head into his hands. "Yes I am...I..." He made a disgusted face, not even wanting to say it. "I...sometimes...try to," He sighed. "Act like..." He groaned. "God this is morbid, but I act like her father..." Grissom arched a brow, wondering where this role-play took place. Nick shot him an exasperated look. "Not like that...I mean, I _am_ like her father...we pretty much have old-fashioned, linear ways of thinking. We both like to be in control of everything, and are _very_ family oriented...shit she was right." Nick sighed and shook his head.

"So...you and her father have a lot of similarities, your relationship is similar to her parents-"

"No..." Nick quickly denied, knowing at least that wasn't true. "No, her dad and I are alike in a lot of ways, but our relationships are polar opposites." Nick stressed. "I don't want to go into her parent's relationship, because that's personal, but I can tell you without a doubt in my mind that we aren't the same..."

Grissom nodded and held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, statement is retracted...but from what I can tell so far, her father fears that may not be the case. If her parents had problems, he's probably worried the same problems will arise within your relationship." He paused. "Does Riley portray similar attitudes as her father?"

Nick snorted and nodded. "Yeah...they're pretty much exactly the same. I mean, in a few areas they're different...but she's the spitting image of him, personality wise anyway...she looks like his mother though." Nick added and Grissom nodded.

"Well...did you ever think that was your problem right there?" Nick looked confused. "The two of you are very similar...Riley and you have a lot of the same traits..."

"I always thought that was a good thing."

"It is, but maybe it's not in some ways. Maybe there can't be two similar personalities in the same relationship. You two are like aluminum and rust." Nick quirked a brow. "Alone, aluminum and rust are ostensibly safe. But when you press them together, and add heat, it creates a reaction so forceful, it can burn through steel. It's powerful, yet uncontainable...it burns and burns and burns until it burns itself out, overwhelming both elements." Grissom informed him.

Nick paled. _That's great Griss, basically spell out for me that my girlfriend and I are doomed to fail...thank you_. "So...what do we do?" Nick asked slowly. _If you tell me to break up with Riley for good I'm killing you and me both..._

"I think you need to talk to Riley." Grissom said while standing up.

Nick sighed. "She told me not to call her...I'm not allowed to see her either." Grissom arched brow. "Oh yeah, by the way, we had a fight." Nick added and cringed a little. Grissom sighed and sat back down.

"Well that sounds about right...no offense to Riley, but she can be a hot-head at times."

"'Specially with me."

"So what was it about?"

"What I just told you..." Nick partially lied.

"Hmm...sounds like that _was_ a pretty amicable conversation..."

_Yeah, except for the part when she tore my heart out of my chest by telling me what I was doing to her._ "Well, it was...but we also fought about how I intentionally piss her off to get my way." _God I sound so immature._

"What do you mean?"

"Like you said, she's a hot-head, and I know her buttons..." Nick regretfully relayed all that Riley had told him about the way he got what he wanted. "And I thought about it...and it's true. So when we fought, she switched our roles, and put me in her place and showed me what it was like..."

"And...?"

"It sucked. It sucked even more knowing that I was the one that did it to her. She said she hated that she had to become that part of me, the part she hated to show me how blind I was."

"What do you think about that? "Grissom asked, sounding very much like a therapist.

Nick sighed and sat back in his chair. "I think she's right. I think I do a lot of hurtful things to her. I think she must really care to stick it out for so long..." _Well duh...does Nick really not see how she really feels about him? Oh God...its like looking in a proverbial mirror. Oh Holly Hell..._ Grissom thought as Nick continued. "And I think I'm an ass."

"Well, all that may be true, but you have to recognize that she isn't perfect either. I've seen her use her own ways to get what she wants..." Grissom replied and Nick thought about it.

"Like what?" Nick asked oblivious.

Grissom sighed, not really wanting to tell him, but doubting that anyone else would... "Now, bear in mind I don't know your relationship, but from what I've seen...she will on occasion use her sexuality to get her way with you...I have never seen her use it with anyone else, but I _have_ seen her do it a few times with you...nobody's perfect, Nick. I'm sure there are things about her that annoy you. When you _do_ end up talking to her, bring some of that up, _calmly_...don't piss her off. Don't just wheel it off at her either..." Grissom advised and Nick nodded slowly, thinking about this as he sat back in his chair.

"Alright...yeah...thanks Grissom." Nick replied and Grissom nodded as he stood up and went to the fridge to retrieve his jar of blood.

**Las Vegas, Nevada **

**Desert Palms **

**Recover Ward**

**August 29, 2006**

**12:04 a.m.**

"Jeremy...you're supposed to be asleep." Riley scolded softly as the little nine-year-old boy tugged on her Navy blue scrubs shirt.

"My throat hurts." He croaked softly and Kris chuckled as she pocketed her pen and replaced the clipboard at the bed after having checked his vitals and swelling.

She smirked and walked towards him, standing next to the bed while she adjusted his balloons and handed him his teddy bear. "Well, you just got your tonsils out, I imaging it wouldn't tickle."

"Actually it does a little..."

She smirked. "That's just the stitches...they'll dissolve in a few days. Until then don't mess with 'em." She warned and he grinned at her.

"You look like my mom."

"Oh really?" She asked, deciding a short break would be alright as she pulled up the chair to sit beside him.

"Uh huh. You sound like her too."

"Well, she told me she'll be in here when you wake up. She just had to work today."

Jeremy nodded. "I know."

Riley smirked off to the side of her mouth. "You did very good today...you were_ very_ brave."

"Really?" He asked, perking up a little.

"Yep."

"Do you have any kids?" Jeremy inquired and she shook her head.

"No...why?"

"Cause you seem like a mom."

"Well, I have a bunch of friends who act like they need a mom..."

Jeremy made a face. "Where are there Mommies?"

"Some of them don't live here, some of them are really busy, like your mommy, and some of them...well, we're not sure where they are."

"Oh...that's sad."

"Yeah." She nodded and brushed the hair from his eyes and gave him a soft smile.

"Will you sing me a song?"

"What?" She asked and made a face.

"My mommy always sings to me...I can't sleep otherwise."

"Well what does she sing?" He shrugged and she sighed. "Um...alright...I don't know any lullabies."

"So sing a regular song."

"Okay...um..." She racked her brain, thinking of something soothing, then she smiled when she thought of a song.

"_When I see your smile, tears run down my face, I can't replace. And now that I'm stronger I've figured out, how this world turns cold and breaks my soul. And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven_." She took a breath and continued.

"_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. Seasons are changing, and waves are crashing, and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven. 'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_."

She continued singing softly, "_Please don't throw that away. 'Cause I'm here for you. Please don't walk away, and please tell me you'll stay, you'll stay, oh. Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill. And I know I'll be ok. Though my skies are turning gray. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven_."

She sang softly, earning a soft smile as he slowly dozed off. "That was nice...you have a pretty voice." He whispered sleepily.

"Thank you." She whispered back and pushed his bangs to the side again.

"What was that song?"

She smiled. "Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus."

He yawned. "What's an apparatus?"

She chuckled. "It's like equipment or machinery..."

"Where did you hear the song?"

"I thought you said you'd go to sleep if I sang to you...?"

"I will..."

She sighed. "Nick sang it to me once when I couldn't sleep."

"Whose Nick?"

"My boyfriend..." _I think...eh, whatever, I'm not getting into it with a nine year old. _

"Oh..." Jeremy yawned again and nestled into his pillow. Riley smiled and stood up, and quietly left the sleeping boy. She sighed and closed the door, then leaned against it and thought about how stupid her fight with Nick had been. _I shouldn't have over reacted like that..._ She thought back to his face when they had reversed roles. _Okay, that he deserved...he deserved a lot of it...but I hated doing it..._ She sighed. _Fuck...I miss him..._

She opened her eyes to see Tina looking at her skeptically. "What happened?"

Riley smirked. "Am I that obvious?"

"To me...that's your 'Damn-that-was-a-stupid-fight' face..." Riley chuckled. "So what was it about...?"

Riley sighed. "You got time for a break?"

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**The Universal House**

**Riley's Room**

**August 29, 2006**

**7:45 a.m.**

Kiersten sat with Emma in Riley's room, joking lightly before Kiersten had to go to work. The shrill ring of her cell phone snapped her away from the conversation, and she shot Emma an apologetic look and answered it. "Hello." She furred her brows. "Yes...why aren't you calling her...?" She frowned. "What did you do to her...?" Kiersten listened in shock, leaving Emma in suspense of what her next words would be to the mystery caller. Several emotions ran across Kiersten's face; anger, shock, disbelief, sorrow, regret, and pain. "What the Hell made that happen?" She shook her head as she listened for a few more minutes. "So wait...why are you calling again...?" She gasped. "Oh my God Logan! It would have been good to tell me that _first_! Jesus Christ is she alright?!? Oh God...yeah...yeah I'll tell her...okay, bye."

Kiersten hung up the phone, her mouth open in shock. "What?!" Emma asked in apprehension. "Who was that?!"

Kiersten sighed and shook her head. "Riley's brother Logan..."

"Well what did he want? Why didn't he call her?"

"Riley won't speak to him...oh God Emma..." She turned to her friend and shook her head. "Oh God..."

"What?"

Kiersten let out a jagged breath and bit her lip, holding back the tears. "I need to find Riley..."

**

* * *

A/N:** Bum! Bum! Bum!! Oh the joy of cliffhangers...! Y'all will have to wait 'till next week to see what the big deal is! The song Your Guardian Angel is ONE OF THE BEST SONGS I'VE EVER HEARD!!! –Smiles- My friend sang it to me one day in Geometry...lol, he still sings it to me when I'm really pissed to calm me down. –Grins- it works every time. Alright...I'm off to watch Grissom break Sara's heart, shock the Hell outta his team, piss everyone off, and no doubt make Nicky cry... 

BTW, that part about aluminum and rust was from the short little informative speach Grissom gave in Daddy's Little Girl (which I don't own). My computer's being gay, and I couldn't get to the transcript site to find the exact words...but that's what I remember.

Leave me reviews to cheer me up when I get back!!!

-Futuremisscsi60


	8. There, Here, and Back Again

**A/N: **ROFL!!! Oh Goodness Y'all, okay, I'm standing in my bathroom doing my hair and singing a song by Sarah McLachlan when my mind started to wander. I was thinking about how another author had used that song in another book in a particularly sad chapter...then I started thinking about how (YAY!) it's Thursday, and she was suposed to be updating...

Which reminded me that I need to update...lol, seriously, I need a secretary so I can turn to her and say Martha ('cause her name will be Martha), remind me to post my chapter on Thursday...-sigh- instead I settle for post-its...they're good, but not as good as Martha...Oh Martha...

Alright, I checked my calander from last year, and realized that my dates weren't aligned with the actual days...(that sounds confusing) in the book, the 30th was supposed to be a Sunday...in real life it was a Tuesday...I know most of you probably don't care, but for you control freaks out there, I'm gonna annoy y'all and shift the days around...so, even though it makes no sense to do it, we're gonna pretend like they entered a time warp and skipped a few week days without the dates changing...I know it doesn't make sense, but I can do it, because I'm the author and I'm weird like that... ;)

So...in the book, we will start out on a Monday, instead of Saturday...okay, glad to clear that up for the few of you that care. Lol...Sorry for the horendous grammar skills in this...I didn't have time to correct it.

**Disclaimer: **-Sigh- If I owned 'em, Grissom wouldn't have left, he'd be married to Sara, Warrick would be with Catherine, Lindsey would learn how to respect her mother, Greg would have a girlfriend named Emma, who would have a friend named (me), who would have a friend named Kiersten, who would have a sexy boyfriend doctor named Michael Miller...and who would look uncannily similar to Wentworth Miller/Michael Schofeild...(who is also not mine...but if he was, I'd give him to Kiersten!!)

**

* * *

Chapter 8****

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms Hospital**

**Nurses' Station**

**3rd Floor**

**Monday**

**August 29, 2006**

**6:45 p.m.**

Riley was just finishing collecting her things to start her shift for the night, after having gone to the nearest hotel to catch a few Z's and shower, when she caught sight of her cell phone. She knew she had a few missed calls, and she silently prayed some of them would be from Nick, but knew better. She had told him not to call. She sighed and checked her watch, realizing they were now 24 hours into their fight... _I friggin hate this!!_ She thought internally and bit her lip, looking at her watch again.

She didn't have to officially start shift for a few more hours...neither did Nick, and he would be up by now. Hopefully he had time to think, and she would be 'allowed' to talk to him. She took a steadying breath and reached for her cell phone when it began to ring. She jumped a little, surprised at her timing and checked the caller ID, praying it was Nick calling so she didn't have to...but God seemingly hates her at the moment, so it wasn't.

She smirked at the name, Kiersten Fields. _Damn...Tina probably told her...okay, here comes the third degree..._ Riley flipped open her phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Damnit Riley! You have a cell phone so you answer it! Jimmy Hoffa is easier to get a hold of then you!"

Riley furred her brows, taken aback by the greeting. "Jeebus Kit, what's up with the drama?"

"Riley..." Kiersten sighed heavily, and tried to keep her voice from breaking. "It's Paige..."

Riley stiffened and felt her heart drop into her stomach, and her stomach flip as her mouth went dry and her hands began shaking. The tone of Kiersten's voice was ominous, and leaving Riley in fear for her pregnant sister... "Kit...what's wrong with Paige?"

"Honey..." She sniffled. "Paige and Tom were in a car accident..."

"Oh Sweet Lord..." Riley whimpered and sunk against the wall, sliding down it while her lip quivered and she shook her head. "Oh God, no, no...no. Please Kit, what happened? Were the kids in the car? Are Paige and Tom alright? Oh my God what about the Baby?"

"Riley, Riley, calm down Chica. Logan called me early this morning and he didn't say much..."

"So what do-"

"Call them. Call Paige, call your parents, call somebody..."

"I need to go there."

"Riley, Honey, not to sound like a Cold Hard Bitch, but you just got back from two weeks in Texas...I don't think that sorry-excuse-for-a-man head doctor's gonna let you go again..."

"Well he can screw himself! Damnit Kiersten this is my family and my sister needs me!"

"Okay! Doll, I know, okay, I know...I just don't want you doin' something stupid because you're upset...just call them and find out how serious it is before you go and loose your job for a few nicks and scrapes."

She sighed and intentionally banged her head against the wall. "Our family is no longer allowed in cars...that's it, we're all taking the bus for the rest of our lives..." Riley swore and Kiersten chuckled a little. "Thanks Kit...for tellin' me and keeping my sane and protecting my job..."

"Anytime Chica, we all need a good reality slap once a while..."

Riley smiled and nodded. "I'll call you when I find out what the Hell is going on."

"Alright."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just Emma...but everyone else knows something's up...do you want me to keep it hush-hush?"

"No. They're family too. They need to know. Let 'em know not to worry, I'll call later, okay?"

"'Kay...love you Ry."

"Love you Kit." Riley hung up the phone and quickly hit speed dial to get her brother on the phone. "Logan...?"

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**The Universal Residence**

**Riley's Room**

**August 29, 2006**

**10:04 p.m.**

Emma slowly opened her eyes to find the source of the soft noise that had awoken her from her medication induced slumber. She looked over towards the window and saw someone bent over going through the dresser drawers. Startled, Emma sat upright and flicked on the lamp light.

Riley whipped around, cringing. "Did I wake you up?" She whispered and Emma nodded, a smile on her face. "Sorry. I just had to get some clothes."

"Again?"

"...I'm going to Texas." Riley said softly and turned back around.

"For Paige...?" Riley nodded and continued putting clothes in her black duffle bag. She saw that the clothes Riley was wearing were soaked from the rain she got caught in on her way over. Her sneakers squeaked as she went into the tiled bathroom and grabbed her toiletries. "What about work?"

"It's taken care of..."

"Wow, your boss must be a really generous guy."

"Nope. He's a scum sucking pig that made me chose between work and my family..." Emma gaped at her and Riley forced a bitter smile and shrugged. "I knew those damn family values would get the best of me one day..." She joked and dumped the remaining stuff in her bag and zipped it shut.

"Does Nick know?"

"No. We're in a fight."

Emma threw her hands in the air. "What is up with the universe?!"

Riley chuckled and picked up her bag, then went to her closet and changed her blue hoodie for a black AC/DC one. "Actually this is normal for us, we fight and break up a lot..."

"So you guys broke up?"

Riley sighed in confusion and turned around, a puzzled look on her face as she stared out the window. "I'm not sure." She stood there a moment more then picked up her bag again.

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few days...maybe 'till Tuesday...I don't know...however long 'till I feel like Paige is okay..." _Although how 'okay' can you be after something like this...?_ Riley thought and paused by the foot of the bed, staring at the quilt, her lip quivering slightly, but her tears staying securely behind her eyes. She looked up and saw Emma giving her a sympathetic look. "I promise to call more this time...I'll try to call before my flight leaves and after I land...I'll keep y'all updated."

Emma nodded and Riley gave a small smile and pecked her on the forehead and gave her a hug. "Be safe Riley...no cars, you take the bus..." Emma half joked and Riley snorted.

"I'll be safe until the bus crashes."

Emma slapped her arm and Riley laughed and said goodbye and exited the room.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**August 29, 2006**

**11:52 p.m.**

Nick opened his front door to see a very nervous, very soaked Kiersten Fields. "Kiersten?" _Oh please don't be here to kill me..._ "What's up?"

"Where's Riley?"

He furred his brows. "I don't know...I haven't spoken to her in..." He quickly did the math. "30 hours...why? I figured she'd be with you?"

Kiersten furred her brows, then she frowned. "Did y'all fight again?"

Nick shrugged. "We were due for a good yelling and heartbreak." He replied sarcastically.

"Remind me to get a schedule for y'alls fights."

"Will do. So how come you don't know where she is?"

"Well, she was supposed to be at work, subbing for another nurse, but she isn't there..."

"IS she at her house?"

"No...Emma's asleep so I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her, and I don't want to wake her up because the poor thing is so restless...and CJ is the only other guy there...and he said he saw her come in and he heard her leave."

"And no one's seen her since then?" Kiersten shook her head and Nick felt his pulse hitch a little. "Did you talk to Tina?"

"She hasn't seen her...Nick, I think she may be in Texas."

Nick looked at her like she sprouted another head. "Why would she be in Texas?" Kiersten began to relay the contents of her earlier conversation with the missing woman and Nick shook his head. "We do really have the worst luck with cars don't we?"

Kiersten chuckled. "Mine broke down on the way here...I had to walk most of the way." Nick shook his head.

"We're all taking the bus from now on."

"Riley said the exact same thing."

Nick grabbed his keys from the hook by the door and threw on his coat and stepped outside. "C'mon, we're going to check the airports."

Kiersten gapped at him as they ran to his car, trying to beat out the rain...they were unsuccessful (Author Intervention: _y'all should try running between the raindrops sometime...its fun and highly impossible!_). "We're going to check EVERY airport in Las Vegas to try and find her!? Do you know how long that'll take?"

"Not too long with my ID." Nick held up his CSI badge and Kiersten grinned and chuckled as they jumped in his car and quickly sped off.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**McCarran International Airport**

**Boarding Gate Flight #623**

**Tuesday**

**August 30, 2006**

**5:18 a.m.**

"Yes, she boarded the flight an hour ago...I believe she had a dog with her..."

"Yoda?" Nick asked and Kiersten nodded.

"I noticed she was missing this morning."

Nick turned back to the flight attendant. "The plane was to Houston?"

"Yes..."

"Do you have any idea when the flight lands?"

She quickly checked her computer, and a few moments later, she looked back up with a smile. "If they're on schedule, they should have landed mere moments ago Mr. Stokes."

Nick smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much ma'am." He and Kiersten turned away and walked down the airport a little bit before Nick pulled out his cell phone, and was surprised when he found reception. He hit speed dial one and waited, sighing when he got her voice mail. "Riley...Baby, I know you're eccentric, but if you're gonna skip states on me, could I get a little heads up so I don't go into cardiac arrest tryin' to find ya..." He sighed and turned away from Kiersten slightly, putting a hand on his hip and looking at the ground. "Riley...I am so sorry about, well, everything...I just...I didn't realize..." he sighed. "I had a long talk with Grissom, then spent the better part of two days thinking about it all, and I wanna make this right...I can't loose you. I-" The message cut him off and he sighed and redialed the number, waiting for her machine to pick up once again.

"Hey, Riley, it's me again...I was saying that I want to talk about this with you when you get back, whenever that may be...I am so sorry for hurting you. I don't want this to end because I was a blind, ignorant, asshole...please call me when you get this..." He chuckled a little. "I'm goin' through withdrawals waitin' to hear your voice Darlin', and your machine ain't doin' it for me..." He sighed. "I'm sorry I can't be there for you, but call me when you get this and I'll listen...I would just prefer not to patch things up over the-" The machine cut him off once again and he growled in frustration and called her back.

"Hey, me again, I was saying that I don't want to do this over the phone...but if I need to, then I will. Don't rush to get back here, take all the time you need...just know that I'll be here waitin' for ya Darlin'...I lo-" He caught himself before he said 'I love you' and frowned and bit his lip. "I'll talk to you when you get back or when you call me. Bye, and be safe."

He hung up and turned around to face Kiersten. He sighed heavily and she shrugged. "So...what do we do now?"

Nick sighed for the umpteenth time and shook his head, his hands still on his hips. "I have no idea..." _I'm so friggin lost without her..._ Nick thought and Kiersten read his mind and suppressed a smile.

"C'mon you lonely Cowboy...let's get you some coffee."

**Houston, Texas**

**Hyatt Regency **

**Room 345 **

**August 30, 2006**

**7:12 a.m.**

Riley grinned after hearing the last of Nick's three messages, chuckling and shaking her head at his ability to always make her smile_. No one can make me cry, make me laugh, make me smile, or drive me mad like he does..._ Riley scoffed and shook her head at her thought. _God, I think that's a Kenny Chesney song...that's actually a pretty good song. _She thought, then closed her cell phone and pushed herself off the bed, and headed towards the hotel room shower to clean the plane feeling off herself.

She had yet to speak to anyone in person, just many phone conversations with Logan, the only person who seemed willing to talk to her, probably because he had been in her situation _many_ times before...and she had always been the one to forgive him and talk to him.

She sighed at the thought of her entire family still being pissed at her. It wasn't their angry that irked her...it was her timing of deciding to bring up _everything_ that was fucked-up with her immediate family. _Well, I've always had shitty timing... _She mused and stepped into the shower.

Ten minutes later she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the shower, drying herself off and throwing on the first pair of clothes she found. She quickly blow dried her hair and pulled it back in a messy bun, then grabbed her purse and room key and exited the room to go get a rental car and visit the hospital.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Kitchen**

**August 30, 2006**

**5:18 p.m.**

Nick was scurrying about his kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the dish he was bringing to the team diner for Grissom and Sara. The team decided a few nights ago that since Grissom and Sara had been dating solidly for over a year (and managed to hide it from the team so well) that they would all celebrate and get together at Catherine's house for a nice diner.

Nick had agreed to bring Chicken Parmesan (his specialty dish) that he really never took the time to cook. As he was searching for a Tupperware container big enough to hold the meal in, he heard a knock at his front door. He looked around the cabinet door that was open and then walked to the front door, having a good idea of who it was going to be.

He opened the door and smiled as he stepped aside to let Warrick and Tina enter. "Hey guys...I'll be just a few more minutes. I just gotta find something to put the food in..." Nick said and gestured to the house. "Make yourselves comfortable." The three of them decided to carpool since Nick's truck broke down on the way back from the airport, and was currently in the shop. Nick had shook his head and laughed, blaming Kiersten for it because her car had done the same thing.

They sat on the couch and Warrick immediately began talking sports and football with Nick. A few minutes later Tina looked around, wondering something. "Hey Nick, where's Riley at?"

"Texas." He said and they both furred their brows. "Family emergency." Nick replied vaguely. "So what's your prediction for the game between UAB at Oklahoma this Saturday?" Nick asked, quickly changing the subject. The boys dove back into sports and Tina rolled her eyes and gave a soft chuckle. They continued the talk into the car and most of the ride there.

Finally having enough she sighed and held up her hands. "Alright, I love how excited ya both are about it, but there's only so much football I can take in one sitting..." Tina explained and the men chuckled. "I'm turning on the radio now..." She announced and Warrick chuckled.

"As long as we don't have to listen to any sappy, slow music that's gonna put me to sleep...I don't care." Warrick replied and Tina smirked.

"Depends what my station is playing..." She chuckled and Warrick grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it as he continued driving. She smiled at him and fiddled with the stations until she was satisfied with the music, and sat back. She smiled when she heard Evermore's Light Surrounding You coming through the speakers.

Warrick grimaced. "It's a slow one..."

She smirked. "It'll pick up...chill out. It's a beautiful song Baby...listen to the words, they're amazing."

_I see you by the water  
Your toes dipped in the sand  
I thought that it was over  
I thought you'd understand  
But the feeling is returning  
Though time has made us change  
And I understand if you don't  
Wanna talk to me about it tonight  
Tonight  
_

Nick sighed and leaned his head against the seat. He smirked and shook his head, realizing he broke The International Rules Of Breaking-Up Rule #4...no listening to the radio. True to the words spoken by Riley, the song was exactly what Nick was feeling, and wishing he wasn't hearing.

_'Cause I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of something new _

Time was overtaking me  
And I guess I was confused  
They were all inviting me  
But I wish I had refused  
'Cause I've been there before  
And I've seen it all  
And I believe in you

Nick looked out the window, regretfully letting the lyrics explain to his subconscious what his heart was going through...

_And if you never had my heart  
I would've never called you back  
At the start that night  
So I want you to know  
_  
_That I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of something new  
'Cause I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of what you're turning into _

He secretly wondered if Tina indeed knew about the break-up and was trying to punish him in an evil sort of best-friend's-wife kinda way. He turned his head away from the window to watch the couple, and saw Warrick once again kiss Tina's hand and give her a loving smile.

_Blue-eyed sun shines on me  
In the morning _

_Can't help but feel a little cold  
Thinking of you  
_

He felt his heart squeezing at the words and the bitter sweet feeling of being realized by the lyrics. He realized once again how much he missed her and wished she would call him so that he could speak to her.

_'Cause I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of something new  
'Cause I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of what you're turning into  
No, don't be afraid  
Don't be afraid  
'Cause I see the light  
'Cause I see the light  
'Cause I see the light surrounding you  
_

He sighed again and looked out the window still, looking through the scenery, wondering what exactly she was doing...

**Houston, Texas**

**Triumph Hospitals **

**Outside Emergency Ward**

**August 30, 2006**

**9:34 p.m.**

Riley put a hand to her forehead and massaged it tiredly, hoping to relieve the headache threatening to shut her body down. She held her hand there a few minutes, then sighed and dropped it, subtly swiping away the tears that streaked down her face. She reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and opened them to find her lighter filling the empty space in the pack. She grabbed a cigarette and lit it before sticking it in her mouth.

Every fiber, muscle, and nerve in her body was screaming in joy of the toxins drifting into her system, having been cigarette free for almost four months. She stood there for a few minutes, then lit up another one, figuring_; What the Hell? My family can't stand me...no use goin' back in there anytime soon..._ A few moments later, a nurse appeared.

"Um...Miss?" She called and Riley looked over, slightly startled. She gave an apologetic look. "Miss, you can't smoke that here."

"I'm outside..." Riley drawled.

"Yes, but the smoke is filterin' the vents..." She replied and pointed to the vent above Riley's head. Riley plucked the cigarette from her mouth and wiped the smoke from the air.

"Sorry..." She apologized and took off slowly towards her car. She was still allowed to smoke there. She climbed in the front seat and closed the door, rolling down the window a little bit. She sighed, releasing the smoke from her body, and rested her head against the head rest of the rental car. She closed her eyes and felt herself squirming in the silence. She wasn't use to such peace.

She leaned over and turned the radio on, not thinking about the 'rules' she was breaking. She sighed again and took another long drag of her cigarette and flicked the ash out of the small opening in the window. The beginnings of Buckcherry's Sorry began to fill the car, and Riley groaned.

"Shit...I broke the rules."

_Oh I had a lot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.  
_

Riley shook her head slowly and blew the smoke out of her mouth, hating the lyrics because they were true and silently cursing Buckcherry.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

She sighed and brought her hand back to her forehead, feeling the headache intensify.

_This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

"Damn Buckcherry..." She sniffled and swiped the tears away as the chorus started again.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah Sorry!_

She continued crying and sobbing, burying her head in her hands after she tossed her cigarette, knowing Nick would be disappointed in her...she had a feeling he'd been feeling that a lot lately and she felt guilty again.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry._

She slammed her head into the head rest in a symbol of defiance, not accomplishing anything except making her head throb more. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone to call Kiersten to let her know how Paige was doing...ignoring the pain in her heart. She really wanted to call Nick, but she knew she would run back to Vegas to him and away from the disappointed faces of her family.

She wanted to hide and avoid it all, but knew she had to stop doing that. She couldn't hide and run from her problems anymore...at least Logan, Paige, and Tom wanted her there...and they still needed her, and she had loyalty to them. So she called the other half of her family back in Vegas (that would be Kit and everyone else in The Gang).

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Willows Residence**

**August 30, 2006**

**10:02 p.m.**

Catherine laughed as she wished Grissom and Sara a nice evening and closed the door. She turned to see Nick clearing the table, helping tidy up the place. She chuckled at his manners and furred her brows. "I've got this Nick."

"Nah, I can help...besides, 'Rick and Tina left without me and my cab won't be here for a bit yet..."

Catherine smirked. "I can give you a lift home."

He shook his head. "No, I can wait for the cab. I can wait outside if me bein' here-"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, Nick. It's fine..." They continued clearing the table and throwing away the plastic cups and forks and spoons, as well as the disposable plates, thoughtfully supplied by Grissom so she wouldn't have to do a lot of dishes. As Nick began to wipe down the spare table Catherine brought in from her garage for more eating space Catherine smirked at him. "So...Nicky..." Nick looked up at her. "How are things with you?"

He smirked and quirked a brow, figuring that question was leading somewhere else... "I'm good Cath...how 'bout you?"

"Good, good...can't complain." Nick watched her for a few seconds before he continued wiping the table. "So about this girl..."

Nick laughed and shook his head. "I _knew_ that was comin'!"

Catherine laughed as well. "So, what's the deal with the two of you?"

Nick shrugged. "She's my girlfriend...I think...hopefully she still is..." He thought about her and his apology and the fact that they would talk when she got back, and her forgiving nature...with him anyway. He nodded. "Yeah, she is."

Catherine gave him a 'and-that's-supposed-to-mean...' look and chuckled. "So you're one of _those_ couples...?"

"Huh?"

"The couples that fight constantly and can't seem to get it right, but try anyway..."

Burn... "Ouch." Nick said and shook his head. "Did I mention I'm crazy about her?"

She smiled. "Oh..." She nodded, finally fully understanding. "You're one of **those** couples..." Nick furred his brow. "The kind of couple that fights constantly about stupid stuff, but they always resolve it with a kiss, or one of them breaks out laughing 'cause the other one is 'just so cute' when they're angry, and they break up constantly, but have the best sex..." Catherine explained and Nick couldn't contain his laughter.

He continued wiping down the table and nodding. "That sounds like us."

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"Almost a year..." Nick answered without hesitation, figuring that'd be her next question. "You've seen her before..."

Catherine nodded. "Mandy, Sara, Wendy and I figured it out in the break room when you were in Texas after Griss accidentally let it slip..." Nick smirked and shook his head as he folded the table and leaned it on its side against the wall. "So...where is she tonight and why have you kept her a secret so long?"

Nick sighed. "She's in Texas right now and I just never saw a right time..." Nick replied and Catherine shot him a look, knowing the second answer was complete bull, but let it slide.

"So, are we all gonna meet her formally when she gets back from Texas?"

Nick shrugged. "I guess..."

Catherine looked away from the few dishes she had been washing to look at him oddly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." They both turned to see headlights outside, and Nick went to the window and peaked out to see his taxi had arrived. "Alright, there's my ride." He smiled and gave Catherine a hug. "Thanks Catherine, I had fun tonight."

She smiled and patted his back as he pulled away and stepped out of the house. "Glad you came Nicky. Be safe." She instructed and he smiled.

"Always. G'night Cath."

"Goodnight Nick."

**Houston, Texas**

**Hyatt Regency **

**Room 345 **

**Wednesday**

**August 31, 2006**

**2:03 a.m.**

Riley sighed and rolled over in her bed, cuddling up to the starchy, uncomfortable, slightly disturbing hotel sheets, only having climbed into bed an hour ago. She went back into the hospital after her second cigarette and sat in the tension filled waiting room. She visited Paige for a while, though she wasn't conscious.

Luckily she didn't lose the baby, and she only had a minor concussion and a few cuts and bruises. Tom had a sprained wrist and Terrance and Travis had a few cuts and bruises after having leaned over to protect Jayden and Jaelyn when the other car smashed into their side. Terrence also had a broken ankle that was crushed by his side of the car when the second car plowed into them...God's good graces had been watching the family that night and saved all their lives. Things could have been a lot worse.

In order to save the unborn baby they had to perform an emergency cesarean section...Bryn Dawn Oakley was four months premature, not able to breathe on her own because of an undeveloped lung. She was small enough to fit in the palm of her mother's hand and the wedding band could fit around her tiny waist. The doctors fear she may have brain damage and may be partially blind.

But Tom and Paige were grateful that the life of their baby had been spared. Jayden, not realizing the odds, was amazed at how 'itty-bitty' her new baby sister was. Travis was happy to have his newest sister to protect, so much sooner than his mommy and daddy told him he would. Terrence continuously prayed for his sister's developments and recovery, hoping that she would be okay, and was glad to have her as part of the family despite the circumstances.

Riley tried to hold in her tears around her nieces and nephews at the site of her newest family member, so fragile and vulnerable in the baby bed, hooked up to machines and swimming in the tiny pink blanket. When the kids would ask her why she was crying, she would partially lie and say they were tears of joy, and put on a smile, reassuring them that their sister was indeed healthy.

Riley sobbed a little, saying a silent prayer for the family, and then extended it out to the rest of her family, praying for strength and forgiveness...she felt as if it was all she could do in her current state of helplessness. A scratching and pawing sound next to her made her turn her head to see Yoda scratching and turning in tiny circles on the feather pillow, then ramming it with her head, trying to make it comfortable. Riley turned her head to the other side and caught site of her phone on the nightstand. She glanced at the alarm clock and saw that Nick would be taking his break from work soon...

She bit her lip and thought about calling him, then threw caution to the wind and dialed his number. With each unanswered ring she felt her heart drop a little more, and then sighed heavily when his answering machine picked up, the sigh being a mixture of sadness and relief.

"Hey...Nick...it's me. I uh..." She chuckled a little and looked away while she wiped away the tears falling for many reasons. "I'm sorry...well; I'm sorry for takin' so long 'ta return yer call fer one..." She drawled and chuckled a little, and then grew serious. "I'm sorry about the fight...I shouldn't," She sighed. "I shouldn't have taken it that far...I was angry an' I wasn't thinkin'...an' I just..." She sniffled a little. "I just wanted 'ta hurt you, an' that was wrong an' immature...I really want-" The machine cut her off and she sighed and redialed his number, waiting for his answering machine.

"Nick, hi." She laughed. "I guess I'm gonna be leavin' three messages too...I was sayin' that I want to work this out too...I want to fix it 'cause it's just as much my fault as it is yers..." She drawled and sighed. "I was thinkin' about that a lot today while I was layin' here tryin' 'ta sleep..." She sighed. "I'm sorry I took off too. I didn't mean to worry anyone. I just got this call from Kiersten sayin' Paige was in trouble and Logan said it was pretty bad, and I kinda flipped and hopped the first flight out..." She sighed and rubbed her forehead again. "I don't want to do this over the phone, and I'll be home in a few days, so um...I guess we can talk then...bye." She quickly hung up the phone and sighed.

She hated talking on the phone, absolutely hated it with a purple passion! But she knew that had to be done; otherwise she would have never been able to fall asleep. She sighed and laid back down in the bed, bringing the thin sheet around her body, barely covering herself, and using it more as a comfort tool to dry her tears with than a sheet.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Locker Room**

**August 31, 2006**

**5:12 a.m.**

Nick chuckled and hung up his phone after he heard Riley's second message and shook his head and leaned it against his locker and sighed. "A few more days..." He drawled softly to remind himself.

"'Till what?" Came the soft reply of Greg. Nick jumped and turned around to see the younger man standing in the doorway, looking humble. The close friends hadn't spoken since the day Nick went to go get Greg to bring him to the hospital to see Emma.

"...'Till Riley gets back from Texas." Nick said and turned back around to open his locker and get his stuff to go home and wait impatiently for her.

"I didn't know she left..." Greg supplied a few moments later. That's because we've been avoiding each other and you haven't spoken to Emma in almost a week...how are you not going crazy and how have Kiersten and Riley not kicked your ass yet? Nick thought, but merely nodded in response. "Hey Nick..."

Nick turned to face him and blinked a few times. "Yeah...?"

"I uh...I'm sorry at how I kinda blew up at you a few days ago in the lab..." Greg apologized and Nick sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry I pressured you..."

Greg shook his head and sighed. "I uh...I was still mad at Emma so..." He shrugged. "I know it's not a good excuse and it makes me scum." Nick snorted and nodded. "...How is she doing?"

Nick sighed. "She's in pain, she's tired, she's miserable..."

"Was the accident that bad?" Greg asked worriedly.

Nick chuckled dryly and shook his head. "She's miserable because you're mad at her..."

"I'm not mad at her." Greg denied softly and Nick snorted once again.

"Evidence to the contrary, my friend..."

Greg looked down and twittled his thumbs nervously. "Is she mad at me?"

"I'd imagine so."

"Is she still at the hospital?"

"No...she's stayin' at Riley's house." Greg nodded and Nick looked over at him as he zipped up his bag. He gave the younger man a small, sympathetic smile. "Greg, take it from someone whose been there many times before...talk to her before she gets comfortable with the pain and she begins to hate your guts..."

"What if she doesn't want to see me..."

"Why don't you try seeing her first, then doubt yourself. If she doesn't want to see you, you try again, and keep trying 'till she gives up and lets you talk to her. But Emma's generally a forgiving girl. And I'm pretty sure she wants to explain why she did whatever she did."

Greg looked up. "Did she tell you what happened?"

"I didn't want to know..." He smirked. "I'm against relationship meddling. Why do you think I'm not too happy about tellin' you about her unless you go see her?"

Greg chuckled. "Riley's a meddler..." He pointed out and Nick smiled and shook his head.

"I tell her not to...but she doesn't listen. I guess some good comes from it..."

"Like me and Emma?"

"I should hope so...I've been on the other end of The Gang's wrath...when you hurt one of them, they get angry..._very_ angry..." Nick shuddered remembering the fist fight that almost ensued after one of his and Riley's fights. Greg's eyes widened a little and nick smirked. "You should be okay though...as long as Emma's willing to call them off before they beat you to a pulp."

Greg bit his lip. "Oh Lord have mercy..." He pleaded softly and Nick chuckled.

_Been there, done that, don't wanna do it again..._ He thought and stood up and patted Greg on the shoulder. "Good luck, Greggo."

**Dallas, Texas**

**Stokes' Ranch**

**Thursday **

**September 1, 2006**

**1:18 p.m.**

Jillian Stokes hurried down the stairs after having heard the doorbell from her office. She called to the afternoon guest one more time. "Comin'!" She got the door and opened it, her welcoming smile turning into a surprised grin. "Riley! What're you doin' in Texas? Is Nicky with you?"

Riley smiled sadly and shook her head. "Hi Jillian, sorry to bother you."

"No, Dear it isn't a bother at all, come in. Come in." She ushered her in the house and led her to the living room. "So what brings ya to Texas?"

"I was out in Houston on a family emergency. Nick's still workin' back in Vegas. I kinda hopped a midnight flight out here..."

"Is everybody awright?"

Riley shook her head. "No...not really...but we're getting' there. I just um, I wanted to stop in on my way to the airport. I figured I'd see how y'all were doin' and how things were comin' with the case." Riley replied, referring to the incident she and Nick had encountered their last visit out. The two women sat down on the couch.

Jillian sighed. "It's slow, but it's comin'...they've got a lot of ties to the government, so this will be a tough one." She patted Riley's knee. "But don't you worry, we'll win this one. They're gonna pay through the nose." Jillian promised and Riley nodded.

"I sure hope so..." She smiled. "I have faith in y'all..."

"So, besides work, why did my son stay in Vegas?" Jillian questioned and Riley shifted a little. "Did y'all get into it?"

"Yeah...a little." Riley squirmed more. _Damn this woman's stare is intense! I can't imagine her in the courtroom... _

"Did ya finally tell him?"

Riley sighed and nodded. "Yes..."

Jillian sighed and shook her head. "He never really did take criticism very well...he could _deal_ with it, but not comin' from someone he loves as much as he loves you." Jillian replied and Riley had to fight to keep her sigh inside of her.

_Thanks for reminding me Mrs. Stokes..._ "I just wanna work this out with him. I hate fightin' with him..." She rolled her eyes. "Which sucks 'cause we do it a lot."

"Really?"

"Well, not big fights like this, but we have stupid little fights."

Jillian nodded. "Riley, I'm gonna switch into the 'Curious/Protective Mama' role for a minute...how exactly do you feel about my son?"

Riley licked her lips nervously and wrung her hands. "I...I care for him..." She nodded. "I care _very_ much for him." _Please leave it..._

"Do you love him?"

She sighed internally. _Can't we talk about something else? Anything else? _"I um..." She bit her lip and shrugged, then looked her in the eye. "I don't know..."

Jillian thought about this for some time, then turned to fully face her. "Riley, I'm gonna level with ya here. I like you. I think yer good for my Nick, an' I think he's good for you...he's obviously more developed in the relationship than you are...an' I know you already know Nick can be a very _emotional_ person..." Riley nodded. "I trust him with you, and although I'm not crazy about the fact that he's liable to get hurt in this situation...I'll accept it, because like I said, I trust you and I like ya." Jillian gave Riley a soft smile. "...Don't hurt him. I know you won't intentionally," _Oops._ Riley thought and cringed. _Shit I already did that...oh this woman is insane for trustin' me and Nick's crazy for bein' with me..._ "But it's bound to happen in a situation like this...he's my baby boy, and I love him...he's been hurt before..."

"Caroline Faulk?"

Jillian nodded. "She hurt him bad...it took him a **long **time to get over her...don't do that to him. 'Cause he was willin' 'ta take 'er back until he met you, I doubt he'll be as forgivin' the next time 'round."

_I am a horrible bitch!!!_ Riley screamed internally and looked away and nodded, fighting to keep the tears from falling. Jillian pulled the younger woman into a hug and Riley looked up to the ceiling while blinking the tears back. When Jillian pulled away and gave Riley a warm smile, Riley forced one out, all the while thinking: _I don't deserve your son..._

"What time is yer flight Dear?" Jillian asked while she pushed the hair from Riley's eyes in a mother-daughter sort of way.

Riley checked her watch. "'Bout two hours..." She sniffled and stood. "I gotta get goin'. The airport is always crammed here..." She smirked softly.

Jillian chuckled and gestured around her. "Texas is a wonderful place..."

Riley nodded in agreement and gave Jillian another hug. "Thank you Mrs. Stokes..."

"No problem Sugar, you just give me a call when you get in so I know yer safe..."

"I will." Riley promised and waved goodbye as she stepped out the front door and went back to her rental so she could drop it off and catch a taxi to the airport.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Lay Out Room**

**September 1, 2006**

**9:12 p.m.**

Nick leaned against the lay out room table and sighed as he looked at the evidence, wondering why the Hell people were so stupid. The boyfriend killed his girlfriend because she told him she was pregnant with his child, and she wanted to keep it. He shot her five times in the stomach, killing both her and the baby, and then blamed her for getting pregnant.

Nick dragged a tired hand over his face and let out a sigh. He continued organizing the evidence and putting away in the box, getting it ready for trial. He let his mind wander slightly, comparing and contrasting himself to the victim. He felt a presence next to him as he put the last of the evidence in the box. Warrick came up next to him and patted him on the back, letting Nick release a finale sigh.

"What's eatin' ya Nicky?"

"People..."

"Yeah..." Warrick urged.

"I just don't understand why people do what they do..."

"Nick, you know our job makes a difference. And for every evil person there is one kind person." Warrick chuckled a little. "That's what my Grams always told me..."

"Yeah, except the kind people always turn out to be the Vics..." Nick said, shoving the box a little.

"Nick, we're doing our part to keep the sick-o's off the streets...it's not enough to save the world, and as long as there's good, there will be evil. And some cases will be harder than others, because of our emotions...I don't have to tell you all this Nick, you know it. You also know that our job keeps people safe. People we care about and people we love." Warrick said and Nick sighed heavily, dragging a tired hand down his face. "...You make a difference, even if you don't feel like it sometimes."

"It's not even that 'Rick."

"Well what...?"

_Um, let's see. I think humanity has gone all to Hell and I'm starting to believe that it's all really not worth it. I feel like running back to Texas and away from all of this and just hiding with my Mama and letting her tell me it's all alright. I feel like Vegas is just the wrong town for me...I don't think I can handle it sometimes...Hell, I don't think I can handle it **most** of the time._ Nick sighed. "I don't even know...I'm just..." He sighed. "I'm just tired." Nick lied. Warrick didn't buy it for a second, and opened his mouth to protest, but his phone cut him off.

He opened it and let his smile brighten his face. "Hey you..." He greeted softly and Nick couldn't help but smile and nudge Warrick's arm. Warrick chuckled and ducked his head as he continued talk to Tina.

Nick smiled and finished sealing the box and signing it. _Glad you found it 'Rick..._

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Friday**

**September 2, 2006**

**4:14 a.m.**

Nick pushed his key into the lock while rubbing his tired eyes and pulling his duffle bag higher on his shoulder. He heard a small noise from next door and turned to see his neighbor's sixteen year old daughter sneaking back in her window. She saw Nick's smirk as he caught her and he quirked a brow. She shrugged and chuckled a little. "What'd you see tonight, Nick?"

Nick chuckled. "Nothin' Liz." Nick drawled, knowing better than to bust her. He had been a kid himself once.

She grinned and winked. "You rock Nick."

"Yeah, I know." He joked and opened his door and dropped his bag to the ground. He flicked on the lights and gasped to see a sleeping form on his couch. The visitor snuggled further into his couch, though he wasn't sure how comfortable it would be considering they still had their feet on the floor, careful to not put their shoes on the couch as they laid half slumped over.

Nick stared at the form a few more minutes, wondering how the visitor got into his house, then remembered and sighed and quietly walked towards the back of the house to take off his shoes and get ready for bed, giving the visitor a few more minutes of rest. After he had changed into a pair of sweat pants he walked back into the living room and knelt beside the form, brushing a piece of red hair away from the reposed face.

Riley shifted in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. She looked startled that Nick was in front of her, smirking and shaking his head. She remembered using the key he had given her to let herself in to wait for him since she had arrived back in Vegas and wasn't looking forward to spending that time on his doorstep, in the middle of the night, in the rain.

"Um...hi...sorry..." She said while sitting up and Nick smiled. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and Nick smiled and quickly scooped her into his arms. She gasped a little, startled at his nature. "I thought we were gonna talk..."

"We'll talk in the morning..."

**

* * *

A/N:** Okay...there you go...they'll talk in the morning, and we'll all meet here next week for our next meeting of 'Addicted-to-Riley-Nick-ness-Anonymous'... 

(PS: that song Riley was referring to in the 5th 'scene' was I Lost It by Kenny Chesney...and guess what, let's all say it together; "I do not own it"...)


	9. Peanut Butter Problems

**A/N: **Yay! Angst...that's all I'm gonna say...oh! And thanks for the reviews. XD And yeah, I guess there's some humor...and fluff...depending how you look at it...but then we're back to drama and angst...and maybe some tears (for the characters, not y'all...) Unless you cry easily...-cough- Emma –cough, cough- ;)...then I might throw in some fluff to end with...and hey...-grins-...

**Disclaimer: **...I'm not even gonna bother with this at this point...if y'all don't know who I do and don't own at this point...-shakes head-...send me a message and I'll keep you in my prayers...lol

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9**

* * *

**

Las Vegas, Nevada

**Stokes Residence**

**Bedroom**

**September 2, 2006**

**10:16 a.m.**

Riley slowly opened her eyes to see Nick looking back at her, brushing the hair from her face. She stared at him for a moment, a little shocked to be in his bed. She suddenly she remembered that she had fallen asleep and he had come home and laid her in his bed so she could sleep comfortably. "Hi." Nick said softly and she opened her mouth to say something, but found herself simply staring at him. Missing him even though he was there with her.

She felt her heart ache for unapparent reasons and she frowned sadly for a minute and moved her hand out to push his hair from his face. She trailed her thumb down his cheek and mole, and then slid it slowly across his lips before letting it rest on the pillow by her head. Nick watched her in slight confusion and fascination, wondering why she was staring at him in wonder, as if she'd never seen him before.

"You _can_ talk...right?" Nick asked slightly teasingly but with a serious face. She closed her mouth and nodded. Nick stared at her and quirked a brow when she still didn't say anything. "Are you okay? Does your throat hurt?" He asked, becoming concerned.

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothin' to be sorry for, I just wanted to make sure you could-"

"No...I'm sorry about...before."

Nick furred his brow. "When you fell asleep on my couch?"

She sighed and shook her head. _Nick, now isn't the time to be pullin' a 'Riley' okay Darlin'..._ She thought and frowned. "No...about the fight...didn't you get my message?"

"Oh...yeah...but you already said sorry. So I figured that was kinda it." She shook her head and then sighed softly and Nick pushed the hair off her neck so that it was completely sprawled out on the pillow behind her. He brushed his thumb along her cheek, then her jaw and down her neck, tickling her slightly. He dropped his hand, kind of mimicking what she had done earlier to his own face.

"How was uh..." She chuckled a little.

"What?"

"Well, I was gonna ask 'how was your day last night'...but _that_ doesn't make sense."

He laughed, his brilliant smile entrancing her. Until that moment, she hadn't realized quite how much her heart could swell when he smiled. She felt the ache in her heart again, and this time she had to stifle a whimper. _Dude, what the Hell is up? _She thought as he shook his head and smiled more. _Please stop that gorgeous smile before you send me into cardiac arrest!_ She thought in all seriousness. "No...that **doesn't** make sense." Nick agreed.

She blushed. "Well...you know what I'm tryin' 'ta say, how was it?"

Nick laughed again and she sighed softly. "It was fine."

"...You said that we'd talk in the mornin'."

"Yes I did."

"...It's mornin'." She stated and Nick smirked and nodded.

"You're observant."

She shot him a playful 'shut your mouth' look and nudged his shoulder lightly. "I wanna talk about this Nick...I wanna fix this."

Nick nodded. "I know...I do to."

She sat up in the bed and pulled her feet in towards herself so that she was sitting Indian style and turned to face him as he continued lying down. "I saw your mother before I left Texas..."

"What'd she say?"

Riley chuckled nervously and ran a hand through her matted bed-head hair and disheveled clothes. "...She warned me not to hurt you...she said she thought I wouldn't do it intentionally..." Riley shook her head. "Nick...I know I already said that I took that fight too far, and I shouldn't have done that..." She sighed and shook her head. "But I know first hand 'I'm sorry's' don't always work...they're just words..."

"What if you mean them?" Nick asked slightly naively. They were looking at this from different perspectives.

"Can you still remember our fight?" Nick nodded. "Can you still remember what I said?" He nodded again. not seeing where she was going with this. "Can you still feel the pain of what I said...of what I did?"

"Can you still feel the pain of what I said, even though I'm sorry?" Nick countered.

"Truthfully? Yes."

Nick sighed and shook his head. "I **am** sorry."

"I know Nick..." She sighed. "Stand by the door and let me close your hand in it. I'll tell you I'm sorry...I got a hundred bucks and a closet full 'o shoes that says it'll still hurt." Nick sighed. "It's good that you're sorry...I'm sorry too...but 'sorry' ain't gonna fix this."

"I know that."

"So what will?" She asked and Nick sighed and shook his head.

"Well for one thing I can quit treatin' you like you're my daughter."

Riley snorted and chuckled a little. "Gives a _whole_ new meaning to the phrase 'who's your Daddy', huh?" Nick cringed and looked like he was about to throw up. Riley couldn't help but laugh at the look of pure disgust on his face.

"Thank God I never said that to you..." Nick muttered and propped himself up on his elbow and she smirked. He nodded slowly, looking at the comforter and began picking at the loose thread he found. "I talked to Grissom..."

"What'd he say?"

"Basically...he said we were too alike to be together. Gave me this whole analogy on elements that destroy each other when they unite...kinda like a whole 'doomed-to-fail' kinda speech. Well, that was part of what he said..."

Riley scoffed softly. "Oh, it gets worse?" She mumbled and Nick quickly stole a glance at her.

"He said I'm like your father..." She looked at him in shock. "...Kinda goes along with that whole 'too-similar-to-be-together' thing..." Nick said softly and Riley gaped.

"...H-he said you're..." She shook her head slowly and Nick looked up at her. "You're not..." She tried to deny, but knew she couldn't truthfully.

"I am Riley...and with this age difference-"

"We are not my parents." She said in a loud, firm voice, but her words shook slightly towards the end. Nick frowned and grabbed her hand as he saw the tears in her eyes. She actually didn't cry that often...not as much as he did anyway. Only when they had a really bad fight...or when someone from her favorite crime drama was unnecessarily used as a human-pin-cushion...

"There are similarities."

She shook her head defiantly. "No..."

"We also figured out that you're a lot like your father..."

Riley looked up at him in a look of pure horror. Her mouth was hanging open and she shook her head before closing her mouth quickly and looking away. It wasn't like that was something she didn't already know; she had just never heard him say it. She sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Lemme guess...the third part of the whole 'doomed-to-fail' thing...?"

Nick snorted and nodded. "Personally I think its all crap."

"No you don't." Riley said softly, not looking him in the eye as she still sat cross legged on the bed, staring at the wall in a trance. Nick looked up at her and finally pushed himself into a sitting position. "You just don't want to consider the possibility of us being doomed to fail."

"You _do_?" Nick snapped and she sighed, not denying or confirming it. "Do you?"

"Yes...I've considered it...I considered it the entire fuckin' time I was gone." She whispered harshly. "Doesn't mean I like it." She objected to his unspoken accusation. "I'm not sayin' I'm givin' up on this..."

"Then please clarify."

"...I'm only sayin' that I've thought about if this was meant to be fixed...I've questioned if we were meant to be." She finally looked at him. "You know I don't buy into that whole 'love at first site' bull..." Nick sighed. He knew she didn't...but he did.

"What about us? You don't think that was love?" _Try to ignore the fact that we're only half way there, Darlin'..._

She scoffed. "That was 'lust at first site', Nick..." He sighed again and she smirked. "Admit it, when you first saw me you pictured me naked..."

"Did not!" Nick denied and she laughed.

"Liar! I live with five guys and grew up with five brothers! I know how it works...anytime I buy a knew outfit and ask you if you like it, the first thing you think about is how long it'll take you to get me out of it."

He smirked a little, and then grew serious and solemn as he looked into her morning-blue eyes as they fixed on the wall once again... "I never meant to degrade you." She looked over at him. "I didn't mean to say you were stupid or dumb. I know you're not. I know you're smart." Nick smiled. "And you're also a ditz..." He bobbed his head a little and shrugged. "But hey, that's one of the cute things about you. You can be a total dork one minute, and then smart as hell the next."

"What about the 'inferior woman' role...? That's not me Nick." She looked over at him. "For the most part you're really good at letting me be my own person, and being my other half...we both have to be independent on our own, so that we can be stronger as a couple..." She shook her head slowly. "But then there are times when you treat me like I'm supposed to stay at home, and cook and clean and do laundry...I don't want that. I want a career. I want a life. I don't want to be some Housewife that sits at home and does 'wife things'...this isn't a Cult of Domesticity."

Nick smirked. "You really would have never survived in the 1800s..."

She snorted. "They would have proclaimed me a witch and drown me in the river..."

"I get what you're sayin'...and I swear to you, I won't do that anymore."

"It's not just me Nick." He quirked a brow. "You treat a lot of women like that. You have very sexist habits. You've done it to Emma, Kiersten, Tina...Hell; I've even caught ya talkin to Sara like that on the phone." He was silent. "I understand that's how your parents raised you...but it's a new age. Things don't work like that anymore. And I may not be an **uber** feminist but I know Sara and Kiersten can be...and from the sounds of it so can Catherine and half the other women you work with...I'm sure they won't be as tolerant with you as I am."

"So I'm sexist."

_Please tell me that's not the only thing you picked up from that entire speech. _"Yes. You can be. You can also be a perfect Gentleman, which can sometimes be misconstrued as sexist..."

"I guess..."

"And I know there's a **lot** of things about me that need to be changed...and I wanna work on that as well, but I'm tellin' you Nick, I can't play the inferior woman role anymore."

"I know. And I don't want you to...but you'll have to be patient with me."

"As you'll have to be with me when you lay out all my imperfections."

Nick chuckled. "Oh Goodness, this could take a while. Maybe we should get a survival kit in here so we don't die of old age while we're making the list." Nick joked and Riley rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so seriously, what about me annoys you...?"

"Okay...I can't really think of anything..."

"Liar."

"Okay, you don't wipe off the butter knife after you use peanut butter, so when I go to use the jelly, there's peanut butter in it...and I can't **stand** peanut butter..." She pursed her lips and made a face, trying her hardest not to laugh. "Are you laughing?" She pursed her lips tighter and squeezed her eyes shut as she shook her head. "Liar! You're laughing!" He accused and she burst out laughing.

"Oh my _God_, Nick! I practically **beg** you to tell me what annoys you about me, and the best thing you can give me is peanut butter...?!" She continued laughing and Nick scowled.

"I hate peanut butter!" She laughed more. "I have more!"

"Oh it gets better?" She asked and Nick shot her a look. "Okay...okay, alright, you're right. I'm sorry. I was immature. I shouldn't have laughed when it was important to you...go on..."

"You constantly steal my pajama pants so I don't ever have any when I want to go to sleep...and personally I don't know how you fit in them. You're so much damn smaller than I am..."

She pursed her lips again, not able to resist the opportunity to smartass him. "It's all the peanut butter." Nick threw his hands in the air and moved to get off the bed when she laughed and pulled him back. "I'm sorry!" She laughed and Nick pointed at her.

"That, right there. You can be immature sometimes."

"Okay, that was a good one...be specific..." He stared blankly at her. "Like when?"

"Well...like then. Sometimes you don't know when to take things seriously."

"Alright...I'll work on that." She looked around. "Hang on..." She said and pulled a legal pad out and began writing their names and annoying tidbits on it.

"Are you keeping score?" He asked incredulously.

"No. I'm making a list so I don't forget and neither do you..."

"You make too many lists."

"Want me to write that on here?" She asked not looking up, and he shot her a look. She finally looked up and blinked. "I was being serious."

Nick smirked and nodded. "What the Hell."

"Okay...what else?"

"Sometimes when you sing while you work...it can be distracting..." She nodded and wrote it down. He nodded slowly. "And then you always talk during songs...and change the track before the song is over...Oh! And then there's the vacuuming _around_ stuff, and your weird obsession with _Friends_, _Sex and the City_, and that crime drama on television..."

"You're just jealous of George Eads...relax Baby, I'm not fuckin' him..."

"Let's keep it that way."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, but if we're ever out of town all bets are off." She mocked and Nick shot her a look.

"Let's get back to the list...you always leave your clothes all over the floor, and you can't work a damn remote so you mess with it 'till it's completely FUBAR."

"It's hard for some people!" She defended.

"And _what_ is with the keeping old clothes and shoes even though they don't fit? You have way too many clothes and-"

"If you say shoes I'm gone. You can mess with my eating routine, clothes, potty mouth, and how I work technology without a hammer but I will **not** give up my shoes..."

"I never said anything about your potty mouth..."

"Oh." She said and looked back down at her list.

"But you can write that down anyway." Nick smirked and she sighed heavily and did so.

"As long as I can forget about writing down 'too many shoes', I'll write anything you want."

"Okay...I think you wear **far** too much clothing around the house..."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "This _better_ not be about 'Naked Mondays' again..."

"Well I think it would make Mondays suck a lot less...besides, its not..."

"Good..."

"I presume you wear nothing but shoes around the house every day of the week."

"Hmmm..." She said, tapping her chin. "I could get into that."

"More like 'get out of'." Nick said with a wicked grin and a chuckle. She rolled her eyes and swatted him with a pillow.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**The Universal House**

**Living Room**

**September 4, 2006**

**10:18 a.m.**

Nick absently caressed Riley's thigh as she sat with her leg thrown over his lap and they both watched the television, surrounded by most of the residents in the house and a few who didn't live there; minus CJ who was up keeping Emma company as she was still refined to her bed.

The entire living room looked towards the stairs when they heard Emma laugh for the first time in days. "Damn...I can't imagine being stuck in a bed for a week straight..." Tony remarked while shaking his head and Deven chuckled.

"...I can..."

Nick looked over at him and quirked a brow. "Cancun?" Shaun asked and Deven nodded and chuckled again while Riley rolled her eyes.

"I _am_ still here ya know..."

"Well then go in the other room so we can talk about your sex life." Jabari requested and she rolled her eyes and threw a piece of popcorn at him. He must have known it was coming, because he jumped for it and caught it in his mouth, making Riley laugh.

"How do we know Emma's not up there having sex?" Shaun wondered.

"Because she's up there with CJ..." Thomas answered.

"Exactly."

"She wants Greg." Nick defended. "Not CJ. He'd just be a rebound."

"Never stopped other people..." Deven murmured and everyone turned to him, several in shock, and others not-so-surprised.

"Excuse me?" Riley asked in disbelief.

"...I'm talking about someone else I know."

"Yeah I know damn well who you're talkin' about!" Riley shouted, about ready to get up until Nick pulled her back down and held her there.

"Calm down Riley..." Shaun said while chuckling, hoping that the laughter would catch on and Deven's stupid comment would be forgotten. Riley pushed out of Nick's grasp and stood up angrily.

"I will not calm down, Shaun! He had no right bringing that up!" She snapped as she dragged her glare back over to Deven.

"Don't have a Drama-fest Ry, it was just a joke." Deven lied unconvincingly and she shook her head in disbelief.

"What the Hell is your problem...? There was absolutely no need bringing that up, especially when Nick is here you tactless jackass!" Deven stood up quickly, challenging her height by about three inches, though she wouldn't back down.

"Deven..." Kiersten said warningly, and shot a pleading look at Nick since he was closest to Riley. She knew Deven would never intentionally cause Riley harm...but she had a tendency to bring out the worst in men.

"It's not my fault you can't handle a joke! Besides, if it bothered you that much you wouldn't have fucked me in the first place!"

She slapped him hard across the face and went to do it again before Nick caught her hand and pulled her back. "Riley! Stop!" Nick demanded as Shaun pulled Deven back, knowing he had a temper, and he and Pot Roast tried to calm him down.

"You fuckin' jackass! You better thank whatever Guardian Angel is watching over you!" Riley threatened Deven.

"Riley! Stop it, now!" Nick boomed and pulled her towards the kitchen and slammed the door closed behind them as he shook his head in disbelief. "Calm down! It was a joke!"

"You know damn well it wasn't Nick! He did that in spite!"

"Riley, calm down and stop yelling..." Nick said and Riley sighed and reached for the cigarettes in the drawer. "No." Nick said and snatched the pack away.

"Nick!"

"I thought you quit." Nick snapped, hurt and angry. What the Hell has gotten into her? "What is this?" Nick asked, holding up the pack. Riley quickly snatched it and grabbed her keys from the counter. "Riley stop! Don't run from this. Just tell me what's wrong." Nick said, catching her arm and pulling her back.

"Let go!"

"No...every time I do you disappear on me and make both our lives a living Hell..."

"Nick I swear to God if you don't let me go..." She growled and Nick shook his head.

"No. Just talk to me." Nick requested and she tried to jerk her arm from his grasp, but he gripped it tighter and pulled her closer, not letting her get away. "Hit me if you want...but don't walk away..."

She stopped struggling and looked at him.

"Look, I wanna knock Deven's lights out as much as you do...but I don't. I know that your explosion in there wasn't all about Deven...you've been jumpy all day." Her eyes welled up and she looked away. "What happened Baby? Is this about the talk on Friday...? Is it just now getting to you?" Nick asked and Riley sniffled and looked the other direction.

Nick loosened his grip on her arm and pulled her closer to him so he cold lift her to the counter. He sat her down and grabbed her hands in one of his while stroking her cheek with the other. She was stone faced as she stared at the wall after finally stopping the tears.

"Riley what happened...?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well we aren't leaving until you do."

"It's just stupid things, alright?"

"That's not talking about it."

"Damnit, Nick! Let it go!"

"Riley, just tell me what's wrong and we can work through it. Just-"

"My parents are getting a divorce alright!? My parent's are filing for divorce and it's all my fault! I know everyone says the kids shouldn't blame themselves, but ya know what, it is my fault! I brought up shit that should've stayed in the past and now they can't recover!"

Nick gaped at her in shock.

She stared at the wall for a minute, fuming before she pushed off the counter and moved passed him, grabbing the cigarettes and her keys again. She pushed the door to the kitchen open, only to hear a bunch of grunts and cries of pain as the door swung open to reveal the group of people huddled outside the door.

Riley glared at them all for the invasion of privacy, and as the door was about to swing and close, Shaun caught it and held it open so she could storm through it and out the front door. They all stared in shock at the door she had left, and it didn't take long for Nick to get his ass in gear and follow after her.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Tangiers Hotel/Casino **

**Fifth Floor 125-A**

**September 4, 2006**

**2:13 p.m.**

Riley was sprawled out on the bed when the knock on her door sounded, making her sigh and close her eyes. Damn room service...I've barely been in the room for ten minutes, I couldn't have made a mess that fast. Riley thought irritably. She sighed and got up off the bed and dragged her tired and miserable ass to the door, fumbling with the lock. She opened the door, and would have gasped if she had the energy. She wanted to say something, but yet again, she had no vigor.

Nick stepped forward causing her to take a step back so he could have room without invading her space. Nick closed the door behind him and smirked. "Found you."

"I didn't want to be found."

"Liar." Nick accused softly and pushed a red strand of hair that had escaped from her ponytail, out of her face. "You just wanted to make it a challenge." He took her hand in his and pulled her to him to hold her comfortingly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

He paused, debating whether or not he should argue with her. "Alright...but eventually we do need to. It isn't healthy to keep things bottled up."

"You're one to talk." She countered softly, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Huh?"

"There's stuff you don't tell me...secrets you have that keep arising but you just silence them so you don't worry me..."

Nick gulped thinking about the previous night when he had a nightmare yet again about the babysitter, and figured that's what she was referring to. "This is different than a secret."

"How?"

He was silent as he thought of an answer. "I don't know...it just is."

"Well...I'm not gonna make you talk about it...but I expect the same for me..."

Nick sighed. "Fine."

**

* * *

A/N:** Lol, yeah, I know. I was really late in updating...lol, I had Martha, and a couple reviewers breathin' down my neck, lol. I know...I'm a procrastinator...but I can tell ya, the next chapter will be SO worth the wait...and look at the bright side; you only have to wait a few days for the Chapter 10 update. 

I'm not gonna ask for reviews, cause I was late...lol.

- A-very-late-very-sorry-Futuremisscsi60


	10. Repercussions and Release

**A/N: **A Ha!! Take that! Fanfiction decided to be pissy with me and tell me that my document "could not be found" whenever I tried to load it...and, well...after an hour of trying, hitting the computer, choice profanitites, and telling fanfiction's doc page where it could go and shove it's "No data found" on the way...I finally gave up and decided to try it today...turns out I was submitting the wrong document...-blushes- Oops...

And pardon the grammar and spelling...I was in a rush and didn't have time to edit.

**Rating: **Well my little Kinsey-kins...the time has come...-grins- THE RATING IS MOVED UP TO **M**!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nick, Warrick, Greg, Sara, Catherine, Grissom, Tina, Ecklie...or anyone else who belongs to CBS and appears in this chapter...but anyone who doesn't belong to CBS, Jerry, or Anthony, belongs to me!! Yay! I also don't own any Keith Urban songs.

**

* * *

Chapter 10****

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Bed Room**

**Sunday**

**September 4, 2006**

**3:12 p.m.**

After an hour of her silence and Nick trying to get Riley to talk about her parents, she finally fell into a frustrated sleep, her anger bubbling with Nick's badgering and her parent's divorce. Nick had waited an hour, till he was sure she was in a deep sleep, before he carried her to his car and drove to his house and carried her into his room and laid her down on the bed.

As soon as she gently hit the mattress, her eyes shot open and she bolted upright, almost smacking Nick in the face. He took her hand and gently squeezed it, and stroked her hair till she remembered where she was and what had happened. Her breathing eventually evened out and she looked at Nick, still semi wide-eyed.

"Hey..." He greeted.

No response.

"How did you sleep?"

Silence.

"Can you talk?"

She adverted her eyes, still not speaking.

Nick sighed. "So we're back to this...?"

Silence as she stared at the wall that always seemed to be so mesmerizing when she was mad at him, or too drained to say anything.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

Nothing as she looked down to her hands.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He got up from the bed and went across the hall to start the shower and laid a towel on the rack next to the shower. He waited until the water had warmed before he went back into the room and knelt in front of Riley, who'd swung her legs over the side of the bed and stared intently at her hands that were in her lap, laying dead almost. He brushed hair from her face and smiled comfortingly. "Shower's ready."

She made no move to go to the shower, or even speak, simply stared at her hands. Nick pulled her close a little and kissed her forehead before he stood and scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. He stood her up and gently undressed her and placed her in the shower. He smiled softly and comfortingly at her and went to close the curtain when her smaller hand latched onto his for dear life.

He turned back around to let her sad blue eyes burn into his pleadingly. "Stay...please stay with me." She said softly.

Nick bit his lip, knowing full well what would happen if he was naked in the shower with her. What his body would involuntarily do and how he would react to her gentle touch. He looked as if he was going to protest, so she squeezed his hand tighter and closed her eyes, trying to hold in the tears of feeling alone.

Nick nodded and stripped his clothes and stepped into the shower next to her and held her in his arms. He felt her shoulders shaking with sobs so he held her tighter and laid soft kisses on her damp hair. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed her face away from his wet muscles to look up at him, and lifted her head to kiss his jaw softly. She dragged her hands slowly down his chest, scraping her nails lightly as she did so.

Riley moved her head to kiss his neck, then his collarbone, and paused for a moment and rested her forehead against his shoulder. He held her a little tighter and she dipped her head to kiss his sternum, then his pecks. She moved to kiss her way back up his strong neck and square jaw-line, to nibble lightly on his ear, knowing that was the key.

Nick pressed his fingertips harder into her skin and felt his body stiffen to hold in his moan of pleasure. She took the soft flesh between her teeth and rolled it slightly, flicking it with her tongue, and then sealing the deal by kissing the skin of his ear softly. This time Nick's moan wasn't held back, but released in a deep, gurgling noise.

She kissed his ear again and dropped her hands to his hips and pulled him a little closer to her wet body, so she could feel his excellent form against her own. Nick let his head roll back slightly and his eyes fell closed as his hardening erection grazed her thigh.

Riley moved her hands up his back and dove into his hair as she pulled his head closer so she could kiss him on the lips as she had been yearning to do. He wrapped his arms low around her waist and lifted her up so she could wrap her long, lean legs around his waist. He moved to pin her against the tiled wall, so he could use his hands to roam over her body.

He kissed his way down her bare chest, moaning as she rotated her hips into his, caressing his hardened shaft in the process. Her nails dug into his back, clinging for liberation before the pinnacle of the excitement had even begun. Nick dipped his head to kiss the hollowed canyon between her breasts, and then stimulated his attention to her heaving mounds.

She was fully aware of what he was doing, and she took a deep breath, raising her unrestricted breasts and only enticed him more. He growled softly and claimed the breast as his own causing her to cry out at the sensation. She whimpered and pushed harder and more forcefully into his pelvis, begging all of him to meld into her and please her to no end like only he could.

As if to urge him more, she clawed his back again, making him gasp and throw his head back. Before he could play his sweet torture on her any longer, she clamped her mouth over his and intentionally squeezed her legs around him almost as a warning. He pushed her hips into the wall so he could pull back and aim himself.

He quickly penetrated her causing her to cry out his name in ecstasy and whimper in supreme pleasure. He moved slowly and tantalizingly making her push harder onto him, begging that he fill her completely. He began pounding into her, wanting her to feel something, and getting the reaction he wanted.

"Oh sweet Lord! _Nick_...oh _God_."

He grunted and quickened his pace, then let a moan escape his throat as she moved on hand from his back to his chin to tilt his face towards hers to mark his lips with her sweet passion. He grunted again and she moaned deliciously and nibbled on his lip. He quickened his pace to a rhythm sure to beg a quick finish, but then suddenly slowed his movements to an agonizingly slow pace.

She whimpered and dropped her head to the crook of his neck and breathed heavily. She moved her hands back to his back and gripped his muscles tight in her hands and pressed her chest against him as he massaged her inner thighs with his thumbs as he continued the steady pace, filling her more with each thrust. He released another beautiful grunt, which could have easily been the most beautiful sound in the world.

She cried out again and pushed against the wall about ready to cum from the look on his face and sounds in his throat. "_Please_...Nick..." She begged and Nick quickened his pace gradually at her command. She clenched her walls around him and felt the familiar feelings of a climax building within her. Her heart was racing wildly in her chest and she felt the electricity soaring through her chest and shooting to her heated core. When the orgasm finally hit her the feeling was so great she could feel it from the ends of her hair to the tips of her toes, making them curl as she squeezed her legs tighter and panted his name steadily and incessantly.

She came hard, every molecule and fiber inside her screaming and throbbing in pleasure, when she realized he still hadn't finished. The thought made her stomach flip in excitement and she became aroused instantly once again. She pushed her hips into his and begged for him to never stop. Her body was aching and shattering in raw passion and uninhibited bliss as she screamed his name and a few choice profanities, letting him know just how amazing the sweet torment he was playing felt upon her extremely deprived body.

He moved to bite and suck on her neck, not caring that it would leave a mark, unashamed that he would claim her through a simple hickey. He dug his fingers into her hips and moved them quickly for her wanting to enter her completely so that their pelvises were banging together, both so blind and numb from the intense satisfaction and raw fervor to feel what should have hurt.

She felt his body go rigid for a brief half-second before he cried out her name and buried his head into her shoulder, giving one last thrust before he felt he emptied himself within her. She climaxed yet again as he did, crying out his name and feeling tears spring into her eyes as her heart swelled and the even more intoxicating vibrations hit her for the second time.

His head fell against her chest and her body fell limp, pinned between the wall and his tuckered out body. Neither had noticed until now that the water had turned cold and was beginning to loose its pressure. Nick tiredly reached over and turned off the annoying spray. Leaving them both still with labored breathing.

"Y-you...came..." He grunted in tiredness and smirked. "Twice." He panted between breaths and she simply lifted one side of her mouth, not having enough energy to lift the other corner, let alone agree verbally. Nick pulled her body from off the wall and held her against him as she wrapped her arms around him and stepped out of the shower.

He grabbed the towel from off the rack and wrapped it around her to keep her warm. She nestled her head into his shoulder and he carried her into his room and laid her on the bed. He paused as he laid on top of her for a few seconds, before he kissed her softly on the lips and rolled off of her. They laid there, trying to gain enough strength to crawl up the bed and sink into the soft, cool, inviting sheets below.

They finally did, and Riley immediately made her way to his chest where she softly laid her head and placed her hand on his rib cage, rubbing it slowly as he dragged his fingers through her hair and planted soft kisses on her head. She nestled her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and set her mind to falling asleep.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Bed Room**

**September 4, 2006**

**7:42 p.m.**

Riley laid in the same position she had when she had fallen asleep a few hours earlier. Except this time she had woken up to Nick's sweet kisses and amazing, uninhibited, head-banging sex. It was the first time in...ever that he had completely let loose and pounded her into the mattress, calling her name and moaning about as much as she did.

Something she _personally_ thought he should do more often.

What had been particularly memorable about this head-banging round was that Nick's head was the one getting banged. Only less than a handful of times did he let her 'take the reigns' and be in control. She smiled lazily and in complete and utter bliss as she felt him place a kiss on her head.

She moved to kiss his chest, letting her spiral curls sprawl out on his chest as she kissed all around his chest and neck. Nick groaned tiredly. "Again? Jesus Ry, I think we're gonna need to stock up on Gatorade and Vitamin B-12 if this is how you're gonna take me every night."

The thought of having him candidly every night and loving on him like she had made her heart thump loudly in her chest and a wicked grin to spread across her fulfilled face. Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"Wanna go again?" He asked tiredly and she laughed and shook her head softly.

"If we do my legs might snap off." She drawled thickly and rested her head next to him. "...Thank you." She said earnestly.

He chuckled. "No problem Darlin'." He grinned. "Anytime."

"No...not that, well yeah, thanks for _that_...earlier, I mean...but I was...I mean thanks for...the comfort. Thanks for the comfort." She stumbled and Nick nodded and kissed her head.

"No problem Darlin'...anytime."

She smiled and pressed herself farther into the bed. She watched him as he laid there happily and lazily, breathing at a steady pace. His chest fell at an even rhythm, for an odd reason drawing her attention to the low hum of the fan that swung around the room. It was hot and humid, way too humid for a Vegas September. Her hair was kinked to the back of her neck and she could feel the sweat trickling down her spine and breasts, making her squirm.

She rolled away slightly from Nick, knowing he had to be as uncomfortable as she was in the horrible heat. "Hey." She began.

Nick shifted a little and let out a tiny sigh. "Yeah?"

"It's raining."

Nick rolled his head over to look at her. "...So it is."

"And it's Sunday."

"Yeah..." Nick said slowly, not catching on as a grin spread across her face.

She rolled over and sat up on her forearms and let her hair fall into her face and brushed it away before Nick could. "We could hide under the covers all afternoon...and whatever comes Monday will take care of its self..."

"Huh?"

"Cause we've got better things that we can do...when it's rainin' on Sunday." She replied in a thick drawl.

Nick looked at her confused. "What're ya talkin' about?" He drawled and she laughed.

"Haven't you ever heard that Keith Urban song, Raining on Sunday?"

"...No..."

She smiled and slid closer to him. "Well, Keith goes on to artistically say that your love is like religion, a cross in Mexico and your kiss is like the innocence of a prayer nailed to a door." She lightly brushed her lips over his and pulled away smiling. "Surrender is much sweeter, when we both let go. Let the water wash our bodies weary and the love wash our soul..."

"And love could use a day of rest before we both start fallin' apart...I pray that it's rainin' on Sunday, stormin' like crazy," She quoted softly as thunder cracked outside and lighting lit up the sky. "We'll hide under the covers all afternoon..." She scooted closer and hovered over him.

Nick could feel his heart beating harder in his chest. Those were some powerful lyrics...and coming from her, well, flat out left him confused.

"Hey Baby..."

"Yeah?" Nick asked throatily.

"Whatever comes Monday will take care of itself, we've got better things that we can do..."

"When it's rainin' on Sunday." Nick finished and rolled her over and pinned her to the mattress to kiss her deeply and lovingly. "So much for bein' too tired..." Nick mumbled against her lips and she smiled.

"I can be tired on Monday...I'm gonna love you today." She replied and kissed him passionately and lovingly.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Kitchen**

**Monday**

**September 5, 2006**

**1:12 a.m.**

Nick sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper from earlier that morning as he propped his legs up on the chair and sighed continually. Though he was trying to read the paper, his thoughts kept swarming back to Riley and what she had said earlier that night.

In many ways she had hinted at loving him through the song and throughout the night...but she was vulnerable, and it had been in between rounds of passionate sex...probably the best sex they'd ever had. _It couldn't really count; because she was just dealt distressing news...she's vulnerable and seeking comfort. _Nick reasoned to himself.

He thought back to the day in Texas at his parent's house when he had been so sure she was going to tell him she loved him. _It seemed like she was coming close to saying it...and at times it **does** seem like she loves me...but I don't think she does, at least not as much as I love her. She may have feelings for me...but I don't think it's love on her end_.

Nick heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see a disheveled and tried Riley wearing nothing but his flannel shirt. _She's gotta be roasting in that..._ Nick thought and smiled at her. "'Mornin' Beautiful."

"'Mornin' Handsome." She drawled and came over to the table. Nick moved the newspaper from his lap and gave her room to sit. She wrapped her arm around his neck and sat sideways so that he could rest his hand on her thigh. "What's goin' on in the world of Sin City?" Nick smiled and handed her the section of the newspaper he had already finished, and they read in silence.

After a half hour or so Riley set the last of the newspaper down and stood up off Nick's lap. He set down his paper and let his eyes follow her as she reached for his hand and pulled him to his feet, a hint of susceptibility in her eyes. He furred his brows in concern and cupped her cheeks. "What is it Riley?"

She gulped back tears and tugged on his hand. She dragged him towards the bedroom, wanting more comfort, and knowing he would be _more_ than happy to give it to her. Before they fully left the kitchen he got a glance at the headline of the paper she had been reading...

'Girl Committs Suicide After News of Parent's Divorce'

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Bedroom**

**September 5, 2006**

**8:02 a.m.**

She gasped and clutched his shoulders tighter as he thrust into her again. She squeezed her eyes shut and dug her nails into his back as he moved expertly above her, knowing exactly how to numb her body so that she couldn't feel anything besides the vibrations of him moving perfectly within her core.

_Hearing_...well that was quite another thing.

The shrill ringing of the phone made her head spin and flip, causing an odd sensation as Nick worked his magic on her. "Do...something...about that...fucking..._phone_." She moaned the last part deeply as he thrusted again and gripped her hips tighter.

"Can't...stop..." Nick panted between breaths.

The phone continued to ring.

Her eyes snapped open and she zeroed in on the phone down the hall. She pushed him off of her body and he groaned and flopped back on the bed, frustrated that the phone had held her concentration and he had yet to finish. "I can't even concentrate on fucking you! I'm gonna rip that damn phone from the wall." She threatened as she stormed after it, naked as the day she was born.

Nick couldn't help but laugh at the sight and jump up after her when he heard her rip the cord from the wall. He raced out into the living room to see her toss the cord of the phone to the ground and sigh in relief; however, all mood of wanting sex completely gone.

Nick sighed and shook his head. "You better not have broken the phone..."

"Sorry." She grumbled unconvincingly as she retrieved the pack of cigarettes from her purse. She quickly lit one up and took a deep breath of smoke. Nick snatched it from her mouth and she growled. "Damnit Nick..." He pulled her hand and led her back towards the hallway. "I'm not in the mood, Nick." She sighed and Nick shook his head and led her towards the bathroom. He sat her on the edge of the tub and retrieved her bubble bath kit from under the sink. Riley sighed. "I am **not** gonna entertain you with my inability to pronounce that phrase correctly." Riley grumbled referring to one rainy day when Nick had made her say 'bubble bath' over and over or else he would tickle her.

This would have seemed weird, except for the fact that it was extremely funny because Riley couldn't pronounce any alliteration with B's. She would get tongue twisted and frustrated because she couldn't pronounce 'bubble bath' correctly.

Nick found it oddly amusing.

He laughed and shook his head. "You need to lighten up before you poop a blood vessel or send yourself into cardiac arrest."

"Are you saying I'm uptight?"

"In a word...yes. Go lay down while I get this ready." Nick ordered, his tone light but demanding. Riley sighed and left the room as she was told to go rest on the bed.

Almost fifteen minutes later Nick dried off his hands as he entered the bedroom and saw her curled up on her side with her knees at her chest, one hand tucked under her ear and the other clasped over her chest and gold cross necklace she always wore. She sensed him, but didn't look over or get up.

"Bath's ready."

"Are you joining me?"

"That would be a no. You need to relax."

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed to look at him earnestly and what she hoped came off as seductively. "You relax me."

"_Sex_ relaxes you." _And wipe that sexy smirk off your face_.

"Exactly."

"Try another form of leisure." He said casually, purposely pretending not to care so he wasn't forced to take her yet again.

"I go with what works."

"And I'm inventive." He walked over to her and literally dragged her out of bed, like he did most mornings. He put his hands on her shoulders and steered her towards the bathroom. The sound of Mozart was filtering through the bathroom, and the candles he had lit splayed patterns and forms across the relaxingly lit room.

"Very _romantic_ in here..." She bated in a sing song voice.

"Get in." He gestured to the tub and she sighed and shed Nick's dress shirt, her scent, sweat, and sex still clinging to it as it fell to the floor with a soft thud. She grabbed a large black clip off the counter and clipped her hair back as she stepped into the warm steaming liquid, the cloth rose petals flittering about as she did so. Nick handed her that month's edition of _Cosmopolitan_. She quirked an eyebrow and he shrugged. "Figured you'd need some 'girl talk' to calm you..."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you."

He bent over and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Unwind and have fun..." He smiled lovingly at her and stepped out of the bathroom to let her have a soothing soak.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Nick's Tahoe**

**Americana Blvd.**

**September 5, 2006**

**12:30 p.m.**

Nick pulled onto his street and sighed, the exhaustion from the early morning sex and grocery shopping having just now caught up with him. He made the right hand turn into his driveway and turned off the engine. He laid his head back on the head rest for a few minutes before he jolted forward at the sound of a tap on his window.

He turned his head and expected to see Riley staring back at him, and was shocked and disappointed to find Elizabeth Dubois grinning at him and shaking her head. He rolled down his window and arched a brow. "Are you gonna spend the rest of your afternoon sleeping in your car when there's a perfectly fine bed in your house?"

"How do you know what my bed is like?" Nick questioned sleepily as she backed up from the door so he could open it and step out.

She grinned mischievously and shrugged. "A girl can only dream..."

Nick blushed and shifted uncomfortably. "Aren't you supposed to be in school, young lady?"

She grimaced. "Ugh, don't call me 'young lady'. You sound like my father."

"Feel free to think of me as a father figure."

"That'd spoil it-"

"Liz..." Nick sighed in exasperation and she giggled.

"Alright, alright. I give in." She held up her hands in surrender. "Just don't sick Riley after me again."

"I didn't the first time..."

"Oh yeah..._man_ that woman's got ears like a bat!" Nick smirked and shook his head as he went to the back of the Tahoe and popped the trunk so he could unload the groceries. "Want some help with those?" She offered and Nick shook his head.

"I got it."

Despite his disagreement, Liz began assisting him, grumbling about how men were always so damn stubborn. Nick chuckled and shook his head as they carried the groceries to the door and he unlocked it, letting them both inside. "Riley!" He called and nodded for Liz to set the bags on the counter. "Baby, you here?!" He called.

"She left a while ago..." Liz said as she went out the door to get more groceries. Nick furred his brows and followed her.

"She doesn't have a car."

"She went jogging I think...saw her leave about the time I got home."

"Did you talk to her?"

"No." Liz answered and set down the bag and got an accidental peek at what was inside. She smirked. "Gatorade and Vitamin B-12..." She wiggled her eyebrows and winked at him.

Nick chose to ignore the suggestion, however he did blush considering that's the very reason he'd bought the items, and continued toting in bags. He thanked Liz and escorted her out when they had finished carrying the groceries in. Nick began to put the food away and sighed again when he had finished.

Liz said that Riley left a while ago, the door was locked, and she didn't appear to have returned after she had gone out jogging. Riley had a lot of stamina when it came to working out, but being gone for a few hours had him worried. He groaned as he finally decided he'd go out looking for her, and grabbed his keys and went for the door.

He jumped back in his car, waving to Liz on the way as she pulled down the driveway in her car as he did. _Please be coming around the corner so we can go back inside and sleep._ Nick begged internally as he drove off and down the street.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Americana Blvd. **

**September 5, 2006**

**12:52 p.m.**

Riley came jogging around the corner a few minutes after Nick had pulled out in the opposite direction, feeling her heart drop when she saw he still wasn't home. She kicked up her pace and ran to the door, pulling her key out of the elastic of her shorts as she kept jogging in place, knowing she had to lower her heart rate gradually.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside, furring her brows as she entered. Something didn't feel right. Something felt off. Riley silently admitted to herself that the atmosphere of his house changed whenever she was there alone. It wasn't that she was scared of being alone; she actually preferred it like that most of he time after being surrounded by tons of people 24/7...but this was an ominous feeling.

She felt like someone was watching her, a feeling she sometimes exeperienced while lying in Nick's bed while he was fast asleep. _Stop being dumb, Riley. You're just feeling lonely and vulnerable right now...you're used to having him here, that's all._ "Yeah...that's it." Riley said aloud.

She went back towards the bedroom and walked down the hallway, plucking the ear buds form her ears as she did so, only to have the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Her ears perked and she slowly felt her muscles tighten as her heart took a slightly elevated beat. Beads of perspiration sprung to her palms and hair line as she widened her eyes, her pupils dilating to allow better vision.

She had heard a noise...an ambiguous noise. She was well aware that Nick's house sometimes made noises, scuffling noises that often made him jump and scan the ceiling nervously. She always dismissed it, figuring it was a hazard of the job, but suddenly she understood and felt it as well.

She tried to calm her breath as she bunched the thin wires of her headphones in her hands, wringing them tightly in uneasiness. She heard a shuffle behind her and she jumped and wheeled around, crouching slightly and readying her stance as she had been taught in her self defense classes.

Nothing.

She let her eyes scan the room, looking for anything that could have made the noise. Nothing. She slowly turned as she felt the presence behind her, looking cautiously. Her heart sped up wildly and she focused once again on steadying it and keeping her head in the game. _Fight or flight, Riley Girl. Fight or flight..._ "Fight." She answered aloud. That was always the answer. She never backed down.

She knew the second response to distress and panic. _Resistance...I won't resist._ "I won't resist." She repeated to the room. She was now very well aware that someone else was in the house; she wasn't alone...

_Be careful what you wish for._ She mused.

_Third response..._ "Exhaustion." She said allowed and jumped yet again and whipped to face the back door where the sound had originated. "Who's there?" She called in a calm and controlled voice. She had a knack for remaining in control in tense and disturbing situations...she was more likely to show anger than fear, if anything at all. Her collected nature intimidated people, they'd normally back off.

But this disturbance had an edge. She didn't know who or where it was. A footstep came from behind her and she immediately spun and looped the corded wires of her ear buds around the intruder's neck, pulling tightly. He struggled and kicked her in the shins from his position in front of her, causing her to wince but knee him in the back and make him groan.

A sharp pain shot through her neck, and it wasn't until she had dropped to the floor after the second blow that she remembered what had happened a split second before. The glass had shattered around her from whatever she had been struck with a few seconds before, but it replayed in her mind, fresh as if it was happening after it actually had.

One of the intruders began to tie her hands behind her back while one slid a gag over her mouth. _Double teamed...I'm being double teamed. Oh God, oh God what do they want?_ She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to process this rationally and ignore the stinging in her neck.

She opened her eyes a second later and found herself laying bound and gagged next to Nick's dead body.

She let out a blood curdling scream as she bolted up from off the couch, jumping up and taking the self defense stance. Her muscles were sore and screaming, but not as loud as she was. No...that wasn't her voice. It was familiar. She blinked back the tears and told herself to remain calm; the intruders were still in the house...

"Riley!" Nick called again and jostled her arm, causing her to snap her head towards him and stare blankly at his hand. "Riley stop, it was a dream."

She looked him in the face and let a seed of shock wash over her face before she settled safely behind her façade.

"It was a dream Honey...you were passed on the floor until I carried you here." Nick informed her calmly, explaining the current situation of her on the couch. "...What were you dreaming about?"

"What?"

"Who is Marianne?" Nick asked and Riley furred her brows.

"I don't know."

"You said her name in your nightmare."

"It wasn't a nightmare." _Liar._ "It was an intense dream."

Nick quirked a brow and she walked away from the couch...but more symbolically him. She hurried through the hall, furring her brows as she didn't feel the presence again. _That was too real to be a dream._ She decided and sighed as she went into his room and grabbed her bag of clothes she had brought with her. She pulled out a pair of pajamas and shed her workout clothes.

_Forget the dream, just crawl into bed and sleep._ She ordered her body as Nick strolled into the room as she stripped off the last of her clothes and reached for her pajamas. "Are you alright?"

"No." She answered honestly, figuring it was the least she could do since she lied to him earlier about the nightmare. "I'm going to sleep."

"What about work?"

"Oh yeah..." She pulled back the covers and remembered she hadn't told him about her jerk boss. "I'm not working the rest of the week..."

"Why?"

"Because they fired me." She finished, crawling into the warm and inviting bed.

Nick's eyes bulged. "What!?"

"I was fired just before I left for Texas..."

"Why?"

"My Boss is a dick, what more excuse does he need?"

"...Riley, you love that job."

"Yep, things you love tend to let you down." She said softly as she laid her head on the pillow, facing the opposite wall.

"I wouldn't." He blurted before he thought about what he'd said.

"...We'll see."

"We're not your parents." He informed her, knowing that's what was plaguing her. But suspected the dream had nothing to do with that. "I'm not going to hurt you."

_Other men have made the same promise._ She thought as she closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep, not wanting to deal with anything.

"I have to work tonight." He added, not knowing she was asleep. He looked at her reposed face and saw she had drifted away. He sighed and shook his head as he looked at his watch and groaned. He had to sleep and shower and get ready for work. He looked at the empty space in the bed and didn't particularly feel like sleeping next to her. She didn't trust him, and that hurt.

He grabbed his pillow and a blanket from the closet and went to make his home on the couch, settling in for what would, no doubt, be an unpleasant sleep.

**

* * *

A/N:** Yep, sex and angst...what I'm best known for. We'll pick up next week Kinsey-Kins. Stay tuned. I'm predicting angst, drama, explanations, and possible fluff if the mood is right...lol, or if there's a good song on the radio. What can I say, I'm an influential mood ring when I'm writing. 

Reviews would be nice...

-Futuremisscsi60


	11. To fear the worst oft cures the worse

**A/N: **Okay, y'all, we're just gonna say screw deadlines. When posting my chapters I'm just gonna shoot for Thursday. I've been down with some kinda bug, then I went to post my chapter on Friday, and we had tornadoes touchin' down all around me, so I was banned from the computer and sent to bed in a little tiny room with eight dogs.

And the second scene is just some humor for my girls and me with all our craziness...'cause with our hectic life, I think we need to just laugh at ourselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 11****

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Kitchen**

**Monday**

**September 5, 2006**

**5:01 p.m.**

Riley sat at Nick's counter stirring the cream into her coffee while watching Nick bustle about the kitchen. She tapped her spoon on the side of the glass mug and set it on the napkin next to her cup. She took a sip of the coffee and held the mug with both hands while resting her elbows on the counter. "You look good in a suit." She informed him absently.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he continued flipping through the file and toasting a bagel while trying to tie his tie.

Riley smirked at his inability to multitask. "What's the special occasion?"

"Court." He mumbled and she nodded slowly and took another sip. After having had enough amusement from his struggles she finally rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Stop." She ordered and walked up to him. She put the bagel in the toaster and took out the cream cheese as well as a butter knife and laid them on the counter. She hopped up on the counter and laid the file in her lap so he could read while she tied his tie. "What's the case about?"

"That Bennet girl that went missing a few months back..."

"They found her, huh?"

"Yeah..." He said absently as he continued over viewing the notes. She finished with his tie and grabbed the jacket from off the counter. She handed it to him and smirked.

"You didn't button your pants." She remarked and did it for him, though after getting a look at him in his clean cut suit, all she wanted to do was pull the zipper in the other direction and have him take her right there on the counter. "What are you supposed to do in court today?"

"Just tell them what I did and how I collected evidence...walk 'em through it step by step...basically I'm just there to prove we actually _collected_ evidence and we didn't pull this case out our asses."

Riley scoffed. "Yeah, 'cause the girl won't be proof enough..." She buttoned his jacket, then began to spread the cream cheese on the bagel.

He ignored the comment and continued to read. "What are you doing today?"

She shrugged and finished with the bagel and handed it to him. "I don't know...I'll probably clean, then run some errands...probably go visit Emma and keep her company for a while."

Nick nodded. "I should be home fairly early today. Court won't take long and Grissom normally lets us off after we have court." He chuckled. "Says the lawyers suck the scientist right out of us and fill us with BS politics."

Riley looked up surprised. "Grissom said that?"

"Well, maybe not those_ exact_ words." He smirked and took a bite out of his bagel while she leaned over and poured him a cup of coffee.

"You look good in a suit."

"You said that."

"Well you look even better now that you're all orderly." She mocked and straightened the lapels of his jacket. "So serious." She mocked in a deep voice as she puckered her lips. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly. His hand found her bare knee and started to trail up her thigh, pushing the short robe up slowly as he did. She laughed into his kiss and pulled away. "No, no, no. Don't get me started. You have work to do."

Nick growled softly with a smile on his face as he rested his forehead against hers. She laughed and blushed at the look in his eyes, squirming under his heated gaze. "What you do to me..." He said while softly shaking his head.

She gave an embarassed smile and pecked his lips. "Well then get the Hell outta here and quit torturin' yourself." She ordered playfully and raised her leg to nudge him away, then fully extend her leg and make him leave. "Go, go to work and catch the bad guys."

"Well, technically this guy's already caught."

"Well then make sure he stays there."

"He hasn't been 'there' yet."

"Just go." She replied exasperatedly as she threw his keys at him and rolled her eyes. He laughed and kissed her goodbye as he left and closed the door behind him. She went to sit on the bar stool once again and continued sipping her coffee. She looked up and saw the light of the coffee pot still on, releasing a smile on her face. "That man..." She murmured while shaking her head. Sure enough, a few minutes later Nick walked back into the house and turned off the coffee pot. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders at Riley as she laughed and shook her head. "Every damn day, Nick!"

He planted a kiss on her lips and walked back out the door. "I'm gonna start puttin' post it's on the front door every morning that tell me to turn off the pot."

She chuckled. "I think that'd be a good investment."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**The Universal House**

**Living Room**

**September 5, 2006**

**7:03 p.m.**

"Wait! Wait for me!" Riley said and hurried into the living room with the bowl of popcorn. She snuggled into the couch next to Jon and Thomas.

"It's already starting so shut your mouth." Thomas instructed. Kiersten ran through the front door and threw her purse down as she hurried to the couch.

"Has it started?!"

"Yes! Now shut up!" Thomas yelled, tired of his show being interrupted.

"Which episode is it?" Emma asked as she came hobbling down the stairs, escorted by CJ. They all looked up, surprised to see her out of bed.

"Uh...the one where they find the dead body." Jon replied and CJ rolled his eyes.

"Well that narrows it down to about, oh, every episode."

Kiersten laughed. "It's the one where the newest member fails his third and final proficiency."

Riley rolled her eyes. "He's not a 'new member', he was a lab tech, and now he's in the field...he's practically a team member anyway."

"Whatever, I still think he's the hottest one on the show." Emma replied and Riley gasped and rolled her eyes.

"What!? Are you kiddin' me? The cowboy is_ soooo_ much sexier! So bangable."

"Nu uh, I like the dark one with the amazing eyes!" Thomas exclaimed.

"...I like the blonde with the nice rack...didn't she use to be a prostitute?" Jon replied and Riley laughed.

"She was a stripper."

"Same thing." CJ replied and Kiersten shook her head.

"No, totally different."

"Okay, will you all shut up so I can watch the show?" Emma asked good naturedly.

A few minutes into it, Riley furred her brows and shook her head. "No way was it suicide. The chick _totally_ did it!" She exclaimed and Emma growled and swatted her arm.

"Shut up! I haven't seen this one!"

"Yes you have..." Riley laughed.

"'Sides, it's so predictable." Kiersten replied and Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Easy for you three to say...you think you're married to the cast members."

"No, _I_ don't...I _know_ I'm married to the escaped convict on the other show..." Kiersten replied and Emma and Riley laughed.

"Yeah, how long have y'all been married now?" Riley asked, playing along with their game.

Kiersten held up a fist and smiled. "Five years and still goin' strong." She replied in a dramatic tone and the girls laughed. CJ threw a pillow at Kiersten and Riley, steering clear of Emma because she was still injured.

"Will you hyenas shut up so I can watch the damn show you all are so obsessed with?"

The girls were silent for a minute, before the all started laughing again.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**The Strip**

**September 5, 2006**

**10:06 p.m.**

Kiersten and Riley walked down the strip, arm in arm just laughing and talking, licking the ice cream cones they got from the 'classy' restaurant a few shops back. "So how did he do it, now?"

"Bent over backwards." Kiersten answered and Riley lifted an eyebrow.

"And this was _with_ the cuffs?"

"And whipped cream." Kiersten said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Riley blushed and thought about this. "Michael's..._adventurous_."

"Hell yeah he is! I love it!" Kiersten laughed while Riley blushed at the mental image. "You should try it with Nick some time."

Riley's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Oh no! **God** no! He'd never go for that..."

Kiersten looked at her confused. "Whadaya mean?"

"He isn't into bondage. At least him bein' cuffed anyway, he's got no problems tyin' me to a bed and knockin' in a few quick ones...but he doesn't like it when I use the cuffs on him."

Kiersten scoffed. "Well that's extremely unfair. Cuffs should be used equally among partners...wait, so who's the dominant one in bed?"

"Him."

"No!" Kiersten gasped in surprise and Riley nodded. "Good Lord Child...how do you manage?"

Riley laughed and shrugged. "He lets me take over every now and then..."

Kiersten quirked a suspicious brow. "How often is 'every now and then'?"

"...Every once in a while."

Kiersten groaned. "Riley..."

"I don't know!" Riley laughed uncomfortably.

"Well why doesn't he like it? If he's got no problems with you bein' cuffed why is he so against it?"

"I don't know...you think it's that whole male dominance issue?" Riley questioned and Kiersten shrugged.

"Could be. I mean, the man's had enough partners, go find one of them and ask _them_. Keep walkin' down the strip, we're bound to run into a couple dozen."

"Ouch! Burn! Be nice to my Nicky...ya know, Michael wasn't exactly a virgin when you got a hold of him..."

Kiersten laughed mischievously and winked. "And even if he was before he certainly ain't now."

Riley groaned and shook her head. "New topic...shoes."

"Oh! I know this one! I know this one!" Kiersten cheered and dragged Riley into the nearest boutique.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Living Room**

**Tuesday**

**September 6, 2006**

**12:04 a.m.**

Riley pulled the cord of the vacuum out of her way and continued vacuuming, remembering to move stuff as she did so (her way of improving on her list). She laughed as she did this, contemplating making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich so that she could remember not to mix the peanut butter in the jelly and make Nick happy.

Her night had been pleasantly void of any talk of her parent's divorce, for this she was thankful, but she missed Nick, even though she knew when she next saw him he'd be likely to bring up the tender subject. The front door busted open and the man in thought appeared, startling Riley.

"Damn Baby! Give me a fuckin' heart attack!" She gasped, clutching her chest.

"Sorry." He apologized and hurried towards her as she wrapped up the cord of the vacuum.

"I just cle-" He cut her off with a breath taking kiss as he swept her off her feet and carried her towards the back of the house. "Oh! What's gotten into you?" She asked out of breath once he broke the fiery kiss.

"I need a release."

"Okay." She said without hesitation and began peeling off her gloves and working on getting him out of that suit...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Well that was certainly a marathon." Riley remarked in a deep, satisfied voice from the bed as Nick scurried around to put his suit back on. She furred her brows. "Where are you goin'?"

"I have to go back to court. We're only on recess."

She rolled her eyes. "You men are all the same; seven or eight quick ones and you're off with the boys..." She replied and Nick raised a confused brow and slowly turned to face her.

"What are you talkin' about?"

She smirked. "It's from Young Frankenstein...and quite fitting I must say." Nick looked at her oddly and she smirked and shrugged. "I think it works." Nick tossed a pillow at her from the end of the bed and she laughed and moved to dodge it. "Play nice!" She demanded and Nick rolled his eyes.

"You didn't play nice a few minutes ago..."

She blushed and averted her gaze. "Well...you didn't seem to mind."

Nick waggled his eye brows and she laughed as he continued putting on his shoes. "So..." He put his foot down and turned to look at her. "How are you?"

"Pretty damn good." She joked and stretched out lazily on the bed, letting the sheet drape just over her breasts.

"_No_, I mean about your parents..."

The slick smile disappeared from her face and she licked her lips and looked away. "Don't you have a court room to be in?"

Nick looked at the watch and sighed, knowing she had him. "We **will** talk about this when I get back."

"I can hardly wait." She said in monotone. _I'm a sarcastic ass._..

He pulled her close and planted a smoldering kiss on her lips making her want him all over again. "Miss me."

"Always." She said as he walked out the bedroom door and soon out the front door, locking it as he went.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Kitchen**

**September 6, 2006**

**4:26 a.m.**

A few hours later Nick poured himself through the front doors, feeling drained and hungry as he stumbled to the couch and plopped down face first. "...The couch smells good, Honey." Nick remarked tiredly and she chuckled and shook her head as she walked out of the kitchen, abandoning the organizing of the spice rack, since she really didn't care about it anyway.

"Thanks, I know how picky your ass can be when it comes to sitting...or your face for that matter."

"Hhmm." He moaned and she smiled and knelt down next to his feet and slid off his shoes then pulled on his jacket, taking it off slowly. He rolled over onto his back and she smiled and grabbed his hand to pull him up.

"Come to bed. We need sleep." She informed him and he nodded in agreement and let her lead him back to his room where she stripped him of everything but his boxers and laid him into bed next to her. She held him close, not bothering to ask him about the case, knowing he was too tired to talk about it anyway.

**:-:-:-:-:**

Something shifted violently next to her, jostling her from dreamland, sending her shooting back to reality and out of bed. She threw the sheets off her body and turned quickly to see Nick thrashing ferociously next to her. She felt her heart squeeze at the sight of him in distress. _Oh Lord, please not again._ Her mind pleaded for him to be alright as she gently knelt on the other side of him, her ribs pressed against the side of the mattress as she rubbed her hand along his forehead, swiping away the sweat that had collected there.

"Nick...Nicky please wake up. It's only a dream. It isn't real. It isn't there. You're only dreaming." She taunted softly, hoping her voice would break through the thick emotions of his night terror so he could slowly become calm once again.

Of all the times she had awoken to find him like this, this particular time had to be one of the worst. His damp face scrunched in agony as he whimpered and cried against his attacker. She felt tears spring into her eyes and she adjusted herself so that she was sitting in a more upright position, though still on her knees, as she tried to coax him from his Hell.

He quickly sprung from the dream and shoved the blankets off of his body, not wanting any kind of contact from anything or anybody. He didn't bother to look over to Riley kneeling next to him on the ground...he knew she was there, though he preferred that she wasn't.

"Nick..." She slid her hand a millimeter closer to his body and he jumped ten feet up and off the bed, holding his hands out in defense.

"Don't touch me!" He begged worriedly and she furred her brows and stood up on the other side of the bed, looking at him with great concern.

"Nick-"

"No!" He yelled and groaned. "God, just go away." He begged softly as he backed himself into a corner of his room. He didn't want to be near her. He didn't want her to see him. He felt disgusting, violated, dirty, and ashamed. He didn't even want to be near himself. "Just leave." He said softly and Riley bit her lip, wondering if he was still partially dreaming or if he really wanted her gone.

"Nick...let me help-"

"Riley go away!" He barked and she gasped softly and felt the tear fall free and the others freeze behind her eyes. The look of disgust and revulsion on his face was enough to turn her blood to ice. She slowly turned away from him and bent over to pick up the clothes that were folded next to her duffel bag, next to the wall.

"Okay." She agreed softly, hoping that he would be alright without her.

He watched from his secluded corner as she gathered her things and prepared to leave, not understanding why, but comprehending that he wanted to be alone. "Just please leave...leave, please go." He pleaded softly and she nodded slowly, not daring making eye contact with him for fear of intimidating him.

"I am...I'm leaving, Nick. I'll be gone in a minute."

"Just leave..." He pleaded, inside he was screaming and thrashing, knowing his outer self wasn't really hearing anything. That he was in self-preservation mode. _Don't go! Don't leave me! Stay with me! Stay! Don't disappear and let my demons get me! I need you!_ He shouted within himself, though his mouth kept begging for her departure. "Go." _Stay._

"I am, Nick." She assured him softly.

"I just want to be alone." _I want you to be with me and keep me close_.

"I know, Nick, I'm leaving."

"Don't go." He said just as softly as he had everything else. She turned slowly from her position in the doorway. "Please stay." He added and she sighed, not in exasperation or irritation, but confusion.

"Which do you want me to do? Stay or Go? I can't do both, but I'll do whichever you want me to."

_Don't ever leave_. "Stay...stay forever. Don't leave me." He whispered softly, but those hushed words spoke volumes. She dropped her bags in an instant and walked over to him. She paused in front of him, knowing he didn't like to be touched after his episodes.

She hesitantly took a hand up to his forehead and brushed the remaining sweat away and remove his bangs from his face as she let her hand graze his cheek, then pause before it found the back of his neck and pulled him to her for a hug. He gripped her tightly; afraid she might slip through his fingers if he held her any looser than he was as he cried into her shoulder.

His knees gave out underneath him and he sunk to the floor below him, dragging her down with him. Even though she hit the ground as well, as harshly as he had...he knew she was the one who was able to catch him, no matter what her position.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Bedroom**

**September 6, 2006**

**6:48 a.m.**

"God...what happened to you?" Riley whispered to him softly as she held him, both of them huddled on the floor. She had her back up against the wall and he laid in between her legs, resting against her chest as she held him until his sobs had subsided. For the time being she was running her hands through his hair as he watched the wall and fell into a trance, his eyes glazing over.

She didn't push him, didn't ask for anything. In fact, those were the first words she'd uttered in an hour.

He gave no answer, which was fine for her, because she wasn't really expecting one. She felt Nick's fingers flutter across her arm and she looked down to see him staring blankly at her bare stomach, mesmerized by the skin and its smoothness. She sighed softly and traced the lines above his eyes, noticing a few more wrinkles since they had first met.

_My bad._ She thought and sighed again at his strained face, this time, frowning herself. _God Nick, what happened to you? What is so wrong that you can't even tell me...?_ She wondered.

"I didn't ask for it." He offered softly, giving no hint as to what he didn't ask for.

"Of course you didn't." She agreed just as quietly. _What didn't you ask for?_

"It shouldn't have happened...I should have done something."

"Was there anything you could have done?" _Fill me in here so I don't make things worse!_

He was quiet and blank as he stared at her stomach again, and then lifted his head to look at the wall by her shoulder. "I don't know...yes...no..." She didn't respond, not really sure how to considering she still had no idea what he was talking about. But she wouldn't ask him, because she knew better. He expected the third degree and grilling from everyone else...not from her. That was one of the best parts of their relationship.

She didn't have to know what was going on to comfort him, and vice versa.

"I should have told somebody...somebody who could have help-" He cut himself off, as if he was saying too much of something he shouldn't, and looked down to his hands.

"...It's okay to tell me, Nick." He didn't look at her so she gently turned his chin up so her eyes could bare into his own. "I can help...you can trust me."

He looked away and she kept her hand hanging for a minute before slowly lowering it. "I should have been able to trust her."

_Who?! God, give me something!!_ Her mind screamed, but her mouth stayed tightly closed, wanting him to do all the talking. She was afraid if the slightest sound intruded he'd close up and she'd loose him forever.

"I shouldn't have trusted her...I thought I could...but I shouldn't have...it's my fault." She wanted to object, but still had no idea what he was talking about. "My parents always took care of me; they always set a good example. Tried not to argue in front of my brother, my sisters and I...they were good parents. They're allowed to make mistakes. Everybody's entitled to mistakes..." He shook his head slowly. "I just wished that hadn't been one of them...I wish they wouldn't have left that night. I wish they would have come home sooner..." He sighed and shook his head. "But that's pretty much useless, huh?"

She searched his profile for a flicker of emotion on how to take this information.

He looked over at her, his eyes dark and haunted, almost making her wince. His face seemed to have aged ten years within ten minutes. He looked tired and feeble, like the lapse of silence had been the most strenuous workout. His ghost eyes searched her troubled blue ones before he spoke. "I was raped when I was nine." She stared at him, eyebrows furred, mouth slightly agape and a look of confusion on her face.

The sentence was so absurd she almost laughed...then she realized he was serious. Her brain finally made the connection of words and she took in a deep breath, her eyes widening slightly. She wanted to disbelieve it, to make her mind believe that couldn't have happened. Not to him.

But looking at it all rationally, it made sense. His intense reactions to tough cases at work involving children. It would affect any human understandably, but it always seemed to strike a harsh chord with him. His reoccurring nightmares that only came with certain cases and increased since sleeping in his parent's house in Texas. His need to be a super achiever and please the world, as if he had to make up for the tragedy that was in no way, shape, or form his fault. His constant desire for seeking validation, seeing the world in terms of black and white...and mostly, his need for domination.

She thought back to Kiersten's questions of why Nick hated being dominated in bed. Riley sucked in a sharp breath and looked away. She closed her eyes and shook her head softly. "No." She whispered softly, almost inaudibly. She opened her eyes and looked at him again, in-taking another breath as she tried to fight back the tears for him. "No." She repeated and Nick looked down.

_Oh good fuckin' job Turner. _She scolded internally and caught his face in her hands. She looked him in the eye again and gulped back the tears, not even considering breaking down an option. "I...I don't..." _Holy shit what do I say!?_ She freaked internally, struggling to think of something to say.

She had dealt with rape victims before, she had talked to and consoled them, comforted them and often stood as their rock if they had no one else...but it was so much more complicated knowing she loved the victim. _No! Nick is not a victim! Victim's aren't survivors...victims don't pull through like Nick has. A victim is a victim, and Nick is a survivor._

"I'm sorry." He apologized and she gasped in horror and shook her head vigorously.

"Don't. Don't apologize. There is **nothing** to apologize for." _God this is a sticky situation..._

"I didn't mean to dump all this on you now."

"What do you mean 'all this'...? You gave me one sentence, Nick."

"...You want more?"

"I want you to know that you can tell me things. _Anything_. I want to help you."

"How are you gonna help me, Riley? I mean logically, how? It was 27 years ago...there's nothing we can do." Nick snapped.

"I'm not talking about legal matters, Nick...I mean emotionally..." She furred her brows and shook her head. "God, did you just go 27 years without telling anyone?"

"No...I told Catherine a few years ago."

_Only her? Jesus Christ, Nick!_

"...I couldn't tell my mom." She arched a brow. "...I just couldn't," He sighed and tried to search for the right words. "Disappoint her."

Riley bit her lip and shook her head. "You could **never** disappoint her, Nick. She loves you too much to blame you for something that isn't your fault. She's proud of you...what some sick bi-" She cut herself off and mentally counted backwards from 10, knowing that cussing out the bitch that did that to him wasn't going to do either of them any good...no matter how good it would feel to verbally express her disdain for the woman.

She was tempted to ask what happened, who it was, _how_ could it have happened, but knew he wasn't telling her for a reason.

He looked at her and read her like a book, making her sigh guiltily and look away. "She was my babysitter." Riley's stomach lurched. "She...she said she'd tell my parent's if I...if I didn't..." He struggled and Riley felt her heart speed up and her chest tighten. Tears sprang dangerously close to the edges of her lids and she fought to keep in a whimper. _Please stop! I don't want to hear anymore! Oh God, this isn't happening...this didn't happen. Not to you. Please God not to you. You don't deserve this._

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. "I'm sorry, Nick." She shook her head slowly. "God I'm so sorry. That shouldn't have happened to you...to anyone."

"I didn't tell anyone...there could be **more** victims because I was too scared to tell someone. I've had to live with that for 27 years." He took in a shaky breath. "I cried for her to stop. I didn't want what happened...but she didn't stop."

Her bottom lip quivered and she shook her head. He reached out and brushed the tear that had unknowingly escaped away. She gave up and let the tears fall freely. She closed her eyes and let out a painful cry of pain for him, and what happened, and all the other victims. He enclosed her in his arms, comforting her for both of them, as she cried for both of them. She sobbed loudly, heart wrenching cries that were painful to listen to.

The thought of Nick's innocence being stripped away from him so brutally was enough to make her loose all rational thought and forget the game plan of not breaking down. "Oh God, I'm so sorry." She cried, hating how she was handling this. She was supposed to be the one comforting and he was supposed to be releasing his secrets. She almost pulled away to reverse the roles, when she felt a foreign warm tear hit her cheek. She looked up to see him crying softly, pressing his face into her hair.

So she gave in and let them both cry...

**

* * *

A/N:** I'm really eager to hear what y'all think about this chapter, 'cause I wasn't too sure about it. I'll tell ya, it's challenging writing about a sensitive subject when you're under the weather. So, leave a review to let me know what you think and how evil I am for tossing all these hurtles at them all at once...or leave me a review to make me feel better! 

-Futuremisscsi60


	12. Arms Wide Open

**Disclaimer:** Yes...I own them...all of them...Jerry and Anthony are drawing up the papers as we speak. Ha, oh look, a pig just flew and politicians are telling the truth! EGAD! Look at that, the donkey won the derby!!

**

* * *

Chapter 12****

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Bedroom**

**Wednesday**

**September 6, 2006**

**12:17 p.m.**

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I shouldn't have pushed you."

"You didn't push."

"You would have told me on your own."

"I did."

Riley was silent for a moment, digesting this. "I should have handled it better."

"What's the matter with you?" Nick asked tiredly. She bit her bottom lip and felt herself blush. _Honestly I have no idea...I've never really been good with this kind of thing..._ "Riley, I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want to. You handled it fine."

"Normally I don't ask questions."

"So...?" _...God I am such an ass._ She mused tiredly. "I know you weren't trying to pick my brain apart. You wanted to know for me...If anyone should be sorry it's _me_." She furred her brows. "For dumping all this on you when you're still dealing with your parent's divorce."

_Ouch, thanks for bringing that up._ "No, I'm glad you told me." _I just wish you hadn't._ A tear streamed down her cheek at the thought of what happened to him and he brushed it away. "Are you ever gonna tell anyone?" Her voice cracked.

"I told you." She gave him a soft look, and he sighed and looked at the small space of bed between them. "No."

"Not even your mother?" Nick looked at her. "You're not going to tell her?"

"Why?"

Riley looked at him in confusion. "Because she's your mother and she loves you."

"I don't need to burden her with this." Nick said slightly agitated. "I don't understand what-" His voice began to rise and his face became flushed, so she pushed her hand towards his a little, letting her fingertips rest on his knuckles.

"Okay, calm down, Nick. I didn't mean to upset you..." She cooed softly, softening her blue eyes to an understanding tone. He calmed down almost instantly. "I just want you to know that she loves you-"

"I know she loves me." He interrupted, becoming flustered again.

"I know, I know you know...can I finish?" She asked softly and Nick sighed and nodded. "I wanted to make sure you knew that you're not a burden on her. Yes, this is a heavy issue," _Duh_. "But I think she'd want to know." _I would_.

Nick simply stared at her.

"I'm not saying go tell her right now, or belt it from a mountain top...I just know that if I was in her position I'd want to know...wouldn't you?"

Nick paled slightly at the thought of something like that happening to his non-existent son/daughter. "...Yes..." He shifted uncomfortably. "But I'm not sure I'm ready to tell her."

"Alright. You don't have to do it now. I just think it would be better for both of you if she knew..." She moved to cover his hand gently with hers and give him a supportive smile.

"Will...will you..." He paused and shifted again, avoiding her eyes. "Will you be there when I tell her?" He whispered and Riley nodded.

"Of course."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Kitchen**

**Tuesday**

**September 12, 2006**

**4:18 p.m.**

Riley stirred the last of the onions into the tomato soup and sighed. Nick had been asleep for a few hours after a trying case that had completely occupied his weekend and knowing that he needed sleep and recuperation before he snapped; Riley called him in sick and told Deven that she couldn't work for the night, but she'd be in Wednesday night. She threw in the last chopped up bits of chicken nuggets and shredded cheese as she continued stirring, knowing Nick's internal clock would wake him up at any minute, and he'd be hungrier than a lion in deli.

As if on cue she heard a shuffling behind her, and didn't even have to turn around to know it was Nick. But she did anyway, and smiled softly as she saw him scuffle into the kitchen and rub the sleep from his eyes, and yawn. She smirked and turned back around. _He reminds me of a little kid sometimes... _She mused and turned back around to see him stretch like a cat and moan when he heard a few pops.

_...Or not..._

"You cold?" Nick asked and she furred her brows.

"What?"

"You shivered."

She turned back to the soup quickly, feeling stupid. "Nah, I'm fine. Early morning chills is all..." _Quit being a horny teenage girl, Turner, now is so not the time._

"It's almost four thirty."

"...Well its morning for me."

He nodded and went over to the counter to sit at the bar. "So what's for 'breakfast'?"

"Tomato soup with chicken nuggets and onions."

"Yum." He replied, his face laced with disgust and his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't diss it 'til you've tried it."

"With your cooking that may be lethal."

"Keep it up and it **will** be..."

He smirked and grabbed the bowl she had set in front of him and cautiously took a sip from his spoon. He was pleasantly surprised. "Alright, so you can make sandwiches, scrambled eggs, _and_ this soup..."

"All the makings of a healthy diet." She quipped and poured herself a bowl.

"I need to call Grissom and let him know I'm not comin' in..." Nick stated absently.

"I already did..." He looked up at her and she continued eating from her position of sitting on the counter across the kitchen from him. "While you were sleeping."

He watched her for a few moments before wiping his mouth. "How'd you know I wouldn't go in?"

"I never told you I'm clairvoyant?" He ignored the wise ass remark and continued eating. "Are you mad?" She asked uncertainly, unaware that her actions may have upset him.

He shook his head and continued eating. "No."

"I'm not goin' into work tonight either."

"So apparently we just don't work anymore and are gonna wind up on the street."

She made a noise that sounded somewhere between a snort and scoff. "What do you mean 'we'? _I've_ got a house." She replied and chuckled softly.

"Move in with me." Nick blurted, not looking her in the eye as he took another sip of soup. Her head snapped up to him, eyes wide, mouth agape as she digested what he asked her and watched as he continued eating, looking up after a few minutes when she still hadn't answered. "Did you hear what I said?" Nick asked.

"Uh...yeah...I just wasn't sure if I heard you correctly."

Nick quirked a brow. "Do you want to move in with me?" Nick repeated with hint of hesitation, force, or restraint.

"_You_ wanna live with _me_?"

"Yes."

"I'm a horrible roommate."

"Not to me."

"How would _you_ know?"

"We pretty much live together anyway." Nick pointed out. "You spend most days and nights here. I'm pretty sure you have more clothes and shoes here than you do at your house. And it's closer to the bar than your house..." Riley thought about it, realizing it was all true.

But it was Nick's _house_. His supreme bachelor pad. "Have you ever lived with a woman before?"

"Yes."

"Sisters don't count."

"...No." She shot him a pointed look. "So? You live with people who are practically your brothers."

"Brothers don't hit on you."

"Look, Riley, if you don't want to move in with me; that's fine. Just say no." Nick countered, his face completely serious yet relaxed. "What are you scared about?"

_You realizing that I'm impossible to be with._ "What's the point of moving in together if I already spend most of my time here?"

"You can help me pay the bills." Nick quipped sarcastically and stood up to clear his plate.

"Nick..."

"Riley, just say no if you don't want to move in."

"I just don't see the point."

"Okay, so no." Nick clarified and began rinsing out his bowl.

"Hey, now, that was an observation. Not an answer."

"Alright..." He continued washing and she sighed.

"What if I _want_ to move in with you?"

"Well..." He turned around and toweled his hands. "That's when you say yes."

She narrowed her eyes, getting a little frustrated with his laid-back attitude. The glare made him smirk deviously. "Since when did you get so cocky?"

"I'm not cocky."

"Satirical."

"Since you agreed to move in with me."

"I **never** agreed to move in with you." She retorted stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes you did." He walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead, then bent down and swept her up and carried her towards the back of the house.

"I never said yes!" She exclaimed, pushing him away though she was snuggled safely in his arms and would fall if he let her go...

"You didn't have to." Nick replied and kissed her passionately.

...Though she had a feeling she was falling already.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Bedroom**

**September 12, 2006**

**9:30 p.m.**

After their second round of passionate love-making Nick had fallen peacefully to sleep, leaving Riley awake on his chest, stroking the hollow crest between his pecks. She had a feeling sleep wouldn't come so easily, and she wasn't sure whether it was because she was too excited, or too worried to sleep.

Ever since Nick had professed that she was moving in with him, her emotions had been battling back and forth in a tug-of-war motion. On one hand she was excited to be living with Nick, she loved being with him. Falling asleep with him every night (afternoon) and waking up next to him every morning (night), watching him do random chores around the house, 'battling' him for control of the remote, pretending to be upset with the annoying habits he had that she secretly loved...

On one hand it was a dream come true; having Nick all to herself...but on the other hand...she was scared out of her friggin mind. This was a big step. They'd be around each other 24-7, no running away to her house when he pissed her off or she just needed a change of scenery, no more pretending to keep her room clean so he wouldn't see the mess before he came over, no more hiding herself though they'd been involved for a year, no more hiding.

She was totally vulnerable, and if something went wrong it would make even more of an impact than before. They fought and broke up as if it was their favorite pass-time. There was still so much ground to cover, and when it boiled down to it...

She was scared and doubted herself and their relationship.

"Oh God." She swore softly and pulled out of his safe embrace and climbed out of the bed, snatching her clothes as she went and sliding quickly into them. She went into the kitchen and jotted a quick note on the pad and tore off the paper, laying it on the counter as she grabbed her keys and bolted out the door, leaving Nick and the little doubtful voice behind...

_...Coward._

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Local Diner**

**Wednesday**

**September 13, 2006**

**12:03 a.m.**

"So is this gonna be your new hide-out when we live together?" The drawl came from behind her. She closed her eyes and sighed, ducking her head as he walked passed her to slide into the booth across from her.

"No...Nick, I don't think we should live together."

"Uh oh, here it comes." Nick replied lazily and stretched back, folding his hands behind his head.

"Stop it, Nick. This is serious."

"Hand me the part of the transcript where I said it wasn't."

She sighed. "It's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"What was the first thing you asked when you saw me here...?"

"So, you run. It won't be that easy when we live together."

"Exactly. It'll tear us apart..."

Nick furred his brows and mulled over on this for a moment. "So...in order for us to be together you have to be able to run away from me and leave?"

"...Well when you say it like _that_..." She shrugged and Nick sighed.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not."

"_I'm_ afraid you're lying."

"Nick, seriously...I we can't live together."

"Nonsense. We pretty much do anyway."

"Nick...no. I can't live with you." She said firmly and Nick starred at her for a moment and sighed, nodding his head.

"Alright. We won't move in together." Nick decided and Riley frowned sadly as she watched him try to cover the hurt mirrored from her eyes to his won with a wall of hidden emotion. A waitress walked over and requested Nick's order, to which he gave a quick reply and waited until she was gone to look back over at Riley. "I still wanna talk about what's bothering you."

"Well what about _you_?" He took a sip of her water. "You're dealing with some pretty big demons too..." His eyes darkened again and he crunched on a piece of ice. "How are you dealing with..." She let her thought trail off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

He sighed and held out his hands on the table, palms up. "Alright, here's the deal. I ask a question, you ask a question. No denying answers, and you must answer truthfully."

"Are we gonna do this here?"

"Yes." Nick answered with a serious expression, not leaving much room for argument. "Okay...I start."

"Why do you get to start?"

"'Cause it was my brilliant idea." Nick said as if it was so obvious.

"Good point."

"I know..." He situated himself more comfortably in the booth and cleared his throat. Riley bit her tongue to stifle a giggle at how official he was trying to seem. "Alright, have you talked to either of your parents since Texas..."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Club Spike**

**Wednesday**

**September 20, 2006**

**2:16 a.m.**

"I need two scotches, neat!" The man shouted at her and Riley smiled and took the money he slid towards her. She grabbed the scotch from under the bar and quickly poured two glasses and handed them to him.

"Gimme a whiskey sour on the rocks, a tall black Russian, and...a margarita." The gentleman replied and Riley took the money he passed her way and looked over tiredly at Thomas.

He gave her an odd look. "You okay Ry? You ain't lookin' too hot."

"Gee, thanks."

"I think you look hot!" A man shouted from over the crowd and Riley sighed.

"I told you, Teddy, compliments won't get you a free drink!" She shouted back and she made a face and looked back at Thomas as she continued with the order. "I'm actually not feelin' one hundred percent..." She slid the drinks to the customer.

"Go take a quick break, Doll. I've got this handled."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go get some air. The alcohol and smoke is probably just gettin' to ya." Thomas replied and shooed her from behind the bar. She smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Thanks Babe, I'll be back in a little bit." She called as she went out the back door into the back alley and sighed and sat down on a chair perched by the door, normally reserved for smokers on their breaks since, oddly enough, they weren't allowed to smoke in the bar.

_Well that's what's gettin' to me. I haven't had cigarettes or alcohol in about two weeks...my body's goin' into shock._ She thought internally and sighed and leaned her head against the wall. Suddenly the door opened and Deven appeared in the doorway, an eyebrow arched.

"Not to sound too much like a boss but why aren't you working?"

She chuckled without smiling, knowing that would take more energy than her body had. "I just got a little nauseous. I'm just takin' a quick break." She informed him and he nodded and stepped out with her.

"Good, I could use a quick cig. You got one?"

She laughed. "Lemme clarify, I came out here for _fresh_ _air_."

"...For as long as I've known you that's meant a cigarette..."

She smirked. "No I don't have one. Sorry."

"How can _you_ not have cigarettes on you?"

"Oh yes, of course I have them." She replied sarcastically. "How could I have forgotten I stuck them in my g-string before I left..." She drawled, implying she had no room to stash them in her skimpy outfit.

He smirked deviously. "You're wearin' a g-string?" He stuck his tongue in his cheek and openly looked her up and down. She sat up straight with her hands on her knees, looking straight ahead at the brick wall in front of her, trying to ignore.

"This could be considered sexual harassment."

"Can I see?" He requested, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm suing." She joked and Deven smirked and shrugged.

"It'd be worth it." He grinned and she laughed then suddenly gripped her stomach and groaned as a wave of nausea struck her. "Whoa! You okay?" Deven asked, running to her side.

"...I think I'm gonna be sick..." She winced through the pain and tried to stand up so she could make it to the bathroom inside the club. She didn't make it that far before her knees gave out and she emptied her stomach onto the pavement of the ally. Deven caught her from behind and held her hair back as she continued purging her system.

"Are you okay?" Deven asked worriedly and she sighed and stood up slowly.

"Yeah...I just felt _really_ sick all of a sudden." She informed him tiredly and brought a hand to her head and sighed.

"Deven we need your help in-" Jabari looked at the scene of Deven holding Riley and her looking pale and tired. "Is she okay?"

"She's sick. I'm taking her back to her house."

"Emma's staying in my room. I've been staying with Nick." Riley informed him and Deven stopped and thought about it while sighing.

"Do you have a key?" Deven asked and she shook her head.

"No, I lost it a few days ago and I haven't seen him in a while..."

"Fine, you can sleep whatever this is off at my house." Deven decided and she shook her head.

"I'm fine...I can just-" She stopped as she felt nauseous again and clutched her stomach.

"Alright, c'mon. You're going to my house. When Nick gets back from wherever the Hell he is, he can find you. Until then you need to sleep." Deven replied and Riley went to protest until Deven led her out of the alley and towards his car so he could drive her to his house.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Guisens/Barnes Residence**

**Deven's Room**

**September 20, 2006**

**6:12 p.m.**

Riley groaned as she felt another current of nausea hit her. She gasped and rolled out of bed for the third time to run to the bathroom connected to the room so she could empty her already bare stomach. As she knelt over the toilet a strong and familiar pair of hands pulled her hair back and rubbed a hand softly up and down her back.

"C'mon, I'm taking you to the doctor's."

"I'm fine."

"Quit arguin' Turner. You've been doin' nothin' but throwing up for sixteen hours..."

"Stop over reacting, I threw up three times."

"That's three times too many. What would Nick do if he were here?"

"...Take me to the doctor's..." She admitted and Deven nodded and handed her a pair of drawstring sweats and a large T-shirt so she could be more comfortable.

"Hurry up...Desert Palms is always busy this time of night."

"Yeah, I know Deven; I use to work there..."

"Good, so hurry." Deven ordered and she sighed and went into the bathroom to change.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms**

**Waiting Room**

**September 20, 2006**

**8:15 p.m.**

"Turner, Bryn." The nurse called as she came out of the doorway. Riley stopped chewing her nail and bouncing her knee when the nurse called her name. She slowly stood and Deven came up behind her and laid a hand on her arm.

"Want me to go in with you?" Deven asked, knowing how she could be very nervous in hospitals if she wasn't working or taking care of someone. She nodded and he followed her through the waiting room into the white door leading to a sterile room. Riley sat on the examination table while Deven stood by the door, flipping through a magazine.

The nurse began listening to her heart beat and running random tests before she grabbed the folder almost five minutes later. "The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse informed them and stepped out of the room.

Riley sighed and began drumming her fingers on the bed, trying to keep her mind off of where she was and how jittery not being behind a desk or taking care of a patient made her feel. "Wanna read a magazine?" Deven asked and handed her an incredibly outdated People magazine.

She thanked him and began flipping through it, reading the old news mindlessly. Before she knew it a doctor appeared in the doorway, a smile on his face. "Hello Ms. Turner, I'm Doctor Simons. How are you feeling today?" He asked in a chipper voice.

Riley gave him a sarcastic smile. "Oh, _greeeaat_. I'm only in this ridiculously sterile room to visit with _you_."

"_Riley_..." Deven warned from the corner of the room and the doctor laughed.

"Well good to see you sense of humor is _healthy_."

"Ba dum bum." Riley replied and Dr. Simmons laughed.

"Why don't you scoot forward and we can get this started?" The doctor asked and Riley complied. He pulled out a needle. "Look away if you're afraid of needles."

"I've got tattoos and peircings...I think I'll be okay." She snapped tiredly and the doctor smirked and shook her head despite her pissed off demeanor. He drew a long line of blood into the small tube connected to the needle and then pressed a piece of gauze to the small hole and bent her arm for her to stop the blood flow.

"Just let me get these into the lab and we'll get back to you."

"How long will that take?" Riley asked and Dr. Simmons shrugged and slid his pen in his pocket after making a few notes on her chart.

"Hopefully not too long." He left and Riley turned to Deven.

"You should go get ready for work."

He shook his head and walked over to the table to dab the puncture in her arm though she didn't need the help. "I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine."

"I know you will...let's just say it's for my own piece of mind."

"How sweet." She mumbled sarcastically and he smirked a chuckled briefly before pushing her back on the table softly.

"Get some rest. This guy'll be a while. I'll wake ya up in a little bit."

He didn't even have to tell her twice before his soft voice lulled her into a deep and tired sleep.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I'm what!?!"

"Pregnant..." Dr. Simmons replied and rubbed his ears that had been damaged from Riley's shriek of shock.

"W-w-w-what? _H-how_?" Deven stuttered and looked at the doctor in surprise.

The doctor chuckled. "Well it looks like someone didn't pay attention in biology..." He quipped. (_AN: Kinda ironic considering that's where they met_.)

"I _can't_ be pregnant..."

"I assure you, you can. These charts don't lie." He informed her. "You're pregnant Ms. Turner, congratulations. You two will be very happy."

"_Whoa_! Hold up there **Buddy**! When a woman is under thirty, not married, doesn't even have her own house or a stable job, and she finds out she's pregnant...you do **not** tell her congratulations! You loan her a couple **grand**!" Riley exclaimed and began fanning herself with her hand as she became flushed and breathing heavily. "And _he_ isn't the father..."

"Oh..." The doctor said awkwardly and looked back at Deven, then gave Riley a disapproving look.

"Hey, quit judging her. I'm her _friend_...we dated a while ago and** I** was the cheater in that relationship. She didn't do anything wrong. The guy she's with now is the father. Not me. Well, if you had said this a while ago I might have been because there was this one _really_ hot month while she and the other guy were broken up...but as far as I know she hasn't been pregnant...like, _ever_..." Deven finally stopped rambling and looked to see the doctor looking utterly lost and slightly amused while Riley was murdering him with her eyes.

"Gee...thanks Dev, I almost forgot that. That'll be a great story for Nick."

"And I'm assuming _Nick_ is the father..."

Riley thought about this for a few seconds and groaned and covered her face. "Sweet God." She began hyperventilating and the doctor quickly went through his drawers and handed her a brown paper bag. She snatched it up and began steadying her breathing with it, while her eyes fluttered and Deven rubbed her back supportively.

"How far along is she?" Deven questioned, knowing Riley wanted to know but couldn't ask.

"The pH levels suggest that she's roughly two and a half weeks..." Dr. Simmons answered and they heard Riley mumble something along the lines of 'holy fuck'.

"Its okay, Riley." Deven said and she tore the bag away from her mouth.

"It'll be _okay_?! Excuse _me_ but _you're_ not pregnant with Nick's baby while he's only home every **three days**!" She snapped and Deven promptly shut his mouth. She whimpered and laid her head against the wall. "This is impossible. I was on the pill and we use condoms."

"You _were_ on the pill...?"

"The medication I was on was pretty much useless if I was going to be on the pill...but we used condoms every..." She thought back to their first time together since Texas, when they had their shower-escaped. "Shit..." She swore softly.

"Well, whatever the case, it didn't work."

"Thanks for the update, Doc." She snapped.

"We'll need to get you started on prenatal vitamins and schedule a check up a few weeks from now." Dr. Simmons informed her and began jotting a few things down.

"Oh God, this isn't happening." Riley pleaded softly and put her head in her hands. Deven frowned and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Here," The Doc gave them a slip of paper which Deven accepted. "Take this to the front and they'll get you the vitamins and schedule an appointment."

"Thank you, Doc." Deven mumbled and took Riley's hand. He helped her up and led her out of the room and walked her down the hall, both of them silent because they were too shocked to say anything.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Guisens/Barnes Residence**

**Kitchen**

**Thursday**

**September 21, 2006**

**12:14 a.m.**

"I can't be pregnant; I hate pickles." Riley reasoned unreasonably as she picked at the ice cream bowl Deven had given her. He chuckled and watched as she took a small bite of ice cream and pickles.

"Well you'll learn to love them, trust me. Ya know, Shaun's mom used to be close with _my_ mom, and she said that when my mom was pregnant with me she ate peanut butter and Oreos like it was nobody's business...and she hated peanut butter."

Riley chuckled and smiled softly then sighed and looked up at him. "I'm scared...and I'm angry that I'm scared...and I'm _tired_ of being angry. And I'm scared that I don't know what to do. I'm not really in control of this...I don't like not being in control..." She shook her head. "But I'm mostly scared that I'm gonna mess up, 'cause it's not just my life on the line anymore, or even Nick's...I have a _baby_ now...something that's _depending_ on me...And I'm scared I won't be able to handle that." She professed and Deven nodded and walked around the counter to wrap her in a hug.

"I know, Darlin'...I know." He sighed and held her tightly, but not too tightly for fear of squishing the baby (_AN: Aren't men cute when we're knocked up?)._ "Hey," He pulled away and handed her the ice cream and a water bottle and crackers. "Go on up and watch television in my room. You can be comfy until your _boyfriend_ gets back from work...how long has he been gone anyway?" Deven asked in obvious unimpressment. (_AN: I made that word up._)

"A few days." She mumbled and grabbed the food from the counter.

"...Alright, you go rest, Mommy."

"Get bent ass hole."

"Don't get bitter, it's bad for the fetus." Deven ordered, thinking about how he and Riley had always joked about how Tom always told that to Paige when she was pregnant...all _six_ times. "Hey, why don't you give Paige a call...she seems to know what to do in these kinds of situations."

"No, she knows how to _get_ herself into these situations."

Deven laughed and shook her head as she headed upstairs. After a few minutes of him standing by the counter, lost in thought a knock sounded from the door, and he went over to answer. He opened the door and wasn't too shocked to see a familiar angry face in the doorway.

"Where is she?"

"Hi, Nick. Nice to see you too." Nick pushed his way into the house. "Come on in, make yourself at home. Have a beer." Deven invited bitterly.

"Look, Deven, I don't have time for this. I just pulled a triple and Riley's gone..." Nick snapped frantically.

"Calm down. It'd be a shame for you to die of a heart attack." Deven quipped sarcastically.

"Where _is_ she?"

"What makes you think_ I_ know?"

"Because you're _you_." _Fuck face_. Deven cursed internally. "Where is she?" Nick demanded.

"She's here. But be calm..."

"Deven who's he-" Her voice came from the stairs as she slowly made her way downstairs and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Nick standing there looking worried. "Nick."

He rushed over to her and crushed her in a hug. She winced as she heard her back pop and Deven had to hold himself back from running over and pulling Nick off of her to keep him from hurting her and the baby. "Oh, Riley. I swear to God, I just lost ten years of my life...don't **ever** scare me like that again."

"Nick...I...can't...breathe." She gasped and Nick released her a little. She pushed him away and bit her lip. "Um...we need to talk."

"What? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did something happen? Did something go wrong at the bar?"

"Calm down..." She said softly and shifted her footing. She tugged on the hem of Deven's shirt nervously, and Nick looked at her worriedly. He didn't like the tone in her voice, and the fact that she was wearing Deven's clothes in Deven's house, probably in Deven's room didn't fly too well with him either.

"What happened?"

"...Uh, I'm gonna go to work so..." Deven waved awkwardly and left the house.

She sighed. "Can we uh...can we go back to your house? To talk?" She asked and Nick nodded.

"_Okay_..." He said shakily and walked with her to the door.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Living Room**

**Thursday**

**September 21, 2006**

**12:58 a.m.**

"...W...w-what?" Nick asked in shock and Riley bit her lip and looked at him.

"Pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Like with a baby?"

She gave him the look reserved for Shaun or Greg. "..._Yes_..."

"With _my_ baby?"

"Yes."

"_Our_ baby?"

"Yes."

"We're having a baby?"

"_Yes_."

"...A baby."

She sighed in exasperation. "Yes! Whatever way you slice it or dice it we're having a baby." She replied and Nick quirked a brow.

"Could you please refrain from using terms of 'slicing and dicing' and babies in the same sentence?"

She sighed. "I'm pregnant." She repeated once again. "With a baby. I'm roughly two and a half weeks along, and the doctors want me back in there for a check up in two weeks..."

Nick stared at her with his mouth hanging slightly open, saying nothing.

"...And since you're the father, they kinda want to meet you..."

He still said nothing, and kept the same expression on his face.

"...Turns out we uh...we forgot to use a condom that uh...that first time we had sex in a month...so um...yeah...I _was_ on birth control but the medicine I was taking canceled it out." She explained and he still sat in silent shock. "...You could say something...or..." She gestured with her hands and he sighed and shook his head.

"I don't," He coughed uncomfortably. "I don't uh..._understand_."

She furred her brows. "We fucked without a condom and now I'm knocked-up." He gasped at her bluntness. "It's pretty straight forward..."

"You can't cuss in front of the baby!" Nick gasped and she shook her head.

"It can't hear me!" She defended as they fell into silence again. "...What are we gonna do?" He shrugged. "I don't want kids...and I know you're not ready for them."

"You're not..." He shifted uncomfortably and looked at her. "You're not gonna get an abortion are you?" Nick asked. "I-I mean...I believe women should have the right to choose...but..." _But it's not seemin' so great **now**..._

She sighed and slowly shook her head. "No...I'm not getting an abortion." She closed her eyes. "But I don't know what I'm going to do..."

"_We_...what _we're_ going to do." Nick corrected her. "I want to be a part of this baby's life." Nick replied and she smiled and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. He held it up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand. "We'll figure out something. I mean...for now I guess we just watch what you eat and get some of those vitamin thingies-"

"I got some."

"Okay, well good, there's one thing off the list...and we'll just go to all the doctor's appointments and get the baby books and..." He blew out a breath. "I'm gonna talk to my parents and tell them about this...are you gonna call yours...?"

She sighed and nodded slowly. "They deserve to know they're gonna be grandparents for a hundredth time."

"Okay..."

"But what about work? You're hardly ever here anymore and I got fired from the hospital..."

"And you can't keep working at the bar."

"Why?"

"You, pregnant, around smoke and drinks all night...? It isn't healthy for our zygote." Nick reasoned.

"So what am I gonna do for money?"

"I make good enough money..."

"For you, me, _and_ a baby?"

"I could ask for a raise."

"That's great, but I'm not gonna spend my time at home doin' nothing because I'm pregnant. I'll find work somewhere...I can see if the hospital will take me back. I've got some good connections. I'll be stuck behind a desk if need be, it'll be better than being stuck here. I'm not gonna become a stay-at-home-soccer-mom."

"Okay, I wasn't asking you to. But I still think you should take it easy."

"Fine. But don't get all..." She made a face. "_Protective_ and anal about me."

"I promise to stop..."

"Good."

"But I _do_ think you should get a part time job if you must. Just don't stay on your feet for a long time."

She groaned and sighed as she shook her head. "I can't do this." Nick raised his brow in worry. "But I have to, so let's just handle this one step at a time. We'll take it day by day...and see how we do. If we're gonna be all neurotic and anal about this I'm gonna loose my friggin mind...I'm already gonna have to adjust to not having cigarettes and alcohol in my system constantly."

"_Cigarettes_?" Nick asked disappointed.

"Oh, yeah, I started smoking again..."

He gave her a disapproving look. "_Riley_..."

"Don't worry, I promise to stop."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ha ha...I'm late...two weeks late (Hmm, that seems to be popular in this chapter, ha ha)...but who's surprised? Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed. I'm glad that y'all liked the chapter.I was only able to reply to one or two of y'all (because fan fiction is weird at times) but I wanted to let everyone know I was so happy that the chapter turned out so well.

Your reviews REALLY did make me feel better (though my doctor didn't seem to think so) but I got a new chapter up!

Yay!

So thank you all again.

-Futuremisscsi60


	13. Morning Comes Faster Alone

**A/N:** Alright, here's a little pick me up for the week...considering I updated on time. Ha ha, I'm horrible with deadlines. My teacher always says there's some people who work hard, deadline or none, then there are those who won't do squat if a clock isn't riding their back...then there are the special few who don't do crap no matter what! ;)

So here you go...some drama, some fighting, some tears (maybe), some more drama, surprises, and FLUFF!! (BEWARE THE KILLER FLUFF!!) Also, this chapter's title is based on the song Gunnin' by Hedley. It's a great song, y'all should check it out.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Riley, anyone in Riley's family, all of her friends, and everyone who works at Desert Palms, though I don't own Desert Palms or Nick, his family, his work associates (that sounds so official), and anyone who belongs to CBS...and I don't own Olive Garden...it was the first restaurant that popped into my head.

**

* * *

Chapter 13****

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada **

**Olive Garden**

**Garden Dinning**

**Saturday**

**September 23, 2006**

**7:02 p.m.**

Nick had called his parents the night he found out that Riley was pregnant, and let them know the good news. Riley was reluctant to call hers, and silently relieved when she got the voicemail on her mother's phone. She left a quick and relatively emotionless message on the phone (which actually made Nick a little disappointed). They had decided to wait to tell their friends, but since Riley's blood family had yet to contact her, she told Kiersten just to let _someone_ know who would be excited for her.

Emma was the next to know, and the brunette was mildly shocked, and both women (and Deven) were all sworn to secrecy.

A little surprise had arrived for them early that morning when Nick had woken up early to make Riley breakfast in bed and get her prenatal vitamins ready. He had returned to find her sitting up in bed, a sick look on her face. By the time she had gotten past the morning sickness and actually got to the breakfast, a knock sounded on the door.

And low and behold, Nick's entire family stood there, open arms and surprised faces. They had come to congratulate the kids in person and had taken it upon themselves to rent out the _entire_ third floor of the Belagio.

Now, Riley, Nick, and his family were all seated in the Olive Garden, taking up the entire courtyard. There was tons of food and never ending hugs and kisses and tales of how adorable, mischievous, and all around Southern-sweet Nick's childhood had been.

About half way through dinner Riley squeezed Nick's hand and stood. "I uh, I have to go to the lady's room." She whispered in his ear and slipped away from her chair.

"You ain't leavin' me here." Nick replied, knowing she just wanted to get away.

She chuckled and they ducked into the back hallway inside the building, both laughing and shaking their heads. "Oh my **God**, are they _always_ like this?"

"Loud, embarrassing, and loving?"

"Yes."

"Yes." Nick answered and she smiled.

"I'm just glad we still have your house to ourselves."

"_Ahhh_..." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her nose softly. "So you're not running out on me? Going to live in that man-filled house that's oh-so far away?"

She laughed. "No...who'd hold my hair back while I puke in the mornings?" Nick laughed and she paled and made a dash for the bathroom, him trailing close behind. She burst through the doors and tore into a stall just in time before emptying her stomach again into the toilet.

As she had said, Nick held her hair back as she threw up what she had eaten of her meal, rubbing her back as she slowly stood and sighed. She turned passed him and pulled a toothbrush and travel sized toothpaste from her purse (something she had learned came in handy when traveling with her pregnant sisters) and began to wash the taste from her mouth.

"I don't know why they call it morning sickness...I get it all friggin' day." She snapped tiredly and dabbed her forehead with the paper towel Nick handed her.

"I'm sorry, Baby..."

She laughed. "You should be..._you_ knocked me up."

"Hey, it takes two to tango." He reminded her and she smirked and winked.

"We better get out there before your family sends the search party out for us."

"You go ahead, I have to go to the front and talk to the waiter for a minute." Nick said and Riley nodded and went passed him towards the hallway they had come from. Nick went the opposite direction and she smiled as she watched him go. She went to turn the corner when the familiar voices of Nick's sisters stopped her.

"I can't believe Nicky knocked her up." Riley identified the voice as Shannon Flynn, Nick's second oldest sister.

"Yeah, I thought it was bad when he was slummin' it with that hooker Kayla or whatever...but this?" Maggie McGrath, Nick's oldest sister, scoffed. "At least the hooker _admitted_ to her profession. _This_ girl..." Riley could picture her shaking her long dyed, bleach blonde hair. "She's actin' all innocent and shy." They snickered.

"Hate 'ta tell ya Sweetie, but gettin' knocked up ain't that sweet..." Catherine Stokes (Brian's wife) spat.

"And how old is she? Like, twenty?" Maggie replied.

"Are her boobs real?" Shannon questioned.

"No way...she looks like a hooker. What does she do?" Catherine snapped.

"I heard Mama tellin' Daddy that she got fired from her job as a nurse or whatever-"

Maggie's laugh interrupted Shannon. "You know what they say about _nurses.._."

"And now she had to take a full time job as bar tender or somethin'."

"She's drinkin' while she's pregnant? God, _what_ was goin' through Nick's _head_?"

"Well, I can tell you this much, he wasn't usin' the right head." Catherine snarled and the women chuckled viciously again. "And Mama was tellin' Daddy 'bout how Lil' Miss Fornication hasn't spoken to her family in a while, and apparently her family made a whirlwind of gossip back in Houston."

"She's actually _from_ Texas? I thought the twang was fake." Shannon asked.

"It may be, but all I know is that Jonathan was doin' business in Houston over the weekend, and he apparently knew her oldest brother, Russell, from a police bust a few years back-"

"Oh great, a degenerate in the family." Shannon rolled her eyes.

"An' he met up with him again and turns out, Lil' Miss Sweet Southern Charm has a laundry list of family issues...her parents are gettin' a divorce, her _entire_ family's in the gossip mill, and they won't even speak to her...I doubt they even know she's pregnant." Maggie finished.

Catherine shook her head and sighed. "Oh Nick, Nick, Nick..._what_ were you thinkin'?"

Having all she could take, Riley came from around the corner and stood staring at the three gossip girls, who ten minutes ago, had been sweet as honey to her. They looked over in horror and their eyes widened. "I don't know what Nick was thinkin'...ya might wanna ask him that." Riley said softly and turned quickly on her heel and left the building.

Her hands were shaking and her throat started burning, as did her eyes for the threat of tears. She clenched her fists and dug her nails into her palm, and bit her lip while wiping her smeared mascara with the back of her hand. She wanted to cuss and scream and throw things at them, or at the very least come back with a brilliantly witty comment that would shut their duplicitous mouths...but nothing came.

She was in such shock, and was so angry she couldn't even yell at them. _Good God I've lost the will to fight..._ She thought internally and shook her head and wiped her tears again, not letting the water works fully start 'til she was safe. She realized Nick would be looking at her, and she was so ashamed and hurt, she didn't even want to rat his sisters out, though God knew they deserved it.

She pulled her cell out of her bag and hit speed dial one. "Hello?" Kiersten's busy voice came over the line.

"Kit?" Riley took in a shaky breath to steady her voice, though it didn't work. "Are you busy?"

She heard all the commotion stop. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes...um..." She thought about it. "No...no, no I'm not. Can you come get me?"

"Oh, God, Riley...what happened? Is the baby okay? Are you alright?"

"The baby and I are fine...physically anyway. Just uh..." She covered her face with her hand and gave up trying to sound calm. "Can you come get me? I'm at the Olive Garden out by I95..." Riley replied and she could practically see Kiersten nodding and sliding into her jacket.

"God yes, Honey...I'll be there in a few. Just hang on, okay? I'm comin'."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sweetie."

She hung up the phone and looked at the building she was standing in front of. She sighed and quickly darted inside, thankful that she wouldn't be seen because the garden was out back and she was at the seating hosts' station. The man looked up and smiled. "Welcome to Olive Garden. Party of how many?"

"Actually, I'm already with a party," _Though I'm ready to kill a few of 'em._ "Can I leave a message here if they come lookin' for me?"

The man gave her a skeptical look, and she figured she must look like Hell. Much to her relief he nodded. "What's the message?"

"...Um...if a guy named Nick Stokes comes looking for me, Riley Turner, just uh." She sighed and dragged her hand through her hair. "Just tell him that Kiersten came to pick me up and uh...stay and enjoy his dinner and I'll talk to him later."

"Alright Ma'am. Is there anything else we can get for you?"

"No, I...uh...that's it."

"Alright, I'll deliver the message if he comes by."

"Thank you." Riley replied and left the building as Kiersten was pulling up.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**The Universal House**

**Living Room**

**Saturday**

**September 23, 2006**

**10:18 p.m.**

"They did not." Kiersten said in disbelief and Riley pursed her lips and nodded slowly.

"Yep." She wiped her eyes again, having cried off all her makeup. "God, I hate this. I'm so damn emotional and I'm barely three weeks along..."

"Honey, you have every right to cry. And you know what, screw them. They're just cold hearted, back stabbing, two faced bitches that don't realize what a good friend they're missing out on."

Riley sighed and leaned her head back. "It still sucks."

"Yeah, I know."

There was a knock at the door and Kiersten called for whoever it was to come in. Michael poked his head in and was surprised to find Riley curled up on Kiersten's bed, hugging a pillow as both girls munched on snacks and had a chick flick going on in the background. "Oh, hello Riley. How are you?" He asked pleasantly. Now Michael, being a guy, was completely oblivious to the fact that she had been crying for three hours and was not the happiest person in the world.

"I'm an emotional wreck and pregnant. How about you?"

He looked surprised and glanced between the two girls. "Oh...um, con-"

"**Don't** say congratulations." Kiersten quickly interjected.

"Oh, then uh...good luck." He replied and Riley nodded slowly. The three of them stood there in awkward silence for a while.

"What do you need, Sweetie?" Kiersten asked and Michael shook his head.

"Oh, yeah...uh, Nick is here...he's down stairs and looking pretty anxious." Michael nodded towards the stairs and Riley looked over at Kiersten.

"Thanks, Baby." Kiersten said as Michael shut the door. Kiersten looked back over to Riley. "Well...are you going to see him?"

She nodded. "Yes...I'm not mad at _him_. It's his bitch sisters that have me all teary-eyed." Riley drawled and Kiersten nodded her head towards the door.

"So go tell him." She said softly and Riley looked at the door and sighed.

**:-:-:-:-:**

She walked down the steps slowly, looking at him pacing nervously, then jumping and running to her side when he saw her. "God, what happened? Have you been crying? Why did you leave?" He fired off the questions like a cannon in a war, and she held up her hand.

"I'm sorry I left you there and left the host to tell you where I went...I just had to get out of there."

"Riley, what happened?"

She sighed. "Just...your sisters can't stand me."

"What...? Nonsense, they love you."

"No, Nick...I know three of them don't. They think I'm a hooker that's too young for you..." She sighed and shook her head as the tears started to involuntarily fall again. "And right now I have to agree, 'cause I'm acting pretty childish."

Nick took her in his arms and shook his head. "No...no, you're just...hormonal."

She groaned and pushed away and dabbed her eyes with the tissue she had brought with her, and then tried to wipe his shirt free of tears. "Oh yeah, a hormonal, knocked-up, slut girlfriend..._that's_ better."

"Baby, you're not a slut. I don't know where you got that idea-"

"From your sisters, Nick. _Your_ _sisters_ gave me that idea."

"Honey, you've got it all wrong."

"Oh, and you know this 'cause you're psychic?" She replied in a frustrated drawl.

"You probably misheard them Baby. You know how you get when you're flustered."

_I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that._ "I heard them loud and clear, Nick. They think my job as a bartender is a joke and that I'm drinkin' while I'm pregnant...they think I'm one big, fat, fake, joke that you're slummin' it with...Nick, they know _all_ about my problems with my family and how they won't even speak to me..." She shook her head. "They called me a friggin' degenerate and didn't seem all too happy about having a 'half degenerate' baby in the family..."

Nick shook his head and frowned. "Riley this is my _family_ you're talking about. They adore you and our baby. They told me so-"

"Well then they lied."

Nick became stone-faced. "My family doesn't lie to each other."

"Well obviously, y'all spend enough time lyin' to yourselves." She snapped and Nick stepped away.

"Riley, stop it. I don't know who you heard talking about you, or why you're trying to blame my sisters, who have been nothing but sweet and attentive to you since they've gotten here, and frankly I don't care. This is my family you're trashing, and I **won't** stand for it."

_Well what about me?! They friggin' trashed my to Canada and back and you haven't said **shit **about that!_ "I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't true, Nick. I understand it's hard for you believe or even want to believe that your sisters would say that but-"

"Stop it Riley." Nick ordered firmly. "My family doesn't trash each other and the ones we love, alright? My family actually loves one another." Nick snapped angrily, and immediately regretted it. He stopped at the look on her face.

Her morning blue eyes were wet and wide, and was her mouth as it turned down into a frown and closed. She pursed her lips to stop the onset of tears, then looked away and licked her lips. "My family loves me."

Nick stood staring in much the same way she had been. He slowly nodded his head, desperate to do and say as less as possible, to keep from screwing up more. "Yes."

"My family does care about me...they just...they just haven't got my message yet." She looked up at him and he nodded.

"Yes. I know...I just-"

"My family may be fucked up and dysfunctional, but you know what...they're _mine_. And we don't go back-biting about the people who are loved by the people we love...even if we can't **stand** them. My family may not be as high classed and formal as yours, but we _do_ have manners, Nick. And when it comes right down to it, we'd do anything for each other. My family may be crazy, but at least my family knows** me** and where I stand!" She snapped and stormed up the steps, not caring if she hurt him with her words...

...That's what she set out to do...

...And she did it.

**Houston, Texas**

**Turner Residence**

**Living Room**

**Monday**

**September 25, 2006**

**1:34 p.m.**

The loud knocking on the maple door became louder and more frantic as Hope hurried towards the door. "I'm comin'! I'm comin'! Hold yer horses!" Hope drawled and opened the front door, then gasped in surprise at who was standing there.

"Why won't you answer my calls?"

"...Bryn." She said in shock, and pulled her youngest into a tight and loving hug.

"Mama, why won't you return my calls? Are you still mad at me? 'Cause I need you not to be mad at me. I need you right now. I'm scared and I need help and I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

She released her daughter and swiped the tears away from her frantic face. "Baby Girl, calm down...Honey, what's wrong?"

Riley sniffled and burst out in tears. "Mama...I messed up so bad..." She replied and Hope pulled her into the house.

"Honey, breathe Honey. Tell me what's wrong."

Riley sat on the couch and buried her head in her hands. "Oh God...it was so bad...I just..." She looked up and sighed, quickly getting control of her emotions. "I'm pregnant." She said in a shaky voice, not meeting her mother's eyes. "It's Nick's. And he knows..."

"Well, what's the problem?"

She sighed. "Well, we decided not to tell a lot of people, just our family. But since I couldn't get a hold of you or Paige or anyone else, I told Kiersten and Emma..." She sighed. "Anyway, he told his family and then they decided to come surprise us and ended up taking us to dinner."

"Doesn't his family live in Texas?" She drawled.

"They flew out to see us."

"How many of them are there...?"

"Same size as us...only his parents, five sisters, and brother and their families flew out though..."

"Is he the baby?" Hope asked and Riley nodded, making Hope smile at how similar, yet opposite the relationship between them was. "A'right, so go on..."

"And then three of his sisters...they just..." She shook her head. "They didn't know I could hear them, but they completely trashed me and dragged me and our family through the mud."

She scoffed. "Wha' do they know 'bout us?"

"Everything." Riley replied solemnly, finally looking her in the eye. "They all hold government jobs. They _know_ people..."

Hope sighed and sat down. "Damn filthy politicians...makes me sick. Us 'lessers' may be corrupt, but 'least we're honest about it."

"Which is kind of what I told Nick...he said there was no way his sisters could have said that about me. Apparently they adore me, and this is all in my head."

"Is it?"

"No!" Riley denied again, hating having to be second guessed.

"A'right, a'right, calm down now." She drawled. "I just wanna make sure I have the whole story..."

So Riley sighed and leaned back against the couch and began to tell her everything that happened, in detail. She explained exactly what the women said, and Nick's reaction to her news, then how badly she had handled the reaction. When she had gone to apologize he wasn't home, and refused to answer her calls.

The second time she tried to physically locate him, he told her bluntly to go away. He'd 'deal with her' when he was ready. That had only pissed her off, so she spouted off a few 'choice words' (something along the lines of where he could stick it, how he could do it, and how that was for 'dealing with it later') at his door, and turned to leave it at that.

He stormed out of his house and they began a verbal sparring match on his front lawn, each of them fuming and not caring about the crowd that had formed. She called him a long string of names, non of which flattered his mother or family, and he did the same. Which only pissed her off, so she tore him a new one.

And just when they thought she was done, she backed him up against his door and let him have it again, screaming every sin the boy had ever done. When she was done she turned around, told him to 'kiss this', got in her car, flipped him the bird and drove off.

"...Then I hopped the first plane here..."

"Does anyone know yer here?"

"Not besides the credit card company and you..." She looked around. "Who else is here by the way?"

"Just me." He mother answered and Riley turned to look at her, shocked that her mother was alone, and feeling guilty for having caused it. _And you went and fucked up another relationship with your big mouth...good job, Turner. God, don't you learn anything?_

"Mom, what do I do? He wanted to be involved with the baby, and then I had to go and fuck things up."

"Bryn, language."

"Sorry."

"He wanted the baby?" Riley nodded. "Do you think he wouldn't want it just because y'all fought?"

"And broke up."

"_Again_?" Riley sighed and nodded. "Bryn, how do you expect to raise a baby if ya cain't even keep a stable relationship with yer boyfriend? Or did ya thank that havin' a baby would bring y'all closer together?"

"No...I'm not _that_ delusional. _This_ is why I didn't want kids."

"No, you didn't want kids because you don't like 'em." Hope drawled and brushed the hair from her baby's eyes, who wasn't a baby anymore.

"Thanks Mama, yer really instillin' the faith in me." Riley drawled; her accent already thicker from hearing her mother talk.

"Gotta keep a level head, Sugar."

She sighed. "What do I do?"

"Honey, yer gonna be a mother...yer not gonna have me around forever. You'll have to be strong for this baby...so right now, with this," She shook her head slowly and sighed. "I can't be strong for you...**you** have to be strong for yerself."

Riley looked her mother in the eye again, but only for a short second, just like before. She quickly dropped her eyes again, but Hope caught Riley's chin in her hand, and pulled her gaze up to meet her own soft green one. "I'm afraid I won't be able to do it." Riley admitted.

"Bryn, you may have been my most..." She looked for the right word. "_Challenging_ child. You were one of the hardest to deal with, because you always seemed so fickle...but now, as you're growing and becoming a woman and a mother, I can see it wasn't fickle behavior, and it wasn't rebellion...it was you. It was independence. It was bravery to be different. You were never one to follow the grain, and I don't expect you to now. You can't ask someone how to deal with these types of problems, 'cause I'm tellin' you; everyone who's in yer position ain't gonna give you advice you'll like. It won't be how you'll wanna raise this baby.

I'll admit...out of all my children, you are definitely the least domesticated. You couldn't do household works if yer life depended on it..." Riley dropped her gaze again, but Hope caught her face with both hands and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and let a soft tear trickle down her cheek and land on Riley's.

"But out of all my children...you were the one I **never** worried about. Despite all the things you couldn't do...you found a way around it, you challenged yerself, and you made it out. You were the first to break outta Texas, the first to head to college, the first to do so many wonderful things...and I never worried. Well, I worried as much as any normal mother would...you were my baby. But I didn't worry about whether or not you'd find a job, or a house, or make a good life for yerself...because you _always_ made yer way through life, buckin' and bittin', grabbin' life by the horns and demandin' the bull go which way you wanted...and if ever you got lost..." She grabbed her hand, indicating her current position. "You always found yer way back home." She smiled a watery smile and pushed another piece of hair from her daughter's face. "Even if it did take a whole lotta leather bittin' to gecha' back here."

Riley hugged her mother tight as they both wept and sobbed, pouring out their emotions and 'I love you' as well as 'I'm sorry'. When the crying/love fest was over they both pulled away and wiped their eyes.

"I love you so much Mama...and I'm so sorry for all that I put this family through and-"

Hope raised a hand to silence her. "Bryn, stop. What happened wasn't your fault...it was a ticking time bomb that we all nurtured and made ready to explode...we're all responsible." Riley looked at her mother, who smiled at her. But Riley could see the pain behind her mother's eyes...she always could. "Now why don't you go on upstairs and take a nap? You've gotta be beat. I'll call ya when dinner's ready."

"I'm fine, Mama."

"Go on, Bryn." Her mother replied, leaving no room for argument.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Front Lawn**

**September 25, 2006**

**4:02 p.m.**

"Nicholas Garret Stokes! You get your ass out here now!" Kiersten demanded as she stood defiantly on his front lawn, shouting to the closed up house.

"Go away!" He called from the house.

"Get out of that damn house and face me like a man!"

"Kiersten, you've got three seconds to get off the property or I'm turning on the sprinklers!" He warned.

"**Bring it!** I'm not leaving!"

Sure enough, the sprinklers turned on, and Kiersten stood on the yard, her hip jutted out to the side, arms folded across her chest because she was wearing a white shirt and was currently getting soaked to the bone. A few seconds later the sprinklers stopped and Nick's front door opened and he walked out, threw her a towel and pulled her inside quickly. "I am _not_ about to get my ass chewed out in front of my neighbors _two_ days in a row."

"What?"

"**Riley**, is what. She reamed my ass in front of everyone, so I tore her a new one too. We yelled more, she flipped me the bird and left."

"Where'd she leave to? 'Cause I haven't seen her, no one has. And as far as anyone knows you were the last person she talked to."

"Did you try her cell?" Nick snapped demeaning and Kiersten chucked the towel knotted into a ball at his head.

"First thing I tried, Jackass."

"Why the Hell are you getting mad at me?! _She's_ the one who started all this shit by trashin' my family-"

"Because _they_ were trashing _her_!"

"Uh, _excuse_ me, were _you_ there?"

"No! Were _you_?" She countered and Nick stopped, and then shook his head.

"I believe what my family told me."

"So do I." She snapped angrily and shook her head. "This is fuckin' great, my best friend and the mother of your child is gone and you don't even give a damn."

"I give a damn, I'm just pissed as fuck." Nick snapped. "I love my family and I don't like havin' them bashed."

"Yeah? You love Riley. She's having your child. She's your family too isn't she? So how do you feel when people trash her?"

"That's different-"

"Why?! Has she ever given you a reason to doubt her?! She trusts you, she cares about you, and she loves you." Nick's eyes widened slightly at this and Kiersten rolled her eyes internally. _It's about damn time someone told him._ "She's scared and confused because you don't trust her. She doesn't trust easily. She trusts you. You've earned that much and more, so don't go and fuck it all up when you haven't even heard both sides of the story."

"You haven't heard both sides of the story; you already chose your side..."

"That's because I didn't have to choose a side. My choice was clear." She countered softly and Nick sighed.

"So you're saying I should always side with Riley?"

"No, I'm saying you should always _listen_ to Riley."

Nick put his hands on his hips and looked around his apartment, thinking tiredly. He dragged a hand over his face and sighed. "What exactly did she say happened...?"

**Houston, Texas**

**Turner Residence**

**Kitchen**

**September 25, 2006**

**7:31 p.m.**

"And she hasn't come out of her room since?" Logan asked worriedly and Hope sighed and shook her head.

"No. I called for dinner, but she said she wasn't hungry." Logan gaped at his mother. Riley not being hungry was a **very** rare occasion.

"Well that's just not right...that can't be good for the baby can it?"

Hope shook her head. "It's not good to skip meals at all, I'm just shocked. I haven't heard her crying, and I know she's awake."

"She's thinkin'." Logan realized and Hope nodded. "Want me to see if I can get her to come out?"

Hope nodded. "Please, and here," She handed him crackers and water. "Give her these. If she gets hungry they'll fill her up quickly and settle any nausea she'll be feeling."

Ten minutes later Logan returned down the stairs, after having been refused entry or conversation by his baby sister. Hope sighed and shook her head as Logan sat the crackers and bottled water back on the café table in the kitchen.

"I don't understand. When she went up there she was fine...and now..." She sighed.

"You think it's just now hitting her...? I mean, all the emotional stress and shock?"

Hope sighed and shrugged tiredly while dragging a hand over her face. "I don't even know."

**Houston, Texas**

**Turner Residence**

**Master Bedroom**

**Thursday**

**September 28, 2007**

**8:25 a.m.**

Hope's well rested eyes fluttered open and allowed the morning sun to enter. It filtered into the room through her sheer curtains blowing in the breeze created by the small opening in her second story window. She could hear the birds chirping in the branches outside her window and the dogs wrestling playfully in the backyard.

_Ahh...my crazy Dukes._ She thought about her four Blood Hounds, affectionately named Bo, Luke, Daisy, and Jesse (all of the names had been picked out by Riley, the Dukes of Hazard fanatic of the family). She had been obsessed with the show The Dukes of Hazard for as long as Hope could remember, and it didn't come as much of a shock when her first car was an exact replica of the General Lee...however; it _was_ a surprise when she totaled it three times.

Riley had come out of her room the next morning and apologized for childish behavior, she just wasn't feeling well. Hope knew she was lying through her teeth, but faked a smile and nodded; informing Riley that she herself was nauseas frequently while she was pregnant.

They spent the next two days shopping and visiting old faces and places, telling stories and having mother-daughter conversations, however; both steered clear of the sensitive subjects that threatened to ruin their beautiful days.

The weather had been cool and relaxing (September in Texas was a wonderful time). No rain and not a cloud in the sky as the women walked around town and completed their activities. It had been a good few days for Hope, the best few she had in a while. She stretched like a cat once again in her bed, enjoying the early morning sun and peace...

...Until a knock sounded on her front door.

She opened her eyes and groaned, rolling over and pulling the pillow over her head. "Go away." She instructed whoever was there.

They were apparently hard of hearing, for they knocked on the door yet again. It proved impossible that Hope would get anymore sleep that day, and that Riley was in no hurry to get the door herself. So Hope rolled out of bed and threw on her satin ruby robe and synched it tightly closed as she tip toed out of her room so as not to disturb Riley, and crept down the stairs to the front door.

She opened it and was in for the second shock of her week. "Kiersten!?" She gasped and smiled, pulling the woman she considered a daughter into a hug.

"Hey Mama Turner. You're looking lovely this morning."

"Well you do too Darlin'." She said and shook her head in confusion. "What're ya doin' here?"

"Oh, not much...just came to see my favorite sister."

"Kendra will be upset she's second to a preggers woman."

"So she told you."

"You thought she wouldn't?" Hope half laughed and Kiersten smirked; Riley always did have a problem when it came to hiding things from her mother. "How'd you know she was here? She said she didn't tell anyone."

Kiersten grinned and shrugged. "Riley comes equipped with her own personal investigator."

"Is she here?" Nick called as he jogged up the driveway timidly. "Hello Mrs.-" He stopped himself before he said Mrs. Turner. "Miss Hope."

"Hello Nicholas, and yes; she's here."

Nick sighed in relief and shook his head. "She slips under your radar pretty quick doesn't she?"

Hope chuckled. "One of the most interestin' traits about her as a teenager..."

"I'll bet..." Nick said, glancing around, tired of small talk. He wanted to see Riley. "Um...is she...can I...?"

Hope moved away from the door. "Come in." She drawled and the two of them stepped inside. "Do y'all want somethin' 'ta drink or eat?"

Nick shook his head. "I'm good, thank you. Is Riley awake?"

She smirked. "It's only eight thirty, Nick...what do _you_ think...?"

"Can um...can I...?" He nodded towards the stairs and Hope nodded.

"Have at it."

"Will you arm me with coffee?" Nick asked, knowing Riley was a bear if she was woken up without coffee near her.

"No Dear, pregnant women can't drink coffee." Hope replied and Nick gaped at her.

Kiersten laughed as she poured herself a cup and toasted to Nick. "Good luck, Buddy." She buried her face in the mug and took a sip.

Nick winced and began climbing the stairs, then climbed back down. "Is there anything else I should steer clear of?"

"Chocolate, cigarettes, and alcohol."

"Oh Holy Hell..." Nick muttered as he climbed the stairs, leaving Hope and Kiersten chuckling.

**Houston, Texas**

**Turner Residence**

**Riley's Bedroom**

**September 28, 2007**

**8:45 a.m.**

Riley felt something gently prodding her shoulder, and a familiar scent fill her nostrils. She opened her eyes as she realized who it was and gasped. "What're you doin' here?" She asked in shock and Nick shrugged.

"I missed you..."

"How'd you _find_ me?"

"I traced your credit cards."

"Isn't that illegal or somethin'?"

He shook his head. "Not for me." He sat on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you tried to tell me what was going on."

She sighed. "I'm sorry I bitched you out...in front of your neighbors."

"I'm sorry Kiersten bitched me out because I'm a slow learner."

"I'm sorry I'm a slow learner."

"I'm sorry I said all those mean things."

"I'm sorry I called your sisters sluts..." She winced. "Behind your back."

He sighed and clenched his jaw, not liking what she said, but knowing that she was sorry. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"I'm sorry I ran out on you...I'm pregnant, I'm gonna be a mother. I can't act childish anymore."

"I'm sorry I didn't chase you."

"I'm sorry it took you so long." She replied with a smirk on her face.

"Come out with me tonight."

"What? That's not an 'I'm sorry'."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm sorry I can be such a douche bag, will you please go out with me tonight?"

She laughed at his unconventional approach and nodded. "I'm sorry I can be a total bitch. And yes."

"I'm sorry my sisters said that horrible and completely untrue stuff about you, and I'll meet you at the front door at six."

"I'm sorry some of what they said **is **true, and you're not gonna hang out with me today?"

"I'm sorry you think that's true, 'cause it's not...and no."

"I'm sorry I couldn't win over all your family like you did with mine...and why?"

"I'm sorry they're so damn stubborn...and I have to take care of some things."

"What things?"

"That's not an 'I'm sorry'."

"Oh...I'm sorry I messed that up."

He smiled and stood up. "I'm sorry...I have to go." He replied and kissed the back of her hand as he walked out of her room and left the house.

**

* * *

A/N:** What oh WHAT could Nicky Boy have planned for Riley? Well...you'll just have to wait and see...next chapter will be GOOD, I can promise you THAT! Ha! (Don't you just love my BIG LETTERS!??!!?) 

-Futuremisscsi60

PS: I'm such a Goob...but that has nothing to do with this story, so never mind.


	14. Want To

**A/N:** Expect lots of fluff in this chapter, cause I've got Ben and Jerry's Half Baked, and I'm eating it while I'm typing this...THEN WE'RE GOIN' HOME!!!!!!!! Yay! Who misses Vegas?? –Raises hand and takes bite of ice cream- But we're not leaving it before a few people have it out with each other! Yay!

And I just realized that I've been saying Houston instead of Fort Worth, which is where Riley's family's house is...sorry for the confusion.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Riley, her mother, family, and friends...everyone else belongs to CBS (except the names of Nick's sisters; those are mine, but the idea of him having 5 sisters and a brother is CBS') ... and I just got Half Baked on my computer...damn.

**

* * *

Chapter 14****

* * *

Houston, Texas**

**Stokes Ranch**

**Living Room**

**September 28, 2007**

**12:34 p.m.**

"Where are they?" Nick asked as he stormed into his parent's living room, looking around angrily for the three women responsible for the insecurity Riley was feeling. All the inhabitants of the room (including his sisters) stood suddenly, looking at him in shock. "You! How could you _say _that about her?"

"What?" Catherine asked in confusion.

"Nice to see you too, Nick." Maggie snapped sarcastically.

"What are you talkin' about?" Shannon inquired.

"Nick, calm down, what's goin' on?" His mother asked.

"Them!" He snapped, pointing a finger in the three women's direction, as they looked in shock. "What, did you think, she wasn't gonna tell me?"

"Who?" Bill Stokes asked.

"Riley. Shannon, Maggie, and Catherine were trashin' her at Olive Garden the other night and she overheard them..."

"I don't know what you're-"

"Think **real** hard, Catherine." Nick snapped, interrupting her.

Maggie sighed and rolled her eyes. "She misheard us."

"No, she heard you _loud_ and _clear_."

"How do _you_ know? You weren't there." Shannon defended. The four of them started in an all out yelling contest. Jillian squeezed her eyes shut, and then whistled, silencing the group.

"Okay, everyone, shut up." Jillian ordered, though they were all silent. "First off, only one person speaks at a time in this house. That has been the rule since y'all were young...second, y'all are a bunch of adults, most of you with children...it's time to grow up and handle this civilly. Thirdly...what the Hell is goin' on?" She asked and everyone started talking again, making her raise a hand to silence them again. "...Nick, you first."

"A'right, as you know, last Saturday at the Olive Garden riley left early...when I found out where she was I went to see her and she told me what happened." _But I was an ass and didn't listen._ "Turns out the three of them-" He pointed at the three women responsible.

"Nick, pointing is rude."

"Sorry..." _Way to break a man down..._ "Catherine, Maggie, and Shannon were gossipin' 'bout Riley behind her back, but they didn't know she overheard 'em."

"What did they say?"

Nick sighed. "I'd rather not repeat most of it...but it was along the lines of her pretty much being a tramp and her social status being beneath us, mocking her job and the fact that, even though she's the woman I love, it's wrong that she's carrying my child-"

"Out of Wedlock." Catherine supplied and Nick turned to her.

"Tell me somethin', Cath; how old's Kelsey?"

"21."

"Uh huh and _how_ long have you and Brian been married...?" Knowing the answer was _barely_ twenty-one years; she promptly shut her mouth and looked away. "Right, as I was sayin'...they berated her and my child, made snide comments about private issues with her family, and called her a hoo..." Nick stopped speaking and inhaled slowly, trying to calm himself. "Compared her to someone from the past that **shouldn't** have been brought up..." Nick said in a dangerously low voice.

Jillian stood staring, mouth agape, at her two daughters and daughter-in-law. "...A'right, now what do you three girls have to say about this?"

She was met with silence...

"It's true what we said about her, and she deserved every word of it." ...Until Maggie spoke, at least.

Jillian sighed and rubbed her head. "Maggie, get the stick outta yer ass, Darlin'. She's a nice, smart girl and she loves Nick."

_How does everyone know this but me?!_ Nick screamed internally.

"Plus she's havin' his kid...I doubt she's goin' _anywhere_ anytime soon. So either get use to it, or stay away from her. As for the rest of you..." She sighed as she looked at the rest of the women. "I cannot believe y'all...I know you were raised better than this. This isn't high school...most of yer children are out of high school, I don't want this back-biting gossip going around my family anymore...y'all hear me?" Mama Stokes boomed and everyone nodded and chorused in:

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good...now get out of here and act like civil grown ups." She instructed, and they all left and did as they were told. "Oh, and girls..." Maggie, Shannon, and Catherine turned around. "Riley **should** be expectin' an apology sometime in the _near_ future...so I suggest y'all get your keesters on the phones and do somethin' 'bout it."

**Fort Worth, Texas**

**Turner Residence**

**Living Room**

**September 28, 2006**

**5:46 p.m.**

Riley hung up the phone in somewhat of a trance, not sure how to digest the three calls she had just received. "...Okay...that was odd..." She said slowly and shook her head, her eyebrows probably permanently knitted together.

"What's that?" Kiersten asked absently as she looked through yesterday's newspaper, having just woken up from her jet-lag-induced nap.

"...Nick's sisters all just called to apologize...sequentially."

Kiersten looked up at her. "Ain't that a good thing?"

Riley didn't have time to answer because the doorbell rang. She stood and went over to open the door, and frowned when she saw Nick. "Yer early."

"Good Morning, Sunshine." He said sarcastically and handed her the bouquet of Casablanca lilies and plumeria. He stepped forward and pecked her on the cheek.

"It's almost dinner time."

"Well if we were back home we'd be wakin' up right about now."

"True." She turned and called over her shoulder; "You can come in, Nick." He did as he was told and closed the door behind himself as she disappeared towards the kitchen to get a vase to put the flowers in. "Thank you." She replied when she came back out and set them on the table. "They're beautiful."

"Guess where I got my inspiration." Nick smirked.

"_Awwwwww_." Kiersten said as she wiped away a pretend tear. She stood from her chair and shot them a loving look. "You crazy kids and yer talk of beauty...brings a warm feelin' to my heart." She drawled as she walked up the stairs with her Ben and Jerry's half baked and newspaper.

Nick laughed and shook his head. "So, you ready?"

"No, yer early. I still have to get dressed." She tugged on the white and pastel green, floral, knee length, flowing skirt she was planning on changing out of.

"You look fine, c'mon." Nick tugged on her hand.

"No, lemme change." She drawled and pulled him back towards the house.

"Nope. Let's go." He pulled harder and she groaned and followed him, feeling stupid in her skirt. "You look girly."

"Shut up."

"Don't be bitter, Baby. It's bad for the fetus."

**Houston, Texas**

**Titan River**

**_The Guardian _**

**September 28, 2006**

**7:13 p.m.**

Nick pulled Riley closer as another soft breeze flew through the trees, caressing them lightly. Nick planted another kiss on the top of her forehead as he relaxed after the slight amount of cold air had passed. She smiled and snuggled further into his chest, not really caring that the deck of the boat wasn't that comfortable. She was pretty much using Nick as a mattress anyway.

He had surprised her by borrowing his father's boat, _The Guardian_, and letting it float along the river lazily. They had been relaxing on the boat's floor for almost an hour, searching the sky for stars, letting the radio play softly in the background. All Over Again by Ronan Keating and Kate Rusby was playing at the moment, and Riley could swear she heard Nick humming the tune softly.

She sat up on her elbow and pointed at the cluster of stars she knew well. "Orion's Belt." She whispered and Nick smiled.

"That is _always_ the first constellation I find..." Nick remarked lazily and she smiled and shot him a blushed look.

"I can only find it when I'm with you." She admitted and Nick smiled.

"That's some bitchin' symbolism."

She laughed and planted a kiss on his lips. "Yer amazin', you know that?" She asked and Nick blushed a little, neither of them felt comfortable with compliments. "You do so many wonderful things, and you care **so** much about so many things..."

Nick smirked. "Pregnancy makes you mushy..."

She laughed. "My fetus gives me a heart."

Nick laughed. "That quote will be worth millions some day." He joked and she smiled and laid back on his chest, this time bracing herself up on her elbows so she could look him in the eye as he ran his fingers through her hair absently. He reached for a water bottle from the cooler she brought and handed it to her. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and kissed him before taking a sip.

"Thank you." She said and rested her head on her fist again as she continued gazing lazily into his addictive brown eyes while fingering the ring he had given her the first time they had been in Texas. It was still hanging on the chain around her neck, next to her cross. His hand, that had been running up and down her back, traveled over her shoulder and grabbed her hand that was toying with her necklace. He brought it to his lips so he could place a kiss on her palm.

She smiled and blushed at him, then avoided his intense and loving gaze by looking at his chest as she ran her hand up and down it, then resumed toying with the necklace she wore religiously. It had never occurred to her how easy it had been to fall into the habit of wearing the necklace, and playing with the ring subconsciously.

She looked back into his chocolate eyes and felt her heart swell at the emotion she found there. A sharp pain ripped through her chest and she almost gasped at it. Her stomach began to churn and she buried her face in his chest to keep from smiling giddily. _Oh fuck..._ she swore internally. She knew what these feelings were...she had them a lot when she had been with Deven. _Damnit...I can't deny it anymore_.

She thought as Nick lifted her head, becoming worried about her. "Hey...are you okay...?" He asked concerned. "Are you uncomfortable? Did I do something?"

She cocked her head to the side and smiled at him lazily, almost sadly. _Not besides make me so happy I feel like crying. _She shook her head and smiled, chuckling a little as she felt another little pain. Nick furred his brows.

"What?"

She looked at him seriously and crawled up his body, hovering just above his face. Her angel wavy curls spilled over the side of her face, brushing his cheek. She brought her palm to his cheek and caressed it softly, while searching his eyes deeply. "I'm in love with you." She said softly and slowly. She caught her tongue between her rows of her pearly white teeth and nervously awaited his answer.

He seemed caught between surprise and confusion. He furred his brows at first, and then slowly an ecstatic grin spread across his handsome face. "FINALLY!" He yelled and pulled her in for a breath taking kiss before she could take it back. She giggled as he hugged her close and rolled her over and pinned her upper half underneath his slight weight carefully, avoiding her stomach.

She laughed as he planted kisses all along her jaw and cheeks, the corners of her mouth, her nose and forehead, and lastly her mouth. She laughed at his reaction and repeated her words again and again inside his mouth as he kissed her.

He pulled back and smiled at her. "Seriously?" She giggled and blushed as she nodded and leaned up to kiss him. "You're 'in love with me'...not just love me...? You're _in love_ with me?"

She laughed. "Yes...I kinda skipped a step." She drawled and Nick grinned from ear to ear as he shook his head.

"I don't care..." He said in an unusually high voice. She laughed and smirked at him. "Are you sure it's not just 'cause I knocked you up?"

She laughed and shook her head while dragging her hand down his cheek softly. "No. I'm pretty sure it's cause I'm in love with you."

He groaned in pleasure at the sound of that and rested his forehead against hers. "Say it again..."

She smiled. "I'm in love with you."

Nick smiled. "I'm in love with you too."

**Houston, Texas**

**The Alden Houston Hotel**

**Suite 1 A**

**Bedroom**

**September 29, 2006**

**6:03 a.m.**

Nick smiled sleepily, yet satisfied as he stroked Riley's cheek. She smiled at him from her place on the other side of the bed. She turned so that she was laying on her side and facing him, her long curls spilling over her shoulders. He grabbed the Duvet pure white sheet riding her naked hips, and pulled it up to conceal her decency.

"So, how does it feel to make love to a pregnant woman?"

He smiled and nodded. "...Not too bad." He replied mock-casually as he stretched and she laughed and shoved him. He pulled her close and kissed her soundly. "Amazing." He whispered into her ear and she smiled. After she had told him a million times how much she was in love with him (from the sky to the ground, a hundred times over) he took her to the nearest hotel he could find and made passionate, but sweet and gentle, love to her.

"I love you." She said again and smiled. "That _never_ gets old."

Nick laughed and braced himself carefully above her and kissed her deeply and lovingly. A knock sounded from the door and he sighed into her kiss. "I don't care who you are, go away! I'm makin' love to a beautiful woman!"

Riley gasped and blushed, then swatted his shoulder. "Nick!"

"_Riley_!" He mocked and rolled off of her as she blushed and shook her head. She grabbed the white satin robe and quickly threw it on over herself as Nick walked into the bathroom. She stole a glance at his naked form before blushing and hurrying to the door.

She opened it and didn't even bother to hide the smile plainly saying 'I-just-had-amazing-sex'. "Hello." She greeted the mystery person, who was blushing and looked very sorry.

The hotel concierge pursed his lips and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Ma'am, but y'all requested the mornin' paper."

She laughed and took the paper. "I'm sorry about him." She apologized softly.

"I'm not!" Nick called from inside the suite. "I'm in **love**!" He yelled and Riley blushed while the concierge struggled to keep from laughing.

"Thank you." Riley said and accepted the paper, handing the man a generous tip and subtly shooing him away. She closed the door and went back over to Nick, and pulled him onto the bed. "You embarrassed me and that poor man."

Nick smirked and shrugged. "What do you have to do for the afternoon?"

"Nothin'." She replied lazily and stretched on top of him.

He pushed the satin robe off her porcelain skin. "How about I discover you...you can discover me...we can make love all afternoon, until each of us is spent," He pushed an angel curl from her face and smiled as he hooked it behind her ear. "Then we'll make love even more."

"Is that good for the baby?"

"You think he'll be territorial?" Nick joked and she smirked.

"What makes you say 'he'?"

Nick shrugged. "Fine, he or she."

She smirked. "I'm actually hungry."

He smiled and nodded and gently removed her light weight from off his body. He went over to the mini fridge, totally comfortable with walking around naked (a trait he had picked up from her). He brought strawberries, crackers, cheese, grapes, and water back to the bed and set up a little picnic on the soft sheets.

He fed her a strawberry and she fed him a grape. He caught her finger between his lips, and then brought her entire hand to his mouth for a kiss. She laughed when he pulled her arm over and began kissing his way towards her shoulder. He pushed the food aside, but grabbed one more strawberry and put it between his lips. She smirked and bit the strawberry from his lips, and then fell into his kiss.

**

* * *

A/N:** Yes, yes...I know, it's terribly short...but it's fluffy!!!! And I thought of a really GREAT scene...but I didn't want to spoil the moment...so, y'all enjoy that and I'll have a new chapter up next Thursday...cause it's already typed...I'm AHEAD OF SCHEDULE!! Oh, and BTW, that boat scene was inspired by Want To by Sugarland, and the last scene was inspired by Stay with Me (Brass Bed) by Josh Gracin and Wonderland by John Mayer. 

Oh I love them, and they love each other, and we **all** love Ben and Jerry's because THIS is what happens when you give me Ben and Jerry's!!!!

Review because you love Nick and Riley...

-Futuremisscsi60


	15. I Get Knocked Down

**A/N:** My muses quit on me, blame them and Patrick...but even though it's actually THEIR fault...I will apologize...sorry for the really late update. I didn't mean to hold out on you junkies. I know how much y'all need your fixes...lol.

I know I didn't get back to all of y'all that reviewed, or if you didn't leave an email...but I just wanted to say thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed. I seriously LOVE how much y'all love this book. I can have a shit for my dollar day, and then get home to find all these wonderful reviews and totally forget about everything that was wrong. They REALLY, TRULY make my day, and I just wanted to make sure I let everyone know how much I appreciate them.

And not only do I appreciate them...but I listened...and you EVIL people want me to HURT me NICKY!!!!! ... alright. Ha ha, but only 'cause I love y'all soooo much! But expect fluff...I'm armed with more Ben and Jerry's (this stuff KICKS ASS!!!!) Oh, and same rules as last book apply...I suck at hospital jargon, but I tried. So be patient with me...I have no idea and Google actually DOESN'T know everything...-sniffle- my entire belief system is shattering!!

My muses quit on me, blame them and Patrick...

**Disclaimer:** Let's see...it's 5:55 PM...so I've officially owned them for about...286 hours...lol. (JK, I don't own anyone from CSI. No need to sue.)

**

* * *

Chapter 15 ****

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada **

**McCarran Airport**

**Baggage Claim**

**Friday**

**September 29, 2006**

**2:03 a.m.**

"C'mon, Nick. You got a hitch in yer giddy up? What's wrong with you?" Riley drawled thickly and looked back to see Nick lugging both of their light bags tiredly.

"I'm tired." He whined and she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So let me carry my bag."

"No. That's not allowed."

"Oh really?"

"Yes...it's in the ten commandments."

She laughed. "It is not!"

"Yeah huh, it's right after thou shalt not covet they neighbor...thou shalt not let pregnant woman carry thine own bags..."

She laughed and shook her head. "Well, then haul ass. The quicker we get home the quicker you can get 'ta sleep."

"I have to work later."

"I know. I was there when Grissom called." She laughed at the memory of the shocked expression on Nick's face when Grissom had called and 'calmly' reminded him that he had left without notifying anyone he wouldn't be showing up for two days...as punishment Nick was on the weekend shift. "I'm actually goin' to work too..."

Nick looked over at her disapprovingly. "Riley...please don't go to work at Club Spike...it isn't good for the baby."

She smirked and shook her head. "No...I'm goin' to work at the hospital." Nick looked over confused. "I talked to Kiersten, Kit talked to Michael, he talked to Tina, who talked to one of The Powers That Be'd," She paused to let Nick laughed, figuring the mispronunciation would earn her a chuckle. "Who _just so happened_ to be her ex, and got me my job back..."

"Where?"

"Desert Palms."

"No, I mean what ward?"

"The ER."

"Take it easy."

She scoffed. "Tell the dumbasses and people of Las Vegas that. I'm just glad to be workin' again. A woman can only do so much cleanin'...and if I bought anymore shoes I would **have** to move in with you."

Nick laughed and shook his head as they exited the airport and started walking towards the cars when they stopped. Greg, Catherine, Warrick, Grissom, and Sara were standing immediately outside the doors, three Tahoes in a line with a tiny piece of cardboard saying 'Nick and his Riley'.

The couple couldn't help but laugh and start towards the group. "Nice, guys...real nice." Nick laughed and shook his head as he embraced Catherine.

"We missed you, Nicky..." She said and he laughed and man-hugged Warrick next.

"And we wanted to rub it in your face that you have to work and we don't."

Nick smiled bitterly. "So sweet."

"Speaking of sweet..." Grissom nodded to Riley, whom Nick seemed to have forgotten about. She simply stood there laughing at the exchange as Nick cringed.

"Damnit, sorry." He took Riley's hand and pulled her next to him. "Guys, this is Riley. Riley, this is Catherine," The two women shook hands. "And Sara." Riley turned to shake the brunette's hand. "You know everyone else..."

"You're datin' Grissom, right?" Riley asked and Sara blushed and nodded. Riley laughed. "Nick's told me a lot about y'all." She drawled and Catherine patted Nick's arm a little too roughly.

"Wish we could say the same, Riley."

Nick cringed and shrugged. "Sorry." He apologized and winked at Riley subtly. She smiled back and then looked back to the group who was taking their bags and loading them into one of the cars. Nick and Riley climbed into Warrick's Tahoe while Sara went with Grissom and Greg went with Catherine.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Break Room**

**Saturday**

**September 30, 2006**

**8:13 p.m.**

"Nick, you and Charlie have a 406, out in Bridgewood. Not the best neighborhood. We've had trouble there before, so make sure you bring your weapons." Grissom said and handed Nick the slip of paper. Charlie Simmons, one of the 'Weekend-Boys' Nick was working with, was reading over Nick's shoulder. Grissom had decided since Sara was going away for the weekend to a forensics convention in Minnesota (on the lab's dime) he would work on the weekend shift to avoid noticing how empty his house was without her.

Nick sighed and waved the slip. "We're on it."

Nick and Charlie started down the hall, Nick trying to ignore Charlie's obnoxious questions about why he was on the weekend shift. Nick merely sighed and told Charlie it was none of his business. Charlie huffed and continued walking down the hall, his mood even more annoying now that he was hell bent on making Nick's night Hell.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms**

**Emergency Ward**

**Saturday **

**September 30, 2006**

**10:04 p.m.**

"Hey stranger."

Tina turned around and shrieked in joy at the sight of Riley standing at the front desk. "Riley!!!" She ran over and crushed her in a hug. Riley wiggled her way free and embraced Tina again in a softer hug. Tina laughed and shook her head. "Oh my God, you look great! You're glowing! Oh, your accent's so thick! I can't believe you're back here, things have been insane without you."

Riley scoffed. "You're just sayin' that."

"Yeah, but it still sounded nice." They shared a laugh as Riley went behind the desk grabbed a file that had yet to be looked at, not even bothering to go to her locker before she went to her locker. "So how has life been without the hospital?"

"Well..." She contemplated telling her about the baby, then realized she'd have to keep it a secret from Warrick, which she wouldn't want to do. "It's been very clean...I became Nick's personal maid while I was job-less." She laughed and Tina shook her head.

"Warrick would kill to get me to quit my job and become his personal maid."

"...And he'd get away with it too." Riley drawled thickly.

Tina laughed and handed Riley a message slip. Riley looked over at it confused as if she'd never seen one before. "From TPTB." She replied and Riley quirked a brow and took the slip; completely intrigued. She read it, then snorted, crumpled it up, and threw it in the trash. "What is it about?"

"Welcomin' me back..."

"So..."

"It was more like a warnin'. They weren't too pleased with that whole 'takin' off' stunt, were they?" Riley joked.

Tina smirked and continued flipping through the file of her own. "From what I hear, that's a popular trend with you and your cowboy."

Riley blushed and Tina laughed. Riley shook her head. "I don't know _what_ yer talkin' 'bout." Riley lied, not able to keep the smile off her face as she filled in her signature on a few forms, then stuck the pen back in her pocket. She looked over at Tina confused, their current work station just dawning on her. "Wait...you work up in pediatrics with Michael...what 'er you doin' here?"

"I transferred when I heard this is where you were going to be stationed."

Riley smiled. "I knew it, you adore me." Riley replied dramatically. "Yer life is nothin' without me..." Tina laughed. "Well, get in line...and I must warn you, it's a long one." She joked and Tina shoved her lightly.

"You're so full of yourself."

Riley chuckled and set the file back in its proper place then sighed. "Alright, I'll be back." She informed Tina and went towards the locker room. She found her assigned locker and opened it, then put her coat and bag in there and pulled the picture of her and Nick out of her pocket. She smiled and sat down on the bench behind her.

She had received the picture from her Aunt Faye the night before. It had been taken the first time they were at her parent's house in Texas. Faye had caught them by surprise in an intimate moment when she and Nick had been embracing each other. One of his hands was under her chin, keeping her Morning-blue gaze on his own, while the other hand plucked a red curl from her face that was drifting in the breeze.

It was Riley's favorite, and only, picture of them.

She stood up and stuck the picture on her locker door and slowly closed it. She smiled and turned her head when she heard a shuffling noise by the door. Nurse Hatchet was out of breath, and bending over, her hands on her knees as she gasped for air. Riley quickly rushed to her side. "Marly, Doll, what's wrong?"

"We need you out there. Major flood of gun shot victims."

Riley nodded and the two started down the hall, Nurse Hatchet finally catching her breath. "It's bad. Three civilians, two shooters, one officer, and two CSIs."

Riley stopped cold.

"Wh...what?" She breathed. "Who? What CSIs? Man or woman? What'd they look like? How bad is it?"

Marly looked at her confused, not knowing of Riley's intimate connections. "I'm not sure. They just radioed it in..."

"We need assistance out here!" A male nurse called and two nurses and a few doctors from down the hall fled towards the voice. Hatchet followed suit, each of them grabbing a gurney with a victim. Riley went slowly towards the front of the building, directly in front of the nurse's station. She saw Tina looking worriedly through the crowd, then paling and looking towards Riley in dread.

Riley didn't have enough time to process, because at that moment Nick was being wheeled toward her, blood pouring from his lower abdomen, calf, neck, and arm. Her body went numb, her vision swirled, her mouth went dry and her pulse hitched.

"No." She breathed and blinked, wishing it away. Oh God no...please, we just made it here...don't leave. She pleaded and ran towards the gurney, being the aid at his side. "What happened?" She asked in a surprisingly professional voice.

"B&E turned sour." The EMT nodded towards the two gurneys with the teenagers. "Two kids broke into the house and fled before these guys showed up...kids came back and pulled fire on the CSIs and officers." He explained and Riley looked down at Nick's unconscious face with a pained expression.

"Get him into ER 206." Dr. Drake ordered and Riley, the EMT and another nurse wheeled Nick into the specified room. They quickly got into their gloves and safety clothes. "Give him the anesthesia. Compress the blood flow from his leg, Karen."

"Careful, Karen. He's got a bad knee." Riley informed her, keeping her gaze on his shoulder and neck, searching for the point of entry to avoid the looks she knew they were all shooting her. Drake nodded for them to get back to work and keep her comment in mind.

Karen Myler worked around his knee to stop the blood flow as the EMTs cleared out of the room and another nurse, Nurse Kline, entered. She took her spot next to Dr. Drake and aided him on repairing the damage to Nick's lower right abdomen. "Lots of damaged scar tissue here..." Beth Kline noted.

Riley looked up to where Beth was working and jerked her head to flip the stray piece of hair from her face as she nodded. "He was shot in the same place a few months ago...just skinned his side."

"Bullet's lodged." Beth informed her and Riley frowned.

"There's a bullet lodged in his trapezoid as well." Riley announced.

Nick shifted and groaned, making them all startle in surprise. "Where the Hell is his suppressants?!" Drake shouted as the male nurse, Ricardo, ran to go get more anesthesias. "Keep him still, we can't loose time."

"Riley..." Nick groaned, having heard her voice that broke him from his trance. His voice was weak and raspy, he winced at the pain he felt and cried out in pain, not knowing what was going on and why he felt himself slipping from reality.

"I'm here, Baby. I'm here." She reassured him and everyone looked towards her and Nick, then to Dr. Drake, who once again nodded for them to continue quickly.

"Keep him still Riley." Drake ordered and Riley nodded.

"Nick, I need you to lay still."

"It hurts."

_Please don't hurt._ Riley begged internally, though knew it was highly unlikely that he wouldn't. She felt her throat constrict and her eyes sting as she saw Nick's pained and helpless face. "I know, Darlin', I know. We're gonna make it stop, okay." She fought back a whimper. "Hang on...please." Her voice cracked. "Hang in there."

"Turner..." Drake began; his tone ambiguous. She didn't acknowledge him as she struggled to keep her head in the game.

"Drake, he's loosing a lot of blood." Karen informed the doctor in an ominous tone.

"How much?"

"About two and a half pints..." Dr. Johnson, who was standing across from Dr. Drake, informed him. All of the sudden more blood spilled onto the floor, and the people around it gasped in surprise and moved back to avoid it somewhat, then quickly went back to work, use to these kinds of things by now. "Maybe three..."

"Turner, what bl-"

"AB, positive." Riley answered quickly and moved to hand Dr. Drake a scalpel.

"Universal recipient." Karen noted.

"Kline, get any type of blood we have enough of." Dr. Drake ordered.

"Save the B negative for the civilian in ER 204, she'll need it." Johnson noted, having assisted in that room before he switched to help Nick.

A few minutes later Karen returned with the clear IVs of blood. The team of doctor and nurses quickly worked to hook the blood up for a transfusion.

"I've got it!" Ricardo announced as he ran back into the room, anesthesia in hand.

"'Bout damn time." Riley grumbled and Ricardo ignored her. He handed Dr. Drake the medicine, and the doctor quickly injected it into Nick's system.

Nick groaned and tossed and turned a few more times as the black abyss of unconsciousness began to seep into his already distorted vision. The Riley and the doctor's voices began fading fast around him, the whole of respite closing its unforgiving walls around him.

He fought against it, not wanting to be completely helpless. But he wasn't strong enough. The mixture of blood loss, shock, and suppressants were too much for his weak system, and he finally let go and let oblivion sweep over him like a thick veil of death.

**

* * *

A/N: -**sniffle and cries- You guys are so mean...look what you did to Nick. –Blushes and scurries away in guilt- Well, Y'ALL put the evil ideas in my head and made Martha (my secretary/consultant) get angry with me. The Flashback of what happened will be in the next chapter. And yet again, I apologize for the wait. 

-A-very-late-and-very-sorry-Futuremisscsi60


	16. I'll Stand By You

**A/N:** Ahh! Be NICE junkies! Y'all asked for it...and correction Doctorjohn: Nick did NOT get blown to smithereens...he's still in one piece...mostly. Ha ha ha. I believe there's an old saying; 'Be careful what you wish for'. I'm actually reading a Nora Roberts' book (she kicks SO much ass by the way) and one of the lines in it is: _"If you cause harm, you'll have broken your vows. You will have corrupted your power, and what you send out in the night will come back to you threefold." _

Anyway, since y'all were SOOOO deprived last week (I'm sticking with the excuse of the muse...hey that rhymed) I've updated on time! (I know I told some of you I MIGHT update early...but obviously I didn't).

And thanks for the tip Doctorjohn...my muse WAS under my bed...so was my cat. Lol, JK JK...I don't have a cat...I just said that because it was funny. Ha ha.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

**

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada **

**Desert Palms**

**Emergency Ward**

**Recovery Room **

**Sunday **

**October 1, 2006**

**6:18 p.m.**

"In and out, understand. No getting him excited. He may not be awake, so we're going to keep this short." The nurse instructed sternly. Grissom and Catherine nodded. When the door closed they turned to see a pale and meek looking Nick sleeping in the hospital bed. Catherine shot Gil a dubious look and vigilantly started towards the battered Texan.

She sat in one of the available chairs next to his bed, and sighed softly, planting her elbows on her knees and letting her arms hang off her legs. Grissom took a seat next to her. She frowned sadly at the man she considered one of her own children and reached out to place a supportive hand over his when his coffee eyes shot open.

Catherine gave a start and jumped back in her chair, clutching her chest and gasping for breath. "Jesus, Nick." She breathed out and he blinked and groaned softly from the pain hitting him.

"S'ry, Cath." He groaned in a raspy drawl, still having trouble forming words from the medication.

"No, no, no." With a flick of her wrist she waved away his concerns. "I shouldn't have woken you."

"You didn'. I w'kup on my'wn." He nodded his chin softly to the clock, showing he would normally be waking up around this time. "Just..." He sighed and winced. "Lil' startled 'ta see I'm no' in my house..."

Grissom frowned. "Do you remember what happened?"

Nick looked between them slowly, his brown eyes holding nothing but curiosity and question. "No...I know..." He sighed and looked towards the ceiling. "I know I was workin' a weekend shift...and I know I was workin' with Charlie." A light bulb went off in Nick's head. "Is Charlie okay?"

They nodded. "He's fine."

"What else do you remember?" Grissom questioned.

"I was...we had a B and E?" He asked more than stated and Grissom nodded.

"What else?"

He licked his lips and swallowed thickly, so Catherine reached over and handed him a cup of water. He thanked her for the water and the assistance in drinking it and continued to think. "I know we went to the scene...out in Birchwood, right?" Nick asked looking back at them and they nodded again. Nick nodded along with them and looked back towards the ceiling. "We were processin' a duplex that looked like it was about ready to crumble to the ground and take us down with it..."

**/-/ Flashback /-/**

"Nick, I think I got blood!" Charlie called from the first level of the house, his voice shaking the walls and making Nick wince. Though they were separated by many floors and rooms, Nick could hear him perfectly through the cracks in the walls and holes in the floor. Nick sighed and bagged the blue carpet fiber he found and stood, his knees creaking in harmony with the floor boards. He walked cautiously, almost in sync with the rhythm of the dripping of the pipes.

The decrepit duplex squeaked and shook with the slightest movement, begging the question of how two reported 'hooligans' could have forced their way into the feeble house without it giving under the ruckus.

By the time Nick finally got down to the first level, Charlie was wandering around the front entry, pawing at the doorframe. "I've got blood and possible hairs with skin tags."

"I thought this was a B and E?" Nick asked. "Why would two burglars walk right in the front door, and mess up the place without wakin' up the neighbors and bringin' this house down?"

Charlie shrugged. "Don't ask me, I didn't make the call."

Nick sighed and let Charlie bag and tag the evidence while he wandered out the front door, looking up and down the walk way, checking for signs of the thieves.

Charlie let out an obnoxious sigh, which said he had a thought and was ready to express it. Those kinds of sighs begged to be asked what was wrong and were virtually impossible to ignore. "What now?" Nick snapped and Charlie shook his head.

"I've got one of those feelings, Nick..."

Nick was beginning to think this would be what Hodges would be like in the field. "One of _what_ feelings, Charlie?" Nick drawled out the question with absolutely no interest.

"One of those feelings that you get in your gut when you know something _really_ bad is about to happen..."

The heart stopping sound of metal colliding sharply with metal startled both men and several bystanders senseless, eliciting a yelp from Charlie. Everyone turned to see an older looking gentleman picking up the shattered pieces of a lamp and other belongings that had spilled from his dumpster when he accidentally slammed the lid. He looked up at all the people staring at him, still slightly startled, and waved an apology and a smile.

Suddenly two loud shots tore through the air and into the old man's chest. The hand that had been waving merrily clasped at his blood-soaked chest. He let out a painful howl and sank to the ground, a peircing death delivered through a bullet.

More messengers of death rang through the air, causing a commotion and riot like only bullets could. Everyone ducked for cover, some not soon enough; the bullets taking their unjustified places in the bodies of the innocent.

Nick saw a young boy standing in the line of fire, cringing and crying. In a daring move Nick dove for him and rolled him out of the way, catching a bullet in the leg for his troubles. More shots rang out, along with excruciating screams and terrified cries. Nick looked back to see Charlie held point blank by a man with a hood and .22 caliber. Quicker than Nick thought he could move, he football-tackled the man to the ground, pulling the gun towards the dumpster and away from his partner and the civilians.

The man quickly scurried to his feet, his mask having fallen off in the ruckus, giving Nick a good look at his young boyish face. He couldn't have been any older than fourteen. He still had youthful pudge on his cheeks and freckles adorning his cheeks and nose. His beer bottle green eyes gleamed with hate and spite as he turned the gun to Nick.

One of the other shooters saw the boy and mistook him for a civilian and prepared to load the teen's chest with bullets of betrayal. Nick pulled the boy to the ground for safety, catching a bullet in the side, as the boy took one to the head. A third shooter behind Nick saw Nick's move of heroism as a move against the 'cause' and proceeded to fire his weapon at the investigator.

He let off six shots, only one lodging its self in his trapezoid, luckily, all the others missing. Nick gasped and crumbled to the ground. The pain so intense, his vision blurred and fell to white.

**/-/ Present /-/**

"...That's all I 'member." Nick sighed softly, groaning when he had to shift his hips to sit up when the nurse came into the room. She stepped forward to help Nick swallow his pills and water, but Catherine gave a smile to the nurse and said she would do it. She knew how uncomfortable Nick could become when strangers touched him.

Catherine helped Nick swallow the pills then tipped the cup so he could wash them down with water. Afterwards Nick gave her a small, tense smile. He also didn't like being helpless.

He sighed and rested his head against the pillows. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"The doctor thinks you'll be out in a few days...you'll have to walk with a crutch for a while, and you're not permitted to return to work for a week. Then when you can loose the crutch and move onto the cane you can do work in the lab."

"The _lab_?"

"You'll work there for two weeks or longer, depending on how long it takes for you to heal."

"Damnit!" He boomed. "They may as well 'ave killed me when they shot me!" Nick exclaimed and growled in aggravation.

Catherine narrowed her eyes. "Yeah. Maybe that would have been better. Not like any of us would have missed you. Remember when you take your own life in your hands; you're taking our hearts with it..." Catherine informed him, making him blush and duck his head at his outburst.

"Riley always says that." _Oh yeah! I have a Riley!_ He looked up. "Where's Riley?"

"She's tending to other patients...she's not allowed to be around you right now."

"Why?"

"Because she's too critical of the other nurse's care with you." Catherine said with a chuckle. "She was there when you were in ICU, though." Catherine added in a more somber voice. "They kicked her out when they realized the connection."

Nick nodded softly. _That sounds like Riley_. "When will I be allowed to see her?"

"When her shift is over. I'm surprised she went without a fight the first time they told her 'no'. No offense...but she doesn't seem like the kind of girl to back down from a fight."

"None taken, because she's not. But she's already been fired from here once. This was her first day back."

Grissom shook his head. "If I understand correctly her shift is over in 15 minutes."

"So we better hurry." Catherine realized. "Don't strain yourself...but do you remember what the other shooter looked like? Two of them are in custody. If our witnesses are correct, it's the young kid you mentioned and his older brother."

"How old was the brother?"

"16." Nick sighed as she continued. "He was just a kid."

"They both were..." Nick realized.

Catherine shifted uncomfortably. "The younger brother," She paused. "Passed a few minutes before you came to..."

Nick closed his eyes and sighed, thinking of the teenager's mother and what she would have to deal with. He shook his head and gulped down the lump in his throat. "Was it by his brother's gun?"

"We just sent the bullet back to the lab with Greg."

"Who all was hurt?"

"The two shooters, a few civilians, Officer Cortez and you..."

"Did Cortez make it?" Nick asked worriedly. Officer Julian Cortez and Nick were close friends. Julian would come over to catch the basket ball games with Nick and Warrick, frequently. He was actually one of the first people to find out about him and Riley when he came over to the house and Riley was cleaning...luckily she was wearing clothes.

Grissom somberly shook his head. "No...no, Nick, he didn't make it. He passed away on the way to the hospital."

Nick looked away and blinked back a few tears. "His wife just had their second baby..." He closed his eyes and took in a breath. "Does she know yet?" He looked back over at Grissom and Catherine steadily. Grissom nodded. "I should've protected him."

"Nick, stop. You protected Charlie and several other patrons...you did good."

"Not good enough."

"Nick-" Catherine's beginning of a lecture was cut off by a soft rap on the door and a mane of red curls spilling through the door. Nick sat up in bed when he saw her, then quickly lamented the movement. She was across the room and by his side in two seconds flat.

She clung tightly to his hand and wrapped her arms around him softly. She breathed out a sigh of relief to see him awake and in good care. She turned her head slightly and placed a kiss to his head, right behind his ear. "God you scared me..." She whispered with a nervous chuckle. "I love you." She kissed his cheek this time and then gently framed his face with her hands.

He looked in her eyes and saw tears brimming her lids. She closed her eyes and shook her head as if clearing away negative thoughts. "There's another way to get my heart rate up...make me think you've gone an' got yerself killed." She drawled with another nervous chuckle as a tear broke free and slid down her cheek.

Nick ran a hand down her face and sighed. "Sorry."

"Not yer fault." She drawled thickly. "I'm just glad you'll be okay..." Grissom and Catherine stood quietly behind Riley, but she heard them and turned around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt...I just wanted to see him. I'll leave if y'all need to finish..." She said reluctantly, not wanting to hinder the investigation but not wanting to leave Nick's side either.

"No. We got all we could." Grissom turned to Nick. "We'll be back with everyone else to see you soon."

Catherine hugged Riley good-bye and whispered some reassurance in her ear and then turned to Nick. "Bye, Nicky. Get better soon."

"If I could speed up the healing process I would..." He replied earnestly. She chuckled and squeezed his hand good-bye then left with Grissom. When they were gone Riley sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. Nick followed her with his eyes and frowned when he saw her tears. "Baby...oh Baby, don't cry."

"I'm sorry..." She ducked her head and rubbed her forehead. "I just..." She kept her head down a few moments then sniffled and brought it back up to look at the ceiling to prevent any more tears from falling. "I feel like we take three steps forward just to get pushed two steps back." She professed and sighed while shaking her head. "When is this gonna be over?"

Nick could have answer 'a month' if she had been talking about the shooting...

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms**

**Emergency Ward**

**Recovery Room**

**Monday **

**October 2, 2006**

**12:04 a.m.**

Riley walked down the hallway with her clipboard pressed to her side, her pen stuck in the pocket of her light blue scrubs uniform. She adjusted the white turtle neck underneath her uniform and walked into the room, her clean white sneakers squeaking as she did so. She flashed the man in the bed a smile. "Hello Jasper, how 'er ya feelin'?" She questioned as she came up next to the old man and checked his pulse.

"Better. That kidney's workin' like a charm!" The man rasped and Riley smirked.

"Looks like it." She replied as she checked the data on the machines. "You should be good to go in a few days."

"I'm gonna miss the light you add to the room."

"And you as well. Not many patients let me read the newspaper to them every morning." She commented as she moved the foot of the bed and compared the chart from earlier with the information she jest wrote down.

"It's a simple pleasure most don't indulge in. The people of this country are lucky they have access to know what's going on in today's world."

"Yes we are. It's a shame most don't take advantage of it."

"Well, it's not always the 'A' students that run our government." He replied with a smile. "My ol' man always lectured me on that."

She smiled. "Your ol' man musta been a smart one." She drawled and chuckled. "Well, I need to finish my rounds. But you feel better soon."

"Yes Ma'am. I promise to visit you when I get out of here." He swore and she smiled and laughed.

"I'd expect nothing less from a gentleman such as yerself."

"Have a good day, Dear."

"You too Mr. Jasper." She exited the room with a smile on her face and went across the hall. She knocked on the door a few times, and then entered. "Hello, Mrs. Pineda. How're you feeling?"

"How does it look like I'm feeling?! I'm in a damn hospital bed with tubes sticking out of me!" The old woman shouted angrily, then went into a fit of coughs. "Well don't just stand there! Get me some water!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Pineda, but I can't. Water would upset your stomach right now. You're not supposed to have any fluids for three more hours."

"I feel like the damn Sahara Desert over here! Dry as a bone!"

"Just a few more hours, Mrs. Pineda." Riley said and checked the machines. She frowned. "Mrs. Pineda, has your son been sneaking you water?"

"No! How dare you accuse such a thing!" She blasted as her son walked back into the room, a cup of water in his hand. Riley sighed and put her hands on her hips, giving him a pointed look. He blushed and quickly drank the water himself.

"This was for me."

"Uh huh." She said monotone. She turned to the old woman. "Guess that explains the outburst."

"What?!" She yelled.

Riley cringed and rubbed her injured ears. "Mrs. Pineda, the water you consumed canceled out the sedatives in your system. One of the sedatives is-"

"What do you mean you slipped me sedatives?!"

"Random outbursts." Riley sighed and looked over to the son and jutted her thumb to the door. He quickly slipped out and Riley pressed the call button by the woman's bed. A few more nurses came in and took over on administering the sedatives and flushing the woman's systems as Riley continued her rounds.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms**

**Emergency Ward**

**Nurses' Station**

**Monday**

**October 2, 2006**

**2:35 a.m.**

Riley slipped into the nurses' break room and pulled her salad from the fridge, along with her bottle of water. She looked around to make sure no one was watching as she slipped the baggy of pre natal vitamins from her pocket and popped them in her mouth. She chugged back the water and heard a gasp behind her. Riley quickly wiped around to see Tina gapping at her.

"Are those prenatal vitamins?" Tina asked and Riley cringed and shook her head.

"How did you know that?"

Tina smiled. "I work on maternity..." Something bright flashed behind her eyes as if she just put two and two together. "Oh my God you're pregnant!" Tina shouted and Riley shushed her and blushed.

"Quiet, Tina. God, inform the whole hospital why don't you?" She snapped and Tina gushed and ran over to hug her.

"Oh God, oh Goodness! You're gonna have a baby! You and Nick are gonna be parents! Oh God how far along are you? Does he know?"

"I'm a little under a month along, and yes, he knows."

Tina squealed again and pulled Riley back into a hug. "This is soooo exciting! Is it a boy or girl? Do you know? Which do you want? Have you two thought of names? Who all knows?"

Riley held up her hands. "Calm down, breathe Darlin'. We don't know the sex, I just want a healthy kid and so far only his family, Kiersten, Emma, Deven, the rest of my friends, and...now the entire hospital know."

"Oh god, when did this happen?"

"Shower sex. No one ever uses condoms in shower sex. We never have."

"You were on the pill. Your medication canceled it out. No wonder you two rabbits got knocked up. You screw like animals."

"Yeah..." Riley grinned, not even going to bother denying it. She was damn proud of her sex life. (A/N: Wouldn't _you_ be if you were bangin' _him_?)

"Wow...I can't believe it."

Riley chuckled and shook her head. "Neither can I."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms**

**Emergency Ward**

**Recovery Room**

**Monday**

**October 2, 2006**

**4:16 a.m.**

Nick's eyes slowly opened to search for the face he knew well, framed by a mane of red hair. He smiled softly when her morning blue eyes met his. "Hey." He croaked, and then coughed to clear his throat. "Hi." He said in a clearer and firmer voice.

"Hi." She handed him a cup of water. "How did you sleep?"

"Like the dead. But anyone would with 20 million milligrams of drugs pumpin' through their system." Nick cracked and smirked, then frowned when the smile wasn't returned. He didn't have to ask what was wrong. "I'm going to be fine. We're going to be fine."

She sighed and shook her head. "We clear a hurdle to topple over another one. It's like we just can't find our peace in the storm."

"We will...storms can't last forever. And ever hurdle race has a finish line." He said softly and she sighed, still not convinced. He squeezed her hand. "Tough times don't last..." He searched her eyes. "Tough people do. And we're tough. I love you, nothing is gonna change that. Even if this storm does last forever...so will my love. Our ship isn't sinking...it's just learning how to sail."

Her face contorted with tears, and she chuckled uncomfortably. "Damn Baby..." She swiped at the tears embarrassedly while he smiled and rested his head against the pillows. "That's sweet. Maybe you should work for Hallmark."

"Nah, my mush wouldn't sell with anyone else."

She chuckled and squeezed his hand. "I love you."

He grinned. "Yeah, I know. How could you not?" He replied mock-arrogantly and she laughed. "I think you've secretly been in love with me for a while, you just were so overwhelmed by amazing-ness that you couldn't tell me."

She laughed and blushed. "...That's kinda, partially, maybe true." Nick stared at her dumbfounded and she cringed. "I was gonna tell you the first time we were in Texas-"

"At my parent's house?"

"Yeah..."

He groaned. "Oh! I knew it! Damn lemonade..." He cursed and she smirked and shook her head.

"I got there...it mighta took me a while, but I made it."

Nick smiled. "Yeah." He kissed the back of her hand. "And it's a great place to be."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Grissom's Office**

**Monday**

**October 2, 2006**

**8:10 p.m.**

Grissom shuffled the overdue employee evaluations into the correct order and set them off to the other side of his desk. Personally, he thought paperwork and the entire process of it was useless. The papers and files always ended up being lost or over looked anyway, so why should they waste precious time doing nothing more than getting paper cuts.

A knock on his door drew him away from what could be best described as the fifth ring of Hell. He looked up to see Riley poking her head in the doorway. "Mr. Grissom? Hi, Judy said I could find you here." She offered a soft smile and Grissom nodded.

"You found me." He gestured. "Please, come in." He stood from behind the desk and walked around to shake her hand. "What can I do for you Ms. Turner?"

She sighed. "I want to talk to you about something..."

"Alright."

"I know you told Nick that he'd be back in the field in about 3 weeks..."

"If he heals well enough and attends his physical therapy sessions regularly, then yes."

"I wanted to know if there was any possible way...maybe you can give him more time?"

Grissom quirked a brow, knowing Nick probably wouldn't like the idea of that. "May I ask, why?"

"Mr. Grissom..." She sighed and took a seat. "Nick can be a very good liar. Unfortunately I know this from first hand experience..." She shook the comment away. "He says he's fine; but I can tell you from a medical perspective, he won't be healed by then..."

"If this is true then why haven't his doctors contacted me?"

"I was one of his attending physicians, and I'm a close relative...they wanted us to speak with you."

"Is Nick aware that you're here?"

"No."

"Does he know he won't be healed by then for whatever reason?"

"No. They expect me to tell him as well." She scooted forward so that she was sitting on the edge of her seat. "Mr. Grissom-"

"Please call me Gil."

"Gil, Nick still can't feel his legs. At first we dismissed it as side effects of the medicine...but they've lowered his intake, and we're still not seeing any results. The bullet that penetrated his calf missed major arteries, and didn't make severe contact with the bone. But it did make contact, mostly because when we tried to retrieve the bullet, it became further lodged in his leg. There is a chip cutting about halfway through the tibia, and when the bullet made impact, it tore through his muscle. All that'll be left for a large portion of his lower calf will be scar tissue."

Grissom sat back and sighed while drawing a line along his lips with his finger. "You're sure?"

"There's not a doubt in my mind, he'll be off his leg for at least two months."

"Why are you telling me before he knows?"

"Nick lives for the job. You try telling a grown man he can't do what he loves for two months because the doctors messed up and chipped his bone. I figured you'd be an easier hurdle to tackle."

"This will still be counted as medical leave. Tell Nick not to worry about the security of his job." Grissom said after a few moments. "I'll leave it to you to tell him the rest."

_Gee, thanks_. "Alright."

Grissom slid the paperwork her way. "Good luck."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms**

**Emergency Ward**

**Hallway**

**Monday**

**October 2, 2006**

**10:25 p.m.**

"Nurse Turner, we need a CT Scan in here."

"Got it." Riley called back to the other nurse and followed her.

"Whoa! Riley, c'mere." Tina called and Riley shook her head.

"I can't. I've got a CT Scan waiting for me in the other room."

"I don't think that's good for you, _Mommy_." She giggled and yanked two baby onesies out of the bag. The blue baby suit had green and yellow lines and squiggles with lions, bears, elephants, and giraffes; while the pink suit had purple and yellow lines and dots on it with butterflies and lady bugs.

"Jesus Tina! I'm not havin' the baby today! Put those away. I don't want the whole hospital knowing."

"Why? If Rick and I were pregnant I'd be shouting it to the world."

"That's where we differ. I like my privacy." Riley said and began to walk away.

"There's a difference between privacy and hiding." Tina informed her and Riley shrugged. "That'll be the death of you ya know!" She called.

Suddenly Riley stopped and doubled over, clutching her lower abdomen. Tina rushed over to her friend as she gasped in pain and sank to the floor.

"Riley!" Tina gasped and clutched her friend as she fell as well, landing on her knees as Riley curled into a protective ball. "Help! Georgia, get Dr. Miller from pediatrics!" Tina called, knowing Riley needed someone she knew and who knew a good deal about children and pregnancy. She clutched a whimpering Riley to her stomach and began rocking and stroking her hair as people crowded around to watch and others bustled around them, trying to help.

"Get her onto a gurney." One of the EMTs instructed and two others came to help lift her onto the gurney.

"Be careful! She's pregnant." Tina scolded, and the EMTs looked around at each other, then to Tina.

The haunted look in their eyes shook her to the very core, and all four pairs of eyes fell to the small pool of blood between Riley's legs...

"Oh God." Tina gasped and looked at Riley. The red headed Texan was shaking and groaning in pain. "What's happening?" She asked repeatedly. All Tina could do was clutch her hand and assure her that everything was fine. Both she and the baby would be fine...

Though she suspected both assumptions were far from the truth.

**

* * *

A/N:** Bum, bum, bum! Yes yes yes! I know! I'm a horrible bitch...! But I won't seem soooo horrible when y'all figure out what's going on...but that'll be in the next chapter...-laughs evilly-...IN ONE WEEK!!! Muh ah ah ah!!! 

Review and tell me how much you hate me (even though you really shouldn't 'cause you don't know what's going on...)

-The-ever-so-evil-and-twisted-Futuremisscsi60


	17. Like Knives

**A/N:** My puppy is sick...and throwing up on my lap :( I seemed to climb aboard the angst train this week...but I guess that's a good thing...I managed to type up five chapters! WHOA! (keep in mind, they're for different books, some of which aren't even up on the site yet. ha ha) Man, I'll tell ya...unrequited love can be one NASTY bitch...but it sure as Hell can get a woman typin'! lol

Alright, theme music for the chapter: Sorry by Buckcherry, Like Knives (obviously, since that's the chapter title) by City and Color, Stupid Boy by Keith Urban, and Run by Snow Patrol...YAY for the ANGST FEST!!

**Disclaimer:** I own Riley and Kiersten...everyone else belongs to CBS and Jerry and Anthony (who, right now, are on my 'List' for holding out on the awesome CSI episodes...)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 **(Ha! My book is legally old enough to go see an R rated movie...though it's done and seen worse...;)

**

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms**

**Emergency Ward**

**Emergency Room 6**

**Tuesday**

**October 3, 2006**

**12:17 a.m.**

"Ms. Turner...? Riley, open your eyes..." The doctor instructed softly. Riley's baby blue diamonds began to peak through her thick lashes as she released a soft groan. "Good Girl, open them completely, come on...come back to us." Dr. Drake instructed encouragingly.

Her eyes opened fully and she moaned once again.

"There you go..."

"W...wh..."

"What?"

"H...hap..."

"Happened? What happened?" Michael asked from her right. She winced and turned her head to the sound of his voice.

"Michael...?"

"Hey, Kid." He smirked sadly. "You wanna know what happened?" She nodded. "You fainted and hit your head."

"Why?" She croaked.

His blue eyes looked up at Dr. Drake, then to Tina and Kiersten who were on the other side of her. He sighed and looked down at her solemnly.

"Bee-Bop..." The familiar voice to her left made her turn her head. She saw Kiersten, looking worried and sad. "Bee-Bop, hey you."

"Kit-Kat..." Riley replied, using the name Kiersten's mom had given her. "What happened? How..." She saw Tina's face behind Kiersten and Riley froze. "Oh God...what..." The memory of walking down the hall and being overcome by a sharp pain in her abdomen jolted her fully awake. "Tina..." She shook her head and sobbed. "What happened?"

"Bee-Bop-"

"Did I loose the baby?"

Kiersten sighed. "There wasn't a baby to loose..."

Riley furred her brows and chocked out a sob. "What?"

"Riley...you were never pregnant." Tina said meekly as she stepped forward. "The doctors made a mistake..."

"But they said-"

"Your pH levels were high..." Dr. Drake informed her. "When they drew blood, they just assumed..." Dr. Drake sighed and shook his head. "Riley, I'm sorry."

"Why were my pH levels so high?"

Michael sighed and Riley looked back over at him. "You've changed your lifestyle over the past few months...you started taking in more EFAs, essential fatty acids." He elaborated. "Especially Omega 3. A healthy person should take more Omega 6 than Omega 3, at a 2 to 1 ratio...we tested your blood and found it was a 1 to 2 ratio. Your body had more oxygen then it knew what to do with, and its peak just happened to show when you went to have your blood drawn."

"You also stopped smoking and drinking..." Tina said and Riley looked over at her. "There are some harmful chemicals and smokes you've been avoiding due to your lifestyle change; the most obvious is smoke from tobacco and alcohol. But even worse are acrylomides, like French fries, donuts, potato chips and other deep fried foods. You said Nick started buying artificial sweeteners that are also chemicals..." Riley nodded and Tina continued. "Aspartame, succralose, saccharine are the most noted to raise pH."

"And you were out of town so much and always at your job, so you started avoiding chemical based cleaning products and chemical fumes as well. Your mom recommended that you start making your own all-natural cleaning products instead of the generic brands, correct?" Michael questioned and Riley nodded. "Our skin and our lungs absorb chemicals that go directly into our blood streams which reduces our pH or oxygen saturation...causing us to become acid."

"And probably the most significant reason was you mineral intake." Dr. Drake informed her. She didn't have enough strength to look over at another person, so she sighed and closed her eyes, trapping tears in with her. "We tested how much potassium was in your body...it was through the roof. Potassium has the second highest concentration of pH of all the minerals. Cesium carbonate is the highest form, often used for cancer management. Calcium is also excellent for raising pH, but _not_ calcium carbonate, which is what is being put in a lot of foods and vitamins...stuff you stopped eating and taking daily."

They were all silent as they looked around at each other, wondering what to say now that the cold hard facts had passed, and she was left with the bitter truth. Kiersten leaned over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Bee-Bop...is there anything else you want to know?"

Riley sighed and opened her eyes, then forced out a bitter smile and shook her head. "No...no, y'all pretty much covered it all." She sniffled and started picking at the blanket, avoiding all the eyes trained on her.

"Well do you want to talk to anyone...?" Tina asked and Riley thought for a moment.

"Does...does Nick know?" She looked up and every eye turned away but Kiersten's.

"No, we were waiting to tell you. We figured you would decide who told him."

Riley took in a breath and nodded. "I'll do it." She sat up and swung her legs over, completely prepared to get up and go tell him right then and there. Everyone rushed to block her way and usher her back in bed.

"No! Riley, you need rest." Kiersten replied and Riley shook her head and pushed out of bed once again.

"No, I don't. I'm fine, you guys..."

"Riley, I think you should talk to someone." Tina informed her.

"I am. I'm going to talk to Nick."

"Riley-"

"Stop it. I'm fine. I have no reason not to be...nothing's wrong...just really bad cramps and a heavy flow." Michael and Drake shifted uncomfortably. "I'll pop some Midol and be done with it..." She shook her head. "I need to get back to work."

She moved past them to grab her spare scrubs uniform that was brought from her home, and went into the bathroom to change. She came back out a few minutes later, avoiding the gazes on her as she went out into the waiting room. She saw the entire gang laying across the chairs, once again in their pajamas. This waiting room had become like a second home to them.

Jon caught sight of her first and quickly stood. "Riley..."

Everyone turned to see her standing there, pale as a full moon on a clear, Texas night. They rushed to her side and tried to get her to sit down. "What the Hell are you doing up?" Shaun asked.

"You need rest." Jabari prodded and handed her his blanket.

"C'mon, go back in your room and lay down." Emma ushered, Greg and CJ by her side, both helping her shoo the Texan back in her room.

"You guys, I'm fine." She stated and pushed against their arms and support.

"Riley, go lay back down." Thomas instructed.

"No. I'm fine. I need to talk to Nick." She objected.

"I'm calling the doctor." Pot Roast informed them all and went off in search of Dr. Drake (whom he didn't know was already in the room).

"Don't. I'm fine. I just need to go..." Riley fought.

"Please, go lay down." Greg requested. "Nick would want us to take care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of." She snapped.

"Ry, please just lay down until your doctor thinks you're ready to be up." Troy asked.

"Riley, you need to rest. It isn't healthy for you or the baby." Deven informed her.

"There is no baby! There never was! So just stop fussin'!" She snapped and stormed off down the hall, throwing the blanket down as she went, leaving the room stunned.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms**

**Emergency Ward**

**Recovery Room**

**Tuesday**

**October 3, 2006**

**4:54 a.m.**

Her scent, the familiar scent of lavender and coffee that he smelled every morning after she took her shower, flowed through the air and to his nose; waking him from his slumber. He opened his eyes and got his first glimpse of her red mane and the first beams of light playing on it, illuminating the somewhat blinding 'new penny' red of her hair. Her morning blue's were the next to come into focus, followed by the pale outlines of her face. If they had been at home in bed, both tired after a spending round of love-making, his day would be starting out perfect.

He saw her more clearly through his haze and cracked a smile, then he thought of her bearing his child, and broke out into a full on grin. "Hey you..." He rasped in a sleepy voice. He heard a soft sigh and he opened his eyes completely, seeing her fully.

She looked distraught.

"Darlin', what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." She apologized softly and sighed and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "I'm sorry, Nick."

"Sorry for what? Are you okay?"

"Nick...I need you to stay calm alright? No freaking out or worryin' about me, clear?" She asked firmly and Nick slowly nodded feeling a knot his stomach tighten. She took a deep breath. "I'm not pregnant..."

The knot exploded and took all the air from Nick's lungs with it, replacing his empty body with a vicious nausea.

"I never was...when the doctors tested my blood a month ago they found high pH...a telltale sign of pregnancy...but my change in lifestyle was the cause of it, not a baby. I just got my period...I'm not pregnant." She sighed and shook her head, more worried about him than her own self.

He stared at her, his mouth open, his face confused and sad...his heart broken, yet still racing.

"Nick?"

"Are you okay...?"

"_I'm_ fine..."

"But-"

"Nick, I was never pregnant. There isn't really anything for me..." She stopped the sentence, realizing how callous it sounded. She sighed and looked at her folded hands. "I'm not sad. I have no reason to be. I can't be sad about loosing something that was never mine."

Nick stared at her in disbelief. These were cold, heartless, detached words that he didn't want to believe were coming from her. "Riley...whether you were _actually_ pregnant or not...it's still something you have to deal with."

"Why?"

He gaped at her. "Because we were planning on having a baby..._now_..."

She shook her head. "Nick, my views on being a mother never really changed. I still wasn't ready for kids...but I was still going to have the baby because it was the right thing to do."

Nick looked at her in heartbroken disgust, shaking his head. "How can you say that?" He whispered softly. She looked down again. "That was our _child_."

"No, it wasn't. We _thought_ it was. There was nothing there...it's like clinging onto a shattered dream or thought...it isn't there, and never was. It's useless."

Nick physically pulled away from her and stared at her like she was an intruder.

"Nick-"

"I _cannot_ believe you."

"What?" She asked softly.

Nick shook his head, unable to say anything.

"...Maybe I should leave."

"Yeah." He agreed.

She sighed and stood slowly. "Want me to come by later...?" Her meek response sounded from the door.

"No."

_If she can be heartless about this..._

The door opened and closed softly, leaving Nick in solitude to despise the reality surrounding them, and her cruel words.

_...So can I. _

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Living Room**

**Monday**

**October 9, 2006**

**2:18 p.m.**

Almost a week later, Riley and Warrick helped Nick through the door of his house, Riley pushing Nick's wheelchair, and Warrick carrying in Nick's bags. He had been discharged from the hospital earlier that morning, and Warrick and Riley had offered to take him back to his house. The tension in the air between Nick and Riley had been so thick, you couldn't cut it with a knife.

Ever since Riley had told Nick about the false pregnancy not many words had been spoken between them...Nick couldn't even look her in the eye yet. She had still stopped by to see him before and after her shift, and on her breaks and the days she didn't work. She tried to small talk with him, but he wasn't ready to mend the severe wound she had ripped in his heart.

Warrick set down the bags and looked around, then smiled at Nick. "You glad to be home, Buddy?"

Nick didn't answer as he wheeled himself into his room and shut the door behind him. Riley came out of the kitchen with the bottle of water she went to go get for Nick, and looked at the door guiltily. Warrick looked between the door and Riley, not knowing about the tension between the two, though he had been in the middle of it.

"Hey," His voice softly rang out, startling her. Riley looked over into his sensitive green eyes. "You okay? I mean, I know this has to be hard on the two of you..."

She sighed and looked down for a moment, then met his eyes. "I'm fine...I just...Nick..." She sighed. "I don't know about him..."

"Do you want me to stay? Maybe I can get him to talk, or...?"

She shook her head and gave a soft smile. "Nah. No thanks. I think I'm just gonna talk to him on my own."

Warrick nodded and gave her a comforting hug. "You guys will pull through this...I know it."

She chuckled nervously. "I hope so..."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Nick?" She called through the door and slowly pushed it open.

"I'm kinda tired, Riley. I just wanna go to sleep."

"Fine." She said and walked into the room and sat in the plush deep green chair in the corner, facing the bed. It was the chair he normally sat in when he watched her sleep. He opened an eye and raised a brow, causing her to do the same. "How'd you get in bed on your own?" She wondered, completely off the subject neither wanted to touch on.

"I climbed in. I'm not helpless." He snapped and she nodded.

"Didn't say you were."

"You insinuated it."

She was silent. "If you're gonna be mad at me and try to pick a fight, at least use the situation you're actually pissed about."

"That was a real heartless thing to say. It was our child we lost-"

"We lost something that wasn't even there." She said in exasperation, waving her arms in the air. "I'm not gonna be sad over loosing an imaginary fetus."

"My God Riley! What the fuck is your problem?!"

"I don't have a problem." She growled. "_I'm_ actually moving past this."

"Yeah, because you didn't even want to deal with it in the first place!"

"Exactly! Nick, I _never_ wanted kids! I _still_ don't! If that bothers you, then tell me now, so we can deal with it."

"It bothers me." He growled. "It bothers me even more that you have no compassion for something that could have been ours, whether it was real or not."

"Oh my _God_, I'm not gonna mourn over something that **_never happened_**! Something that wasn't even **there**!!"

"Why?!"

"Because it's pointless! I can't bring it back, or make it real, or magically become pregnant! I'm sorry that hurts you, but I don't want kids, and I don't want to grieve over something I have no control over!"

"Would you still think like this if it really had been a baby we'd lost?"

"I don't know...I can't predict the future..."

"Just answer the question."

"I can't! I don't know! Maybe! Yes! No! I. Don't. **Know**!" She snarled. "I don't want to think about it because it's useless. I'm not gonna feel anything for it, because it's already tattooed on my heart and brain that it was never mine to miss!" She growled, folding her lips back and baring her teeth. "If you had the fucking facts jammed down your God damned throat you'd feel the fucking same way!"

"No, because **I** would actually _feel_ something!"

"I **do** feel something!"

"No, you're fucking dead inside right now!" He bellowed, and watched the expression on her face go from anger to nothing. Her blank expression telling him he'd used the wrong choice of words. He sighed.

"...You have no idea..."

She slammed his bedroom door behind her, and he waited to hear the front door slam shut, but instead he heard the guest bedroom door close softly. He sat on the bed for nearly ten minutes before a few more doors opened and squeaked shut, and finally the shower in the bathroom turned on.

Nick sighed, torn between being relieved and annoyed that she wasn't leaving.

He looked around the room absently, the emotions that had rolled across her face when they were fighting, just now registering with him. He had been so focused on making her feel, he didn't realize how much his words were hurting her...and how much she was actually feeling.

He tended to forget that she bottled things up, didn't let her true emotions and feelings out, because they made her vulnerable. Sometimes, that could be more annoying than actually not showing any emotion. She led him on and pretty much lied to him to protect them both, and he always went and mistook it for her callousness.

He hadn't even bothered to quit asking her how she was feeling, and start searching inside her eyes and heart in the way only he could; knowing the true answers were the ones she wouldn't give. He should have known where to check, she had trusted him with that task, just as he trusted her.

He felt his heart fill with concrete regret and weigh down his body and soul, but somehow, he managed to push himself off the bed with significant pains. But he ignored them; his emotional scars hurt more. What was a little more scar tissue to his weary body?

He grabbed the crutches the doctor sent home with him (that he wasn't supposed to be using yet) and hobbled out of the room and across the hall, into the bathroom. He pushed open the door and saw her slumped form sitting on the floor of the shower. He frowned and sighed sadly, then hobbled over to turn off the water. He lowered himself to sit on the lid of the toilet seat and handed her a towel, and wrapped it around her as best he could.

She looked up at him with broken eyes, mirroring his own.

He had an apology speech all prepared, but when he saw the emotions and apologies splayed across her face and in her eyes, he ignored his mind, and started speaking with his heart.

Sometimes, for them, it was the easiest, yet seemingly hardest way to say I'm sorry.

The radio that they always left on in the living room let the tunes of Buckcherry's Sorry filter into the room they were currently in. As silly and cliché as it seemed, music was one of the best ways they knew how to speak, because...

"_Sometimes words can be over rated...you may need a little steel guitar, mad base, and rock drums to drown out the sound of superficial expressions." _

**

* * *

A/N:** Ha! Angst, with love...a beautifully overplayed combo! Brownie points to whoever can tell me where and what chapter that last line is from!!! Want a hint? It's from EXACTLY one book ago...(if you don't get it with that DEAD GIVE AWAY hint...you may want to schedule a CAT scan to make sure everything's okay 'upstairs'...) 

See...I'm nice...she didn't have a misscarriage...she didn't really have anything. -Wink- I'm a tricky one...

-Futuremisscsi60


	18. Cat and Mouse

**A/N:** I want to start out by saying I am TERRIBLY sorry for the delay. Family issues of my own, as well as those of my best friends and boyfriend, AND final exams have kept me SERIOUSLY preoccupied. Also, mayhem and threats to our safety at school have put most of us in a pickle, and we're trying to find our way out of the jar. While we're on the subject, I want to let anyone who has family/knows someone involved in the Virginia Tech shooting know that I am TRULY sorry for what happened. My heart goes out to you all, and I'll keep you all in my prayers.

As for the book: ...I kinda forgot I had some stuff planned for this time in the book...and I created a whole little drama-fest for our human/fictional character pin cushions...and I'm in a jam...we're just gonna pretend that Nick's getting better REALLY fast, and he's in the field, with his trusty crutch of amazing-ness...ha ha, you'll see where I get that in a minute or two...

Don't be shocked by all the Greggo love and Nick-support, it's what I was asked for. Just so everyone knows, you can all pretty much tell that I have altered the 'scripts to fit the book, as in adding some lines to scenes and cutting some scenes out. It was a great episode, and I didn't want to alter it, but some things just can't be avoided.

**Spoilers:** Fannysmackin' (7X04) And I JUST now found the transcripts...

**Disclaimer:** I'm fairly assured that we all know I don't own them...'cause if I did, I'd be nice and actually GIVE you the episodes instead of making you wait 4 WEEKS!! ...Well, given how well I do with updating –cough cough- we can't say that's true...ANYWAY, I don't own any of the characters, (Including: Jessica Hershbaum, Vasco Ruiz, Stanley Tanner, or any of the vandals in this particular episode) that belong to CBS and the writers and owners of CSI.

**Chapter 18**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Kitchen**

**Thursday**

**October 12, 2006**

**5:28 p.m.**

Riley sighed and pulled her robe tighter as she glanced away from her morning/evening paper for the hundredth time that morning/evening to check on Nick as he bustled about the kitchen. Nick had shown amazing resilience, and was actually able to walk with the crutch a week earlier than they thought he'd be able to. Tests had shown his muscle was healing increasingly fast, and with much negotiation, Grissom allowed Nick back into the field.

Riley let out another discontent sigh. "I'm still not sure you're ready to be back in the field...it's dangerous out there."

Nick scoffed. "Can't tell me nothin', Darlin'..."

She quirked a brow and set down the paper. "Ain't that a Tim McGraw song? Anyway, I still have no idea how your body has managed to mend its self so fast..."

"I've always been a quick healer...now get back to your bagel and paper."

She shot him a tired look. "Yeah, might as well enjoy my day off...I was supposed to be taking care of _you_ but you're so damn stubborn..."

"I'll let you take care of me after work."

"Liar." She mumbled and Nick chuckled and turned to face her.

"Riley..." She looked at him. "I promise you...I'll be careful."

She sighed. "You're accident prone."

"So are you. And you're in just as much danger doing everyday things as I am." The thought of that unnerved him.

"Please stay."

"Ain't the a Little Big Town song?"

She groaned. "Nick..."

He chuckled and went over to her. "I swear to you I'll be safe."

"What about all those murders around town...those people getting beaten to death?" She asked worriedly and Nick frowned.

"How'd you hear about that?" _I made a point not to worry you..._

"Television." He sighed. "I don't think it's good for you to be up and about so soon...if you're healing at such a quick rate you should rest and not do anything to aggravate whatever amazing streak of karma is shooting your way. Just stay home for a while...how 'bout till your hair grows back?"

Nick ran a hand over his freshly shaved head. He had been bored the night before, waiting for Riley to get back from the grocery store...so he shaved his head. Riley hadn't said anything...just stared at him, shook her head and began putting the groceries away. Nick smiled. "You worry too much."

"Can you blame me? We're in the hospital so damn much they're gonna start charging us rent..."

Nick chuckled and grabbed his keys. Riley snatched up his duffle bag before he could and helped him out the door and to the taxi waiting for him, since he still wasn't supposed to drive.

"I still think this is a bad idea." She said as he set his bag on the seat next to where he would sit.

"Shut up and kiss me." He replied and she sighed and kissed him soundly on the lips. She gently placed her hand on his hip when she felt him waver. She pulled away and shook her head.

"You can't even stand up when I kiss you!"

"Can you blame me?" He chuckled.

"Nick..."

"Bryn," He sighed in exasperation and smiled. "Hey, I like that...Bryn Turner...you should start going by Bryn."

She rolled her eyes and stepped away, angry that he wasn't taking this more seriously. She shook her head. "Go to work, Nick."

She turned away but he pulled her back and smothered her in a scorching kiss. She was stunned at first, and then gently eased into it. He released her lips to catch his breath and leaned his forehead on hers. "I love you, Riley, Bryn, Bob...whatever the Hell your name is..."

She smiled. "I love you too, Nick." She pulled away. "Go to work. Be safe. If you get yourself killed, I'll bring you back to life and kill you again!" She threatened as he climbed into the cab.

"I LOVE YOU!" He yelled as the cab drove off down the street and waved until they couldn't see each other anymore, a tradition in her family.

When the cab completely disappeared, she sighed and clutched the cross around her neck and looked up at the sky. "God, be with him."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Las Vegas Stocks**

**Parking Lot**

**Thursday**

**October 12, 2006**

**6:12 p.m.**

She couldn't see. That was what scared her the most. She wasn't aware of what was going on around her. She heard distant voices, saw lights flashing in colors through her eye lids, and the one eye that was swollen so badly, so couldn't tell night from day. She couldn't feel her arms and legs. She wouldn't be surprised if they weren't there after the beating she'd taken.

All Jessica Hershbaum wanted to do was have a fun vacation in the City of Sin and dirty up her slate...this didn't come with her itinerary.

She felt herself being lifted on the gurney, the EMTs around her being careful not to jostle her head since her neck was now in a brace. She heard another voice in the distance, other than the deep, demanding, Jersey accent that had tried to get her to talk for the past ten minutes.

"He must've taken her wallet." She heard the man with the Jersey accent say.

Her thoughts fled to her money and valuables within her purse and wallet. She thought of the picture of her three-year-old niece, Katie, back in Connecticut. Her ex's phone number was still wedged in the bill fold, on the origami bird he had given her on their first date. Everything she held near and dear was gone.

"Cell phone?" The new voice asked, and Jessica mustered enough strength to take a peak at the man. He was tall. Very tall. Dark skinned and thin, yet muscular.

"It's not here; they took it. Somebody had to have seen something." The Jersey man pleaded as he walked away.

Warrick walked away from Brass and Jessica as she was being loaded into the gurney, and reached Nick at the pool of blood on the pavement as Nick snapped a picture. "Hey."

"Hi." Nick greeted.

"Well, we got a souvenir cup that screams 'tourist'." He noted as Nick nodded.

"Yep."

Warrick glanced around. "I don't see a bar anywhere around here. She must've been either going to or coming from the strip."

Nick glanced around as Warrick had a moment before. "But she shouldn't have been walking around here, Warrick. Couldn't pick a shadier part of town, man."

"You know these tourists don't know what they're getting when they book a trip to Vegas online." He knelt down. "They think 'I got a room on the strip for 75 bucks. Whoo, what a deal.'" Warrick mocked and Nick sighed.

"Then they mosey through the naked city with their thousand dollar cameras." Warrick nodded. "Next thing you know, we're taking _their_ picture."

Warrick looked up at a standing Nick. "You know what? Grissom's crime scene is just five blocks from here. Both victims had their wallets and their cell phones stolen. And they were both beaten down in the same way." Warrick informed the Texan thoughtfully.

"Looks like someone's on a little crime spree."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms**

**ICU**

**Thursday**

**October 12, 2006**

**8:15 pm.**

Sara stood over Jessica Hershbaum and snapped yet another picture of the many cuts and bruises obtained on the woman's face. Sara watched and felt her heart break at the sight of Jessica flinching as the cameras flashed. She could still remember being a nine year old little girl, watching as the police officers loaded her father's dead bloody body out of the kitchen, her mother screaming in the hallway and resisting arrest, and her older brother standing protectively next to her.

Sara took a step closer to Jessica, focusing on the 'here and now', and snapped another picture. After she finished she picked up forceps and a bindle. "Jessica ... this might hurt a little bit, but it's going to help us get the people who did this to you." Sara informed the woman.

Sara picked a fiber from one of the wounds on Jessica's face. Jessica flinched and groaned, following it with a whimper. Sara cringed.

"I'm sorry." She paused. "Thank you." She reached for the camera again. "Do you have any other injuries?"

"Yeah. On my left side. Ow." She groaned in pain as she rolled over to her side and showed Sara her back, who leaned in for a closer look and to snap a picture.

"Thank you." Sara said as Jessica rolled back onto her back.

"...I just got out of a ten-year relationship. So I decided to take a solo trip to Vegas." She explained. "You know, try the whole "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.""

Sara picked another piece of trace from a cut on her face. "Been there."

"Yeah, well, I get to take this face back with me." Jessica replied as she broke into sobs. "Well, did anybody else get hurt?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I heard them say that I was number two. Was there a number one?"

"There was."

"How are they doing?"

Sara paused. "He died."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sara closed Jessica's door to let the girl get some rest and wait for her nurse to appear. Just as the lock hatched, Sara saw a familiar brunette coming towards the door, a frown appearing on her face. "Sara?"

"Hey, Tina."

Tina Brown looked to the door, then to Sara and she sighed, realizing what happened. "Is she another one...?"

Sara opened her mouth to answer, but reluctantly closed it. "I'm not really allowed to go into it...but yes."

"Damn." Tina shook her curly brown hair and looked down, then back up at Sara. "Are you all alright?"

Sara seemed a bit taken back by this, but managed to nod. "Uh...yes. Yes. I mean...we'd be stone if we didn't feel for them. But yes. Fine."

Tina nodded slowly and bit her lip. "You think they'll strike again?"

Sara sighed. "They have no reason not to."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Hallway**

**Thursday**

**October 12, 2006**

**9:32 p.m.**

He couldn't remember ever being this happy. After spending so many years in the lab, then on the fence. Only to get into the field and fail his third proficiency, not find a suitable replacement, finally find and train one, only to get her swept into Swing Shift.

But here he was, finally in the field, actually being involved in the action and the courtroom drama. He had just finished his first hearing for a case, and new that he had aced it. He knew so, because the prosecutor took him to dinner afterwards.

Greg grinned from ear to ear and passed a tech in the hallway, he high-fived him. "Way to go." The tech congratulated.

"Thank you." Greg beamed as he neared Grissom's office. The older man stepped out, and without even looking up from his folder, replied; "Greg...loose the monkey suit. You've got a scene; liquor store robbery." He handed him the slip. "Here's the address."

"Related to the earlier 415s?" He questioned.

"Could be. Sofia's got one of the suspect's sweaters. I need you to seal it, bring it back here and anything else you can find."

"Alright. Who's my wingman?" Greg asked and Grissom shook his head.

"You're a big boy, Greg. No wingman this time..." And with that he left.

"Primary?" Greg asked and broke out into an ecstatic grin. "Nice." He smirked and shook his head. "This day couldn't get any better..."

Little did Greg know, his luck was about to take a turn for the worst.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Unknown Location**

**Denali **

**Thursday**

**October 12, 2006**

**10:13 p.m.**

Yes, there was no doubt in his mind that his life was finally straightening out. He had just hung up the phone with Emma, and finally, their relationship was falling back into place, after it had fallen apart. He was becoming the CSI he had always wanted to be, and though Grissom wouldn't say it, he knew the older man was proud of him. His approval was what Greg had always wanted, especially when it came to Greg's performance in the field.

His parents still thought he was in the lab...they never approved of his ideas of being in the field. They always told him it was too dangerous, he was much safer in the lab. _"The lab is dangerous enough as it is." _His mother had pointed out. _"Don't you remember that explosion?"_

_No mother, I completely forgot_. He answered internally as he turned the Denali onto the next street.

Anywhere he worked would be dangerous. Take the scene he was on his way to, for example. Greg was pretty sure the clerk in the liquor store never imagined that today would be the day he would wake up, go to work, and snatch the sweater of a kid trying to rob his store...and that same sweater could link back to the string of 415s all throughout Las Vegas.

The truth was, no matter where you worked, lived, or played danger would surround you. You just had to pray that when it got in your face, you'd enough strength to stare it down. Fight or flight. Live or die.

With this thought swarming his head, he turned his car and drove down the street. The sounds of yelling and commotion grew loud, and he turned to see an attack down a darkened alley way. He felt a switch inside him flip, and he turned the Denali into reverse, and backed up to get a better look at the mob.

Sure enough, down the alley was a group of a dozen darkened figures beating up a man, fighting weakly on the ground, trying to cover himself for protection. But the group's physical strength and numerical power were too much for the helpless man. Greg instinctively grabbed his radio and called for dispatch.

"Control, control, this is CSI Sanders. I need some help."

"_Control, go with your information."_ The voice sounded.

"Okay, I got an assault in progress one alley south of Casino Central Drive, cross street Shane."

"_How many suspects involved?" _

"Multiple suspects. Could be the guy's who've been doing it all night."

"_The closest unit has a five minute ETA. Rolling code three. Are they armed?" _

_Five minutes...in five minutes this man could be dead._ Greg thought internally. He squinted towards the group, still gripping the radio so tightly his knuckles were white, and tiny beads of perspiration sprung from his palms. "I don't know..." He struggled to see and sighed. "I don't know. Ma'am, please, listen. You've got to get here quicker than this."

"_Copy that. We'll roll two additional units ASAP. Wait for backup." _

He bit his lip and sighed softly, making a decision. He flipped on the lights to his Denali and pointed it towards the group in the alley. He flipped the police lights on, as well as his headlights and began beeping the horn loudly at the group, begging for them to disperse. "Move!" He yelled.

The group seemed to ignore him, so he crept forward, lights still flashing has he beeped the horn again. This time, several vandals turned to see him, and quickly ran off. Soon all but one man was left to continue the beating.

"Get out of here!" Greg ordered. The man didn't listen, so Greg drove to what he thought was close enough and honked the horn again.

The beatings continued.

Finally, the perp turned to stare at Greg, his eyes glowing eerily. An unnatural evil aura surrounding him. Greg sat, frozen, not daring to move. Faster than light, the man was off and running and quickly picked up a large rock. He went to act as if he was going to bash in the victim's head, but thought better of it and turned to Greg. He began running towards Greg.

The young CSI waited for a moment, then lightly pressed on the gas. The large beast roared to life, and lunged forward, smashing into the young man, knocking him to the ground.

Greg stopped and panted heavily, his stomach in his throat as he listened to the dead sounds of the black night. He looked cautiously around the Denali's windows. The phrase used in most war movies; "It's quiet...too quiet." Came to mind.

SMASH!

The back door's window is smashed to pieces. Greg quickly whipped around to see what was going on.

CRASH!

The window next to Greg was smashed in, and he ducked over to the opposite side. Someone from outside the SUV reached in and pulled Greg's twisting body from the car. He caught a glimpse of the rest of the gang returning. The person holding Greg threw him to the ground, and this time, they all beat Greg.

A flurry of fists and boots smashed Greg's body and face, leaving him seeing stars and blood. He tried to stand on his feet, but they threw him to a nearby chain-linked fence. They pinned him there as they all laughed menacingly and kicked and punched him in the back.

They yanked him from the fence and tossed him back to the alleyway to continue the beatings now that he was more defenseless. He landed on his hands and knees, feeling the pebbles and stones cut into his hands and tear his jeans, skinning and cutting them. He tried desperately to crawl away from the vicious torment, all the while picturing everyone who he would let down if he gave up.

His efforts were in vain as they pulled him back and continued the buffets. His mother and father's words echoed in his mind, Grissom's disapproving frown clouded his thoughts, and Emma's bright and loving smile brought tears to his eyes. He had given her one kiss goodbye. Would that be enough to last the rest of her life? Did she know how much he loved and cared for her, though he barely knew the basic facts of her life? Did Grissom know how much he venerated and thought of him as a pseudo father? Did he know how much his guidance and wisdom meant to him? Did his parents know how much he loved and missed them?

God he hoped so, because he feared this was the end as he collapsed to the cold, hard ground.

A hard kick to the ribs sent him flying onto his back, directing their assaults on his face. One of the attackers spit on Greg's vest, a sign of defiance and belittlement. As if beating in his face wasn't enough. Finally they stop, and Greg reached out and blindly grabbed one of the attacker's ankles.

He mustered just enough energy to see lights as bright as Emma's eyes flashing in the distance, just before his world fell to darkness.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Alleyway**

**Friday**

**October 13, 2006**

**6:12 a.m.**

_It's Friday the thirteenth..._was the one thought Sara allowed herself to dwell on. She was never really a religious person, more spiritual than anything. This 'holiday' is what she held responsible for the cosmic spin whoever resided in the sky decided to send her. No, not her...

Greg.

Sara jogged from her car to see Sofia standing behind the yellow tape, arguing with a woman. The blonde spotted Sara and heaved a small sigh of relief. She lifted the tape for the woman. "Hey."

"Hi." Sara greeted. She looked to the three bodies lying on the ground. An older man and a younger kid had EMTs around them, tending to their care, while Greg was left alone. "Why isn't there a medic on Greg?" Sara asked tightly.

"He's been stabilized. Sara," She turned to see Sofia. "He's going to be okay." The woman said confidently as she walked off to tend to the hysterical woman. Sofia truly believed the statement, because she refused to believe anything else.

Sara turned back and before she knew what was happening, she was at Greg's side, softly caressing his hair, fighting back tears.

"Sara..." Greg's soft voice came about.

She all but gasped. "I didn't think you could see me..." _How can you through your swollen eyes?_ She wondered.

"I can't...but I know that Sidle scent."

She smirked, knowing she didn't wear perfume on the job. He meant her hair, he had commented on it before, saying Jasmine was his knew favorite flower. She smiled at the attempted joke. "I'm going to take that as a compliment." She looked away and sniffled.

"I scratched one of them." He rasped. She grabbed his hand, careful to avoid his fingernails. "And you should check my vest. One of them s-spit on me." She was silent, because there were no words she could say. "And one of their cars crashed into the Denali. There's probably transfer on it." When Sara made no motion to move, Greg stirred a little. "You should process the scene now." He paused. "Me later."

"I came here for you, Greg." She said, as if it was so obvious.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Sanders Residence**

**Living Room**

**Friday**

**October 13, 2006**

**8:04 a.m.**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Emma!" Riley yelled through the door. "Emma open up!"

The brunette sat huddled on Greg's lay-z boy, his favorite chair, as she stared at the wall.

"Emma Forners! Open now! I know you're in there!" Kiersten yelled.

She didn't move.

"Emma! If you don't open the door I'll break it down!" Jon's voice threatened.

"Let us in!" CJ called and she sighed and sniffled.

"You guys, you need to leave." She called to them softly. "Greg gets nervous when there's a lot of people in his house..."

It was silent outside for a moment, as if they were deciding something. "Then you come out to us!" Kiersten bargained. _Mama Kiersten, to the rescue._

"I can't...I need to be here." She said, not loud enough for them to hear her.

"Emma!" Thomas squealed and she sighed and stood, then went over to the door. She opened it and saw the entire gang standing there, all backed up into the hallway. No one said anything. A tear slipped down her cheek and Riley and Kiersten stepped forward to hug her. Slowly, the group surrounded the brunette in a comforting hug as she sobbed and shook violently.

"How...h-how did you..." She sniffled. "kn-know?"

"Nick called me." Riley said softly and squeezed the woman she considered one of her sisters tighter. "Greg's okay...he's okay. He made it."

Emma sunk to the floor and cried harder, her system so over loaded with stress and worry, this one tiny ray of hope weighed her back down to sanity like an anchor. Riley and Kiersten sunk with her, and the group took a few steps back as the three held each other, all crying tears of relief and sorrow.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Alleyway**

**Friday**

**October 13, 2006**

**8:26 a.m.**

It was all surreal. No way had this happened. Only twelve hours ago the youngest CSI was on cloud nine, laughing and joking with them all, now he was lying unconscious in a hospital bed, Emma and the gang by his side.

Nick scratched some red paint off the bumper of his friend's Denali into a plastic container. He hadn't said two words since he arrived at the scene, and his face, as well as Warrick's, seemed to be made out of stone. Warrick continued snapping pictures a few feet away.

"I think I found a piece of Sander's hair." Warrick called, and Nick looked over in shock and disgust.

_Greg's hair...his __**hair**_ His hair was his thing. Grissom liked bugs, Riley liked shoes, Nick's mother liked plates, and Greg liked his hair. It was his quirk. It was part of his identity, and the thought of some punk-ass kids abusing someone he cared about made him want to send his fist on the express route through a brick wall.

"So what, did somebody else get a beat down?" A voice called from behind the tape. Nick looked over, his hands paused in mid air. "You bitches haven't caught them cats yet?"

Nick felt his blood begin to literally boil in his skin. "_Excuse_ me?"

"You fellas wanna keep it movin'. We're trying to work here." Warrick said from behind Nick.

"You call that working?" A Hispanic looking boy called from a few yards away. "Why is there an ass-whopping on every other block?"

Nick stood and firmed his stance, felling the blood surge and send his adrenaline and anger pumping. He could faintly hear Riley's warnings about his temper when he got angry in the back of his mind. "There's about to be an ass-whoppin' on this block." Nick drawled thickly, his temper flaring.

"Is that right?" The kid mocked, a sneer on his face.

"That's right." Nick growled.

"Hey, Nick..." Warrick called from behind him, but Nick ignore his friend.

"Man, you're weak, weak, weak, weak..." Cole Tritt provoked. Nick walked towards him slowly, straightening to his full height as he did so. He narrowed his eyes to slits and bunched his fists as he set his sights on the punk causin' his temper to freak. The officer grabbed the other kid and shoved him against the wall a few yards away from Nick and the other trouble-maker. The kid Nick was glaring at held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, you're not weak." He apologized and took a few steps back.

"Nick..." Warrick warned from behind.

"You're a joke." Cole snapped, a smile on his smug face.

Nick was up at the tape now, and he turned to smile at Warrick as if to say 'is this jerk serious?' Warrick shook his head to say the kid wasn't worth the trouble. The smile fell from Nick's face as he whipped around and slammed his fist into Cole's stomach.

The kid doubled over and stumbled a few feet back as the crowd gasped and Warrick rushed forward. Nick raised his fist to hit the kid again, but Warrick locked his arm, spun him around and shoved the Texan to the ground.

"Anybody get a video of that? Man, I'll take a picture myself." He chuckled and whipped out his phone. In an instant it was in Warrick's hands.

"That's a nice phone you got there man. Real nice phone. Wonder how many drug dealers' number you got on this here phone." Warrick taunted and the kid paled as Warrick stepped under the tape and got in Tritt's face. "Feel like going to jail tonight? Listen, I'm sorry about the little spill you had earlier, but that's why we got the crime tape up, so you could see it. Watch where you're going next time." Warrick shoved Cole away, making him stumble and speed off. "Get you home safe."

He made sure the kid was far enough away, then turned around, went back under the tape, and made his way back to Nick.

"What are you doing? We beating people up now?" Warrick asked and Nick planted his still balled fists on his hips angrily and shook his head.

"I'm sick of these punks, man. I'm serious, I'm sick of it." Nick whispered vehemently and gritted his teeth.

"Then you're in the wrong town." Warrick snapped.

"Maybe." Nick countered heatedly and pushed past Warrick to go to his Tahoe and cool off.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms **

**ICU**

**Hospital Room**

**Friday**

**October 13, 2006**

**12:03 p.m.**

"Greg?"

The voice sounded so far away and unreal. He was so tired, too tired to open his eyes, or even make the effort to try. But after a few moments he realized the voice belonged to Grissom. And it may not repeat itself. He may leave. He couldn't disappoint Grissom again. He slowly opened his left eye. "Grissom."

Grissom stood there a few moments, and then drummed his fingers on the foot rail of the bed. "Just another day at the office, huh?"

Greg couldn't muster the energy to laugh. "Well, at least I can see now. The guy they beat up ... how is he?"

"He's gonna be fine." Grissom said confidently while nodding.

"What about the other guy? The guy I hit."

"His name is Demitrius James." Grissom informed him, and paused. "He's in surgery."

"Is he, like, a gangbanger or something?" _Please, God, don't tell me I hurt some kid..._

"Actually ... he's a student at the university."

Greg swallowed thickly. "He gonna be okay?"

Grissom waited, seeming to weigh his answer. "I don't know." He responded softly, and Greg sighed heavily and looked away.

_Oh God, what did I do...? _

"Has someone called your parents? We should let them know." Grissom replied, softly veering away from the subject so as not to upset Greg. Greg let out a soft grunt, sounding somewhat like a groan. Grissom frowned. "What's the matter?"

"They still think I'm in the lab..." Greg said softly, almost whining. Grissom frowned.

"Why do they think that?"

"When I was in high school ... I never played any sports. No football, no basketball." Greg explained and let out a soft scoff. "Definitely no hockey." He added.

Grissom shook his head. "I never would have guessed." He responded truthfully. Greg may not have been the buffest or most sports-prone out of his team, but he wasn't scrawny. And Grissom knew he had coordination. Hearing that his former-lab-rat/newest-CSI hadn't played sports in high school actually came as a mild shock.

"Well, it wasn't by choice." Greg shook his head and swallowed thickly while sighing softly. "My mom wanted four kids. Ended up with only one. She always made sure I stayed close." He looked over at Grissom. "If I got a nosebleed, she'd take me to the ER."

"Well..." Grissom nodded his head softly. "Now would be the time to come clean."

A sob escaped the normally upbeat man and he frowned and shook his head, fighting back tears. "My mom's gonna freak.

"You tell her that you risked your life to save someone else's ... and I think she'll be very proud of you." _How could she not be?_ Grissom wondered, thinking of his own mother's extreme measures to keep him safe. Greg continued to cry quietly while Grissom frowned and looked down.

_From one Mama's Boy to another...tell her, or you'll regret it._ He told Greg in his mind.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms**

**ICU**

**Hospital Room**

**Friday**

**October 13, 2006**

**10:14 p.m.**

They caught them...the kids responsible for the 415s and 419, the ones Greg had faced, the ones who would haunt Greg's dreams, had been caught and arrested.

It was over.

People could rest easier.

Tourists and local residents didn't have to fear for their safety as the threat of 'fannysmackin' laid upon them. The public was in outrage against the parents, not to mention the parents in denial of the possibility of their 'sweet baby' being capable of such destruction...

Like Demitrius James' mother.

Greg had looked out the window as the boy who tried to kill him slipped away from the tender line between life and death. His mother threw herself over him and cried, begged for him to come back. His brother stood there in almost shock, and then his eyes had found Greg's.

Greg could still feel the hairs on his body stand at attention when Aaron James glared at him. His steel-gray eyes boring into Greg's own soft green ones. Chills covered Greg's body just thinking about it. He looked away from his food he hadn't touched in the past ten minutes.

He thought about Stanley Tanner.

The man seemed nice, obviously grateful. He thought about Mr. Tanner's offer for Greg to visit him in Union City, Tennessee for a barbeque. Greg smirked, that sounded like a good idea. A nice barbeque out in peaceful Tennessee. Maybe Emma would go with him. Greg smiled at the thought of his lover on a vacation with him in a quiet, peaceful place where they didn't have to worry about this.

But Greg knew that running was out of the question.

First of all he could barely walk. And, running only made you too tired to fight your demons. He knew that this conflict (though maybe not physical) would always follow him. He had to face it...

"Greg?"

...And she made it a Hell of a lot easier.

"Greg?" Emma repeated. Her sweet voice ringing through his thoughts like an early morning bird. She stepped into the room. "Honey?"

Greg looked at her and smiled. "Hi."

She smiled at his smile and held up a cup of jello. "I snuck this from the cafeteria. I know hospital food sucks, but Riley informs me that the jello's are spectacular."

Greg chuckled and looked down at his own food that he hadn't touched in quiet some time. She came forward and set it down, then peeled off the top.

"Do you...need help?" She asked tentatively, not wanting to baby him, but not wanting him to have to struggle.

"Nah, I got it." He said, straightening a little.

Emma nodded and stood next to him awkwardly, then pulled up a chair and sat down. She folded her hands and hung them off her lap. "...I'm glad you're okay."

Greg stopped eating his jello and looked over at her.

"I...I know we've had some problems...but..." She shook her head. "But I really care about you." She sighed tiredly, frustrated with her words and herself. "I love you."

Greg stared at her, his mouth open, letting a chunk of yellow jello tumble out of his mouth. Emma made a face as Greg snapped back to reality and tried to lift his less painful arm to wipe his mouth. Emma beat him there and grabbed a napkin, and wiped it for him.

She ran her hand absently through his hair, tenderly, careful of the white bandage around his head. He caught her hand, and she winced, thinking she hurt him. But the look in his eyes told her she hadn't. He brought her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on her palm.

"I love you too."

She was blank for a second, but as soon as the words registered, she smiled back and sighed happily as he kissed each of her knuckles. She shook her head and leaned down, placing a soft, tender kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"You said that..."

"I love you."

He chuckled and so did she as she pulled away. Greg looked into her intense, loving green eyes and memorized them instead of Aaron James' condemning, hateful gateways of spite.

"I love you too." He informed her. "So much..."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Saturday**

**October 14, 2006**

**4:26 a.m.**

He opened the door to his house, knowing she'd be waiting on the other side. He anticipated and dreaded this at the same time. He loved seeing her, especially when he'd had a day as hard as this. But he dreaded having to tell her about it, especially the part where he fucked up.

He walked through the door, and was startled to see her cooking in the kitchen. She turned around and flashed a soft smile, then continued cooking. She didn't bother asking how work was,

She knew.

And he knew she knew. Nick dropped his bag by the door and went over to the opening of the kitchen, and leaned against the door jam. "Half evil omelet. 3 Egg, 3 cheese, 3 meat omelet. A Turner Family specialty." She informed him and he smirked, but didn't respond. She put the lid on the frying pan and turned to face him, leaning on the counter next to the stove.

She crossed her hands over her light yellow blouse and cocked her head slightly.

"The breakfast of champions..."

"I thought that was Cheerios and beer." She nodded slowly and sighed. The smirk fell from his face when he saw the look on hers. She knew. "You know." She nodded. "How?"

"Warrick told me..." Nick took in a deep breath and stared at her, then took his weight off the door jam and stood in front of her guiltily. She looked at him sadly; a glimmer of disapproval over her pretty features. "So...what...you beat people up now?" She asked softly.

Nick didn't respond, so she walked towards him, her bare feet not making any noise on the floor as she made her way to him, and wrapped her arms around him. He let out a soft breath and tightly held her. He buried his face in her neck and took in her unmistakable scent.

_Lavender Vanilla and coffee..._

"What happened?" She whispered softly and Nick pulled away.

"I thought 'Rick told you."

She shook her head, her red angel curls falling off her shoulders and caressing her back. "No. He told me what you did...but he didn't go into details."

She waited for him to begin, but when he didn't she pulled away and went back to the omelet on the stove. Nick watched as she slid it out of the pan and onto a plate, turned off the stove and put the pan in the sink. She grabbed the plate and walked over to him, then took his hand and led him to the couch.

She sat down with her legs spread out along the couch, but with a gap between them. She pulled him to sit down between them with his back to her, and she wrapped her long legs around his waist from behind. She kissed the back of his neck and set the plate in his lap.

He began to eat as she massaged his back, waiting for him to begin talking. After a few minutes he sighed and set the plate on the table. She continued rubbing his muscles and he sighed again and tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "What happened?" She asked again.

"I...lost it."

"Why?"

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes, and she moved to start rubbing his temples. "My best friend was just pummeled into the ground by a group of punk-ass, low-life kids with nothing better to do..." He shook his head and looked down, giving her access to his neck as he rubbed her exposed calf, not covered by her gray and brown plaid Capri pants.

"So...you were edgy..."

"And then," He sighed. "I didn't know it was him at the time, but one of the guys responsible for the beatings started provoking me."

"Provoking you?"

"Mhm."

"How?"

Nick sighed heavily. "He was...ridiculing our work and our ability. Kept asking why there was an ass-whooping on every other block...so I got in his face...and he called me weak..."

Riley winced.

"And I hit him."

"Buffet of passion?"

"...No...Not really. I kinda, turned around and looked at Warrick first." He stole a glance over his shoulder to see her staring at him blankly. "And then I hit him."

"So...it was 'premeditated'?" Nick nodded. "What would happen if this was a murder case in the courts? How long to you get for premeditated murder?"

"Up to 25 years...but I didn't kill him, Riley."

"I know. I'm just wondering."

Nick sighed, knowing she was trying to subtly tell him what could have happened. "I know it was stupid. But Damnit, Riley...those sonna' bitches tried to kill Greg and a bunch of other innocent people...it's ridiculous."

She nodded though he couldn't see her and continued massaging his back muscles. He sighed and leaned forward a little bit, resting his elbows on his knees. "How are you now?"

"Fine. Well...I will be."

She nodded. "How's Greg?"

Nick shook his head and shrugged. "As good as can be expected..." Considering he accidentally killed a college student, even though it was self defense... "What's our world comin' to Bryn?" He asked softly and she stopped rubbing his back. He picked his head up from his hands and turned to see her, but she was already on her knees on the floor in front of him.

She grabbed his hands and moved to kneel between his knees while gripping his hands tightly. "...Do you really want to move?" Nick gave her a curious look. "Warrick told me you said you were in the wrong town..." Nick sighed. "Are you?" She searched his eyes. "Do you want to leave Vegas?"

"Do you?" Nick countered.

"There's gonna be crime wherever you go...and it'll eventually hit close to home. Especially since we always seem to make such a big home." Nick sighed. "Do you really think the best thing for everyone would be for you to leave?"

"Bryn, I can't always think of everyone else."

"I know, Nick, trust me...but you have to take it into consideration. Shove it to the back of your mind but make sure you still have it there."

"You don't want to move."

"I didn't say that."

"But you don't want to."

She sighed and looked away for a minute, then looked back at him and shrugged. "I don't see the point in it. But if you wanted to move...I wouldn't stop you."

"Would you come with me?"

She sighed. "You're asking a lot of me...leave my job, friends, family...everything I've made for myself..." He was silent while she looked at him. "You know moving would just create more problems...but I love you, and if you wanted to move...I would."

Nick looked in her diamond blue eyes and shook his head slowly. "I don't want to move."

She nodded slowly. "Good." Nick tugged on her hands and pulled her up and off her knees to kneel on the couch between his legs while reclining on top of his body. He held her tightly, and she pressed her face into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She sat up and took his hand. "Alright, then what happened...?"

Nick told her all about the case, although technically he couldn't. It was against the law and their rules, but at the moment Nick didn't care.

**

* * *

A/N: **Sorry for the awkwardness at the end of the scene with Grissom and Greg, but I remembered that a lot of awkwardness in that episode...and yes, I know I kinda skipped out of there, but I wanted to divulge into the character's lives, not so much the episode. Blame the Emma-Greg fluff on the Backstreet Boys...I was listening to when I wrote it... 

And just so everyone knows, the chapter title comes from the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' song; Cat and Mouse


	19. Shortest Chapter In The World

**A/N:** Alright, I got the 19th chapter up fairly soon (compared to the previous chapters). Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I wasn't able to get back to all of you, but thank you all and thank you for being so understanding about the delays. And I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get it up today.

Also, I'm not sure how the pager by the hospital beds work for the nurses; but this is my theory...don't cite me on this.

**Disclaimer: **You know who's mine and who's not...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Kitchen**

**Saturday**

**October 14, 2006**

**8:23 a.m.**

The bacon sizzled and popped once again in the pan as Riley prodded at it with a fork and cussed under her breath. She had burned one side of the bacon already, and it looked like she had burned this side as well. She threw out a few more profanities and took the pan off the stove and put the bacon on a plate next to burnt toast, and actually really good eggs.

If all other breakfast foods failed, eggs were the way to go...that and Cheerios and beer.

Wheaty chirped loudly from his perch in the living room and Riley looked out to see him dropping little nuts on Yoda's head. Yoda barked and stood up on her hind legs, then danced around the bottom of the perch and tried to catch the nuts in her mouth. Riley shook her head and chuckled.

She poured orange juice into a glass and coffee into a mug, and then set it in front of the barstool at the counter. She heard Nick stirring about in his room, then shuffling into the hallway. She looked up to see him rubbing his eyes tiredly and yawning. He looked at the breakfast set out and blinked a few times, then looked over at Riley and gave her a crooked smile.

She blushed and smirked then dropped her head and went over to the sink to clean out the dishes. He stretched and rubbed his shaved head before rubbing his hands up and down his chest tiredly, like he always did when he just woke up. "'Er ya tired, Baby?" He asked her and she turned around and quirked a brow.

"Huh?"

He flashed a goofy grin. "'Cause you were runnin' through my dreams all night long..."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Lordy, Nick, I'm glad you did minimal talking the first time we met."

He chuckled at the burn and shook his head and sat down at the barstool and began eating the breakfast. She slid the morning paper his way. He flipped through it and frowned. "Where's the-"

"5th page." She answered automatically, knowing he was looking for the sports page.

"Damn..."

"Your team lost." Riley nodded sympathetically.

"You knew?"

"Why do you think I cooked you breakfast?" She replied evenly and Nick chuckled, knowing it was a joke. Wheaty chirped again and then tried to fly to Nick, but failed and landed on the floor. He chirped loudly in protest, not too happy about his wings being clipped. Yoda walked up to him and sniffed around, then sat next to him and looked at Nick and Riley like the tiny green bird was doing.

Riley and Nick went back to what they were doing. The phone rang and she went over to answer it (steering clear of the bird and dog chasing each other in tiny circles on the floor) and prayed that it wasn't Grissom. "Hello?" She smiled instantly. "Hey, Mama. How're ya doin...?" She frowned. "No, why? Should I have?"

She waited a few more seconds and Nick felt her body tense from across the room and he looked over. Her eyes were dark and glassy, and her fists were balled at her sides. Even Yoda and Wheaty had stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her.

"No. Not since-..." She shook her head and sighed. "He didn't file? Isn't he the one that-...?" She sighed again and sat down. "I haven't seen or heard from him." She lowered her voice. Nick turned around completely in the stool, abandoning his breakfast, and looking at her. Yoda trotted over to him and stood on her hind legs and put her front paws on Nick's legs; asking what was wrong in her own puppy way. She looked up and saw him and flashed a small smile his way. "Yeah, hey, Mama, can I call you later...?" She dropped her eyes. "I know I didn't call last time but that-..." She nodded. "I will..." She smiled and looked back at Nick. "He is..." She laughed. "Avoiding eating the breakfast I made him." Riley laughed. "Hang on."

She handed the phone to him and Wheaty went to stand on her foot, now that she was within reach.

"My Mama wants to talk to you." She handed the phone his way as the dryer beeped loudly from the hallway, walking slowly because the tiny, yellow head Amazon was still perched contently on her foot.

He smiled at her and took the phone. "Hello, Mama." They both laughed and continued the conversation as Riley cussed loudly from the hallway, then apologized for the crude language her mother heard. Nick went to the dryer in the back of the house to see Riley sighing and muttering profanities under her breath as she loaded the newly dyed yellow-orange clothes into the basket. Nick looked over to see Wheaty sitting on the closed lid of the washer, cocking his head at Riley. He looked to Nick for an explanation. Nick chuckled and informed Hope of what had happened; "Oh, nothin', she just left an orange shirt in with the whites..." He threw his head back and laughed at Hope's comment.

Riley shot him a look and stuck her tongue out. Nick caught it between his fingers and kissed it quickly as she pulled away and grimaced. "You're weird." She insulted, even though that move was something she would have done, herself.

"Bryn, Mama says be nice." Nick chuckled and went to walk out of the hallway to talk to Riley's mother...but not before Riley took out a freshly dyed towel and twisted it, then whipped his butt. He let out a high pitched yelp and came after Riley as she dashed out the back door.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Local Grocery Store**

**Parking Lot**

**Saturday**

**October 14, 2006**

**11:02 a.m.**

"Why are we just standing here?"

"We're soaking in the beauty around us."

"The ice cream is melting." Riley informed him and Nick turned to look at her. He stared at her for a moment.

"What?"

"I'm waiting for you to unlock your car."

"Oh...you see, I would...but..."

"But what?"

"The keys are in the car."

Riley dropped her jaw and then sighed. "Oh Lordy on high..." She drawled and shook her head, and then looked at him and smiled. "You suck."

He shot her a crooked smile and shrugged and she chuckled.

"Well...we're screwed."

"A little."

"Can't you call someone?"

"How about my Mama?"

Riley shook her head. "Don't you have OnStar?"

Nick smiled. "Yes I do."

"So call them." Riley instructed and Nick shot a look her way. She smirked and pecked his cheek. "Please, thank you, and I love you."

He cleared his throat. "Excuse me; you forgot the compliment of me being amazingly handsome and the epitome of perfection..."

She looked at him blankly.

"Thank you, yes, I know." He replied and dialed the number as she shook her head.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Local Park **

**Sunday**

**October 15, 2006**

**2:13 p.m.**

"Your bird is weird."

"Yeah, well, so is your dog..." Nick replied while chuckling. Riley and Nick had decided to take the dog to the park for a walk, and Wheaty came along too (because he couldn't fly). But the animals had decided to switch roles. Nick fastened the 'bird-harness/leash' around Wheaty's tiny body, and Yoda sat perched on Riley's shoulder, like a bird.

"Even our animals are FUBAR." Riley replied as Wheaty crawled around on the ground, avoiding the big sticks he couldn't just walk over. People stared at the animals and chuckled, and a few tourists even took pictures. Nick just shook his head and smirked.

"So when do you work again?"

"I'm scheduled to work tonight. But I can get out of it if you need me to."

Nick thought about it and shook his head. "No." The two walked in a comfortable silence for a long time, Riley patting Yoda's back and butt while Nick walked Wheaty, trying to ignore the creeping thought of how ridiculous he looked.

"Have you gone to see Greg yet?"

Greg stiffened and picked his head up and exhaled a tight breath. "No."

"...Are you going to? You don't work again till Monday night, right?" Nick nodded. "So...maybe you can see him tonight while I'm at work. I can take you in on my way to work." She paused. "Save gas for the economy." She joked, but Nick didn't laugh.

"I...I guess I could...maybe...later..." Nick replied nervously and Riley nodded. As they continued walking she quietly slipped her hand into his and gave it three supportive squeezes. Nick furred his brow and she let go of his hand and set Yoda on the ground so she could run around and do her 'doggy-business'. Nick stared at his hand in wonder, trying to decipher the 'three-squeeze-code'. He watched Riley play around with the puppy and bird, and he felt his heart squeeze. And suddenly he had it...

Three squeezes...

Three words...

I. Love. You.

**

* * *

A/N:** Alright, my muse has suddenly quit on me. Literally, and I know this is UBER SHORT! And I apologize, but I've lost my "cat"... 

Review please; make me smile because I seem to have forgotten how.

-Futuremisscsi60


	20. The Little Things Give You Away

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay, Kinsies. Life should come with a warning label; 'Caution: may get in the way'... Anyway, I'm back with another chapter! It's short, I know, but I wanted to post this, and I really drained my brain for this. I've been wasting all my brain-juices on useless things...like school. (Psh, who needs school?) But luckily summer is a few days away! And I'll be back with a vengeance! It won't be too much longer 'till I take my books off hiatus. I've just got to finish writing them, and then I'll post it!

It's 2AM...and I'm VERY tired...

**Spoilers:** (4X12) Butterflied

**Disclaimer: **It's been a while, so I'll tell you who I own: Riley, Emma, Todd Dunn, and Tracy Lewis.

**

* * *

**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms**

**ICU**

**Hospital Room**

**Sunday**

**October 15, 2006**

**6:23 p.m.**

"Just go right in. Try not to rouse him too much. He should be awake, but we want to keep his activity at a minimum." Riley said, sounding very official. Nick nodded numbly, still staring at Greg's closed door. Riley looked around and made sure no hospital officials and superiors were around before she leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you. You can do this." She whispered and sealed his ear with a soft kiss as she pulled away. "Call me if you need anything."

She walked away quietly and Nick took a deep breath and put his hand on the handle. You can do this, Nick. Not for you, but for Greg. Do it for Greg. He convinced himself and opened the door and stepped in. He held in a gasp at the unsightly damage done to his friend's face.

Luckily, the swelling on his eyes had gone down some, and his face wasn't as puffy. But the bruises were starting to turn a yellowish-green, and the cuts were scabbing over. His eyes were fluttering open and closed, and his chest was falling heavily and rhythmically.

Nick swallowed the lump in his throat and took another step into the room, trying to drown out the sound of his pounding heart with the droning, steady beep of the EKG. He could have sworn a nurse would come into the room and demand that he silence himself, because he was disturbing the peace.

Greg's eyes fluttered open a final time, and they focused on Nick's form. A grin spread across the young CSI's face, like lighting up a dead and burned Christmas tree. "Hey, Nick." Greg greeted in a raspy voice.

Nick smiled and sat down in the chair next to his friend. "Hi, Greggo. You feelin' any better?"

Greg chuckled a little. "Better than when I came in here? Yeah." The two chuckled uncomfortably again and settled into uncomfortable silence.

Nick leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees while looking at his shoes and sighing. "I'm glad you're okay, Man. I mean," He looked up and gestured to the hospital bed. "Okay in the sense of...not..." Nick struggled and looked back down.

Greg nodded and moved his hand over to pat Nick's forearm. "I know, Nick. Thank you."

Nick shook his head. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Greg. This shouldn't have..." He fumbled over his words again and resulted in only shaking his head. "I'm just sorry."

"It's not your fault, Nick."

"I know..." He smirked and shrugged. "I'm Catholic."

This earned a laugh from Greg. "Not to mention Southern..." Nick smirked and chuckled, but the smile fell from Greg's face. "I'm scared, Nick." Nick raised a confused brow. "I'm scared this is the beginning to something horrible...something that's going to last a long time."

Nick leaned back in the chair and thought about it, ending with a shrug. "Well, it'll be a little bit before we can get to the trial...but that should be the end of it, Greg." Nick reassured the younger man who wouldn't meet his gaze. But he didn't have to, to let Nick know what he was thinking about. "You didn't do anything wrong, Greg."

"I didn't do a whole lot right."

"You defended yourself and the life of an innocent victim. That man gets to go home to his family because of you."

"But Demetrius James doesn't." Greg didn't meet his eyes; he merely stared at the ceiling.

Nick shook his head. "You can't blame yourself for that, Greg."

"I hit him with a car. I killed him."

"It was in self defense."

Greg shook his head and gulped back the tears. "He was just a kid." Greg had been fine for days. He hadn't cried around anyone. He had been strong and tried to prove his strength for those around him, so they wouldn't worry. But there was something about Nick's presence. He had the tendency to make you feel safe. Like he would keep the secret that you actually were human and had flaws. Greg allowed one tear to slip down and he sighed heavily. He quickly wiped it away. "How do you get past it?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get past the first time you..." He paused. "The first time you had to...to..."

Nick sighed and shook his head. "I've never had to."

Greg looked over at him, then back to the ceiling tile he had been so focused on. "You're lucky..."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Bedroom**

**Sunday**

**October 15, 2006**

**10:32 p.m.**

"It was horrible, Babe..." Nick pressed his fingers into his eyes and sighed. "I didn't know what to say after that, so we kind of left it there for a while..." Nick sighed again and dropped his hands as Riley frowned and continued gently working the knots out of his back, careful to avoid his aches and sores.

"But you two talked it out, right?" She asked as she leaned over to the nightstand behind her and squeezed more lotion on her hands and set back to massaging his back.

Nick nodded and looked at the wall as she moved to his lower back. "Yes. I tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault and he shouldn't feel guilty."

"But you've never had to do what he did, so he didn't think you fully understood and discredited your words."

"Pretty much. I just..." He sighed. "He shouldn't feel guilty, right?" He caught her hand and turned slightly to face her as she looked at him, her red curls tumbling into her face. "Do you think he should feel guilty?"

Riley thought about it a moment, then shook her head. "No...as I see it, he didn't have any other choice. He probably should have waited for back-up, but we don't know how long it would have taken and if the man would still be alive...Greg made a choice. It's the choice not many of us would want to make...he acted heroically. But unfortunately for him, there are consequences for heroism."

Nick looked to the bed absently for a moment and sighed while shaking his head. "I wish he didn't have to go through this. We were all worried that being a CSI would drain the 'Greg' right out of him. He's being hit with so much so early on...I'm scared he'll shy away and give up, or he'll burn out and lose himself in the job."

Riley ran her hands down his back and placed a kiss on his bare shoulder. "Have you told him this yet?"

"No."

"He's strong, Nick. Stronger than most people think."

"I know."

"But he's still going to need help with this. If you're concerned he's going to burn out or give up; pump him up. Let him know you know he can do this and he doesn't have to do it alone. Take him out as a team more, show him y'all know how to have fun away from work."

Nick laughed. "Honey, the only fun I have away from work is when I'm with you...and that's pretty much how it is with us all..."

Riley thought about it and nodded. "Well, he has Emma. But I still think y'all as a team need to hang out and do things. Be around the same people you work with but see them in a new light."

Nick thought about it and sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "I miss the simple days when we were just kids playing in our front yards..."

Riley smirked and chuckled. "Days were never simple. Even when we were playing in our front yards there were still horrific dilemmas of who was it for hide-and-seek."

Nick looked at her in dismay. "Yikes, so pessimistic." He lay back on the bed and pulled her down with him. She chuckled and snuggled gently into his chest.

"I love you...how's that for optimism?"

Nick smiled and hugged her tightly. He planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Great."

"..._And_..."

"And I think you have too many shoes." Nick joked as he laid back, a satisfied smirk on his face. She gasped and punched his uninjured shoulder and he laughed and feigned pain. "Ow...so violent..."

"Say it Stokes." She demanded and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"I love you too."

She smiled and kissed him soundly. "Damn straight you do."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Bedroom**

**Monday**

**October 16, 2006**

**2:14 p.m.**

Something was poking his leg...no...wait, yes. Something was _definitely_ poking his calf. And it was damn annoying. He rolled over, hoping maybe whatever it was would stop...but it didn't. Infact, it became more incessant. He growled and rolled over to see Riley sleeping peacefully...

Wrong.

Her foot was jabbing him in the calf, no doubt so he would wake up and go make her coffee. _Lazy, BRAT. _He thought lovingly. He groaned softly and dove under the covers and grabbed her foot. She squealed and giggled, trying to squirm away. Nick held up her foot triumphantly and crawled out from under the covers.

He pulled her foot back up to the pillows with him and settled back in for more sleep, completely satisfied with himself. Being the bendy girl she was, she was stuck with her leg bent back on Nick's pillow and her body otherwise straight. She growled. "Let go."

"Go back to sleep."

"Wake up."

"No."

She wiggled her foot free. "Yes." He groaned and she pouted. "Wake up and love me!" She demanded and he laughed and cracked one of his eyes open to see her sitting up, looking impatiently at him. He laughed again and closed his eyes. "Wake up."

"No."

"Make me coffee and adore me now."

"Never."

"Don't make me bring Yoda in here."

"I'm up." He rolled out of bed and stumbled for a second, then caught his balance. She smiled and nestled back into the bed.

"Now go make me coffee." She ordered playfully and he sighed and growled.

"I hate you. My other girlfriends let me sleep."

"Your other girlfriends don't bend like I do." She pointed out and Nick smirked. She _was_ very flexible... He went out to the kitchen to make her the coffee she desperately needed before she'd be nice to him. After it was in her favorite mug, he went back to the room, sipping his own coffee on the way there. He pushed open ajar door with his foot and saw her laying sprawled out on the bed, her red curls splayed out above her, her arms thrown on top of them. The sheet was barely keeping her decency and she was rubbing her naked, satin legs slowly back and forth to keep warmth.

When she saw him she smiled and winked. "Thank you."

He turned the coffee away from her. "This isn't for you. This is for my other girlfriends...who are _nice_ to me." She pouted and he laughed and gave in, handing her the mug. "You are so cute."

"Thank God, otherwise I'd get no where in life."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Hallway**

**Monday**

**October 16, 2006**

**6:12 p.m.**

Nick walked confidently down the halls of the lab, feeling like a giant weight had been lifted from his chest. He knew Greg would be alright; the kid was a survivor. Nick's coffee swished in the Styrofoam cup as he turned the corner and went to the break room. He opened the door and nodded to everyone already gathered in the room waiting on the assignments.

"Hey, Buddy. You seem in an upbeat mood." Warrick noted, his eyes holding a dash of worry. "I take it the Lil' Lady made everything seem better in your world." Warrick teased and Nick rolled his eyes while Sara and Catherine snickered.

"Calm your gutter mind, Man...I'm still injured and can't move like normal." Everyone chuckled and Nick shot them a look. "Not that it's any of your businesses." Nick reprimanded and they only laughed. Nick shook his head and went to relax on the couch for a few minutes. He sipped his coffee and flipped casually through a magazine, not really paying any attention to it; mostly thinking about Riley and wondering how her shift was going.

He thought about calling her, but knew she wouldn't answer. He considered texting her, but knew she'd be running about a thousand miles an hour and be too busy to respond. He sighed and flipped the page, still not focusing on what he was doing.

"Something on your mind, Nick?" Catherine asked and Nick looked over at her and blinked, and then shook his head.

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

She smirked and didn't look away from her own magazine. "That's about the thousandth time you've sighed and you've been reading an upside magazine for about ten minutes now..."

Nick looked at the, indeed, upside down magazine and heard them snicker. He blushed and smirked. "I'm trying a new method of reading."

"Reading Cosmo?" Sara asked and everyone finally burst out laughing. Nick blushed deeper and hid his face.

"Thinking about The Lady defocuses you, huh?" Warrick asked and Nick shrugged.

"She has that effect on me, yeah."

Before anyone could respond Grissom quickly walked into the room, a look of doom on his face. Everyone looked up at him, all the smiles fell. "Grissom-"

"We have a new Pin-Up Girl..." Grissom interrupted and held up the slip. Everyone looked around, shocked. They all thought he fell back into the wood-work. "He's back."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Cardinal Apartments**

**H4**

**Monday**

**October 16, 2006**

**8:14 p.m.**

The apartment smelled fresh, clean. Not like an apartment a dead body should be in. Nick's knuckles were white from how tight he was holding his kit. He looked next to him and saw Grissom and Warrick walking morosely. Nick turned back to the apartment and inhaled the scent of bleach.

Vega nodded at them and approached the trio of men. The women were back at the lab, said to stay under police protection for the night. Grissom wasn't taking any chances, and the other men made no arguments. "The victim is Tracy Lewis. 25-year-old cocktail waitress at the Belagio. Her co-worker, Todd Dunn, came here around seven with her coffee from Starbucks, like he did every night so they could car-pool..." He nodded to the room. "Found her-..."

The three CSIs looked at him and he shook his head and gestured to the room again and walked away. Nick took the lead and walked towards the room, leaving Warrick behind him and Grissom following them both. "You two take the bedroom, I'll search out here and talk to the co-worker." Grissom called and they nodded without looking back.

Nick's stomach was in knots, something bad was about to be sprang upon them, he could tell. His hear was pounding and the vein in his neck was throbbing like there was no tomorrow. He took a breath and slid on his gloves before he pushed open the door to see officers in the room.

Everything vanished but the redhead laying on the bed, her curls splayed out above her head and her arms lying casually on top of them, a smile on her face. The white sheet draped carefully over her body. Bruises stained her porcelain skin.

Nick felt the breath rush from his lungs and his heart leap into his throat. His knees began to quiver as his eyes took in the body before him...

It was Riley.

In an instant a scream rang from his throat and he pounced forward in desperation. Warrick cried out behind him and he felt himself being yanked back. But he fought against them; all he could think about was getting to Riley's body. His mind kept screaming, as did he, and tears were pouring down his cheeks.

The restraints against him became stronger, but he still won against them as he tried crawling and thrashing around. They were pulling him to the ground as he twisted and yelled, wanting nothing more than to hold her. He heard Warrick's calming voice in the back of his mind, but fought against him. Riley was there on the bed.

Riley was the new victim.

He had to get to Riley.

He felt panic swallow him whole, and the vision of her lifeless body burned into his brain as his world fell to darkness...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Nick...Nick...? C'mon, Man..." Warrick coaxed softly, and Nick felt himself pulling back. His vision cleared and he saw his friend hovering over him, a worried look on his face.

Nick groaned and shook his head. "Riley..." Nick begged and Warrick shook his head.

"It's not her."

"Riley's in there..."

"No, Nick. Man, it's not Riley..."

Nick focused on his friend's words. "...I saw her..."

Warrick shook his head again. "No, Man. The girl looks like her. A lot like her, but it's not her."

Nick sat up and rubbed his face, then looked around noticing that he was outside of the apartments. "What happened? Why am I out here?"

"You freaked, Man. You jumped out for her...it took five officers _and_ me to restrain you." Nick looked down, ashamed that he'd lost it. "You thought it was her, so you reacted. We finally got you down and you blacked out."

Nick shifted and shook his head. "I just...I saw her...I don't know. She was laying just like that this morning...I swear to God, 'Rick...it looked just like her." Nick rambled, still in somewhat of a trance. Warrick looked at his friend and saw he was trembling.

"I don't doubt it, Man. They look a lot a like."

Nick continued looking at the ground, too ashamed to look up. "I'm sorry, Man."

Warrick settled comfortably on the ground and sighed. "You been under a lot of stress lately?" Warrick asked and Nick didn't even both responding. Warrick nodded and pulled out his cell phone and flipped through his phonebook 'till he found the number he was looking for. He dialed it, then handed the phone to Nick.

"Hello?" Riley's voice came through after the ringing had stopped. Nick felt his heart leap into his throat and tears sprung to his eyes.

"R-Riley?" Nick asked in a raspy voice.

"Nick? Hey, Honey. Are you alright? You sound sick, or tired."

Nick swallowed the lump in his throat and squeezed his eyes shut, locking in the tears. "Yeah...yeah, I'm alright." He lied and cleared his throat. "What are you doing?"

"Takin' my break." She drawled in a playful tone. "I was gonna stop by and say hi, but it sounds like you're out in the field...should you be callin' me, Darlin'?"

_No...but I shouldn't have lost it at a crime scene either._ "It's fine...Honey..."

He heard her shuffling around and then she stopped. "Yes...?"

"I love you. I love you _so_ much."

Her grin could be heard through the phone. "I love you from the moon to the floor, Nick. I really do."

Nick swallowed back his tears and pressed his fingers to his closed eyes and subtly wiped away the few tears that had sprung free. He didn't want Warrick to see him crying...even though Warrick had seen him bawl like a baby when he thought Riley had been the victim of the Pin-Up Rapist.

"Nick...you still there?" She asked and Nick nodded.

"Yeah." Came his raspy reply, and he cleared his throat once again. "Yeah. I'm here..."

"So what have you done so far today...?"

"How much time you got?"

"For you? Infinite amounts."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Warrick had cleverly slipped away while Nick told Riley about his day; leaving out his episode, and she told him about hers. The EMTs had come over to check on Nick now that he was alright; making sure his blood pressure was alright, and he didn't have any injuries or a concussion from the manhandling necessary for his restraint.

Warrick entered the apartment buildings and saw Grissom in the distance, ignoring the reporters behind him as he scrupulously processed the living room. Warrick nodded even though his supervisor wasn't paying him any attention. "Hey, Griss."

"Is he awake?"

"Yes. He was talking to Riley when I left, EMTs are with him now."

Grissom's eyes widened. "Riley is _here_?"

"No, she was on the phone."

Grissom took a breath of relief and nodded. "Good...did you get a chance to see the girl?" Grissom asked, half nodding to the bedroom door. Warrick shook his head.

"Nick was blocking my view, and he...reacted before I got a chance to see."

Grissom looked at the door for a good while before he responded. "I'm not one to advocate emotions and reactions at crime scenes...especially like the one Nick had..." He shook his head. "But...I can see why Nick reacted the way he did."

Warrick furred his brows and walked into the room, gasping at the woman on the bed. Minus the bruises, Tracy Lewis could have been Riley Turner's twin. "Whoa..." Warrick spoke, shocked. "Riley's got a Doppelganger."

Grissom nodded. "Only thing different about them is birthmarks. This girl has one on her neck, kind of looks like a hickey."

Warrick stared at the girl, shaking his head. "Wow...I haven't seen a victim look this much like someone I knew since Deb-" He began, but cringed and stopped.

He could feel Grissom' eyes burning into the back of his skull, knowing he was about to say; Debbie Marlin. The Sara Sidle look-alike. Warrick thought back to the case they had worked, and shivered. How Grissom must've felt; having to work the case of someone who was uncannily similar to the one you loved...

Grissom had poured his heart and soul into that case, and it had changed his and Sara's relationship forever.

Warrick mentally slapped himself and began to move on. "Want me to snap a picture of this, Griss?" He asked, and Grissom nodded. Warrick did as told, and then shook his head. "This guy just gets sicker and sicker."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Desert Palms**

**ER**

**Locker Room**

**Tuesday**

**October 16, 2006**

**12:18 a.m.**

"Where you goin'?" Tina asked Riley as she walked into the nurses' locker rooms to retrieve her wallet from her locker. The redhead smiled and slid into her coat.

"Home."

"Damn. You're gettin' out early. I still got three more hours to pull." Tina informed her friend and Riley chuckled and shut her locker. "Gonna have a little 'alone time' with The Man?"

"Nah, he's still at work. I'm gonna go home and catch a few Z's, then head over to his place and clean up so he doesn't have to." Riley informed her; oblivious to what was going on in Nick's life at the moment. "No, you know, if I go home now to sleep I won't want to get back up..." Riley considered her thought and nodded. "Yeah. I'll just go to Nick's first."

Tina chuckled. "Just make sure you two rabbits actually sleep."

Riley rolled her eyes and shut her locker. "See ya later, Tina."

**

* * *

** Alright, there you go. Sorry for the long delay. Y'all know why it happened. Review 'cause it's nice. 

-Futuremisscsi60


	21. City of Sin to City of Shoes

**A/N:** I've been on vacation...leave me alone! Lol, yes I know I'm REALLY late updating...but I've been gone...and I didn't even tan. (sigh) Not like I ever can, but still I'm sad...but I had fun...I bought new Steve Maddens (jumps up and down excited) and LOTS of Ben and Jerry's...and other junk food...and canoeing and shopping, and movies, and touring, and other fun things...so **there**. ;)

Alright All, I know you're ready for the Nick/Riley love, so your little Novel Fairy has arrived. :) I've got plenty of inspiration, because Kenny Chesney's You Save Me is on the television right now, and I haven't had music for almost 1 month...DAMN BROKEN SPEAKERS!! So now that I have the couple's would-be theme song; I am INSPIRED!

I've never been to...where they're going to ;), so I don't know how long it would take to get from place to place, and I'm estimating the costs. (Google can only do so much). So pardon my mistakes.

**Spoilers:** **Me and My Gang** Chapter 1...it's not really a spoiler...'cause you had to read it to read this...but still...

**Disclaimer: **Hmmm...Let's see, I own: ...Riley...yeah...that's about it... :)

**

* * *

**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Tuesday**

**October 16, 2006**

**4:32 a.m.**

She stumbled over the doormat when she entered, knowing that you really had to shove the door to get it open. She looked at it in shock that it had opened so easily. She shrugged and picked up the groceries and carried them in and set them on the counter...of the already messy kitchen.

Cereal was strewn everywhere, as was flour, sugar, egg shells, and some spilt milk. Riley quirked a brow and heard some shuffling behind her, and turned to see a very familiar lover asleep on the couch. She furred her brows and walked over to him, and then knelt down to ruffle his hair.

He didn't like to sleep in his bed if she wasn't in it with him.

She planted a soft kiss on his forehead, and saw his eyes flutter open and focus on her face. She gave him a smile and leaned down to kiss him. She went to pull away but he grabbed her and held her to him, then brought her to lie next to him on the couch while he held her, glad to know she was real and still alive.

"Hey, Honey...what're you doin' home?" She asked softly as she snuggled into his chest.

He sighed heavily and planted a kiss on her head. "I'm on paid leave for a week." He informed her and she frowned and looked up at him.

"Why?" Nick sighed and began to relay the events of the case to her, and she looked at him in shock. "She really looked that much like me?"

Nick shivered and nodded. "I'm telling you; Riley...she could have been your **twin**."

Riley thought about this all, a little freaked that her Doppelganger had been the victim of the Pin-Up Rapist. She shivered at the thought of how close she could have come. "Whoa..."

"Yeah. So they said I need some time to regroup. I've 'been through a lot and it's in the department's best interest if I disappear for a while'." Nick replied snottily and Riley scoffed.

"I'm guessin' that's Ecklie talkin'."

"Yeah...so I get to lie around here for a week and do nothin'."

Riley was silent for a moment, before she stood up and got her phone. She disappeared for about twenty minutes, and then re-entered the room. She snapped her phone shut and went back over to lay down with him. Nick looked at her uncertainly.

"What was all that about?" Nick asked and she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Get some rest, Darlin'. We leave at one."

Nick frowned and pulled her away. "For what?"

She smiled slickly. "New York."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**McCarran International Airport**

**Terminal **

**Tuesday**

**October 16, 2006**

**12:43 p.m.**

"Why New York?" Nick asked and she shrugged.

"I've never been, and you've always said you want to go."

"Yeah, when we could afford it." Nick scoffed and she smirked and shook her head.

"Never underestimate the strength of a woman's personal bank account." She said mysteriously and winked. He gave her a look, begging elaboration. She chuckled. "I've had a couple grand saved up for a rainy day."

Nick's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. "What?!"

She laughed. "My rent is split seven ways; we all go grocery shopping so it's not always from my pocket, I know how to bargain shop...and I'm good at saving money." She shrugged.

"Yeah, but...a couple K?" He smiled at her lovingly. "Aw...that's your shoe shopping money...you really **do** love me..." he shook his head. "Honey, I don't want you to spend all your money..." Nick said and she laughed and shook her head, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"You're not...I've got some left. Besides, we're spending yours too." She pointed out and began to walk away, but Nick took her arm gently.

"Ry...How much did this cost you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Bryn Riley Ann Turner..."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Honey. Don't let it ruin your vacation."

"Well I need to know so I can figure out how much of a good time to have." Nick joked and she laughed.

"...Well, including roundtrip business class tickets, 4-Star hotel, cab fare, spending money-"

"Yes...all of it."

She sighed heavily. "Roughly...$16,300." Nick paled. "And truthfully, that didn't put a dent in my account." Nick gaped at her. She shrugged. "I've been working professionally since I was fourteen...I never really splurged-..." She blushed. "Except on shoes. And we're going to Manhattan, Baby!" She squealed, thinking of all the shoes that awaited her. Nick was still silent and she rolled her eyes.

"Attention all passengers boarding flight 776 to JFK, New York. Boarding of Business Class has begun." The woman announced and Riley turned to Nick.

"C'mon, Cowboy. That's us..." She picked up her bags while Nick shook himself from his trance.

"I'm gonna owe you alotta sex to pay you back for this, Sweetheart."

"And don't think I won't collect..."

**New York City, New York**

**JFK Airport**

**Terminal**

**Tuesday**

**October 16, 2006**

**6:21 p.m.**

Nick shook his head as he held some of their bags and walked out of the Terminal. "Wow, we got out of that pretty quickly."

"Yeah. Do you think we're insane for not getting a rental car?"

"In New York; no way. I think it's the sanest move you've made since you made this spur-of-the-moment trip." Nick replied and she smiled and laughed.

"You need to relax. Enjoy my wealth."

"So seriously, you can afford this?"

"Let's hope so. Ooh! Taxi!" She shouted and held up her hand. Immediately a taxi pulled over and she contorted her face.

"It's really that easy?" She asked confused and Nick shrugged and put the bags in the back before climbing into the cab next to Riley.

"Where to?" The cabby asked.

"The Le Parker Meridien." Riley answered and the cabbie whistled.

"Wow, fancy. You folks out on vacation?"

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, did the accents give us away?"

The cabby smirked and shook his head. "Luggage and the fact you're comin' from the airport."

Riley laughed while Nick blushed and the cabby drove off towards the hotel.

**(Upper) Manhattan, New York**

**West 57th Street**

**Le Parker Meridien**

**Presidential Suite**

**Tuesday**

**October 16, 2006**

**6:52 p.m.**

"Wow..." Riley said in shock as she let the bags slide off her shoulder and fall on the carpet of their lavish hotel suite.

"Yeah..." Nick said in awe as he set the bags down as well.

The bell hop trudged in behind them, lugging in Riley's bags of shoes. She looked behind her and chuckled and took the bags, slipping the man a generous tip. "Thank you for being careful with my babies."

Nick shook his head while the bellhop chuckled and nodded; after living in Manhattan all his life, he understood how women and their shoe fetishes worked. He reached over and turned on the light to the room. "Welcome to the Presidential Suite. Fully equipped with two 32 inch Sony plasma flat screen televisions, satellite and cable channels, working microwave, refrigerator and freezer, and DVD and CD players, high speed internet service; which you have already paid for, an alarm clock, 24 hour room service, mini bar, fireplace, walk-in closet, shower stall and Jacuzzi tub; built for two." He chuckled when Riley winked at Nick. "Double sink bathroom, bedroom safe, smoke detectors, daily newspaper, an ironing board, air-conditioning, wake-up service, hair dryer, voicemail and cordless phone." He walked to the space between the living room and the bedroom and opened the door. "A balcony with a view of the Manhattan skyline and Central Park..."

Riley and Nick stepped out in shock, looking over the side before Riley took a few steps back; remembering she didn't like heights.

"I want to remind you both; this is a non-smoking room, but the balcony is cancer-stick friendly." The bellhop concluded and gestured to the ash trays.

Riley and Nick nodded and walked back into the suite. Riley went into the bedroom and over to the closet. "Holy shit! Look at all the spaces for shoes!" She gasped and Nick chuckled as did the bellhop.

"Anything else, Sir, Ma'am?"

Nick shook his head. "No thank you." He slipped him another tip. "Thanks for the tour. Have a great day." Nick said and nodded.

The bellhop smiled. "You too, Sir."

Nick turned around to see Riley already putting her shoes in their temporary new home. He laughed and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her bare shoulder softly. She chuckled and turned in his arms to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him soundly on the lips. He gave her a slick smile and waggled his eyebrows; "Wanna have sex?" He asked bluntly and she threw her head back and laughed.

"I don't think you're up to it."

"Oh no, don't worry...he's up."

She swatted his shoulder and suppressed a smirk while he chuckled mischievously. "You behave..." She teased and went to her bags. "I need a shower. I have 'icky plane feeling' all over me." Riley complained and grabbed her bag. She got her bathroom bag and her olive green robe before she disappeared into the bathroom. "Damn it's nice in here!" She said in surprise and started the shower.

Nick sighed and began unpacking and putting his clothes in the closet and in the dresser under the television hanging on the wall. After a few moments he straightened and looked around the room in boredom. He smiled slickly and went to the bathroom door. He stood there for a few seconds before he quietly opened the door and poked his head in. She was facing the opposite direction in the large shower stall. The glazed windows gave him a seductive view of her naked form and he couldn't help himself.

He undressed in record time and quietly opened the shower stall and slipped in behind her. She finished rinsing off her face when Nick's arms slid around her waist and pulled her naked form to his. She tensed for a minute, not expecting him, but relaxed in his arms.

"Nick..." She said mock-warningly. He smiled and kissed the crook of her neck, making her shiver. "_Nick_..." She moaned softly.

He smiled in satisfaction and turned her around to face him. "Hey, you." He greeted and she smirked. "I missed you."

"I was gone for about three minutes."

"...Well it was a _very_ _long_ three minutes." He said and pushed her lightly against the wall to kiss her.

**Soho, New York**

**Va Tutto!**

**Garden Seating**

**Tuesday**

**October 16, 2006**

**8:52 p.m.**

"Are we crazy for goin' all the way to Soho for food...?" Nick asked as he led Riley through the crowd of people. "Damn, I hope they have a table." Nick grumbled and Riley chuckled and stretched her legs to catch up with him.

"Calm down, I made reservations before we even got in New York. We have a table reserved under your name." She almost tripped on her pink ruffle cascade Christian Louboutin stilettos. She stopped to look at Nick who was smiling and shaking his head.

"Do you think of everything?"

She nodded; her face neutral. "Yes. I'm amazing like that." She tugged on his hand and he began leading the way again. "Now come on, I don't want to loose our table."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

After a little bit they were seated at their table and being served the wine list. After they selected, Nick looked at Riley and shook his head. "I don't know how you do it."

She sipped her ice water and set it back down on the table. "Do what?" She asked, folding her hands in her lap and fiddling with the black lace of her Michael Kors gossamer pleated georgette and lace dress as she crossed and uncrossed her legs, finally folding them at her ankles.

He smirked and shook his head. "You chose the place and made a reservation all before I even said I loved it, and you knew I would...you just...you know too much sometimes."

She chuckled and crunched on a piece of ice. "We've been together almost a year...you tend to remember these things."

Nick frowned and shook his head. "It hasn't been almost a year..." She nodded slowly. "Has it?"

"Yup. One year in a few weeks."

"No..."

"Yes." She chortled. "We met back at the club last October...the twenty ninth, I believe."

"Well that's when we met...not when we got together."

"Who remembers when we got together, we've been on and off so damn much." She drawled.

"Yeah, we gotta stop that..." Nick said in a lazy voice and she shook her head.

"No...it's so much fun..." She replied sarcastically and took a sip of the wine the waiter had set down. "What would we do in our spare time if we weren't fighting...?"

Nick gave her a sly look. "The other healthy outlet for emotion..."

She chuckled as the waiter approached them for their orders.


	22. Tested and True

**A/N: **Okay, first of all, I'm actually starting to write this on July 8, 2007, and I have no friggin idea when I'm gonna be able to post it! So I'd like to say one thing...Happy (Almost) Birthday to Me!!!!! And I have a question...**spacecoastbabe15**; ...does your 'Velociraptor' leg have scoliosis? And—what what!? Are those invisible baby spiders everywhere!? Maybe we should stay up all night otherwise they'll eat us!!! L.M.A.O.

It was exactly one year ago today that madness of all sorts ensued. Ain't it grand? Miss you all the way in Tipp of Hell!

And **Maestoso**; I know you know that story, and I know we've had our fun times...which is why I miss you all the way in Maryland and the backwoods of friggin Virginia!! Woot woot! We'll have our fun when you come home! Can't wait to see you, Honey!! We'll get trashed...with Ben and Jerry's!

Okay, now, back to the book! Some of you know why there is such a delay, and I'm so tired from being bored out of my mind, that I'm not gonna go into detail about what happened. Basically; I got a new computer, it wiped out this story, my beau, Patrick (everyone give him his props. He _**sooo**_ deserves it) recovered this story, but I lost all inspiration, so he bought me Ben and Jerry's: Half Baked and now I'm inspired and I am finally getting to writing it...but he ate it all, so I kinda lost some of that...which is why it took me so long to post this...

And just a warning...we're getting into some fashion and big designers...so try not to get lost (or just ignore it all together and not give a damn!) Whatever rubs your Buddha.

And gay-couple themes in this chapter, just to let you know in advance.

**Disclaimer:** Well, my birthday is tomorrow, so maybe I'll get them all then! (Prays for Nicky) And if it'll help move things along, Nick doesn't have to be dressed when TPTB Fed-Ex him...

* * *

**Chapter 2****2  
**

* * *

**(Upper) Manhattan, New York  
Le Parker Meridien  
Presidential Suite  
Thursday  
October 1****8****, 2006  
6:34 ****AM**

Nick moaned and rolled over in the bed, attempting to hug Riley closer to him, but felt her slip from his grasp. He whined and opened his eyes. "We're on vacation. You better get that fabulous ass back in bed." He warned and she laughed and slapped away his pawing hands.

"I'm up. I can't go back to sleep."

"Bull shit." Nick drawled thickly. "You've woken up plenty of times and then fell back to sleep to catch a few more Z's."

She sighed. "We're in a new city. That simply isn't possible."

"We've been in this city three days and two nights, you've had time to adjust." She left the bed anyway. "Riley..." He whined and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh fine." She crawled back in bed and was quickly drawn to curve into his chest and mold to his body.

"See..." Nick said after a few minutes of silence. "This is nice, and a lot better than going off and doing stupid things..."

"I was _going_ to take a shower."

"...We can shower together later."

"I would like to shower by myself at least once while we're here."

"Why? That's no fun." Nick replied and he could hear her sigh and roll her eyes. He chuckled. "Oh all right, you can shower alone..."

"Why thank you." She said and slipped from his grasp.

He groaned. "Ugh! That wasn't permission to leave the bed!"

**(Upper) Manhattan, New York  
Le Parker Meridien  
Presidential Suite  
Thur****sday  
October 1****8****, 2006  
10:19 ****AM**

Nick looked over at Riley as she slid on her black pinstripe high-waisted Jean Paul Gaultier pants and pulled the City Hall style suspenders over her vintage white with red polka dots, low cut, silk blouse. He quirked a brow at the serious 2 inch heel she slid on and shook his head. "Honey, we're going site-seeing...your feet are going to be killing you."

She shot him a look clearly saying 'have you just met me' and shook her head while smirking. "When in Rome..." Nick shook his head and pulled his navy blue cotton pullover over his head and adjusted his jeans. "By the way, those jeans make your ass look amazing." Riley said and Nick furred his brows and slowly turned around.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" He asked thickly, noticing how much her accent had disappeared. It seemed to do so unless she was around a Southern atmosphere (such as her friends and family) or had enough liquor in her. "You friggin chameleon."

"Pardon?" She drawled.

_There it is..._ "You're able to blend into any situation. In New York, you can be New York, in Nevada you can be a 'sinner'," She chuckled. "In Texas you go back to your roots..."

"Haven't you ever seen Sweet Home Alabama?" She rolled her eyes. "Oh wait, of course you have. You and your love affair with Reese Witherspoon." She teased as she stood up from fastening on her red patent leather double strap Mary Jane's from Mui Mui. She walked over to him and was able to look him square in the eye.

"Looks like I'm going have to grow some more." Nick said and she rolled her eyes.

"Nick, trust me, you've got nothing to worry about in the 'size' department..." She winked at him and grabbed her red satin clutch, also from Mui Mui. She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek then smoothed out her already pin straight hair. "You ready?"

"Yes. Unlike _some_ people it only takes me five minutes to get ready."

"So why am I the one heading out the door first?"

"I'm an expert stall-er."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hang on, I wanna check the mail." She let go of his hand and walked over to the lobby desk of the lavish hotel.

"We have mail?"

"We're gonna be here for a week, of course we have mail." She said and Nick quirked a questioning brow. "Kiersten and Emma are forwarding it all to us." She winked and Nick chuckled and walked to the front desk with her. "Presidential Suite B."

"Oooh, we're the 'B-List'?"

Riley beat down a smirk, but lost. "All right, have a good day Ms. Turner." The concierge nodded and she smiled and nodded her thanks as she took her mail and left.

"He knows your name?"

"Jealous?" She teased monotone as they exited the lobby and began walking down the street.

"Of course." He replied monotone. "Anything for me?" She shoved all the bills at him. "Gee thanks." She laughed and took her half of the bills back and shoved them in her clutch. She handed him a letter from his mother. "...I'll take the bills back, thank you."

She swatted his hand away. "I got one from your mother too, be a man." She joked as she threw her junk mail in a trashcan they passed by.

"I'm all man, Baby." She shrieked and dropped all the mail, making Nick cringe. "Jeebus, Ry-" Her mouth fell open and slowly turned into a smile. "Let me guess, the certificate for the Steven Madden shoes you've been eyeing has just come in." He replied as he turned to face her since she had stopped walking. No one on the street seemed to care much, they just walked around them.

"Better!" She squealed and Nick looked at her like he didn't know her at all. He blinked several times in shock. She smiled widely and handed him the crisp, off-white invitation, with silver and pale pink engraving. He held it up and read it.

"You are cordially invited to the Civil Union of Mr. Troy Elijah McGaines and Mr. Marcus Preston Duschet...they're getting married?" Nick asked incredulously as they continued walking once again towards the coffee shop they had spotted the night before.

She took the invitation back. "In Yukon, Canada on October the 18th of 2007. Holy shit it's today!"

Nick quirked his brow and sighed. "Ry, its 2006 not 2007."

She chuckled. "Oh." She chortled again. "Oh yeah. Kay, good, 'cause I'd be pissed if I couldn't go." She grumbled as she pushed the door to the coffee shop open and stepped inside, Nick following her.

"Well calm down, you've got a year to wait." Nick teased moved to the counter so they weren't blocking the flow of traffic to the door.

"Hello, what can I get you today?" The chipper teen behind the counter asked as she popped her gum. The mascara she had applied to her eyes seemingly that morning had already begun to smear a bit, and the messy bun her hair was twisted into bobbed as she spoke.

"Uh, raspberry mocha Frappuccino, grande please." Riley requested.

"Just a coffee please, black, grande."

The girl nodded and set to work while Riley turned to Nick. "So, where to first on our day of site-seeing?"

"What about the Manhattan Art and Antiques Center?"

"Sure."

**Manhattan,**** New York  
Manhattan Art and Antiques Center  
1050 Second Ave.  
Gallery no. 52  
Bella Antiques  
Thur****sday  
October 1****8****, 2006  
1:32 ****PM**

"This is amazing...Troy would _shit_ himself if he got to see this place." Riley whispered to Nick and he blushed at the harsh language in the classy place. Maybe she didn't always blend like a chameleon...

"Bryn Riley-Ann...language."

She chuckled softly. "You sound like my Mama."

Nick smirked and looked around. "Are we allowed to take pictures?"

She shrugged. "Go for it. If someone says not to, then we won't." Nick snapped a picture and immediately saw a burly security guard barreling his way. The couple's eyes widened. "Time to move." Riley announced and Nick snapped one last picture, this one of the irritated guard. "Nick!" Riley squealed and pulled him from the exhibit, making a dash for the door.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Well...that was interesting." Riley said as she and Nick sat on the stoop outside the museum. She pulled her emergency out of her purse and lit it.

Nick gasped. "Bryn Riley-Ann..." He said in shock and she inhaled deeply.

"You just got us thrown out of a museum...shut up." She pointed out and Nick thought about this, and then nodded.

"Well played." He extended his hand for one and she handed one over, passing the lighter.

**Manhattan, New York  
Saks Fifth Avenue  
611 Fifth Ave.  
Thur****sday  
October 1****8****, 2006  
2****:04 PM**

"Riley...no...don't even."

"I just want to see inside."

"No, you want to blow all your money in one store." Nick replied. "Please, just don't."

"Oh...pweeze, Nick! Pweeze lemme go into da store!" She cried in her irresistible baby voice.

"Damnit...fine." Nick caved and she smirked. "If you're gonna be a grown woman and shop in Saks, you can't do the baby voice."

"Deal. So let me shop." She said as she pulled out a dress. "Oh so pretty." She turned to Nick and held the strapless design in crisp silk taffeta fil coupe with inverted side pleats in the skirt, designed by Carolina Herrera. She raised her brows, waiting for him to say something.

"I like the polka dots. They look nice on the brown...part..."

"It's blue chocolate."

"...Okay." Nick said and she frowned.

"Why don't you go do something fun?" She suggested.

"I'm having fun with you."

"No, Honey...you don't want to shop, and I don't want to go to the baseball game. So you go there, and meet me back at the hotel for dinner."

Nick was hesitant, but he eventually agreed, leaving her to shop. She continued browsing the racks, finding a grey, lightweight wool mini skirt with a subtle bird's-eye print designed by Chloe. She walked around the store a little more and also found a V neck Silver satin and georgette flutter sleeve top, with a satin belt, and chiffon bodice trim and sleeves by Dolce and Gabbana.

It was then that a sales woman walked over to her. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"I'm just getting some things to try on." Riley smiled and the woman smiled and carefully reached out and felt the material of the shirt Riley was holding.

"Ah, this is a great choice; it's extremely feminine in Italian silk georgette with rose petal sleeves." Riley looked at the sleeves, confused because they were simple white with no rose petals. The woman sensed her confusion and chuckled. "It's the trim of the sleeve that gives it the 'rose petal' name." She pointed out the trim of the sleeve. Riley chuckled.

"It is nice...I think it'd look good with this skirt," She held up the grey Chloe skirt. "And a pair of sandals and a nice oversized belt..."

The sales woman smiled. "You seem to have a knack for this..."

Riley shrugged. "I'm better with shoes."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The sales woman (Riley learned her name was Mindy) brought Riley more clothes as soon as Riley exited the dressing room, sending her back in. Riley exited one more time, showing the woman the ivory V neck, Sleek silk dress; shirred in a perfect drop shape on the bodice. The elbow length sleeves puffed just above the elbow, and floated perfectly on Riley.

"You look positively stunning." Mindy announced and clapped her hands together. Riley smirked and chuckled, knowing the woman was just trying to sell the dress...but it still felt good to be complimented without being expected to reply.

"I'm worried it looks too much like the top I'm gettin' to go with the skirt." She held up both items and the woman thought about it, and nodded.

"Well if you were to choose, I say the top. For one, you can pair it with more things for a more versatile look...plus I love how it fits you." Riley nodded slowly and grabbed the second garment, giving Mindy the dress she didn't want. "Now this dress, I _love_." Mindy smiled and held it out for Riley to see.

Riley gasped and stared at it in utter shock. "...Mindy, you and I are going to be good friends." Riley snatched the dress and dashed into the dressing room. She was out in a few seconds, wearing it, falling totally in love. "Sweet God this dress is amazing..."

The Valentine Roma black dress cut an inch or so above her knee, a wide waistband with shirring tied perfectly around her waist. The neck was a V cut with soft, but oversized ruffles, ending just between her perky C cup breasts with long billowing sleeves shirred at the cuffs.

"If I get nothing else in this store, I want this dress." She expressed and Mindy laughed.

"Good deal, now lets go check out shoes."

"Mindy, I've fallen for you yet again."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

So far Riley had tried on a pair of lilac leather, round toe leather pumps by Marc Jacobs with ruched trim and a black satin bow. Pedro Garcia, pointed toe black leather Mary Jane pumps, and suede olive pleated toe ballet flats with a black satin bow by Marc Jacobs. Mindy slid a pair of Stuart Weitzman black Delovely halter sandals with sleek satin bands crisscrossed over the toes, and an elastic sling back.

"I want them." Mindy laughed. "I want them to go with the black dress."

Mindy nodded. "I'll ring you up."

**(Upper) Manhattan, New York  
Le Parker Meridien  
Presidential Suite  
Friday  
October 1****9****, 2006  
7****:41 PM**

The next day Riley and Nick had also spent apart. She had gone to a walk-in aerobics class with Mindy and a few of Mindy's friends, and then ;lunch and a self-defense class. Nick had spent the day at another baseball game, more touring, and a little shopping of his own for some nice but inexpensive shirts. "In the words of Rachel; '_kickin' a guy in the crotch all day really takes it outta ya'_." She drawled and Nick chuckled and reached out to draw her closer to him. "But as soon as I get food in me I'll be ready to go."

Nick smirked. "How about somethin' else in ya." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she swatted his shoulder. "Aw, c'mon Ry. It's my vacation and you haven't given me sex since we got here!" She shot him a look and he stared in worry, knowing he hadn't phrased that correctly... "Uh...you're so pretty."

"Uh huh."

"And you have the prettiest shoes. We should get you more shoes."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Well how many shoes did you get today?"

"Oooh no, don't change the subject." She rolled out of bed. "Wanna go to this hot club Mindy told me about, Skin?"

"Mindy...? Skin...?"

"Yeah. It's supposed to open around ten and it runs all night, closes at five! So get your comfy shoes on! We're goin' dancin'! And look," She grabbed one of the many bags the bell hop had assisted her with. "I got this sexy dress from Fredericks of Hollywood." She pulled out a black knit halter top with a knot in the cleavage and an attached satin skirt with a handkerchief pattern of ivory, onyx, and poinsettia red. With it she paired patent red Christian Louboutin ruched peep toe pumps and a gold sequined clutch.

"That's nice."

She sighed. "Yeah, _okay_." She swatted his leg. "Now get dressed so we can grab something to eat and go."

He groaned and rolled over. "Ahh...I was kinda hopin' to stay in tonight. Ooh! You know what sounds good, fried chicken! Let's get some fried chicken and watch the Three Stooges Marathon on 'The Guy Channel'." Riley sighed. She really had her heart set out on meeting Mindy and some of Mindy's friends at the club. "Alright, Baby..." She smiled widely thinking he was going to come with her. "How about you go out with your friends..."

"Well what about you?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine here."

She looked at him and cocked her head. _Are we__ taking separate vacations?_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Two hours later Riley wandered back into the bedroom playing with the key card and twisting the fur of her Nicole Farhi black fur coat Kiersten had given her. Riley pouted a little at Nick, but he mistook it for a smile and smiled widely at her, gripping his bucket of Kentucky Friend Chicken. _It's bad enough he's not even coming with me, but now he has to eat his horrible, Kentucky Fried Cruelty as well...disgusting..._ "All right..." he waved and turned back to the television. "I'm leaving..."

"Uh huh...bye..." He said distractedly.

She sighed and left the room, closing the door behind her. She felt disappointed. Sure, this vacation was about Nick relaxing, but why didn't he want to relax _with_ her? Was she not relaxing? This question still bothered her as she stepped on the elevator, not aware of the person calling out for her to hold the door. At the last minute she snapped back to reality and dove for the closing door.

"Oops! I'm so sorry." She apologized and chuckled as the attractive man entered the elevator. He wore a grey Italian suit with the first few buttons of his white shirt undone and a pair of black polished snakeskin dress shoes. His buzz cut and scruff on his chin accented his manly and extremely attractive features. Riley could have sworn she saw him on a Levi commercial.

He shot her a crooked smile and nodded. "Ah, no harm no foul. Your name would ease the pain of my incredibly wounded ankle." He joked in a deep suave voice. She chuckled and blushed while fighting the urge to fan herself.

_Think of Nick think of Nick think of Nick..._ "Nick."

"Excuse me?"

She gaped and blushed more. "Uh...no...Um..." She blushed, feeling extremely stupid and extended her hand. "Bryn Turner." _Ah...well...at least that's __**sort**__** of**__ your name..._

He smiled and shook her hand firmly. "Jake Howes." He smiled and they each turned to face the doors. "So, you're from the South?"

"Texas...the accent?"

"The ring." He pointed to Nick's chunky ring he gave to her that hung around her neck, next to her cross. "Silver and turquoise. Colors of the South."

She smirked. "I'm aware." She said lightly and he laughed.

"So where are you headed to?"

She looked over at him. "Uh..." _Okay; there are so many things wrong with where this conversation could go..._

He held up a hand and smiled. "I'm not a pervert or a stalker. I'm just asking."

"You know, that's something a stalker or pervert would say." She pointed out and he laughed.

"Well I'll go first; I'm meeting my buddies at Skin. How about you?"

She chuckled. "I'm actually going there as well. Meetin' up with some of my friends." _If you could call them that._

"Well cool." Jake said as the doors opened. "Maybe we'll see each other later."

_God I hope not._ She said inside. She merely shrugged and stepped off the elevator, glad she was meeting Mindy at a restaurant first so she didn't have to walk with Jake or share a cab. "Well I'm meeting someone first, so..." She gestured towards the opposite direction once they were outside. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm meeting some coworkers for some drinks." He smiled, obviously trying to think of something to delay her from leaving. "I'll uh...find you later..." he offered with a shrug.

_Please don't. No way can you be good for me. _

She nodded and gave a short wave before she walked away and prayed that he didn't call her name. She may not respond...

**Manhattan, New York  
Skin  
Friday  
October 1****9****, 2006  
11:04 PM**

"Three! Two! One!" Mindy called and Riley quickly licked the salt off her wrist before downing the tequila shot and taking the lime wedge from Amber's mouth using her own. Everyone around them hooped and hollered. While Riley shook her head and made a face.

"Whew! That shit's nasty! Are you sure it's salt?" Riley yelled over the music and Mindy made a face.

"I'm pretty sure it's crack." Riley gaped at her and Mindy laughed. "I'm kidding! It's salt. But you've done like ten of those and you're sweating..." Riley laughed and shook her head and took another sip of the beer she had never let go of. "How can you down so much alcohol?"

"I'm a bartender. Well, I used to be."

"And you're from the City of Sin?" Kelly asked. Kelly was the craziest person Riley had met so far in the Big Apple. She told obscene jokes, smoked like a chimney, got tattoos when she was bored, and would more than likely end up in AA one day. Her hot pink streaks and many piercings reminded her of Porsche and the crazy jersey accent struck a pain in Riley's heart, thinking of Emma.

Amber was more the low-key type by day, true party animal by night. She reminded Riley immensely of Kiersten. Meanwhile Derek and Jason, Mindy's gay lover friends, acted just like Troy and Marcus. The many other people Mindy had introduced Riley too bore some resemblance of someone back in Vegas. Riley missed her friends more than she could bare. She was about to make an excuse to leave and find a flight back home when a hand gently ran down her arm.

She could feel warm breath on her neck and shoulder ad the scent of sweat, expensive cologne, and soft liquor hit her senses. "Found you." A deep, suave voice said next to her ear. She saw Mindy's expression and didn't have to look behind her to know who was behind her.

Shit...

She turned to see Jake standing behind her. She gave a forced, yet passingly sweet smile. "Jake."

"Bryn." He smiled and nodded. "Now that I'm here...can I buy you a drink?"

She smiled and held up her beer. "I already have one." She said sweetly.

"I don't." Mindy said from behind her and Riley smiled and brought Mindy forward.

"Mindy Mazur, Jake Howes." She introduced them. _Good, you take McDreamy-Eyes off my hands..._

Jake shook Mindy's hand politely but turned his attention back to Riley. "Then can I offer my dancing services?" Jake asked and Riley blushed and shook her head.

"I'm uh...I'm actually a little tired." She excused and gestured to the bar. "I'm gonna take a breather."

"I don't need a breather." Mindy said and Jake looked at her and nodded politely, shooting Riley one last glance before going with Mindy to the dance floor. Riley sat at the bar and sighed, rubbing her forehead wondering what Nick was doing...

**(Upper) Manhattan, New York**  
**Le Parker Meridien  
Presidential Suite**  
**Friday  
October 1****9****, 2006  
11:18 PM**

Nick threw the last chicken wing into the bucket, sick of it. All he could hear was Riley's voice nagging him about eating them. He felt guilty. He turned off the television and stood up tiredly, running and hand down his face. He realized that he should have gone with her to the club, because now he was lonely and without her...and he didn't even know where this club was.

She said it was downtown and outside...but that didn't really help a tourist.

He went to the high-speed internet and tried looking it up. No use. He sighed, realizing that made sense since Riley had informed him it was almost an "underground" club. To which he had rolled his eyes, commenting that was ironic since it was outside.

He sighed and pushed down the lap top, pushing himself away from the table as well. He picked up the phone and began to dial her phone, and upon not receiving an answer, he tossed it down on the bed and sighed.

"Damnit, Ry...where are you?"

**Manhattan, New York  
Skin  
Saturday  
October 20****, 2006  
1****2:****5****7**** A****M**

By the fourth dance, Riley was ready to call it quits. Jake was a fun guy; interesting, smart, funny, down-to-Earth, and not to mention good looking. _Hey, kinda like Nick. Yep. That's right. Your faithful boyfriend who loves you very much. _

Jake could see trouble plastered on her forehead and knew something was wrong when she started to pull away from his embrace before Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back was through. He frowned and grabbed her hand lightly. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked concerned, his hazel eyes making her wince.

"I can't."

"What? Bryn, you're a great dancer."

"No." His idea was so far off base she had to chuckle. "This...I can't do this..." He stared at her blankly. "I just can't."

"I'm not asking for anything."

"And even that's too much."

"Why?" Before she had time to answer, he continued. "I just want to dance, talk to you, maybe buy ya a few drinks..." _Yeah, 'cause that's all guys ever want. _

But she felt saying these words allowed would un-fairly offend him. After all, he had been nothing but polite to her. Sweet, nice, and never sexually suggestive. From what he was saying and the actions of the night, sex really was not on his agenda.

"I'm not asking that much of you, just a few dances and some nice conversation." She felt like slapping herself, and almost did so. A hot blush rose to her cheeks. Way to boost your own ego, Ry. Think every guy is falling all over himself to get into bed with you. She looked down and shuffled her feet, and then looked back up and nodded.

She chuckled nervously again and stepped into his friendly embrace, prepared to finish dancing to Imogen Heap's Clear the Area.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

When her time of dancing her ass off really had come to an end, she met up with the girls at the bar, Jake politely excusing himself to find his friends. Riley took another swig of her cosmopolitan and smiled. "'Kay Girls, I'm gonna call it a night."

"What?!" They all chorused.

"It's only 1:30." Mindy whined and Riley chuckled and hugged her.

"I know, but I'm not as young as I used to be..." She joked, knowing she was probably the youngest one there. Mindy swatted her shoulder and rolled her big brown eyes.

"Fine. But call me tomorrow; we need to hang out again before you go home to your City of Sin."

"From what I've seen here THIS should be the new City of Sin." Riley snorted and Mindy laughed as Pose by Justin Timberlake came to an end. Mindy frowned and shook her head.

"I don't understand the music nowadays...it's so..."

"Grindy." Jake offered as he walked up behind Riley.

"I'm not sure that's a word, but sure." Mindy chuckled and spotted an attractive blonde Calvin Klein-wannabe looking her way. "Well _hello_, excuse me. Have a good night Bryn. Be safe." She slipped away and Riley turned to Jake.

"So you're leaving."

"Nothing get's past you." Riley shrugged, waggling a finger. Jake chuckled.

"On more dance."

She groaned. "Ugh! You said that ten dances ago!" Jake laughed.

"I can't help it! You're a good dancer. You can move without being a total slut." Riley threw her head back and laughed heartily; accepting the compliment and his invitation. He led her to the dance floor and was mildly depressed when he heard a slow song begin. It was Lips of Angel by Hinder. But, not missing a beat, he slung Riley's arms over his shoulders and laid his gently on her hips. He gave a half smile. "So depressing."

She shrugged. "Easy for these youngins to relate to."

"You would know. How old are you anyway?"

She gasped playfully. "Jake! You know well enough not to inquire about a lady's age!" She drawled and Jake chuckled deeply.

"I love your accent..." She promptly shut her mouth and looked down. "Why can't you take a compliment?"

"It's in my genetic coding." She said without missing a beat. "Goes along with the baby blues."

"And lovely ones they are." She swatted his shoulder and he chuckled, and then became serious. "I really like you, Bryn..." She was silent as she stared at him, her mouth hanging partially open. "You're so easy to talk to...and you're sweet and smart and funny and beautiful and-"

"I have a boyfriend." She interrupted and Jake stared at her. "I came here with him for a vacation so we could unwind...and truthfully, most of it has been spent apart." She thought about the night before how Nick had turned in early and she had left for ice cream, and then tried to sneak away early that morning. "That's why I couldn't..." She searched for the words. "But you said you weren't interesting in...that...so I, just..." She stuttered and Jake let his head fall a little, and he shook it.

"No...no, it's...it's fine." He looked back up at her diamond blue eyes and felt his heart tug at the sadness.

She frowned and shook her head. "I'm sorry...but I'm happy with him...I," She paused to chuckle nervously. "I love him. I didn't mean to lead you on, and I didn't think I was until..."

He shook his head. "It's my bad...I said I wasn't interesting in you that way..." She looked at him and nodded slowly. "I lied."

She looked up at him and his hopeful hazel eyes, feeling her want for Nick grow. She felt like she had done something terrible, even though nothing happened. But she felt it happening as Next Contestant by Nickelback began to stream.

She snapped back to reality as she felt him leaning in slowly, inches from her lips. She sucked in her breath and pulled back just in time to see a blur of an angry Texan ripping Jake from her grasp. She gasped and stumbled back to see Nick toss Jake aside, anger flaring. She looked at him in shock. "Nick what the fu-" She didn't have time to finish as Jake lunged at Nick, both of them crashing to the floor. "Nick!"

The people around them formed a circle, and Riley saw Mindy across the circle. Mindy made her way to Riley and shook her head. "What the fuck is going on?!" She yelled over the noise of the guitar, screaming people, and madness around them.

"Nick stop!" Riley yelled and dove in, ripping Nick off of Jake. "What the fuck is your problem!?" She screamed as a bouncer made his way to them. He grabbed the two men and dragged them out of the area and tossed them to the street. Riley, Mindy, and most of the other people in the club ran to watch as Jake and Nick continued to fight.

Apparently New Yorkers gave up just as easily as Texans did.

"Jake! Nick! Both of you stop it! You're 36 years old, wearing Gucci fighting in the streets of New York!!" She wasn't sure which man that comment was directed at...but nevertheless they ignored her until she dove in again, making Mindy gasp and shake her head.

"Crazy damn Texans! Bryn, be careful!"

Riley came out, dragging Jake with her, fearing he may do the most damage if left unrestrained. As much as she prided herself in Nick's ability to defend her, she knew he was probably no match for the 30-something gym rat. Those days for Nick were slowly fading away, and this guy seemed to be in top physical condition.

"What the Hell are you doing, Nick?" She barked.

"Me?! I'm not the one making-out with some other guy on the dance floor!"

"That'd be a sight to see." Trevor, Mindy's gay friend joke, making the on-lookers laugh.

"What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at home in bed with Three Stooges and fried chicken? 'She drawled angrily and Kelly gave Nick an odd look.

"Who the Hell are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Nick snapped angrily.

"You have a boyfriend?" Several voices asked and Jake shook his head as he wiped the blood from his lip. Nick may not have been as in shape as Jake was, but he still put up a helluva brawl.

"A little warning would have been nice." He muttered and Riley shot him a look.

"I told you I had a boyfriend." She replied and Nick and everyone else turned to Jake.

"So you knew about me...and _still_ decided to tongue her? Nice." Nick said sarcastically.

"You could have warned me about him being insane." Jake mumbled to Riley and she sighed.

"If only I had known." She countered through gritted teeth.

"Yo, guys, as much as I hate to see this love-fest end, the cops are gonna show up if we don't all split." A redhead earlier identified as Stacy replied as she exited the club. The crowd did the same and dispersed, weaving through Jake, Nick, and Riley, all still angrily standing in the street. Once they were alone Jake gave Riley one last look and shook his head before leaving.

Feeling no sense of loss of anything besides a little dignity, Riley looked to Nick and pursed her lips tightly. "I don't even know what to say to you." She growled.

"How 'bout not sayin' anything for once..." Nick snapped and she dropped her jaw and glared at him.

"Oh wait, I figured it out...**fuck** **you**, you spineless_ sonofabitch_!" And with that she stormed off down the street to hail a cab.

**(Upper) Manhattan, New York  
Le Parker Meridien  
Presidential Suite  
Saturday  
October ****20****, 2006  
3:****0****8 ****A****M**

Riley hung her dress on her side of the closet and slipped the shoes into their rightful place before she synched her robe tighter and went over to the bed, handing Nick an ice pack from the first aid kit without so much as looking at him. Both of them were livid, not believing what the other one did. Nick couldn't even bring himself to look at her.

He had been fine fuming by himself until she had finally made her way back to their suite after having roamed New York for a few hours trying to clear her head. Nick didn't really care where she went, so long as she wasn't with him. After all they had been through, he couldn't believe she would cheat on him...

He felt his heart twisting at the words. He felt like an invisible knife was stabbed in his back, his throat was dry, and so were his eyes. He had no tears to cry for her. He wanted to put his fist through something but knew he couldn't afford to pay for the damages. She could though. In fact she had paid for everything in this room. He felt surrounded and smothered.

He stood and threw down the icepack, grabbing his coat as he made his way to the door. He ran into Riley, knocking her back and making her stumble. He didn't look back as he stormed out the door, furious as Hell and fearing if he looked at her he might snap.

Nick didn't care where he went, so long as he wasn't with her. So long as he didn't have to look at her and see what he saw just before he tore that living piece of shit off of her lips. He thought of the ring she wore around her neck, the begging she had given him to go with her, the dress she had bought to tempt him and not some other guy, the smile he was supposed to be seeing in the morning. And those morning blue eyes that never seemed to lie.

Finally he found the tears he refused to cry and he unleashed them in the elevator, slumped on the floor, feeling useless.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

He got back to the hotel room as the sun was coming up. The pinks and soft yellows filtered through the sheer white curtains over the bay window by the window seat. The white sheets were pulled up to her chest, and part of it was bunched in her fist as she used it to dry her tears. Her face was stone as he looked over to see her; but he figured it was only like that because he was here.

He stood behind her, and then put one knee on the bed, in line with the small of her back. She didn't move. He leaned in and braced himself behind her with one hand and put the other one in front of her as he sank into the bed, resting his head on her bare shoulder. She felt one of his tears slip down her back and she shivered and closed her eyes, her face softening.

"I didn't kiss him back." Nick was silent, a few hours ago realizing this was true. "I pulled back and he kissed me, but I didn't kiss him back. I wouldn't have even if you hadn't shown up. I did tell him about you." She said after a few moments of silence. "I told him I love you." Nick picked his head up and rested his chin on her shoulder. He had realized all of this when he had been gone.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't let me explain."

He was silent a moment more. "I'm sorry." He repeated with more emotion. She shifted her hips so that she could roll to face him. Without missing a beat Nick softly brushed his lips over hers. She laid there motionless but gave a soft kiss back. Nick moved to lay gently on top of her, bracing himself above her as he stared at her. "I love you."

She leaned up and kissed him soundly. "I love you too."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The two spent the rest of the morning laying in the bed and talking, Nick spooning into Riley. She flexed her fingers and twisted them within his intertwined grasp as they talked, chuckling occasionally. The doorbell rang and Nick sighed as he left the bed and the woman he just wanted to hold and kiss until Armageddon came knocking at their door.

When Nick opened the door the bellhop wheeled the breakfast cart into the room, several platters covered with silver lids and pitchers of coffee and orange juice. Nick tipped the man and thanked him before he wheeled the cart into the bedroom. He pushed it to the side of the bed and handed Riley her satin robe he had purchased for her a few days ago. She slipped her naked form into it and settled beneath the covers still.

Nick grabbed the two bed trays and set them up after he slipped out of his robe and back into bed. She handed him the remote and a kiss as he set the pancakes on her plate. Next he handed her the bowl of strawberries, blueberries, a few slices of bacon, eggs, orange juice and coffee. She smiled and kissed him as he poured the strawberry sauce and whipped cream he had requested especially for her over her pancakes.

"I believe IHOP calls these Strawberry Serenades."

She smiled. "So serenade me."

He chuckled and shook his head, knowing she wasn't serious. He didn't force her to sing for him, so she returned the kindness. The watched the news for a while, but then changed the channel to a movie they both agreed on. While they watched television Nick slipped his hand under the covers and found hers lying on her thigh. He squeezed it tightly and caught her glance as she looked over.

He was about to tell her how much he loved her, but his eyes said it all. She smiled wider and exchanged the thought as she leaned over to kiss him passionately. Her kiss was all he needed, no words or further apologies and explanation**  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Well there's some drama for you. But things worked out, so it's still good. Expect some fluff and love in the next chapter. By chapter 24 they'll be back home...expect the drama 10-fold.

And just so everyone knows...it probably took you an average of maybe 30 minutes to read this...it took me 17 days to write, correct, and post this...

-Futuremisscsi60


	23. All Over Again

**A/N: **Yikes! I know, I'm about an entire decade late! I'm not even gonna give an excuse, because I was bad and just let things get in the way. But, for those of you who stuck through it all, I'm back. And here's another chapter. To make up for my absence; IT'S SEX!!!!!! Yay! 'Cause we all love that . We're about half way done with this installment of the Riley-Nick love. Expect lots more sex and drama!

**Disclaimer: **You've read this long enough to know who I own and who I don't.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**(Upper) Manhattan, New York **

**Le Parker Meridien**

**Presidential Suite**

**Monday **

**October 22, 2006**

**3****:04 PM**

A sigh erupted from the corner of the bed where Riley was seated. She fastened the buckle on her Jimmy Choo shoes and then fell back onto the bed in sheer boredom. "I think I may die if I have to sit here for another second." She divulged to no one in particular, which worked for Nick, since he was ignoring her as he checked his email.

The past two days had gone by surprisingly slow. The two of them spent almost every waking moment together. He took her to a picnic in the park, a few different museums, to some coffee shops, a few stores, and out to dinner. They had been inseparable, and totally happy. But it had been raining for that past 12 hours, leaving the couple stranded in doors.

She tugged at her over-sized, pale knit sweater and sank off the bed, letting her head rest on her knees as she watched Nick from across the room. She toyed with the buttons on her short-shorts and sighed again.

"Baby..."

"Hmm?" Nick uttered, not turning away as his fist stayed perched under his jaw as he read the extensive e-mail from Catherine.

"I'm bored." She said in the form of a sigh. When he didn't turn, yet again, she quirked a brow. "And doing yoga naked."

Nick immediately turned around and fixed his eyes on her. "What'd you say, Honey?" He asked, jokingly now paying attention to her, knowing it'd make her angry.

She pursed her lips and couldn't help but smile as she chucked a pillow at him and he laughed. He grabbed the pillow and held on to it as he turned around and continued with his e-mail. She sighed and stood to go over to him. She leaned on the back of his chair and ran her hands down the front of his chest and rested her chin on his head. She moved her chin to rest on his shoulder and sat on her knees as she read, literally, over his shoulder.

Nick tugged on her hand and led her around the chair, swatting her butt as she sat in his lap. They had settled in for a few moments when a fierce strike of lightening blew the power out in the building. Every light and electrical appliance went out and Nick sighed while Riley chuckled silently; finding it funny since she had wished a few moments ago that the very incident would happen.

"Damnit, Riley." Nick groaned playfully and she giggled and got off his lap so he could get up. He located a few candles in the drawers of the bedside tables and under the entertainment system, and Riley found a few in the kitchen and in the side table by the front door. "Take off your Jimmy Choo's, Honey. You might trip on something in the dark." Nick said softly as he heard her coming into the room.

"Aw, Man." She groaned and Nick smirked slightly and shook his head. Oh, how she loved her shoes. After they lit the candles the two of them settled on the bed, both now bored and unsure of what to do. "Wanna play the Shadow Game?" Riley suggested as she pored both of them another cup of Merlot. As she said it, she remembered the last time she had drunk Merlot and played that particular game.

She shook her head of the memory of her and Deven and looked up to see Nick frowning and sighing. "Nah...I don't really like that game."

_Yeah, me neither. _

"What about-" Before he finished his thought a loud ripple of thunder and a flash of lightening cut him off. Riley looked over at the window, covered by the thick blue drapes, and pulled them back to show the storm.

"Oh snap." She said in amazement. The sky which should have been a bright blue was now dark grey with dashes of a dark blue around it as rain and lightening poured from the sky. For the first time probably ever, the streets and roads were clear. Everyone was either at work, or at home with the ones the loved. She smiled at the serene look of the park, minus the mayhem of the storm. She stared for a few moments before she went to sit back on the bed, leaving the curtains open. Nick watched her long legs the entire way, and instinctively licked his lips. She saw him do so and laughed at him...until she saw the entirely serious and passionate look in his eyes. She watched as he leaned towards her, and laid her back on the bed, covering her with himself.

His hands went to her hips and squeezed lightly before his hands went under her shirt and raised the sweater a little, smiling as he felt her flushed skin underneath. She dissolved into a moan as his perfectly soft lips kissed right above the brim of her shorts and toyed with the material for a bit before he kissed his way up her stomach. He held onto her sides and stroked her ribcage with his thumbs as he continued his way up her body, pushing her shirt up with his nose as he went.

Riley shivered and grinned at the sensation as Nick smiled back up at her and slowly took her shirt completely off. She chuckled and quickly, but gently removed his shirt and caressed his back with her nails. He reached for the button on her shorts, and she placed her leg on his shoulder, almost directly above her head. He watched her do so and shivered again, a wicked smile on his face. She smiled sheepishly and winked while biting her tongue lightly.

He removed her shorts and threw them on the floor, careful to avoid the candles. She leaned up and undid the button on his jeans before she kissed his naval, and made her way down his happy trail. He shivered a little, but placed her back on the bed, not wanting that. She looked at him in surprise, but agreed and watched as he slid out of his jeans and laid on top of her, knowing she would soon get cold.

She smiled and ran his hands through his hair as she kissed him soundly. Nick held her tightly to him, his hands under her, secretly undoing her bra. She laughed as she felt it come loose and moved to slip out of it. He helped her sit on her knees as he was doing, and captured her in a kiss again, holding her flush breasts tightly against his chest.

A flash of lightening and the sound of thunder shook the room

One of his hands cupped her cheek and neck, while the other dove through her angel curls and waves that glided down her back. She clenched his back tightly, her arousal growing more with each kiss he bestowed upon her. His kisses became more fierce, and he picked her up like a bride, and laid her under the thin white sheet, quickly shedding the rest of their clothing.

He braced himself up on his forearms as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. He waited until her gaze fixed with his own before he gently slid into her warmth. Riley let out a soft moan, and rocked her head back. He kissed the dip in her neck softly as he continued moving within her. She panted softly, once, a sighed in the form of his name.

"Nick..." She moved her head back to look at him once again and felt her way down the throbbing muscles of his arm to loop her fingers with his own. She shivered again as her face contorted and she whimpered. He caught her lips and kissed her softly, yet passionately. As her legs tightened around his waist he made his motions faster. Nick panted a bit and watched her eyes close and clench as a thin line of sweat came above her lip. She gripped the muscles in his back and panted again. "Faster..."

He did so, and relished in the moan of pleasure he knew he created. "Bryn." He said softly and nestled in the crook of her neck as she continued panting his name. He kissed her shoulder lightly and twisted his finger around a curl of her hair. He shivered at the sensations of her, as if it was the first time he'd ever been with anyone.

He moved to sit up, carrying her with him. She pushed him back on the bed and held his hands that helped brace her up as she moved quickly above him. He let out a soft moan of pleasure and she smiled in satisfaction. Another bolt of lightening and flash of thunder came, along with her cry of pleasure. "Nick...Nick, please."

He moved, once again, to sit up with her and hold her closely to him, burying his face in her neck. She began moaning more loudly, becoming totally unaware of anything but him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, her clenched fist coming to her mouth, as she shivered and moaned again. She felt her climax approaching and squeezed her legs round his waist. "Nick...Nick...I'm...I'm about to..." The rest of her sentence came out in a moan as she felt herself slip off the Earth.

She shook and cried out loudly in pleasure, feeling him climax with her.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

She lay tightly in his arms, under the warmth of the sheets, as the last candle burned out, leaving them in darkness. They had made love till the storm broke and last candle fell. She sighed in happiness and snuggled deeper in his embrace before turning to face him and kissing him softly. He dragged a few curls over her shoulder and continued to play with them as he laid with his eyes closed, completely serene next to her.

She smiled and traced a finger down his face where a bead of sweat from their workout had dried. The fireplace in the corner of the room popped as another stick sizzled within the flames. He slowly opened his eyes and she smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." He sighed and brought her closer to him.

"Hey, Nick?"

"Go to sleep, Darlin'."

She sighed and chuckled as she pushed him away. "Did you have fun?"

"Of course, that's my favorite thing to do. Well, that and playing and/or watching football."

She rolled her eyes. "No. Not that. The vacation. Has the vacation been fun?"

"Even though we've only made love once and I haven't seen one football game...surprisingly yes."

She smiled. "Good." He nodded and pulled her back into his arms. "Are you relaxed and ready to go back to work in a few days?" She asked after a few moments.

"Yes." Nick said tiredly.

"...Do you think we should do it again?"

"What is this, the questionnaire at the end of the vacation?" Nick chuckled. "**Yes**. I think we should go on vacation again."

"No, not that. The other thing. The make-love thing." She said and Nick smiled and nodded happily.

"Oh! Yes. Yes, yes, yes, we should **definitely** do that again." He quickly moved on top of her and she giggled as he smothered her in kisses. He moved to kiss all over her face and cheeks and neck as she giggled and tried to squirm away.

"Ah! Nick!" She giggled as Nick pinned her down and rubbed his face in her neck just to tickle her. "Ah!"

**(Upper) Manhattan, New York **

**Le Parker Meridien**

**Presidential Suite**

**Monday **

**October 22, 2006**

**8****:04 ****A****M**

The knocking on the door drew her from a sweet sleep, tight from within Nick's arms. She moaned and pulled the blanket tighter around her body and attempted to fall asleep once more. The knocking continued and she sighed and let out a soft groan as she struggled her way out from under the covers, careful not to wake Nick. She sighed and shivered from the cold air on her naked skin, and sought the robe she had left on the bed, to slip into.

She tied it around her waist and went towards the front door. She moaned and ran a hand through her hair, and then opened the door. "Yeah?" She asked tiredly, and the eager bell hop smiled at her and handed her the morning paper.

"Good morning Ms. Turner, can I get anything for you and Mr. Stokes this morning?"

"Pancakes!" Came the tired groan from the next room.

The two chuckled and the bellhop wrote it down. God I love this, thought Riley. "Anything else?" The man asked.

"Uh...ya know, how about everything on the morning menu...we're uh," She blushed. "Pretty hungry..."

He chuckled. "Oh, I know. We've uh, had a couple noise complaints..." He shot her a look and she blushed.

"_Yeah_..." She went to close the door. "'Kay, bye."

**(Upper) Manhattan, New York **

**Le Parker Meridien**

**Presidential Suite**

**Monday **

**October 22, 2006**

**6****:04 ****P****M**

Riley slid on the over-sized slippers and plodded from the bedroom where Nick was still slumbering to the kitchen. She adjusted the thickly black rimmed glasses that were "oh so in style" according to Emma, and stretched as she surveyed the very few items they had in the kitchen area. She tugged on the hem of Nick's navy blue shirt absently, figuring hailing a cab in the rain would be chaos, and so would walking anywhere...so eating out wasn't an option.

She smiled and closed the hollow fridge. She slid into a pair of jeans once she re-entered the bed room and put on a pair of shoes before she made her way out of the hotel and down the street...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Almost an hour later the smell of pasta woke Nick from his slumber. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, smiling when he smelled the meat sizzling in the pan and the aroma of spices no doubt being mixed in sauce. He smiled at the smell of garlic bread and wine being poured; it was enough to draw him from bed. He threw on a robe over his pajamas and went through the suite to find Riley in the kitchen, wearing nothing but his shirt.

He smiled at the sight as she bent over and walked quietly towards her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek as he squeezed her tightly. She giggled and turned to face him, flashing a bright smile.

"Hey, Sleepy. You're finally awake."

"Well it was hard to sleep with all the clanging of pots and pans and yummy smells."

She chuckled and continued stirring the sauce, mixing up the pasta as well. The microwave oven beeped, and she reluctantly from his tight embrace to take the vegetables out of the microwave, shake them, and then put them back in for 6 more minutes. She then went to the oven and opened it to check on the biscuits.

Nick smiled and inhaled the scent as he came up behind her and took her from behind. She chuckled as his hand moved to trace up her thigh and cup the curve of her panty-less butt. He smirked and put his lips millimeters away from her ear; "Is it just me or is it hot in here."

She smirked at the pun and closed the steaming oven. He pulled her body away from the hot appliances and turned her around to kiss her passionately. His hands went from her hair, to her neck and shoulders, skimming down her sides, to cupping her ass and lifting her up so she could wrap her slender legs around his waist. She reached down and quickly pushed his sweatpants off of his legs, leaving him bare. He stepped out of them as he walked towards the closest flat object; the dinning room table.

She quickly shed her shirt, throwing it to the floor before he brushed the papers away and laid her back on the table in one motion. She barely had time to situate before he plunged deeply into her. She gasped and cried out his name in pleasure.

His motions were hard and fast, making him pant and groan loudly. Her back, slick with sweat, caused her to slide against the wood of the table as she rotated her hips against him, pushing and clenching her legs.

All at once spasms over took her body, and she cried out shamelessly, clutching desperately to the muscles of his back as he continued moving within her. He held her up, holding her against him as he continued to pound into her. She wrapped her legs around him tighter, and he lifted her off the table and spun so that he was sitting on it and she was on top. She moved them both up the table so that he was laying directly on the table and her legs were braced on either sides of him as she rode him like a true cowgirl.

She began shaking again, her orgasm approaching once again as every fiber in her vibrated in unison. She cried out loudly, as did he when he felt her coming all around him. He moaned and dug his fingers into her hips, slamming her onto him harder. She threw her head back, her long red hair splashing across her shoulders, a few strands sticking to her face wet with sweat.

"God I hope this table is sturdy." Nick moaned and she let her head roll back forward and she chuckled as she rotated her hips in a sexy rhythm. Oh moaned and began to shake as he felt his climax approaching. "Oh God, Bryn, Baby, Riley...Oh God...Oh!" He cried out loudly as he came hard inside her. She screamed, almost at the top of her lungs, as she came a third time all over him.

She held herself up for one more second before collapsing on top of him. They were both panting heavily, the steam from the pasta pot filling the room. When she regained her breathing, somewhat, she put and elbow on the table next to his heaving chest, and looked at him, a wicked smile on her face. He looked at her and then lazily picked the pieces of hair off of her face, smiling before he kissed her forehead.

They laid there for a few moments in silence before she sighed and said; "I don't know about you...but I am **definitely** not eating on this table after this..."

**(Upper) Manhattan, New York **

**Le Parker Meridien**

**Presidential Suite**

**Monday **

**October 22, 2006**

**8****2****4 ****P****M**

Nick twirled the pasta on his fork, and then cut it with his knife before he shoveled another bite into his mouth and waved his fork at the television. "I don't care what anyone says, this was a good movie." He commented as Riley slowly turned to look at him and raise a brow.

"Darlin'...not judging; a little gay." He gave her a blank look and then continued eating.

"Shut up."

She chuckled. "Honey, this movie was so bad it had it's own "bad" catch-phrase."

"Nu uh..." She nodded. "No it didn't." He denied and she laughed and took another bite.

"Yes it did. 'It was so bad; it was Gigli bad.' ...See?" She chuckled and Nick rolled his eyes.

"I think it's good."

"Only because you're secretly in love with Ben Affleck."

"No...I'm not Matt Damon." Nick ribbed and Riley chuckled while eating some more spaghetti.

"There is something so wrong with you."

"Hey."

"Hey what?"

"We go home tomorrow..."

Riley thought about it and nodded "Yeah..."

"I'm gonna miss it here."

She nodded. "Yeah... Me too... But it'll be kinda nice to be home again."

Nick smiled. As much as it tended to grievance him, he loved his home and job. He loved his friends and co-workers, his little family he had made there. It had been nice to get away, but he wasn't too disappointed about getting back. "I know what you mean."

She smiled at him and took another bite. "I think the Chinese take-out place is wondering if we've died considering we haven't ordered food for a week."

Nick laughed and swatted her lightly with a pillow.

* * *

**A/N: **Emma, I didn't really proofread...just to anony you ;) Love. 


	24. Guess Who's Back, Back Again

**A/N: **First a foremost I feel as though I owe you all an apology and an explanation. I won't bore you with the details, but some devastating things have been happening in my life since November of 2007. Emotions and obligations, as well as lack of inspiration led me to take a hiatus a LOT longer than I intended. I imagine I lost a lot of you during the wait, and I'm truly sorry for that, and am SO immensely grateful for those of you who waited it out and occasionally emailed me to keep writing and to finish Riley and Nick's story. It TRULY helped.

So now I am here to tell they **ARE** _**OFFICIALLY**_ _**BACK!!**_ I can't promise weekly updates but I CAN promise that I will try to update on a steady basis. We've still got miles to go before we sleep, and I hope you'll stay tuned for the rest of this journey. After all, it isn't the destination, but the JOURNEY that shapes who we are.

**A/N 2: **We're HOOOOOOMMMMMEEE! Yes, I pretty much just skipped all the traveling home and traumatic/tiring exchange and customs and security. Prepare for some fluff to ease yourself back into the Nick-Riley fluff. Just the two of them relaxing a few days back after their trip. Being cute...and lovey-dovey...because after this it's ALL drama.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show Cheaters, nor do I have any affiliation with it or anyone involved. I also don't own CSI, because if I did...sigh...things would be different. But I DO own these events happening and the lines that are said. Just a quick note, most of the events in here ARE true and based on my life and the relationship between me and my now ex-boyfriend/best friend. This book is VERY MUCH my baby, and I want you all to send mental thanks to this man, because he really has been prodding me to finish our story through Nick and Riley.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

**(And just a note, this is my lucky number...so THIS is my lucky chapter.) **

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Living Room**

**Friday**

**October 26, 2006**

**2:23 a.m.**

After being home for nearly a week and falling back into their schedules easily, Nick and Riley made a vow not to push each other aside, and to make time to talk each night, or just spend time together. So, to continue the new-found tradition, the couple was nestled into the plush velvety couch wrapped in each other's arms, comfortably watching television. Riley shook her head as she sighed and commented to Nick; "I don't understand this guy...how could he want her back?" On the popular show, Cheaters, the two of them were watching a Latino man named Joe confess that even if his long-time girlfriend, Maria, was cheating on him he'd still want her back.

Nick shrugged and shook his head as he listened to the man speak; _"I love her...so much..."_

"Too bad she doesn't love him." Nick commented and Riley sighed.

"Shitty way to find out, too; caught in a parked car, butt-ass naked, with five cameras on you and a bunch of strangers watching as your boyfriend got the shit beat out of him by your lover..."

"_That's right you stupid-"_ The lover's curse was cut off by the censor on the television.

"Oh, you know what, just shoot him. C'mon Joe, just whip out a shank or somethin'..." Riley said and Nick chuckled and squeezed her to him to kiss the top of her forehead. She chuckled at herself and turned her head up to kiss him and smile. As she turned her focus back to the television a thought formed in her mind. She thought for a few minutes, the wheels spinning in her head before she cleared her throat. "Hey, Hon...?"

"What, Baby?" Nick asked, anticipating a question.

"Would you ever cheat on me?"

"No. Never." He replied automatically. "Would you ever cheat on me?"

"Not in a million years...but after a million and one years, if George Eads walks by-" She sucked air in through her teeth and smiled jokingly as Nick chuckled. "I may just have to re-evaluate my options..."

"Dork." He accused while laughing and kissed the top of her head again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Honey. From the moon to the floor, and back again."

They watched as Maria went to get into the car and drive away, shouting that her lover had purchased it for her several months ago. She ignored as he tried to claim it back, and drove off, leaving him alone there feeling used. "Would you ever steal my car...?" Nick asked, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Well, maybe to go buy shoes...but I'll always come back." She said honestly and Nick threw his head back and laughed, knowing she wasn't kidding.

"You're so adorable. I love you, Riley."

"I love you too, Nick." She kissed him and snuggled deeper into his arms, completely content with simply being with him. After several minutes of making-out they realized what time it was, and decided to go to sleep. As Riley went into the bedroom to change the sheets, Nick walked clad in his boxers to the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

He walked towards the back of the carpeted house and saw her from behind, shaking out the sheet to spread it over the bed. He smirked as she bent over to tuck it into the corners. As she straightened slightly Nick saw his chance, and pounced. He tackled her to the bed, eliciting a squeal from her.

"Nick!"

He spun her so that she was facing ham as she was pinned under him on top of the freshly made bed. "Quick! The CIA is looking for my penis; I need to hide it in your mouth!" He exclaimed and she gaped at him but couldn't help but laugh and try to squirm away. As she did so he jokingly pushed her head down towards the bulge in his boxers.

"Ah! Nick!"

He laughed and let her free, only to recapture her merely a moment after and pull her so that she was lying on top of him. He smiled up at her and kissed her softly. "You smell like lavender."

"And you smell like sweat."

"_Yeah_, Baby." He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed and rolled off of him. He let her go and then climbed off the bed and went into the living room while she cleaned up the wrinkles in the sheets.

After a few more minutes the two of them climbed into bed automatically going to the center of the bed to lie in each other's arms. He held her tight and hugged her as he closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. He heard her sigh happily and bury her face in his bare chest. He thought for a few moments, weighing out the question he was about to ask her, and finally he dove into it.

"Hey Riley I think we should live together." Nick blurted and mentally dropkicked himself. He hadn't wanted to just blurt it out like he did the last time. He wanted to ease into it, prepare her for it so she had a better chance of saying—

"I think we should too." She said after a few seconds and hugged him tightly.

He was shocked for a few moments, but then smiled and held her close before kissing her forehead and then scooting down to become eye level with her. "Good."

She smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Bryn Riley-Ann Turner."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**The Universal House**

**Riley's Room**

**Saturday**

**October 27, 2006**

**7:03 A.M.**

"But Riley you CAN'T go! This house can't survive without you!" Shaun whined like a defiant child.

"Yeah, who's gonna do our laundry?" CJ asked worriedly and sniffed the shirt he was wearing, scrunching his face in protest.

"And what about beer and cigarettes? Who're we gonna mooch off of?" Pot Roast questioned.

Kiersten gave them all dumb looks and rolled her eyes, pleading with Riley. "Please don't leave me with all them icky boys!" She drawled and Riley gave her a soft, sorry smile.

"Yeah, and 'sides the fact we're all pigs that need at least two mamas, we ain't gonna make rent without you." Jon pointed out and Riley turned away from the box she was folding and looked at them all tiredly.

"Guys, guys, stop... Look, I'm not deserting you, I'm moving ten minutes away. I'll still be around to do laundry and stuff but it's time ya'll started learnin' how to fend for yourselves. You knew I wasn't gonna be here forever-"

"Nu uh! No we didn't. We were all damn sure ya were gonna marry Deven and just be our Mama forever." Shaun interrupted and Riley rubbed her temples.

"Well I'm not. Look, I'll still be near by when you need me...but I need to go. I need to be happy and living with Nick is gonna do that for me."

"You're not happy here?" Jabari interrogated.

"Of course I am-"

"Aren't ya'll moving too fast? You just got back together." Kiersten pointed out.

"True, but we think-"

"And seriously, how are we gonna make rent?"

"Guys!" She hollered, silencing them all. "Listen, Nick and I have talked about this. He asked me once before and I turned him down because I didn't think we were ready for a move like that. I've thought about it, we've discussed it, and we've given it time. We're ready."

"But you just-"

"I am **aware** that we have a tendency to call it quits when things get tough, but we're over that. This is a serious deal and we are NOT rushing into it." Riley said firmly. "And I would never leave ya'll hanging when it comes to money, and you know that. I love you all and I already have another room mate lined up."

"What?" Everyone asked in unison and began babbling at once again.

"I know ya'll will like her...in fact, I'm sure of it." Riley finished.

"Well who is it?"

"Hey roomies!" Emma said excitedly from behind the masses, duffel bag in hand.

Riley smiled. "Emma needed a bigger space for her photography, and her landlord raised the rent. So she's taking this room, and renovating the bathroom into a dark room for her prints. And Deven, Greg, and Nick are going to turn the alcove down by the laundry room into a second bathroom, and installing a half bath in Kirsten's room for her, Emma, and Thomas to use." She paused, gauging everyone's reactions. Emma came to stand next to her. "Everything is taken care of."

"Deven and Nick already agreed to work together?" CJ asked incredulously.

"No. Not yet. But they will." She responded confidently. "It's gonna be alright guys. It's not like we're never going to see each other." Everyone was silent for a while, digesting the information. After a few moments they all began to disperse and go to their quarters.

Kiersten, Emma, and Riley were left. Kiersten gave Riley an uncertain look, obviously none too pleased with the news. Emma shifted uncomfortably—the tension building in the room.

"You have to trust me on this Kit. It's going to be fine."

Kiersten was silent a moment before she slowly turned away. "If you say so..."

Riley sighed heavily when Kiersten left and shook her head slightly, working her jaw. She looked back toward the boxes she had already packed and Yoda sniffing in her purse, looking for her treats. Riley looked back to an awkward Emma who smiled and extended a brown paper bag. "I brought cookies."

Yoda yelped happily and wagged her little tail in joy.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Stokes Residence**

**Bedroom**

**Saturday**

**October 27, 2006**

**9:53 P.M.**

"So NONE of them were supportive, not even Kiersten?" Nick clarified as he continued to fiddle with the remote, squinting through his glasses.

"No!" Riley said angrily from the bathroom, continuing to brush her teeth and talk at the same time.

"Baby, spit." He instructed, not being able to understand what she was saying. She did so and then continued.

"They all we're just like, _"Well are ya __**sure**__ this is the right thing. The two of you break up a lot."_ Oh, and my personal favorite, _"How're we gonna make rent?!"_" She scoffed and shook her head. It's like they didn't even care that it was about my happiness, because things were changing for them and they didn't like it." She wiped off her mouth and went towards the bed in the adjoining room, maneuvering around the dozens of boxes of her clothes and shoes. Yoda's tiny dog bed sat on top of one of the boxes, and Wheaty's cage was hung in one corner. He was continuously taunting Yoda and making her whimper for her Mommy.

Riley sat on the bed next to Nick just as he finished tinkering with the remote and turned on the television without a glitch. "Ah ha!" He said victorious and she sighed.

"It's like they didn't care." She went on. "I just don't get it."

"Well Baby, you know they're not big on change. Especially when it comes to their friends. As crazy and sporadic as they are they like for certain aspects of their life to stay constant and you were one of them. They won't like it, and it'll be a little bit before they're comfortable with it, but eventually they'll be there." He said confidently and kissed the top of her head.

She hugged him and sank into his embrace before snuggling into his chest with a sigh. "I just wish I had _someone_ by my side."

"You do, Baby, you have me." He said and jiggled her a little bit. She chuckled and planted a kiss on his chest.

"And you've got me." She said softly and let her eyes close slowly. "Oh, and Baby, since you're 'there' for me..." She began, brimming the edge of unconsciousness.

"Yeah..."

"I need you, Greg, and Deven to build a bathroom and dark room in The Universal House for Emma and Kiersten." She finished softly.

Nick's eyes slapped open and he was wide awake. "Whoa, _**what**_?!"

But she was already peacefully asleep...

* * *

**A/N:** M'Kay, I know it's short, but it's the best I could get for now. Again, thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
